Eternal Legacy
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Finn and Wolfwood have left the mortal plain. But their families have yet to tell and share their pain. Find out what both sides have to say when the eleven years apart are finally reveal. *Yes this is the sequel to Scattered Journey your year of waiting is over*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; You all waited... you all demanded... now here it is the sequel a whole year later. I give you all the follow up story to Scatter Journey... Eternal Legacy!**

 **Smiles; YES! Open the gates of lemons and adventure!... Hold on Finn died in our last story and we brought him back. Where are we going with this Jester?**

 **Jester: I know yes we ended Scattered with Finn and Wolfwood being reborn. But remember there is time missing from the story. Plus we never said how long Finn was dead.**

 **Smiles: But we're going to clear that up now right?**

 **Jester; Yes we are. So lets see what fun everyone had without the legend that was Finn the Grass dragon. But first thank you all our kind readers. You made Scattered Journey our most successful fic ever.**

 **Smiles; With favorites and followers well in the three digits and overall views hitting six digit numbers we... well we can't express how grateful we are.**

 **Jester; That's right partner if not for your patience, comments, and hype. Well we wouldn't have had a successful story. We're not asking for the same success with this follow up story. We're simply giving this to all of you as thanks for what you did for us.**

 **Smiles; So lets pop this fics cherry ladies and germs! A story that you wanted for the last year! Fanfic states all ready GO!**

 **Third person's View**

Sitting in the room we see a young man his slightly darker white skin and shiny blonde hair is pretty clear in the room. The room's decor is wooden floors and black walls with a tint of blue. But on the wall behind the young man is a flag with a leaf on it. The very symbol of the Grasslands. Soon a dark skinned man with three gray dots on his head walks in. The man bows to say "Thank you for coming today my friend. You and your family are really... well legends. Plus it's an honor to be able to interview you all. So for the record please say your name for the camera."

The young man wearing the green-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white headband looks to the camera. The young man smirks, "My name is Connor Mertin. Son of the legend and last Dragon Finn Mertin of the Grasslands. First child of Marceline Abadeer Mertin." The reporter nods his head "Well it's been over ten years since your father passed away. What was it like with and without him?" Connor rubs his chin, "Your asking the rest of my family the same questions right?" The reporter nods, "Yes I'm a copier I can create a number of clones of myself. So lets have it if you don't mind?"

Connor takes a breath, "Well we experienced things differently all of us. We find different ways to explain things that we often can't or don't want to explain. My mom told me that you could act tough all you want. But at the end of the act you aren't tough." Reporter "So where did that leave you?" Connor "It left me with a long road to walk. But not just me my sisters and my brothers too. Now don't get it wrong even if by law we have a different mother that doesn't matter. I know love all four of my mothers. Love is a great thing and I know for a fact they love all of us too. Family was a big thing for my dad. I remember a few years ago when my uncle Jake told me what the word lesbian meant."

 **(Four years after Finn's death)** We find Jake running like crazy why cause he messed up big this time. He told his nephew ten-year-old Connor what it means to be lesbian. Meaning he told the kid about a good few of the tier levels. Ducking under a red axe Jake takes a quick look over his shoulder. As he continues to run we see none other was swinging the axe then Connors mom. The motherly vampire queen Marceline wasn't angry with Jake for telling Connor what the word meant. Marceline would have told Connor if he had asked her. But no that's not why she wanted Jake head.

Jake told Connor about Marceline and Bubblegum's old relationship when they were a couple. In OOO and around the world same gender relationships is either frowned at or is just seen as wrong. That's why most in same sex relationship hide it as best as they can. Marceline wasn't the only one chasing the pudgy yellow bulldog. Overhead a late twenty something Bubblegum was flying on her swan firing its laser when Marceline wasn't in her line of fire. The reason why Bubblegum hasn't used candy mass to revert herself to a younger age. Is because she wanted her children to see her more as a mother instead of an older sister like Marceline. Who has surprisingly aged to her mid twenties thanks to having two kids.

Marceline hisses as she tries to take another swing at Jake's neck. Jake rolled like a ball only to be launched into the air when Marceline backhanded him. Landing with a thud Jake chuckled as Marceline and PB stared at him ready to kill. Jake screams like a little girl and faints midway through the beating. As the two mothers get home they're dragging Jake by the tail. The stop to see ten-year-old Connor running around with his sister Katya. Katya tackles Connor only for him to start tickling her like crazy. Smiling at their kid's happiness Marceline looks to see Bubblegum smiling at their interaction.

Marceline calls Connor to her, "Connor now I don't want you going around telling that story uncle Jake told you ok." Connor looks past his blonde bangs to say, "I get it! Its a secret that mommy's don't want others to know." The two queens nod as Connor started to play with his sister again. Connor unlike the rest of his siblings had no powers when he was young. Being pure human like his father Connor showed no supernatural or extra skills at all. The only thing that the doctors found odd about Connor is how thick his bones are compare to others. His ribcage and skull more importantly they're so thick doctors say it's almost like he has nature armor in his body.

 **(Present day eighth Interview room)** The Copier reporters clone is sitting across from none other then Hunson Abadeer. Copier knows the Demon rulers tendency to devour peoples souls. So he has to make sure he's as respectful as possible. Or else he'll be an empty and mindless husk. Reporter "Mr. Abadeer what was it like knowing your daughter was marrying a man that was also engaged to three other women?" Hunson rubbed his chin "At first I wanted my little girl to have Finn all to herself. I remembered all the bad boyfriends she'd picked in the past. One of them was a mistake I caused **'light but nervous chuckle'** which my daughter got back at me for. But when I first meet Finn he was in his early teens.

"He opened a portal to summon me. And after introducing ourselves to one another I tried to swallow his soul. But Marceline stopped me and I went off to consume all the souls in OOO. Finn stopped me by making Marceline and me have kind of a bonding moment. He freed the souls and sent me back to the Night-O-Sphere. But I'll never forget when he killed the demon lady Igri. To cut to the chase she kidnapped my daughter to steal her immortality. Igri got tired of staring in a mirror and seeing an old hag." Hunson chuckled as he went over the evens of when Finn was fourteen.

 **(Twenty-two years before Finn's death)** Finn and Jake had gotten a tip from Hunson on where Marceline might be. Walking along the old broke pre war highway ramp Finn and Jake are making their way across the Badlands. Finn asks, "Why do most of the demons we fight end up in the Badlands Jake?" Jake answers, "Got me bro but we got to hurry. If this Igri lady's has all she needs it won't be long before she's taking away Marcy's immortality." Finn and Jake went into sprints trying to reach the ritual site in time. Hearing the loud chants Finn and Jake found the small temple the demon woman Igri was using for the ceremony.

Finn pulls his demon blade to nod at his brother. Getting closer they see Marceline chained in the center of the odd rituals circle. Jake and Finn noted the number of followers chanting for the ceremony to work. Finn "Jake Bowman's launch." Nodding Jake grabs Finn with his large morphed bow like arm. Jake launches Finn into the air. In mid drop Finn shouts, "Hands off our friend you creepy old lady!" Igri screams "I'M NOT OLD KILL THEM!"

Each follower pulls a dagger and starts to throw black purple orbs at Finn as he descends to the ground. Jake jumps in swatting or punching the followers right in their kissers. Finn stabs one follower through the shoulder as he touches down. Turning Finn sees some of Marcy's youth start to drain away. Raising his sword Finn stabs into the circle. Seeing the circle crack Finn continues to stab into the circles inscriptions. Igri shouts for her followers "Stop the boy he'll destroy my circle you fools"! The circle starts to spark only a follower grabs Finn's arm stopping his thrust.

Finn elbows the follower clean in the jaw to follow up with a clean left jab. The follower stumbles and Jake finishes him off by kicking him into the wall. Finn went back to the crack he made to stab it again. The portion of the circle gave allowing the circles energy to run wild. Igri growls and screams as what youth she had is drained from her and given to Marceline. Igri crawls to looks into a small mirror her face covered in wrinkles and her cheeks drooping heavily. Igri just stares rubbing the mirror and then her own face trying not to believe what she's seeing.

Freeing the vampire queen from the chains Finn gives her a worried look, "You ok Marcy?" Marceline gets up and floats over to the old demon. To then kicks the demon lady right in the side. Marceline "Your not even worth me killing. Your just a sad bitch cause you couldn't get laid when you were young." Finn pokes Jake to ask what Marcy was talking about. Jake "I'll tell you when your older bro." Marceline floats over to Finn to picks him and Jake up.

Flying them back to her house she finds her dad waiting outside. Hunson was about to give her a hug when she kicks him in the knee. Marceline glares at her dad "Dad next time you tell me to go to an elderly home I'm going to strangle you." Finn and Jake are simply shocked that it was Hunson who introduced Marceline to the crazed youth hungry demon.

 **(Present day twelfth Interview room)** Inside we see a young vampire she almost looks like Marceline but this is her daughter. Yes this is Madeline she's currently twelve years old. In a month she'll be thirteen marking the eleventh year since the last time she saw her father. Madeline's like her mother is a singer and has long slick black hair. But unlike her mom Madeline dyes her hair to have an almost natural looking blonde streak going from the crown of her head down her back. Madeline loves her fathers music he was so diverse and open to different styles.

Madeline strives to keep being a musical artist and be unique like her father was. Reporter "I know you don't remember much about you father seeing as your the youngest of you siblings. But is there anything you do remember?" Madeline is currently floating over the chairs she's just like her mom. They prefer to float over nearly everything except when they sleep. Marceline found that out after sleeping on a bed is more relaxing then the traditional vampire methods. Which is to float over a bed or sleep in a coffin. Finn and Jake made a joke with Hunson by getting Marceline a coffin to replace her bed. She scared the guys for days while her mom tortured her dad with a pot of melting toenails. Plus the fact that Marceline nearly broke Finn pelvis as punishment was a funny joke to the rest of the wives.

Madeline smiles "I remember his voice. He sounded like his was a teenager half the time. My mom's say that's pretty much how dad liked to act. He only acted his age when he was in a meeting well some times. My mom's told me how he tried to lighten the mood for one of his meetings by telling stories of his old quests. Also when he used to get into a fight he tried to be serious. But often it resulted in him having fun when he got hurt or just enjoyed the fight itself. Mom say's that we all have our own little gift from my dad. I got my dads deep blue eyes, Jacob got dads need to tell bad jokes and wander everywhere. But when we look at pictures of dad we can't help but see how similar Connor looks like him.

"If your wonder how I can talk like I'm an adult I've got to thank my mama Bubble. She made sure we all were given early advanced educations. My other mom's wanted us to have more fun like dad wanted. But at the end mama Bubble reminded them of dad's educational level." Copier "So your a little ashamed at your fathers level of education?"

Madeline shakes her head "Dad became a king, hero, professional entertainer in many fields, and all with a middle school level education. I'm not saying for everyone to do it but you have to be impressed. My mom told us dad never really like school and hardly went often letting uncle Jake teach him things. Cause when uncle Jake taught him things it was fun. Dad even went to uncle Jake to talk about dating seeing as you know his adoptive parents died. Mama Ele once told us when dad ran head first into a Cyclops and wrestled with it so he could get ready for a date."

 **(Twenty-two years before Finn's death)** Finn had run out of Cyclops tears and he really needed more. He has a date with Flame princess and his magic oven mite wasn't enough. Finn wanted to do more then hold her hand Finn wanted to hug her more. Maybe even give her a kiss on the cheek. And with Flame king not letting Flambo out of his sight for causing a mess in the royal garden. Finn needed those tears to be close to his lady without worry. But that's not the problem the Cyclops all heard that Finn would take their eyes for days without letting them go until he had enough tears. Finn right now is running like a madman trying to catch the teenage Cyclops he found.

Finn has his Golden battle sword Scarlet in his hand trying to keep pace. Finn "Hey come on I just need a few gallons so that I can stay with my girlfriend." Cyclops "Your girlfriend must like to see you suffer if you need so much of our healing tears." Finn growls shouting his battle cry to throw his sword like a spear. The golden sword flies in an arch to collides with the Cyclops lower back thigh. Finn sees his attack stunned the Cyclops and finally gives him time to close the gap. Finn jumps and kicks his sword through the front of the Cyclops legs. The Cyclops howls and drops to his knees in pain.

Leaping onto the Cyclops shoulder Finn climbs like a mad spider trying to stop their prey from getting away. Finn sinks his hands into the sides of the Cyclops eye socket and pulls. With a loud pop Finn lands on his butt and sees the eyeless Cyclops trying to find him. Grabbing his blood-covered sword Finn ran two miles back to the Tree Fort. There he finds Jake playing poker with Marceline, Ice king, and Bryan the Shepard dogface. Bryan "Yo Finn managed to snag another Cyclops eye." Finn rushes to the kitchen as the four players wait for Bmo to deal them their hands. After twenty minutes Finn runs up to the bedroom.

Marceline looks over her hand "So Jake why's Finn in such a hurry?" Jake "FP and Finn got an extra special date planned for tonight. Finn's going to move up another few tiers. She asked if it was cool if Finn spent the night at the castle." Jake smiles liking his hand but is worried seeing as Ice king won that last two hands. Marceline "I heard she and her family have started to work out their differences. Doctor princess is even helping with the theory right?" Jake nods seeing Finn rush out the door and off into the night. Finn smiles as he runs to the Fire kingdom in his blue tinted suite with a green bowtie around his neck.

 **(Present day ninth Interview room)** The Copier report looks at the two fire elementals before him. Smiling the whole time Copier notes that both siblings have a single elemental gem on one of their opposite hand. Copier "So did you two hear about how your father and mother broke up when they were younger?" The male nods his fiery hair currently is morphed into a Mohawk. And the gem resting on his left hand shoved he's Finn's first son Jacob. Next to Jacob with her gem resting on her right hand and her hair braided to sit on her shoulder is Emma. Jacob "After we read dad's journal we felt the changes he went through. It was much like us. But still so different."

Emma "When we read how mom broke dad's heart with a note after he spent the night with her family it made us angry. If dad had left for good we might not have been born. But Calamity and Hawk told us why before they started to guard those doors. They said dad needed to be hurt he needed to find his path. No matter how hard it was for dad to walk his new path he had to walk it." Copier nods to look over his questions. He was also keeping a mental connection with his other copies making sure the right questions are being asked. Copier "So out of all your brothers and sisters who would you say is the more religious?"

Jacob scratched his neck "That would be Connor. We read a few of the old maps dad found on his travels before he stopped being an adventurer. Mom's told him he had to stop to be a family guy. We read how they kick, punched, and bit him until they got him to sign a contract preventing him leaving OOO on quests. But that didn't stop dad from helping uncle Jermaine on a few cases. One of the cases dad had to find an old subway system that houses a lost archive room. Dad took a few books and we found them. But it was Connor that went the extra miles saying 'we're the legacy of the last dragon and that dad would smile and hug us if we brought back something for the family vault'.

"The family vault has all of Grandpa Joshua, Grandma Margret, and dad's most dangerous and forbidden items. Several of the Grass kin are always watching the vaults entrance making sure no one gets in. From time to time uncle Jermaine goes in with one of the Grass kin lords to make sure everything is still in their right place. So we did it we followed Connor to the maps target. There we found an old book. Connor did put the damn thing down for months he memorizing the whole thing by now. It was crazy how his words changed when he spoke a few phrases from the book."

Copier "So the book has a religious power over your brother?" Emma sighs, "That's an understatement. Connor joined the High Guard a year after we got back from our journey to the immortals... well they recruited him is a better phrasing. I'm sure everyone's heard of their ideal of a world where the gods help decide our faiths. Its one of the reasons why they clash with the Seekers from time to time. I mean they all fight danger and monsters but why can't they get along?" Copier nods then looks over his next question "I heard that monsters are in low numbers. It that why some of you and your siblings went on to do other things?"

Emma chuckles "You don't know a monster until ones staring right at you. Be it big small or some side bastard in between. But one thing that dad wrote did come true for the world. He wrote 'when death takes heroes they live seeds and you hope they grow. And when they grow monsters will wait or challenge their wills at every turn'. Dad was right monsters grow in number to this very day. And we just either leave it to someone else or fight the good fight." Copier nods "So how did you all come to choose the paths you walk now?"

Jacob "Dad wrote 'life has its moments and no one can fully understand or contain life. In the end its like time we have to embrace it to even understand a small amount of it'. Which is why we all wanted to come here. We wanted to remember all we did to keep our dad alive in our hearts. It's not about the pain, the tears, or the urge to get him back. It's about seeing the clearer picture that he left for us to look at."

 **Jester; How's that for a first chapter?**

 **Smiles; I wonder who well reveal their relationships first? Or maybe...**

 **Jester; Hey no spoilers like always like, comment, and share if it's not too much to ask.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone glad you didn't try to lynch us with questions while we we're gone.**

 **Smiles; I wasn't worried we needed a break. And yes we needed a break. I'd also like to make several shouts others to other writes. Shout outs to TheFlyPriest, ILikeHotDogs, Juggalobrad, Brewer235, and Jomo2014. These writers got me through a slump when no one was putting up fics that wasn't PBXM gender bent or normal. I have to say these writers have fun stories, they are m rated, and yeah a few them a pretty cool writers you should give their profiles a view.**

 **Jester: Well I don't have a laundry list of lemon fic writers off the top of my head. But what I do have is a collaboration that Froninja and myself have been working on for the last few weeks. IF you like furry's or are curious look up some artwork by Jay Naylor. His drawing and comics are the topic of our collaborations. Which you can view on Froninja's profile.**

 **Smiles; Also shout out to NeonPartyDude he was one of few that often messaged me or Jester with topics or ideas for our fic. Thanks dude glad we could help you get into be a fic writer.**

 **Jester; Now on with the reviews. MikeAndTheGiant thanks for the likes Mike and hope you don't get too mad at how long the updates will take. ILikeHotDogs yes we saw the latest chapter of your fic HotDogs. And Smiles and I agree its fun. Your OC's have an interesting twist to them plus the shipping progress and relationship is great. Keep up the good work. Killercobra282 I must say that is wonderful to know that you liked our work to read it soon many times.**

 **Smiles; You make me feel like a classic writers even though we're still relatively descent at this. Yes that is a jab at our own grammar mistakes and yes we do try.**

 **Jester; Moving on, Ventus Uzumaki well we all hide from someone for Smiles its his dad for me well its bugs.**

 **Smiles; You just can't let that one moment go can you?**

 **Jester; Lets see how happy you are after a cockroach crawls up your leg like its ok and see what happens? Juggalobrad no Wolf and Finn didn't go to the underworld its was... ahhah no spoilers you almost go me. But yes the relationships, timelines, and other characters experiences without Finn and Wolf will be explained. Ky Karno I like the excitement in your reviews and we'll be happy to try and meet your expectations. He23t yes its finally arrived and we're glad you like it. Prince of darkness and fire yes we will leep no we know you mean keep up the work. And we're happy to do just that. So Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; I said ship the right couple so SHIP IT!**

 **Third person's View**

Right now the Copier reporter straightens his tie. Mainly because floating in front of him is one of the wives to the legend himself. With her legs crossed in a nice purple side split dress is Marceline Abadeer Mertin. Marceline smirks flashing her sharp canines as the copier goes to his next question.

Copier "From what your kids say Finn often came to you to create music." Marceline pushes her hair behind her ear to touch her wedding ring. Neither she nor her fellow dragon wives ever takes off the wedding rings that their fallen husband made for them.

Marceline "Yeah when he still had his baby fat well that's what we called it. Seeing as he didn't really hit the gym until he started that long journey of his. He often loved to come over and jam out often we created random songs. I'll never forget when he started to DJ one of the raves we went to. But I have to say it was kind of the old DJ's fault for not being ready to take requests".

 **(Twenty-two years before Finn's death)** It was past midnight when Marceline woke or kidnapped Finn from the Tree Fort. Finn was scared at first but after catching all of Marceline's hints he knew it was going to be a fun night. An hour after getting to the hidden Cove by the Water kingdom they started to dance and party with the water nymphs and other water beings. Along with a few Jelly Finger's they're called Jelly Fingers because of their clear jellyfish like hands.

And their hair is pretty much the same often you met a Jelly Finger with different colored jelly hair. The oddest color of one has to be black. Finn was talking with a few of the Jelly Fingers. They were telling Finn about how grateful they were to him for killing that evil polar bear years ago. The polar bear was eating all their kelp and clam supplies. That's right the very polar bear hear Finn's been sporting most of his life was because as a child he killed an evil polar bear. Joshua and Margret were worried because he was missing for a week.

Only to find that he was at the Water kingdom palace getting his wounds tended to. That day Joshua told Finn that he would be a strong man one day. But Margret still grounded him for a month. But Joshua words it came true Finn was many things when he was still alive. But right now Marceline sees Finn as the young happy go lucky guy that loves to play games with her made the queen happy. Marceline "Sup Jelly's how's my henchmen treating you?" Jelly Finger 1" Marceline the vampire queen yo your Finn's master? Dude what happened you loss a beat?"

Finn laughs "No dude I just got tricked by one of Marceline's jokes and ended up being her lackey for a day. And Marcy if I remember right you fired me after I got wise to your tricks. Plus you still didn't take me to strangle some pixies by the way." Marceline chuckles as the Jelly Finger's laugh as well. However the music stops abruptly and the DJ storms off past some of the partiers. Some people started to complain saying that the old DJ was being a prick for not liking the requests.

Finn looks to Marceline "Marcy can you keep the people talking while I look over the records in the DJ booth I have an idea". As Finn races off Marceline starts telling the Jelly's to distract as many people as they can from leaving. Finn gets to the booth and finds boxes and boxes of different glow sticks. Taking a few he thinks over how he's going to go about his plan. But first he looks for the old pre war records. Every club has a least one pile of old records that have one song he saw in an old cartoon movie.

Smiling Finn places the record and sets it to wait for five minutes. Finn then finds the right switches to the clubs lighting and hit them. The place went dim while Finn snapped and bent the glow sticks the way he wanted. Taking a small helix light he attached it to his chest and hit the music. Everyone on the dance floor hears the old song Shake your groove thing start to play. But soon glow sticks started to rain down onto them. As the music picked up Finn made his way onto the dance floor.

From head to toe Finn was covered in glow sticks. But they were bent to make it look like he was wearing a suite made of white lights, disco shoes made of black sticks, and a top hat mad of black sticks as well. As the music went Finn started to dance like he saw in the cartoon movie.

Marceline started to laugh and so did a few others. But the Jelly's picked up a few of the glow sticks and started to disco dance right along with Finn. After three hours of disco Finn and mostly everyone learned to groove to disco music. With the suns approach in another two hours the vampire queen called it a night. Floating with Finn next to her he was still swaying his hips as if he was still on the dance floor.

Marceline "See Finn you wanted to sleep this whole night way. See how much fun you could have if you become a night owl?" Finn smirked at Marceline to shrug sheepishly. Finn "Sorry Marcy I'm a day kind of guy. Plus now I have to try and stay awake while P-bub teaches me math." Marceline laughs at the young hero. Marceline "She's still trying to get you do learn stuff besides basic reading and writing? I mean come on when are you going to use math? You're an adventurer all your guys just do is run around holes and other dark places." Finn just shrugs again still not sure why PB wanted to teach him more math.

But Finn was thinking of a funny joke to play on Marceline. Finn "Marcy you want to know a secret PB's been keeping from you?" Marceline smirks she loved it when she had dirt on PB to use for later. Leaning in close Marceline moved her hair from her ear. Finn smirked took a breath and blew a raspberry right into the queens ear. Marceline swatted Finn's shoulder as she moved away and started to wipe her ear. Finn simple laughing and ran off away from the angered vampire. Who was now chasing him wanting to play a prank right back at him.

 **(Present day ninth Interview room)** Inside the room we see a soft green furred wolf with gold highlights going along the fur for her chest and neck. Copier "From what your siblings say you were the one who found an old recordings of your dad playing with you all as babies?" The green furred wolf was none other then Sophia Hunts Mertin.

She nodded her head unlike others of her kind. Sophia lacked the muscular build, height, and sharp features most werewolves or wolves had. Sophia like many wolves now had slimmer builds and gentler features. It was mainly because of whom fathered or mothered that some wolves now have theses gentler bodies.

But don't let that be a distraction. Just like other wolves their strength is nothing to joke about. Sophia "Yes I still remember when my dad came home and showed us the cartoon show he created. It was so cool to see that young swordsman named Jake go around and try to right the wrongs that the demon lord Aku forced onto the world. It was sad because they followed all of dad's episodes but they never got the ending... as you know he was killed before he could write it." Sophia sighs looking at her left hand, which wore the unique gauntlet that her father left her.

Copier "So what happened to cause you and Jacob to not want to speck to one another for a year?" Sophia growled remembering what her brother did to her when she was younger. But it was not fully his fault she was tricked by the bastard that tried to use her. Sophia looks away to collect her thoughts.

Sophia "My mom told me that emotions make as do things. Things that we regret... I regret it cause I fell for a trick that my brother warned me about. It was a month after we finished the test to read the Enchiridion. Emma won the rock, paper, scissors matches we had to see who got to read the old book first. Connor, Jacob and me went to High Chill's valley. You know the mountains that belong to the star nosed mole people. That was the second place my dad stopped on his journey. Connor wanted to meet the Furst seeing as dad never got around to going back there."

 **(Seven years after Finn's death)** We see a thirteen your old Connor, Sophia, and Jacob making their way around the rocky path that leads to the Chill valley. As they walked further slowly they see the archways that leads down the path they want to head. Getting to the paths end the trio sees the old Roman style kingdom with the people wearing clothing inspired by the Roman's clothing as well. The trio sees the wonders of the various rivers coming down from the waterfalls to form the large river that flows around the kingdoms cities.

Jacob looks around the smooth stone streets at the star nosed people. After showing the family crest to a few guards the trio asked to meet with the Furst. Jacob tapped a female guard "Hey how come your leaders haven't been very open to trade with kingdom's outside the Grasslands?"

The female bronze clad warriors focus didn't divert from the path they were walking. Female warrior "The Furst told us of the fallen king of the Grasslands. Those who fought alongside years ago remembers he bravery and his wisdom of pure battle. The Furst warns us that too fast advancement to our ways will corrupt our traditions. The fallen grass king sent letters to the Furst through his shadows."

Another guard spoke "My father was there all those years ago. He told me of how a boy not even a man yet showed such courage that even those injured armed themselves. When the Furst returned without him we thought he had fallen. But the Furst foretold that Death had a plan for him. And you young human surprisingly look like the fallen king". Connor rubs his head "We'll explain that when we meet with the Furst".

In time the trio stood in the long throne room of the Furst's royal halls. The Furst sat at a half crest thick wood table. His attention was peck as his eyes widen on Connor rising to his feet the Furst started to clap. All his advisers even several of his own family began to look only four other saw what he was seeing.

Furst "So the fallen king of Grasses very own son comes to our halls. Welcome son of grass welcome." Connor nods to give a slight bow "I didn't come alone Furst please these two are my brother and sister. My other siblings are back in the Grasslands training or having fun."

The Furst looked them over scratching his chin. Furst "Did your father go through multiple marriages before he passed my young friend"? Jacob "No Furst our mothers just agreed to all marry our dad. He didn't want to see them unhappy so he agreed." Furst smiled "Family the strongest and mightiest of weapons. Your father sent letters telling me that he won't reveal our homeland unless I wished. His messages often showed the progression of the world even going so far as to have one of your mothers send weapons and protection shields to help. Please thank your mother queen Bonnibel would you my young friends."

The siblings nod to the Furst. Furst "Please I would love to meet all of your family. If it is not too much I will send a messengers to your Grass Kin." Sophia "I should accompany your messenger. The Kin often worry a great deal when it comes to meetings outside of the kingdoms."

The Furst nods and summons his messenger. As they talk Jacob looks at the messenger who's gaze was between both the Furst and Sophia. Jacob whispers, "Sophia keep watch this guy's staring at you oddly and I don't like it. And I doubt its because your a wolf."

Most now don't often see members of the Wolf Clans. They stay secluded to the woods and swamps of OOO. Sophia listens to her brother but as she and the young messenger begin to journey back to OOO she's amazed at his swiftness. The young mole is not only keep pace with her speed he's almost out running her. As the two continue there run Sophia slides under a fallen tree. While the messenger leaps over it doing several flips to land and keep his momentum. Sophia slows as she sees the messengers pace begins to slow after two miles.

Sophia "So what's it like living in those mountains all the time? I mean I get bored just sitting under a tree". The messenger smirks "It does get boring we often look to lord Myers for tales of old or new. Your father has inspired a good few of his tales. I just wish the Furst would allow us to communicate with the outside. I thought for sure that the court teachers words were enough for him to see that traditions our holding back the youngsters." Sophia seemed to like the messengers words he has a good understanding of the world outside of the moist mountains. He even wants to run around the desert of all places.

After four hours Sophia and the messenger tell the Grass Kin of the party. But Grass Kin lord Flail tells Sophia bad news. Lord Flail "I'm sorry to say princess Sophia but queen Eleanor and queen Abadeer are still off at the Highlands trying to help the Elves deal with the volcanic shifting. Also queen Bonnibel says that the royals meeting of OOO starts next week you know she can't miss that". Sophia nods to walk with the messenger for a while. Messenger "In your fathers absences your family seems quiet divided."

Sophia nods agreeing "My mothers tried to keep dad alive in spirit. It's just not the same sure everyone gets together for our tests and birthdays. But I can tell some times when we all miss him. Uncle Franko even stopped in a toast when he thought he heard my dad's voice. We... can never fill the void..."

The messenger looked out along the grassy hills taking in the mid noon heat. Messenger "Holes like that can never be filled. When the world stopped it was seeing your father end his life for us to understand the full value and weight we place on the shoulder of heroes. That hole can never be filled, its meant to remind you not of the pain but of whom you held in the hole".

Sophia stares at the young messenger and smile thinking that at least someone understood. **(Five weeks later)** Sophia and the messenger named Devi have been spending a lot of time together. Too much time for Jacob's taste Jacob even asked Emma to talk to Sophia. Emma "Really bro you got to relax this guys seems ok to me." Seems was the main word Jacob didn't like.

And the one thing he's kept to heart all these years is protecting those you love. Tonight was the dinner party that the Furst has been trying to get the Mertin family to attendant for weeks. Finally tonight it was happening. Sophia was happiest of all she was sure Devi's surprise for her was his official question to be her boyfriend.

Emma and mom Elizabeth were happy to know the Sophia was happy. Jacob on the other hand has been snooping around trying to find something on Devi. Connor was walking around the festive room trying to not be bored. Sophia goes over to her brother like everyone she's dressed in proper fine dinning wear as mom Bonnibel says. Sophia "Hey Connor where's Devi I can't wait for my surprise." Connor "Don't now last I saw he went off with Jacob to talk." Sophia's face went stone leaving the room fast she started to sniff out her brothers scent. In a flash she covered five houses and turned down an alley. What she sees makes her blood boil. She see's her brother using his fiery fists to punch and hurt her soon to be boyfriend.

Jacob turns as his sister howls bloody murder. Tackling Jacob he couldn't get a word out before her claws sank into his shoulder pinning him as she rapidly bashes his head into the ground. Jacob heats up his body but it does little to stop his angered sister. In her wolf crazed state she bite down into his ankle and bashes him into the closet wall many times. Feeling is back crack and the wall imprint some of his body Jacob thinks of another way to escape her anger. Creating a small wall of fire Jacob tried to catch his breath.

But Sophia's rage refuses to end she grabs he brother through the wall and savagely claws at his chest. Jacob wobbles feeling his hot blood fall loose of his body. Sophia hasn't done any life threatening harm just enough to warn Jacob of the latter. Reeling back her fist she sent several solid strikes to his upper and mid body. As Jacob gets to one knee Sophia sends as swift kick to his head filling his vision with stars. In a rage down arch Jacob's tips to one side sliding to the ground.

Sophia leaves her brother and helps Devi to the royal halls. But something was wrong the guards were nowhere to be seen. Sophia gets them both inside but is shocked at what she sees. Standing by Lord Myers and a few of the court teachers is an elf. And in her hands is a RGR bomb. Looking down Sophia sees a containment ward around the guests and her family.

Before Sophia could advance Devi stops her "Don't move Sophia don't make me regret my choice." Sophia looks Devi over and sees that from his bag he pulls another RGR bomb. Sophia was drawing a blank. But the elf elaborated, "You see Furst Myers like many other are tired of your rule. Once these bombs go off it'll look like wild beasts viciously attacked you."

Sophia "The only way to create those bombs is with..." Devi "Ron's yes that's what the elf told us. And the only way to find them was to look in areas with large gem deposits. It was easy to find once your showed me where." Sophia is angry she hurt her own brother her very family for these bastards sick ideas. Before anyone could move all the RGR bombs were struck by fireballs. And sure enough armed guards raced in from all sides. Slowly one guard came over with a wounded and heavy breathing Jacob. Eleanor was ready to kill her flames creating a pocket of condensed heat. But Jacob walks over to Devi "You may have fooled my sister but I knew you were scum."

Jacob lands a solid left right to Devi's jaw following up in a stronger left. To everyone surprise Jacob's soft light flames darken as he grabs Devi again. But instead of hitting Devi Jacob stops to hold Devi's snout. Devi's screams turn to muffled cries once everyone sees that Jacob burned the young moles mouth shut. The smell of burn hair and Devi's charred flesh hover in the room. Jacob stands and looks from his victim to his sister. Jacob "I don't hate you sis... just don't talk to me for a while. Can someone get me to a doctor I can taste blood in the back of my throat."

 **(Present day Eleventh Interview room)** Inside the room we see a young man. He's wearing a sharp silver suite, gray tinted sunglasses, and has a cigar hanging from his hand. Copier "So your Fox D Wolfwood glad you could make it from your travels on such short notice. I sure you've heard a few things about your cousins over the years. Mostly did you by chance hear of Jacob and Sophia's fight?" Fox takes a drag from his cigar nodding the whole time. Fox "Yeah I heard from Brook. Guy likes to be quite but that doesn't stop him from talking. Told me how Jacob packed his things and lived in aunt Marceline's old lagoon house for almost a whole two year. Sophia hated how she nearly broke up her family cause one bad choice."

Copier "So I can assume they're on good terms now?" Fox "Time heals some wounds Jacob let it go. But Sophia she still kicking herself for not listening to his warnings. I don't blame her look at me my mom says I take after my dad. The whole too cool for rules deal dig. But one thing that my grandma tells me that all my cousins have is the same family mentality from my uncle. Hell all of them are left handed but choice to be ambidextrous.

"'For the blood the runs in us can never be unwritten'. We'd sooner dig our own grave then to betray the trust we give to those we love. Sophia still thinks she hasn't proven she deserves Jacob's trust. My dad told me that uncle Finn was about to kill himself in a game of death roulette to save the life of my godmother Meryl. And I have to say things got crazy when my aunts heard about it on the news."

 **Jester; Yes that's right the cliffhangers are back!**

 **Smiles; Man such a tease bet you all want to know what Fox is talking about right?**

 **Jester; Well you'll have to wait sorry to say. So like always share, comment, and follow if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hello once again everyone and yes we know that you might be angry at the delay.**

 **Smiles; But there's a reason ok! Seeing as this is the time of year we go out and explore this big world of ours. Yes Jester and I leave our homes to either go to different states or leave the country for a few days to have fun somewhere. So there will be at least a week's difference between each update. So remember if you don't like the delay wait until fall for regular updates.**

 **Jester; Ok with the schedule addressed lets review. Ky Karno don't worry so long as we know your having fun and you like it that's all we need to know.**

 **Smiles; Some of you could at least send us cookies. I mean hugs are always free but time doesn't stop not even if it is everlasting.**

 **Jester; You've been reading those philosophy books again right?**

 **Smiles; Hey I don't tell you what to read so don't tell me. Plus I really want someone to send us cookies.**

 **Jester; I not telling you what to read I'm just asking. Ok moving on Ventus Uzumaki yeah I saw also FNAF 4 might be about the bite of eighty-seven so here's hoping. Plus thanks for the likes. ILkieHotDogs don't worry Dog Smiles is working with the OC descripting's you sent us. We're giving them a few changes but all rights will still belong to you so don't worry. Tresse13 glad to hear from you again 13. And hope you have just as much fun with the rest of the story. Juggalobrad no problem and you'll have to give us some time for that. So Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; I've got sunshine in a bag and I like it!**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Four years before Finn's death)** It was seven in the morning and Meryl was relaxing in her sister's loft while she and Wolfwood went out to buy Fox's school uniform. Meryl was happy to be Fox's godmother even though its hard for her to get a date. Let alone for a guy to even be interested in her.

She was happy to be considers a mother in a sense though. Plus Fox often confuses Meryl and Milly as his mother from time to time. Meryl looks at the flat projection TV to see new that the Revolver killer had struck again. Reports of people being kidnapped from various parts of Colony to end up shot in the side of the head. Meryl reaches over and picks up the phone on hearing the ring. Meryl smiles seeing who's calling. Meryl "Hey Finn what's new?"

Finn chuckles on the other end "Just calling to make sure Wolf's ok with coming over for some fun at the carnival kingdom. They added a few new kid rides and two more skill test booths." Meryl laughs remembering how Finn and Wolf went hours winning gifts for their kids and wives. Finn won because he choose the right arcade game to play for a half and hour straight.

And no Finn didn't use his powers. The Carnival kingdom like a few other public places and nations now have magic and ability jammers to stop people from tricking venders, machines, and people. Wolf and Finn agreed also not to walk around with weapons seeing as now you need a license to handle or own weapons.

Jermaine's task force along with many in the world felt that with the changing times. It also means that new laws need to be in place to protect people. As Meryl sighs to Finn she can't help feelings for the once adventuring hero. How bored he'd seem over the last few years wasn't an act. Sure Finn is exciting and fun when he had projects and things to keep his mind at ease.

But with his wives often taking the kids to preschool and most of his family busy with work. Finn was often left alone to laze about his home or draw. Finn's whole life was around exploring the unknown. But with his wives forcing him to sign away his habit of adventuring Finn wasn't about to disappoint them.

Finn loves his family, he likes his jobs, and he was really well rounded for a guy that had only a small amount of formal education. Finn "So Meryl how are things in Colony? Is my aunt still on Wolf's case for taking so long to get Fox into school?" Meryl "No she calmed down after Milly explained why they waited. So Finn what are you doing?"

Finn "Trying to draw a new portrait for the fourth floor. I asked dad to send me new pictures of Fox to make sure I got his face right." Meryl remembered how Finn's been spending the last three years creating a large elaborate magic family tree panting of all of them. From aunts to mothers to fathers and kids of every generation Finn was using every archive at his disposal to make sure the tree was completely accurate.

Meryl "Finn when was the last time you had sex with one of your wives?" Finn was quiet for a good few minutes. Meryl "Finn talk to them its not healthy. Plus your habits of doing things to perfection is showing because of it." Finn agrees and talks with Meryl a little more. Meryl hears a loud creak from down the hall.

Meryl "Hold on Finn I think they came back give me a minute. " As Finn waits on the other end of the line a scream pierces his earpiece. Finn "Meryl... Meryl! Meryl answer me!" The line goes dead and Finn grads his coat. In a flash he teleports to Wolf's loft to find a shocking scene. The side door forced open and signs of a struggle.

Finn looks around for anything that looks noticeable by normal means. However that leads him to a small access hatch close to the lofts fire escape. Finn uses some Soul Tap to try and find things unseen. Finn follows the small trickle of blood and drag scuffs in the access shaft until he gets to the parking garage. Looking around he finds skid marks and a slightly larger collection of blood.

Finn calls Wolf and the police force and in not time they arrive to the scene. Milly is beside herself with worry as Wolf talks to the front door guard along with the officers. Finn looks around the garage a little more and finds an empty energy canister. Finn looks it over to thinks _'Whoever you are you won't get far'_.

It took Finn only two days to find enough evidence to track the culprit. With Wolf tagging along Finn was riding his motorcycle along the long stretch of road. Wolf was in the sidecar a cigarette clinched tight in his teeth. All the evidence pointed to the spring of killings by the Revolver killer. They've had him cornered until the Colony police office scared him off with a drug bust at a corner store.

Finn and Wolf gave chase but this was one of the capital districts that had power jammers. Seeing the creep make his way through traffic Wolf takes aim at the guy's legs. But after only two shots three officers order Wolf to put down his handgun. Finn leaps over the street only to see in the chaos that the killer got away. The officers were questioning Wolf until another called them on their actions.

Seasoned officer "Do you three realize you aided a serial killers escape. Lord Wolf king Finn I'm truly sorry that these three are the only people in Colony that can't tell who their leaders are." Finn "Let it go officer mistakes will always occur." Wolf "Finn I don't care if you call this a mistake. I only care for Meryl Fox's is crying his eyes out at home worried about her. Add Milly into that and it's like a rainstorm in my house. Officers you want to fix this lock this district down. Check every corner, alley way, hell flip every trash can this scumbag could possibly hid in!" But that's what not happened.

The creep killed an officer and hijacked the officer's car. Finn and Wolf have been on his tail for two hours now. Finn "Calamity do you feel Meryl in the direction he's going?" Calamity "No but if I can get his scent right I can track her better." Finn pops his right arm free and says two sentences in Soul Speech. Slowly his arm morph's into a laser sniper rifle with a high-powered scope. Wolf "Wish Milly didn't have to listen to your wives about setting and example for my kid." Finn "Hey I still can't get us to not being able to carry my sword around so don't give me crap. Last I checked you only carried your Cross when you left Colony."

Wolf exhaled to stare down the scope. Wolf "Still don't get why they don't let you leave that house of yours more? They really that afraid of losing you?" Finn smirks "They love me that much and know just a well not to trust that I won't do something stupid in their eyes. Even though doing fun and stupid things have been saving me all my life." Wolf shakes his head knowing Finn's luck all too well. Mostly everyone in his family sees it except his youngest sisters. As Finn pulls closer Wolf takes aim.

Finn "Wolf aim to disable we need this joker alive." Wolf "Don't worry when have I ever missed?" Finn smirked "Do I have to remind you of last year at the Carnival kingdom?" Wolf spitted the cigarette from his mouth. Wolf "Last I checked I only missed cause you were groping that vampire wife of yours something fierce."

Finn smiled "In my defense Marcy never did care when she liked to tease me. And hell I didn't hear you or anyone complain. Plus you weren't the once she was grinding on either." Wolf "Bonnie complain for a few seconds before you started to make out with her too." Finn grew a big grin "Still not complaining on my end".

Wolf finally lined up his shot and took out both back wheels. The patrol car began to skid from one side to the other. Finn "Shits he triggered the hover mode hang on Wolf." Finn using Hawk channeled the partner spirit into his bike. The patrol car was already well into the air but Finn's team wasn't far behind. Both his bikes wheels had become orbs of vibrating blood colored energy.

Thanks to Hawk the energy was enough to get them airborne. Finn maneuvered alongside the divers set but they both see something shocking. Revolver is holding an ability jammer. Wolf "Finn back away!" Before he could Revolver sets off the jammer sending a painful jolt through the three Soul tapped beings. Calamity was forced back into her small form. Hawk was forced back into Finn's subconscious. The jolt was more taxing on Finn mainly because of his Angelic powered thoughts.

Falling steep into a nosedive Finn was out like a light while Wolf was left dazed. With the daze slowly clearing Wolf now feels the harsh sting on his side. Opening one eye Wolf sees a large fire in his blurry but still mildly dark vision. Slowly lifting him self he sees Finn with blood trickling from his head. And what looked like some of his bikes metal in his stomach. Wolf took a gulp of air only to spit up another gulp of blood.

Feeling his sixth senses trigger Wolf turned to see Revolver smiling over him. Revolver spun his gun to pistol whip Wolf across the face. Slapping Mag-jammer cuffs on both Revolver then dragged the two into the back of the police car. From what Finn feels or what he can feel he's been bleeding for a while. Looking around Finn sees Meryl next to several dead bodies in chairs. Finn "Meryl... damn my head hurts... my head hurts?"

A light chuckle turns Finn's attention to someone else in the room. Looking over Finn see's Revolver pushing Wolf by a chair over to the table he's at. Revolver "Glad to see your awake King Finn or is it the man that make love to four queens? I have to say your are not what I expected. But without your powers you seem just like everyone else. Don't get me wrong your still famous but simply killing you won't stop your family or... more importantly your father from hunting me down."

Revolver "So lets just say this. I'm going to leave your three here and leave them a tip to find you. By the time they get here I'll be long gone and hopefully you'll still be alive. You two are bleeding pretty bad I surprised your both still breathing too. Well see you around." Finn "Man you're a pussy of a serial killer."

Revolver asked Finn to repeat what he said falling right into Finn's plan. Finn "I mean your suppose to be a serial killer and your worried about who you kill. I mean I have a serious headache and mild internal bleeding. But I can stills see a coward. Why not have fun while you have three members of one of the most famous family in the world. I mean come on you have not backbone if your bowing out now."

Revolver pulled his gun and shot Wolf in the foot jolting him from his sleepy state. Wolf's cursing woke Meryl who started to cry seeing her brother in law and family friend in their bloody states. Revolver "Lets play a game then. And your right king Finn I should have fun. So seeing as you two have been searching for this woman for so long lets have fun. I spin my gun and whoever it lands on gets shot in the head by her."

Pushing Meryl to the table Revolver adds, "Don't try to shot me either cause I have a kill switch for the gun. So now lets play." Playing his energy revolver on the table he spun it singing a little as it spun too. Meryl is horrified, Wolf feels her worries and some internal bleeding too. While Finn holds his breathe as if trying to make the gun land at a certain place. As the gun skids to a stop it lands on Finn. Revolver picks it up and turns Meryl's chair. Placing the gun into her hand Revolver barked for Meryl to shot or the gun would burst in her hands.

Finn looked at Meryl "Meryl no matter what he does he can't kill me. Just pull the trigger and don't worry I trust you'll make the shot matter." Finn smirks and Meryl closes her eyes. Giving the trigger a squeeze the energy of the gun leave the barrel and hits Finn right in the eye socket. Finn's flesh sizzles at the impact and his head jerks back in a violent snap. Wolf cursed while Finn's head went limp backwards and blood starts to trickle from what was once his left eye socket.

Revolver took his gun and was set to leave but a yellow flash catches him off guard. Soon a loud growl fills the room and there stood Calamity. In her slightly larger polar bear form Calamity upper-cutted the killer straight into the ceiling of the room. With a bone-chilling crush Revolvers head shatters on impact with the ceilings stone. Calamity quickly frees her friends to start to treat their wounds. To both Wolf and Meryl's amazement Finn was still alive after getting shot right in the head.

Finn in a lot of pain explained. Finn "Calamity could smell us right away with so much blood in the air. Revolver must have flown around the area before he landed in this place. It would have taken Calamity hours to find us. So I got him to fire a round to let Calamity lock right on where we are. And yes I know it was risky but then again I know that Meryl could hardly harm a fly even at point blank."

Meryl "Remind me to tell Marceline to kick Finn's butt when we get home Wolf." Wolf "Finn when I get the feeling back in my leg I going to hold you down. And let those wives of yours kick the hell out of you." Finn chuckles "Hey you all still love me so get over it." Finn's chuckles fill the room as Hawk finally joins Calamity to heal the trio. But Finn stops to stare at them with a confused look. Finn "Having any of you seen my arm?"

 **(Present day Fourteenth Interview room)** Copier is amazed at the four sitting before him. These four were the same guys that now are held in high regards at any speed away. Be it at the Colony, the Fall's republic, or OOO. These four gave Finn his big break in racing. Yes these four are The Old Gods Thor, Loki, Odin, and Heimdallr. Each of the Old gods has three arms the extra one coming from their back. Ash Ivory colored skin, manes of silver hairs with black or green highlights. And each wore clothes as if they were prewar bikers with jumpsuits as underclothes.

But most of all you can't forget the three curved backward horns at the back of their heads. Yes these four were among the few that honestly saw Finn for who he was. A fun kind of guy. Thor "Did you know that Finn only lost one race while with us. True now everyone knows that it was the coward Stream Light that fixed the race. Finn still says it was a lose for him. But hey what kind of questions do you have for us?" Copier looks over his notes trying to find a question to ask.

Copier "Finn often said that expression is a big middle finger to anyone that says otherwise. So was that true how you four saw him?" Heimdallr "Finn was like no one else. That guy had a fire in him it was sad when the world lose him. I remember how the ceremony for his funeral went. His wives kept their lips tight trying to fight back their tears. But seeing little Madeline ask her mom why her dad picture was being put in a hole along with his suite. Oh it broke my heart."

Thor "I remember each second each passing look as if time was going in slow motion. Gramps... well that's what Mac and Cage's guardian likes to be called. When he started to sing his song every word was true. From the tears of their families, the soft words of those that knew them, to the harsh reality of it all. The world lost two of its brightest stars far too soon." Copier "I agree... the world got a lot smaller after we all realized how easy we could lose those that inspire us all to do great things."

 **Smiles; It must have sucked to be at the funeral. Not making a joke here just saying it must have been really sad.**

 **Jester; Ok well like always like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; HELLO WASTELANDERS... It's me Smiles also side me is my go getting friend Jester!**

 **Jester; Hi and yes if you all get the reference thank you. Smiles and I like many fans of the Fallout series have been waiting a long time for Fallout 4 to drop. And man did Bethesda show off at E3. We often watch the web series by Shoddycast to get us through our worries of having no Fallout. Alongside another youtuber Mr. Mattplay.**

 **Smiles; And if you don't know who either its worth your time to check em out it'll be way worth your effort.**

 **Jester; Like I stated in our other update we might be taking a little longer with updating stuff. We have lives and we do most of them in the summer. But enough about us these updates are for you. But first lets check the reviews you left us. He23t if that's how the last chapter made you feel thanks. Elatedrune *Jester give Smiles the hug ring and he keeps the cookies*.**

 **Smiles; Finally I can text faster while I rob and kill assholes in Grand theft SpongeBob!**

 **Jester; Thanks Elatedrune and hope you really like this chapter. Ventus Uzumaki not really a BBQ kind of guy I like my stuff deep-fried. But if you must know we're going to Louisiana. The Garfish a biting big this year and those suckers taste good in some flour batter. ILikeHotDogs no worries we wrote down what you sent us. And we hope you have fun with this next chapter. Juggalobrad thanks for the love and here's even more for you. Attackme glad to have you back too Attack and hope you have just as much fun with this one too. FaN FiCtIoN RuLE glad to hear from you too Rule and hope you like this update too. WraithoftheNight...**

 **Smiles; Hahhahaahah he misspelled your name and its right there ahahaha!**

 **Jester; Going to ignore the misspell and move on. Oh don't worry Finn wives have some touching moments they need to get off their chests. And like always Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Heard if you kick a man hard enough in the balls he'll throw up...**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Present day Fourteenth Interview room)** Odin looks at the Copier as he looks over more of his notes. Copier "Everyone says the funeral for Finn and Wolfwood was kind of mysterious... do you know why?" Odin nods his head then looks from his friends then back to the reporter. Odin "It was odd for a number of reasons. One was that his wives weren't breaking down into tears... they wore strong stern looks as if they were not willing to show any weakness for the loss of their husband."

Loki "The season was because of them. Two of them a man and a woman were dressed as if they had glowing skin under their coats. They're faces were hidden. But they spoke to Finn's mother and father before they left. We don't know what they said but their height was between five foot. The oddest thing even with their slightly glowing skin was that they had small tails like Finn's brothers."

Heimdallr "From the way Finn's father reacted you would have though he just spoke to a ghost. Even though ghosts still exist in our world. But more over a ghost that you thought you'd never meet." Copier nods to go over his questions again. Copier "So how was the funeral for them?" Loki "It was sad mostly for the little ones. Not being able to put your father to a proper resting place isn't right. Poor Madeline she was crying the most aside from her brother Brook. Those two shed the most tears of all of their siblings."

Copier nods to go into his follow up question. Copier "So how did you feel about the animated movie Adrenaline Junky that Finn voiced and help draw?" Odin "I enjoyed it. Most people saw it as nod to the old schoolers like us. Finn did that as thanks I mean there was a lot of hints to not only us but to everyone in his life in the movie. Especially when Daniel told his half brother on his deathbed that the rush will never die."

Thor "It had everything a touching build, fast pace chases and fights, to lastly not overly hyping the main character as this unstoppable maniac. He's just a guy looking for the next rush in his life so that his adventure will never be forgotten. And it was such a nod to everything Finn was. He was a junky on life itself and he showed that through his arts be it behind the wheel or screwing one of his wives. I'll never forget the screams I heard a few years back when Marceline chased her father out of the Tree Fort. And you won't believe why he walked in on her, Finn, and Bonnibel."

Copier "I'm sure Marceline made her father regret his choice of not knocking?" Loki "She did chased him for hours poor Bonnibel though. Finn just couldn't stand the thought of one of his father in laws seeing him in the position. Finn went soft and started to draw for a while and started to talk to us." Copier "So before Finn left you all to go on the next part of his journey what was his like in your eyes?"

Odin "He was a hyper little S.O.B. And was more then ready to fight anyone in his way of helping us. You know Mac and Cage almost got their ass kicked because they lost a bet in one of the races Finn won. He saw then getting beaten and paid the muscle to leave them alone. Next thing we know we got two greasers willing to wash our toilets and scrub the floors to pay back Finn. Still those two stayed even after Finn left. Doing everything they could to make sure everyone races with a new chip on their shoulder. But we all know that respect can be given through out the ages even life times apart."

 **(Present day Thirteenth Interview room)** Smiling happily at Copier was another of Finn's wives Eleanor Flame Mertin smiling in her golden dress. The eagle designed breastplate and waist holder showing off her waistline and plump behind. **(Ok yes we know now her name is Phoebe but this was a while ago. So we didn't know her name and we're going to keep her name Eleanor.)** Copier looks over his notes to ask "What was it like raising twins while your other... how should I say this fellow wives is that correct?"

Eleanor shakes her head "No we became sisters from the moment we all agreed to love Finn and even know..." Copier "From what Marceline told us you being the youngest you took Finn's death more emotional. She told us you refused to speak to anyone for a while. Staying home and taking care of the house chores on your own." Eleanor nods she remembers how hollow she felt those days. Staring out the windows seeing small glimpses of places in front of her home where she and Finn once would have picnics when they were younger. All those long gone memories boiled over and crashed at his and Wolf's funeral.

Sure she and here sisters stood strong now showing a hint of pain. The promised Finn to be strong for their kids. But that wasn't enough for them not to break down into tears at seeing the empty stop in their bed. As well as how empty they feel without him smiling and loving them.

Eleanor "It was rough I was in a funk that just wouldn't let me free. But I remember that Finn got stronger from his loses one day as I looked after all the kids. They were so happy running around playing with each other. I told myself then that if I couldn't be strong for myself... then I would be stronger for them. I left that funk and made my kids happy. Sometimes I wonder if they take a little too much after their father. One mainly being Joey that boy nearly gave me a heart attack a few years ago."

 **(Seven years after Finn's death)** Eleanor wasn't just freaking she was tripping hamburgers right now. One cause Joey her little matchstick snuck away from Brenda's tenth birthday party. The little guy not only has Finn's bright blue eyes and gold colored fiery head of hair. Oh no little Joey had his father's unnatural need to wander off even after he and his siblings went on small adventures. It's been a few days since Jacob moved into his mom's old place. Jacob remains quiet for the most part of the party. But he was the first to notice that little Joey was gone too.

So like any other mother Eleanor told everyone she would go find Joey and promptly punish him for not listening to her warnings. Joey like his father loved to carry around a sword even though now it was forbidden for most to go around with weapons. But being he was the son of such a famous man and one of that mans blood relative. Most know it's important for the kids to protect themselves and others. Using her heat sonar Eleanor was moving fast to find her son.

Joey however was just randomly wander no he was following soft whispers he heard over the course of the day. He asked Connor and Brook if they could hear the voice too. But neither of his brothers knew what he was talking around. So with his short sword on his back Joey raced off following the voice. Like his dad Joey has his own version of Scarlet Finn's first ever sword. Joey asked his uncle Jermaine if he could find a sword similar to the one his dad once used when he was younger.

Joey sword has a fine purple color to the blade, same cross guard and handle, but the gem at the end is a jasper stone. Running slightly fast Joey could feel his mother heat signature getting closer to him. Back flipping to move his hand in a slightly rhythmic motion Joey created a small wave of fire. Riding his small wave gave him some distance from his mother as his continued his pursuit of that voice.

Stopping his fire wave Joey feels another heat source but unlike any others he's felt. The heat source was fading in an out from one stop to the next until it landed under a small graying patch in the woods. Walking closer Joey hears giggling unknown to Joey twelve sets of eyes was watching him. Each set having their own color but two sets always having the same color and tint to them.

Slowly four eyes tinted pink started to giggle louder then the others. Slowly appearing before Joey. Pulling his shiny sword Joey went on his guard as the being made themselves clear as day. The happy giggling of the four eyed tinted as a pink hue matches her slightly dark lime green fur. Before Joey with a wide shark smile was a Cheshire cat. Joey heard of them from his uncle Jake because when Jake and Finn were younger a few of them tried to sway Finn from being a kind person.

The Cheshire cat wasn't alone two younger and also slightly nude cat's appeared on separate branches of the fallen tree the sat on. Both having green eyes with purple gray fur. The thing with Cheshire cats is that they have no human blood in their bodies they just like to take up forms resembling humans to have fun. Often convincing men to be the opposite of what they are personality wise. Plus they aren't fully nude their fur shows just enough skin to caught someone's attention but hides enough to keep your mind wondering.

Joey smirks "So you were the ones talking to me then? Mind telling me why?" One of the younger Cheshire's cackles as she spoke down to Joey. Young Cheshire to the left "We wanted to play little half breed. How does it feel to have the blood of one of the few famous humans to walk this world?" Joey scratches his head "If you're asking if I like being my dad's son of course. Why do you three care?"

The older Cheshire smiles wider "Because I once messed with your father he almost wasn't going to be with your mother. I bet you don't know your father's darkest secret his true nature. One that defined him as being the goody goody that he was". Joey was confused what could these Cheshire's possibly mean. Before they could speck more a large fire balls forced them to vanish again.

Joey turns to she his mother walk up to him. With her arms crossed to her chest Eleanor gives Joey a moment to try to come up with an excuse. But as Joey's mouth open's Eleanor snatches Joey by the ear and starts to drag him back to the party. Eleanor scolds her son saying, "You are in so much trouble young man its not even funny!"

 **(Present day Tenth Interview room)** Smiling to the two before him Copier bowed in respected to the two before they began their portion of the interview. Before him right now are Henry and Luna Mertin. One of the Reapers head leaders and father of one of the world's most renowned heroes. Henry looked at the copier his military buzz cut as clean as ever staring straight at the copier. Luna has her hair in a slick style that covered half her face giving her a gentle elegance. Luna's deep blue eyes complementing her soft brown hair.

Seeing the two hold their own after all these years have pretty much set the standard for how marriage should go. Copier smiles "Let me be frank sir my lady its an honor to get to sit down with you both. Also might I ask how has the relationships with The Colony and other nations gone since your sons, um departure?"

Lady Luna looks at the copier gentle smiling as she spoke her piece. Luna "I couldn't be happier with what my sons accomplished in both his life and his death. Often people worried about what they needed to do to be ready for the next week. Or better people worried too much they can't see the present. But Finn he reminded me so much of my dad and a little bit of me when I was younger.

"Oh how strong and brave our son was showing the world... even going so far as to give his life to show all the truth of being alive." Copier nods while taking note of how sad Lady Luna is. Like any mother they don't wish to see their or any of their children die before them. Sir Henry was stern looking forward still.

Sir Henry "I remember how proud I felt to see and hear all the good my son accomplished in his life. To hear that a dragon give my son immortality well it would have been a blessing and a curse. People often think that immortality yes allows you to leave past diseases, age, and being killed. But the price of that is you must watch, as those you love age while you remain ageless. I wonder how my son would have handled that kind of experience?"

Lady Luna leaned over and gripped her husband's hand. Lady Luna smiles "Probably like he always did dear with a smile and wise words. Sure my son wasn't smart when it came to an education. But he made up for almost all his faults by being ready with wisdom that warriors of the past passed onto warriors like him.

"Still I can't help but laugh at the idea of my twenty year old son explaining to his kids why he never aged like their mothers. Even Marceline has aged slightly even though she too is immortal."

Copier "Sir my lady what do you think your son would do first if he was still alive? Seeing as the worlds changed so much now?" Luna looked at her husband to think for a moment. Sir Henry smirks "He would compete in one of the fighting competitions no doubt. Finn had the mind of a hardened haunter, the will of a dragon, but the heart of a sweet child. My daughters in law loved all those things about him. And I doubt even they could stop him from competing at least to prove he still had the juice."

 **Smiles; So much family love.**

 **Jester; You got that right as always like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hello...hello...hello, hello, well if your reading this then I have to say thanks.**

 **Smiles; I'm with you on the references buddy. Hello everyone your problem wondering what got me in a good mood. Well Scott Cawthon**

 **The master behind Five Nights at Freddy's done it now. The trailer for FNAF four dropped on his YouTube page and fans like me went nuts. The nightmare of Freddy and friends is real. And I for one have never been so afraid for the character I'm playing as. Why you ask go watch the trailer and see.**

 **Jester; For now we have some reviews to read. ILikeHotDogs besides you're back and forth with yourself thanks for the likes and the hype. He23t glad you are cause there's more love on the way. Attackme thanks we waited because we wanted to make it extra detailed all for you all. The kind and inputting readings that we know.**

 **Smiles; We humans are a dark but deep race. We want instant gratification after we've done something and often our impatience causes problems. But to control nature is that art of learning ones self. The deeper you go the more you see without waiting.**

 **Jester; Dude that was deep... are you drunk again?**

 **Smiles; Just a little I need something to stop my hangover.**

 **Jester; Your ridiculous sometimes you know that. Ky Karno thanks and its ok just you writing a simple sentence in thanks is enough for us to thank you back. Neo Deadmau5 I see you changed your name and as you now know FNAF will drop in August. The one-year anniversary of the first FNAF. Juggalobrad don't worry there will be tons of fights later on and a few OC's making intro's in the coming chapters. But remember we need time.**

 **Smiles; You heard the man wait in line and you'll be served you update. I SAID WAIT NOW SMILE AND WAIT!**

 **Third person's View**

Outside of the small office building where the families and friends of Wolf and Finn are doing their interviews. Connor's having a smoke with Fox while the copier talks to everyone else. Fox looks across the street as several kids run and talk to one another. Fox doesn't divert his attention as he says "You think their parents told them about our dads? Or do you think they'll fade like all the other greats?"

Connor pulls another drag to exhale calmly "From all that they sacrificed history will remember the fires that burned inside of our fathers. Remember Fox we are their legacy's children born from the fires that the ancient gods gave to all. Our fathers may have been killed but their fires still light the darkness of our world."

Both continued to smoke and talk until a pink skinned woman came from within the studio. It was none other then Bonnibel Bubblegum Mertin. She looks at Connor her eyes showing hurt and worry. Bonnibel looks from Connor to Fox "Fox can we have a moment?" Fox nods to his aunt he blew out his mint cigarette stick to then ate it. Fox saying "I'll see you back inside Connor. Remember Lady Sunic expects us to report in after this."

Lady Sunic the granddaughter to the founder of the High Guard Order. Fox and Connor are two of the elite members that make up her High eights. They have close to seven hundred other trained warriors of faith working along side them. Bonnibel worried about the group's intentions and actions over their early years. But when Connor and Fox joined or better yet were recruited by the Guard Order she was against it. Worried that their religious ideals would go too far. And most of her worries to date have come true.

Just last week a reporter filmed Connor slaying a group of thugs after one tried to stab a man in an alley. Everyone in the family knows Connor skills are like his fathers. Connor modeled his father's hand-to-hand style effortlessly. But seeing him cut down all those men without care was wrong. Bonnibel brought it up to the rest of the wives and they all showed mix feelings too. They all remembered how sweet Connor was just like a mini Finn.

But it all changed after he explored a dungeon on his own. He didn't talk about what happened in the nameless place. But they all saw the change in his eyes. How dark they had become over the passing years. Bonnibel looks at her son the darkness of his eyes clouded by his father's genes. The same blue orbs that Finn had when he was younger. Never had Bonnibel seen them burn so filled with nameless emotions. Bonnibel "So are you ready to explain why you didn't just disarm and arrest those men you killed? Or do you not want to talk still?"

Connor talks one last drag from his cigarette to stare away from his mother. Connor always tells himself that family is his life. His family often saw him as their dad. They need him for emotional support and if often confused him. Specking softly Connor says "Mom please understand we all have our place. We can't all be what our parents expect us to be. I've changed from your ideals of me... so sorry but I can't be dad."

Bonnibel walked to her son her eyes close to tears but instead she reacted differently then one would think. Reeling back her hand she slapped the crap out of the back of her sons head. Stumbling forward Connor turned to see the burning glare in his mothers eyes. Bonnibel's voice was stern as she said, "When did we ever say you had to be like your father? All we want is for you and all your siblings is to be happy like any mothers would want. But Connor your worrying us more then we can bear. Please know this if you don't see the path you truly want to walk soon. We might not be able to support your choices in life anymore."

Turning Bonnibel walks back into the studio leaving Connor to weigh his thoughts over. However floating just over the edge of the building is an unseen man dressed in red armor oddly gray armor and an odd shoulder piece. Without a word he fades with the rolling clouds. As he fades he takes a glance to Connor lipping a single word 'Confusion'.

 **(Present day seventh Interview room)** With the copier reporter right now are three bulldogs. Two have the same yellowish fur as Jake has while one has two tannish spots on their head. All two are dress causal compared to the others he's interviewed today. One however is dressed in the current uniform of the OOO enforcers. They'll happy to speck their minds and poke fun too. Yes these three are the children to OOO enforcer chief Jermaine the dog.

Copiers smile is still one his face because even though the three before him have the same height as the rest of the dog family. They are much older from last he heard they are in there twenties while most would think they could be teens. But copier presses on into his next question. Copier "So I heard that you once arrested your cousin Brook officer Pan. Can I ask why?" Pan unlike her siblings went into the line of duty to keep her father proud. She knew that OOO and most of the world looks to everyone related to their late uncle with admiration.

Her uncle and his cousin stood and died for the ideals of freedom and unity. Pan saw how much OOO changed over the passing years. And knew that she couldn't just sit back and let all that her family sacrificed be warp by the evils of that world. Pan looks at the copier with the eyes of an interrogating officer. Pan "Yes I did I was told that he was making a bomb out of a nearby cave system. Little did I know that was far from the truth. Brook had managed to get a pure liquid form of uncut shadow green diamonds."

Copiers eyes go wide everyone in the illegal world knows of the main drugs used nowadays. But the big three are the ones that mess with you the most. Killing your reproductive organs, shattering your mental state, and having you constantly jerking with muscle twitches.

One of these three is call the shadow green diamonds, or by its street names. Green mist, green kiss, or grass powder. The stuff grew in popularity when a kid named Andre from the Grass kingdom stole half a copy of a recipe for the Grass kin's. The recipe when fully made gives the Kin a power boost. Amplifying their oneness with the grass around them even the very trees.

But Andre unknowingly created a whole new drug being its first victim. Andre owed a drug dealer a product and hoped the Grass kin wouldn't mind him using theirs. Everyone knows that if your aren't trained in the ways passed down by the Grass kin's elders. Drugs they make could cause death or mental paralysis.

Andre mixed the half he had with a pinch of shadow moon tree rot and distilled sugar wine. Shadow moon rot is known to fuck with anyone in a number of ways. It often causes numb limbs, headaches, or muscle cramps. And all that's from being close enough to inhale a breath. Andre after mixing it all together forgot to air out the room.

And was exposed to the fumes of the drug for nine hours while he slept. The next morning the drug dealer found him twitching all over his living room floor. But still was itching for more of the stuff the boss new he had his product. The rest is what you'd expect from illegal drug distribution is spread and the demand came.

Pan went on "Brook's sample was only for testing but he didn't want anyone he know poking around in the experiment. So he found a cave and started to work out from in it. Brook's plan was to create an agent that neutralizes the affect of the drug in junkies. And with long-term treatment would give them some degree of mental help in the process. But a few pushers didn't like the idea. And tried to trash Brook's lab not know that he is the most lethal of all his siblings."

Copier raises and eyebrow from when his copy talked to Brook he was so quite he had to ask him to speck louder. Seeing Copiers confused face Isaac starts to chuckle. But soon his chuckles go into an outburst of laughter. Isaac calms himself to see the copiers worry. Isaac takes some breath to finally answer. Isaac "Most people assume just because that our cousins are deadly by their age. You can't be farther from the truth. Brook holds ten different fighting belts in old world bare handed and weapons tactics. Most think that Connor and Sophia are wicked in a fight. You don't want to see Brook get into a fight."

Jess nods the spots on her head showing clearly now that she moving. Jess "I remember how this one guy ran up to Brook and me. He flashed a nightstick telling us to give him our money. Brook pushed me behind him and I saw the change in his face. He went from calm quite nice guy to having a face that could cut through steel. Brook yelled a battle cry similar to the one our uncle had in the old family videos. But Brook's pitched was almost like an animals. The guy was sent flying with one punch to his shoulder.

"I can still hear the loud crack and jerk of his shoulder as he lifted off the ground. He flew almost ten feet backwards before landing flat on his back. Holding his shoulder the guy tried to crawl away. Brook let him run off and his face went back to normal as if nothing happened. Later that night I asked Brenda about it and she said during their training with the masters Brooks channeled all his skills of Soul tap into his muscles and reflexes."

Pan spoke again adding, "Legally Brook's arms, leg, chest, and head are all registered as deadly weapons. Brook called me out a few hours before I was going to checkout his lab. All he said was that some trash tried to steal his work. Once I got there he told me of the situation and I got a wagon to pick up the thugs. But I arrested him as well for not having proper authorization for working around or with the illegal drug."

Copier "I assume you let him go to finish his work?" Pan "Oh he finished hours before those idiots showed up. It's why now we have the Patt's Logger rebreather. Once inhaled it allows the formula to get straight to work starting with the lungs. Often the green shadow causing crystal particles to form in the lungs, nose, or urethra. But you couldn't have guessed who didn't like that fact that Brook didn't tell anyone about his work. None other then our aunt Marceline."

Copier nods "I heard of Marceline's march's and anti-drug uses bills. She's gained a lot of after the death of the Mist elf ambassador's son." Jess nods "My aunt told us of what drugs did to one of her old band mates from the scream queens. She was addicted to the vampire false plasma drug. It was suppose to simulate the taste of human blood way back in the day. And even though humans donate blood now to help vampire relations. Back in the day people were one edge when a vampire was close by."

Copier "Did you aunt help her friend get over her addiction?" Isaac smiles softy "Yes she was clean for five years but was killed during the gender for all protest in the Highlands. Even though it was a peaceful protest we all know how it ended. And how bad it was for the states women when she ordered the riot control unites to disperse the crowd. The unite though they were ordered to open fire..."

The Copier hung his head as well. Many people refuse to allow the idea of same gender marriages. People may not know much about the old world. But one big fact that still lingers along with the idea of killing for survival. Is that fact that you can only legally be married if you're straight. Copier "Your uncle didn't seem to have a problem with gay couples at the time he was making political moves. How do you think he would react now?"

Isaac "Knowing uncle Finn he'd tell a joke and help. I mean I know a few gay couples myself. And I can tell that they do love each other. People assume that it's a choice but it's in them. They can't fight their DNA no more then you can try a stop a fish from pissing in the oceans. Nature always wins in a way. We can't fight back all we can do really is enjoy the ride." Copier nods and moves on to another set of questions eager to hear the trio's responses.

Outside of one of the interview rooms we find a young man with a white pinkish skin complexion. With a lollipop in his mouth the young man had just finished his round of questions for the reporter. Now he is waiting for his sister and mom to finish theirs so they could all leave and get back to work. Yes this young guy is Brook Mertin. His dark pink hair showing a lone lighting bolt shaped pattern of dark yellow hair on the left side of his head. Most thought it's him dying his hair. But no that's his natural hair color most compared it to the new anime or Coplay look.

Brook taps his foot patience's has never been his strongest achievement. He found it greatly irritating to stand still or sit anywhere without something scientific to do. And with his lab half way across the city it's tempting for him to just leave. But no his mother she'd scold him to no end. Brook turns to see his older brother Connor walk down the hall toward him.

Brook and Connor are the trademark silent types in their family. But they always managed to enjoy the mutual silence. Connor stops to stand next to his brother. Reaching into Brook's lad coat pocket he pulls out a pack of candy cane smokes. Connor looks at his brother "I thought mom told you to quit?" Brook answers, "Didn't she tell you the same thing?"

 **Smiles; Now that was fun right?**

 **Jester; Maybe I should have added another interview. But tell us how we did everyone. Like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much!**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone so yeah I'm on vacation with family right now. And sorry to say Smiles isn't with us. He's up in Canada saying he wants to cause trouble. Hopefully it doesn't result in me making a few calls. So yeah lets check out what you all left to talk about. ILikeHotDogs yeah I'm tired of many of the religious fears and debates. It's the leading reasons I became a spiritualist. I'm not gay but I'm ok with it. So long as they don't try to hit on me. He23t there will be family turmoil later maybe a big maybe too. But for now it's about the memories. Ky Karno thanks bro I'll pass on your words to Smiles when I see him in two weeks. Attackme No problem we deliver for you our readers. Neo Deadmua5 well the waits over FNAF 4 is out. And man from what I saw on Markiplier lets play shocked and sickened me. Three words 'Worse birthday ever'. Juggalobrad no problem we got a ways to go before we reach the end.**

 ***Special shout outs everyone. Please go over to Fro Ninja's and NeonPartydudes profiles. Smiles and I have been giving them advice and ideas from fics. We even have collabs with them. So give them a read if you don't mind it helps*.**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Present day twenty third Interview room)** Copier is very nervous for a number of reasons. Simply because before him are three of the most cold staring women he has ever come across. Yes these three are none other then Selina D., Madison D., and Morgan D. Wolfwood. The mother and sisters to Nicholas D. Wolfwood. As well as the cousins and aunt to Finn Mertin. Copier clears his throat as he asks, "From what Brook says the three of you raised Nicholas tough can I ask why?"

Morgan smirks remembering the old days. Morgan "Yeah we did. It was fun him being the middle child and the only boy in our family. Unlike Finn we wanted our brother to be a tough guy." Copier tilts his head to say, "It seems as if you wanted him to be really different from Finn. But Finn was younger the Nicholas how would they be similar at that age?"

Madison says "Cause unlike us my aunt raises our cousins to be well soft when they were young. My mom raises us to know right or wrong with a whip of a belt. While our aunt and uncle used harsh word lessons and time outs." A deep chuckle rises through the room, all eyes turn to Selina D motherly authority of her remaining two kids.

Selina says, "I love my brother but he didn't grow up like me. He had the family honor to carry on his shoulders. While I had the family's reputation always watching my every move. When we we're younger our parents were separated during one of the rationing riots. It was dark times back them. As people we were still separated to the individual and as communities you couldn't find a hotter pot to touch. Basically we thought of ourselves even when the higher ups tried to keep and bring us together.

"I lost my mom to a crazy woman with a gun and a makeshift knife. I killed her with a trashcan lid. After that I was on my own for two years until finally the Reapers marched through the five main cities with the Gears and strike forces. I'll never forget the moment a Gear looked at me and recognized my face.

"I was so grateful so happy to be back with my father and brother. But it all stayed with me... the harshness that anyone can do to you. That's why I raised my kids like they did back in the day. A slap with a belt or on the shoulder to get their attention. And another to make sure they get the message.

"If you raise your kid to be a pansy they'll walk allover you. You raise them like a real parent should then they'll remember what's wrong and what's to come if they do it." Selina gives the reporter and evil grin. All he can do is nod and gulp loudly happy to have been raised with a far amount of both.

 **(Present day twenty sixth Interview room)** Now these two they've been a bit of controversy over the last few years. These two have been kept a secret from the entire Mertin clans. And all relatives of the families. The reason why because the young teens that are no more then fourteen years old are Finn's apprentices.

Yes Finn has taught people in the past. But these two they learned five different hand to hand combat styles, six weapons forms, and another twenty different field tactics training simulations from the Grass dragon himself. How do we know this because they told Finn's wives? Who had Calamity and Hawk the spiritual partners of Finn confirm it.

These two keep their faces covered at all times. People only know them by the names they are given. The guy in red dressed as if he is a knight from early human civilization is named Gallant. While the one in blue its named Arch. They maybe twenty something but these two have a long wrap sheet. Both have been in a number of battles often clashing with the High Guard over contracts they secured. Or with the Seekers over the methods they take when perusing justice. These two however believe in swift justice on the spot executions of anyone or thing that takes the life of another.

Gallant spoke in an old world accent that hasn't been heard in a few hundred years. Gallant says, "Well ain't this something you ask us for a piece of our time. So what is it you want ask us then?" His thick accent reminds the copier of the Scoutmans from Finn's cartoon Samurai Jack.

Copier asks, "Did you give Finn a sample of your voice to use in his TV show?" Gallant chuckles behind his metal mask to nod clumsily. The blue helmet plum moving around at the top of his helmet. Gallant answers, "Yes that was me. Master loved my charismatic and true speech so much he created a character around my voice.

"Master taught us honor when we had no one. He thought us to control our gifts when our own would have judged us. We own him our lives. And we follow his teachings to this very day." Copier nods but is curious at Gallants comment. Copier asks "So your humans under your masks? But why hid yourselves in our world right now you could be accepted?"

Arch spoke next her armor strikingly multi layered leather and metal studded armor smooth looking to the touch. Flexes as she shifts in her speech. The armor is painted blue yes but it has white tribal steaks going around the arms to form wing like patterns.

Arch says, "Master found us only one year into the change of the world. You could make people stop persecuting you for what you are by law. But you can't change how people feel and act. Master told us that if the world is to learn then a few would have to guide it eventually. And we all see the powers that the governments of the world have in their grip.

"People fear things they can have or that they can't understand. The ignorance of life can only be altered when we have nothing that divides us. Master said that we had talents that would be wasted if we allowed ignorance to rule our lives. So he trained us mentored us in how to use our powers. And then he gave us a choice to either leave or learn the ways of true warriors. We choose to fight for what he fought for he gave his very life for. He died giving hope to crush ignorance be even now new forms of it still remains."

Copier nods "I remember hearing that one of you stabbed an elf specials officer." Gallant "I didn't stab him we don't kill or cause sever wound official and workers of different governments. They fight the fights to their extend of the law just as we do.

"I punched him out cold because he was about to hit a woman for being gay. The nerve of him he doesn't dictate who one loves nor does anyone else. The only beings that dictate our concepts of love are the gods. Anything else is just people showing their weakness and fears."

Copier looks to Arch to ask "I heard several things over the last few years. One of them being that you might be a hermaphrodite?" Arch chuckles deeply to nod "I am most women that want nothing to do with men see me as their idea of a real women. Strong, independent, and not afraid to show my softer side. But don't cut all men the same. Some are just as kind as women so I would say for them to not give up just try and look somewhere else. And do try to keep and open mind."

 **Special thanks to ILikeHotDogs for the idea's of these two OC's.**

 **(Present day fifteenth Interview room)** Sitting across from our reporter is yet another dear person to the fallen kings heart. With her actual leaf shaped green hair and her two soft wood antennas. Her shape predator yellows eyes and the green tint of her skin giving her and alluring but deadly presence. The pinesap aroma coming off her skin is almost intoxicating. Yes this is no other then Isabella Hunts Mertin. Giving a quick smirk she flashes the sharp teeth in her mouth. Most wonder even now how she lip locked with her husband and didn't bite his tongue off.

A few seconds later Isabella answered Copiers question. Isabella "Well as I'm sure you know I met Finn face to face when we were after a old jewel piece. He hoped that the rumors of its healing properties would help him grow resistant to heat. But after several tries it didn't work damn thing sat their too long. Its magical powers had long since drained away. A few months later Eleanor broke up with Finn but not before he helped unify her family. It hurts when the one you love has to hurt you so."

Copier asks "From what Brook said earlier a few times in the past your and Finn went on wild adventures. What was he like as a younger guy?" Isabella smirks showing off the left side of her teeth. Isabella "He was a wild man not caring for his own well being. All he cared for was the people he served. Hell he was once willing to throw his life away to save Bonnibel when a horde of mutated creatures attacked them in the Badlands. But Bonnie crowned him on the back of the head and had once of her candy guys give his life. She made a clone of him right after they returned to her kingdom."

Copier couldn't help himself but laugh thinking of the younger version of a world-class hero being knocked out by a princess. The simply idea brings up an old slap stick cartoon with the princess holding a fry pan and taking him down in one swing.

Catching his breath Copier looks at the leaf style dress the wolf wizard has on. Just like the other queens she's letting the dress hug all her features from her thighs, behind, and the curves to her chest. Copier sighs to ask "Many women envy the four of you but support you after all you've been through.

"This question comes from one of your husbands female admirers. She asks what did you do to keep Finn coming back every night to the bed? And how did you each have an edge over your fellow wives?" Isabella smiles remembering all the fun the five of them had in bed.

From them almost getting interrupted by one of the kids to them just rushing Finn to bed to have fun. Isabella says "Well before I answer what's the rating of this special by the way." Copier says "There will be two versions one that will premier to the general public as a kid approved documentary. Then the other is an uncut no holds bar edition.

"That one will premier at midnight on the assigned day. Which is your husbands birthday." Isabella plays with her hair a little to say, "Well before we progress I would like to say sorry girls. And kids if you're listening you better cover your ears and never mention this to anyone. Well to put if frank yes we each have our own different fetish and style when we had sex with Finn. For me Finn loved it when we found secluded places in the woods to have sex. As well as he couldn't stand it when I gave him a hand job. He always said my hands were light a royal flush."

Copier blushed understanding the sexual innuendos implications. When you say someone's hands are like a royal flush not matter how hard you try you'll cum within three minutes or less if they start of the hand job after some teasing. And from the smirk on Isabella's face copier could tell she wasn't making this up.

Isabella goes on saying "Well for Marceline it was about dominance. She and Finn had gone hours into sex with either of them on top trying to get the other to moan louder or beg harder. Marceline often used her breast to keep Finn's hands from reaching her more sexual spots. Marceline's biggest weakness during sex was her hair. One good tug and the poor thing would tell Finn to give her a five minute break after a few rounds of rough play."

Copier's blush grew wonder what the other two wives of Finn could possible have over the information he was just given. Isabella continues smelling the comfortable pheromones coming from the young reporter.

Isabella says, "Well for Bonnie she's always has a passionate and composed complex she was often very gentle with Finn. But she never could get over her need for anal sex. Poor thing after a few round of normal sex with Finn she had him finish her off with anal. And boy did she know how to use her mouth.

"Finn may have called my hands a royal flush. But to Finn Bonnie's mouth was a ballbuster. She often stopped during her blows so Finn would twitch in her mouth and make some pretty funny faces too." Isabella gives a cute chuckle remembering the long blowjobs that came before Finn and Bonnie went on to have sex.

Finn didn't like it when Bonnie stopped during sex. Or when she tried to make Finn cum faster by clamping down really hard at the base of his cock. She often left squeeze marks of his cock that would last for a few days.

With her chuckles at the blush on the reporters face gets even brighter. Isabella goes onto tell the final wives sexual preference. Isabella says "Well as for Eleanor she liked to keep things different. After a few times she got tired of have normal sex with Finn. Bonnie had convinced us all to try anal and Eleanor was ok with it.

"But after a while Eleanor got into role-playing and oh boy did Finn get surprised. She once wore a super skimpy teachers outfit. She said she was going to educate Finn in the proper ways of worshiping a woman.

"Five hours later we find Finn passed out in the bed. Calamity was healing him from multiply ruler marks on his back. But that's wasn't all Eleanor had up her sleeves. Sure Marceline and Bonnie can up their cleavage a little giving their breast more pop from time to time. But Eleanor she can up her body heat creating an intoxicating atmosphere for guys. During dinner one night when she was three weeks from being due to give birth she used it on Finn. He was sweating up a storm and edgy the whole time.

"The two of them locked the rest of us out of the room and didn't come out until eleven o'clock the next day. Finn walked out of the bedroom with hand burns on his back and chest. He even had kiss burned over his crotch. Finn walked past us saying 'don't touch the tube for awhile.' Looking inside Eleanor had a large smile on her face not telling us anything. We found the tube boiling hot with cooling magma in it. Those two went wild that night."

Copier blush was is at its peak and he tells Isabella that they should move on to another question. The green skinned queen leans on her arm smiling slightly wider then before. But also wishing to have given her husband one last memorable night of tender love.

 **Jester; Me again so yeah hope you all liked it. Also like always comment, share, and favorite with your wonder faces. And like always peace off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Yes Fallout Shelter drops for androids today finally!**

 **Jester; Yo bro calm down. Oh who am I kidding I'm just as excited. But for now there's still a wait. Cause we don't know when the smartphone game will drop today. So lets get right into the reviews.**

 **Smiles; Or we don't do that and say we did right?**

 **Jester; It's for our readers. Gothgod9415 no problem we'll keep going until we reach out decline don't worry. Also thanks for the likes. Ky Karno thanks and don't worry we will do our best to help with your addiction.**

 **Smiles; Jester Smiles are not responsible of any habit or life changing addictions you form when reading.**

 **Jester; 'Sigh' Ok He23t yes and it's a nice hint for lemons to come.**

 **Smiles; You all will flip and fap for what I have in store hhehehhahhahaah!**

 **Jester; Don't know why the Joker laugh but I'm ok with it. Juggalobrad ok Brad you're not the only one asking us this larger questions. But just hold on until we're done with the reviews. ILikeHotDogs like the chapter says the Scotsman's accent from Samurai Jack that's that OC's accent.**

 **Smiles; Dude your insane said stole my idea. I wanted to go crazy in a church one day just for a priest to look at me funny.**

 **Jester; Right... Neo Deadmau5 I saw and someone used the games code to open the chest. Ninth night of FNAF four confirmed. Attackme no problem on our side with that idea.**

 ***Special announcement there will be a large-scale poll in the main Jester Smiles profile. There it will be placed in your hands the fans and kind readers. What the next fic published by Jester and Smiles should be. Remember voting in fics reviews don't count. ***

 **Smiles; Vote or regret not letting us hear your voice!**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Present day eighteenth Interview room)** Copier is happy before him are the two that helped shape Finn Mertin's early years of life. Yes the two bulldogs are Jermaine and Jake Dog. Along with their wives Lady Rainicorn and Margret who is also a bulldog. Smiling at the four copier had just asked them what it was like to live with Finn. Jermaine says "A headache these two would be gone for days while I had to watch all our dads weird junk. Sure after a while I got sick of it all and tossed out all the none dangerous stuff. But Finn he was hyper as all hell let me tell you.

"You put that kid in a room with Jake for five minutes. And you have trouble recognized it after that." Jake blows a raspberry to say "Sure we couldn't keep our wild sides in check but that's what kids do bro." Jermaine glares at Jake to say "Remember why I was stuck in the family home for all those years?" Jake's face grow a little sadder he knew why. Their dad trusted Jermaine more then Finn or him to watch his stuff.

Jake answers "Yeah I do know bro. He left his stuff to you cause you were older and we weren't ready to handle all the cool junk. Hell even now some of that stuff is locked up in Finn's vault." Jermaine nods "As they should remain. Those items should never be placed into the wrong hands. Anyone stupid enough to try and mess with them will end up getting killed. Or worse killing a lot of people."

Copier looks through his cards to ask "Lady Rainicorn after the success of your cooking show many fans were surprised when you published the very erotic book Raining Dance. Some say that you just might become the next big seller." Lady blushes to say with the help of a new voice translator "Well I did it mainly because it felt nice. I wanted to help encourage kids today to take charge and not be afraid to find love. One of my nieces was so nervous asking a boy out she came to me for advice. After an hour she worked up the nerve to ask him.

"They been on five date ever since and are really happy." Copier looks to Margret to ask "Miss Margret plenty of other law enforcements wives want to know, how do you keep your husband in line? Is it that take no chance attitude or are you just showing off in public?" Margret smirks to answer "No I just know how to keep my husband from bad mouthing me. Lady's take my advice an aggravated husband is just like a child. Once in a while you have to remind them whose boss."

Jermaine gulped pulling on the collar of his uniform a little. Copier sees Jermaine's worries to go into his next question. Copier asks" Many people want to know Jake what was it like going through that first dungeon with Finn? Rumor has it he found his first sword in there along with him losing a few of his teeth." Jake smirks say "Heck yeah it was fun. Finn couldn't contain himself and yeah he did lose a few teeth."

 **(Twenty-four years before Finn's death)** Finn's jumping for joy, why cause Jermaine his big bro has allowed him and Jake to journey down into a dungeon. As Finn rapidly ate his cereal Jermaine was getting annoyed by his happy screams mid chewing. Jermaine watches as Finn's banters on about all the fun things he and Jake might find in the dungeon. Finn hops in his chair causing the table to shake slightly.

Jermaine growls to then slap Finn's shoulder sharply. Which results in a large hand print on his exposed shoulder. Jermaine scolds Finn for his actions. True his younger brother is still a kid. But Jermaine wants Finn to prove that he and Jake can live on their own in one year like dad and mom wanted. Jermaine "Finn stop jumping all over the place and relax. You need a calm head and have a focused mind if you're going to kick monster butt.

"Plus I don't need two knuckle heads jumping all over the place." Finn seems to calm down a little but his large smiles doesn't go anywhere. In fact his big blues eyes are shiny with the fantasy of all he and Jake will find in the dungeon. Finn pokes his older brothers arm "Bro so what's the place Jake and me are going to anyway?"

Jermaine sips his coffee to answer his brother calmly. Jermaine knows if he gets Finn too excited he'll never sit still for the rest of breakfast. Jermaine "Look when you get their you'll see what its like little bro. Dad wrote that it's to help your start. But once you complete the dungeon then you'll find out what else he wrote." Jermaine hates how his dad's note often told then not to tell a specific part just yet. It often led to some bad outcomes. Like the time Finn and Jake ended up jumping in a raging river to end up deep in the jungle kingdom. Neither had a clue how to get home.

Finn nods chewing his food fast to get out the door. Half an hour later Finn is on Jake's back riding him north of the family house. Riding on his bro back Finn laughs as the clouds go by and the morning rays warm his face. Jake creates another stretchy arm and put Finn on the ground. While shrinking himself back to normal size on reaching the spot. Jake looks around the small dirt patches to see several buried cars, a bus that was tilted backwards, and the remains of a large creature.

Jake walks to the remains as Jermaine instructed. Lifting the creatures right hind leg Jake finds the spiral staircase that leads to the dungeon. Before they can start-walking Finn stops his bro. Finn "Hey Jake lets come up with a cool phrase to say every time we do something awesome and fun." Jake looks at Finn asking "What kind of phrase bro. I can't think of any cools catchphrases besides the ones in those prewar vids."

Finn says "Lets see we love to adventure, we have fun every time we do stuff that relates to it. And we have radical memories after it's all done." Jake "How about Dungeon raid! Or raiding fun!" Finn says, "Yeah lets make it rhyme. How about lets raid it up?" Jake shakes his head "Sounds like we're going to a Goth rave. Raid time?" Finn shakes his head but he does like the idea of time in the name. Thinking for twenty minutes Finn claps his hands while jumping in place.

Jake asks what and Finn whispers the name. Jake smiles up to Finn who raises his fist to give Jake a bro fist. As they bump fist they say, "What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!" Both lock arms and jump straight down into the dungeon. As the drop into the darkness of the stairs Jake morphs into a parachute and slows their decent. Finn takes a flashlight from his old blue rough sack. Looking around Finn sees that most of the staircase has fallen apart over time. And from the cobwebs hardly anyone's come down to dust the place. Touching the bottom Jake turns back to normal and the two walk deeper in.

As the two adventures keep walking they notice a few old rusty and long dead warriors. Finn looks over their bodies finding a few gold coins and a few pieces of still good armor. Putting on the cone helmet the noise piece is a little too big for his noise. But the cool metal eye mask is awesome. Jake finds a shield with a few gold colored handprints on it along with some more gold coins. With the pair walking further Finn picks up a metal staff.

With the pair walking for another hour they find a lot more gold. And the occasional jewel here and there. In time the two stop and see a long hallway with a few dead bodies. But what's odd is that near some of the bags of bones are these odd quills. Finn looks at Jake who shrugs back to him. So Finn takes a step only for a bunch of the quills to come down and try and hit where he's standing. But in a flash Jake snatches him and takes a few steps back.

Looking at the spot both sees all the quills dripping with blue foal smelling gunk. Finn "Man that is rank. Jake what's is that stuff?" Jake tells his bro that its poison no doubt why the guys around the hall are all dead. Jake lifts Finn off the ground and stretches them both to the open doorway at the end of the hall. Jake stretches the remainder of his body to them. Smiling Finn says, "Man things are going to get more cra-cra right Jake?"

Jake nods and Finn wasn't off the mark. For the next three hours to duo went down tight corridors. Avoiding numerous smashing traps, arrowed hallway traps, and sneaky spike traps. Along the way they found more coins, jewels, and pieces of armor they randomly strapped to their bodies. Finn and Jake right now are taking a break before they go through the next-door way. Behind them are some swinging blade traps that he and Jake had to jump and roll to dodge.

Finn eats a burrito while Jake stuffs two sandwiches into his mouth. Stretching his arms Jake yawns to then scratch his butt. Finn looks over the metal staff and small dagger he found along the way. He even found an old prewar book that had no missing pages. Since Finn could hardly read he's waiting till he gets home to ask Jermaine to read him the book.

Finn stands up ready for what the next area of the dungeon has for them. Jake punches the door and they find a lone large room. Inside are several ponds filled with water and treasure. Jake's eyes go wide as he say "Holy smoke look at all this loot." Finn smirks as the rushes around the room. Opening his pack he starts to fill it with as much gold and jewelry as he came. With the rough sack full and ready to burst Finn slung it over his shoulder. Only to find it too heavy for his skinny arms. Wobbling backwards Finn tried to steady himself. But ends up in on of the ponds of gold.

Letting go of his rough sack Finn climbs out to see Jake chuckle at him. Jake "Had a nice dip bro?" Finn laughed back saying its great and that he should try it too. Jake "Don't worry bro I'll handle collection the goods. You look around for some interesting items." Finn nods to look around some more. Finn stops after sometime. He sees a skeleton sitting alone against a wall. Finn gets closer to see the odd old uniform it's wearing. Taking the vest Finn folds it to see something clutched in the skeletons hands. It's a sheath and very dusty sword.

Pulling it away from the boney fingers Finn holds the sheathed sword. Wiping away the dust he tries to pull the sword loss. But finds that its pretty much stuck. Looking at a rock Finn raises the sword to slam the flat edge against the rock. After an odd amount of swings the sheath gives crumbing to a hip on and around the rock. Finn however is left at awe at what he sees. The swords hidden beauty is that of a golden blade with a nice bright red ruby at the bottom of the handle. Finn grips the swords to say, "Feels right having you in my hand."

As Finn walks he takes one last look at the vest he took. Inside by the collar you can see faded letter and a symbol of some kind. But you can also see a name. Finn nods to look back at his sword. Finn stops as he made it back to Jake. Jake with a large amount of gold on his back says, "Bro you found a cool sword." Finn "Heck yeah she's call Scarlet. And with her help we're going to adventure all over the place." High fiving one another Finn and Jake walk back out of the dungeon.

After some time the two make it back to the first hallway but stop. In the hall they see that all the bags of bones are now standing. Or crawling towards them. Finn smirks but keeps his sight forward. Finn feels a surge he doesn't know from where. But this surge of happy energy tells him to scream. And in one mouth full Finn charges to below his battle cry. Jake charging right along with his little bro in their first real fight. One that neither can ever forget.

 **(Present day third Interview room)** Copier has a smile on his face yet again. The funny antics of Jake's children is something. No wonder they have their own reality show. Seeing Viola poking fun at her brother Kim Kil Whan in a polite and mannered tone is a riot. While Kim tries several rebuttals in a serious business way. TV argues away with his sisters Charle and Jake Jr. about not understanding his need for Internet.

Copier takes a moment for it all to calm before he asks, "Your dad was so happy to hear that you all had your own TV show. But why did you agree? From some perspectives all you do is argue. Why agree to live in a single home and have cameras watching nearly your every move?" Jake Jr. "We agreed because of uncle Finn" Copier raises an eyebrow for Kim to continue.

Kim "Or uncle told us an old story poem he found when he was younger. He said we matched the characters in the story almost perfectly. He said that our arguments lead sometimes to deep thoughts. Thoughts such as family, duty, and nurturing. Or dad was such a big softy when we were younger. To the point that uncle Finn and mom worried about his health. He was too protective when we were kids."

Charle "Uncle Finn told us that you have to allow people to see arguments before they understand how to change themselves. Our show may have a lot of times were we get into each other's faces. Or times when we're their for each other. Just like dad was there for our uncles all those times. The years after uncle Finn and dad moved into the Tree Fort uncle Finn became the talk of OOO. After he defected several gangs and their leaders Princesses couldn't stop talking about him. So aunt Bonnibel gave Finn the title of OOO's champion. But uncle Jermaine didn't like it."

TV "Uncle Jermaine told our dad that uncle Finn was to keep a low profile. And only adventure in dungeons and secluded places. Being champion and having everyone know your face was against what our grandpa have planned for him. He wanted our uncle to grow into a man before he started making his mark in OOO. But it was too late and uncle Finn told uncle Jermaine to leave him alone. Uncle Jermaine hadn't talked to either him or our dad for a few years. But from time to time uncle Jermaine did write to them."

Jake Jr. "Our dad supported and loved uncle Finn and we still do to. We can't always control our family. At best we can do is help guide them on their own paths. That's what uncle Finn wanted for his kids. So they wouldn't end up in a rut and go soul searching for as long as he did. Trust me it's a long walk when your own your own."

Copier nods understanding perfectly. Many things can cause family turmoil. But Finn and Jake almost lost contact with their only family because of a disagreement. A bond so easily can they broken all it takes is for one simple thing to cut the strings.

 **(Present day sixteenth Interview room)** Sitting across from Copier is an odd-looking young women yes. To most her skins chrome coloration makes her appear metallic and lifeless. When it's the opposite. This young woman is alive and talking to copier on behalf of Finn's three immortal masters. Her name is Cherabee. Copier "So after hearing the answers to some of Finn's close friends an family do you think that it'll inspire others? Or do you think Finn over time will dissolve into a legend?"

Cherabee smiles "That the thing about legends. Someone made them someone wrote him or her into history. Either by word of mouth or by the tales that travel the winds themselves. My masters told me all about Finn being their most complex and unique student. Over their lives they've only had four others students. Besides Finn and his children.

"My masters even at one point were expecting Finn's wives to show up. But that was many of possible futures that they foresaw that did not come true. When my master asked Finns wives if the would be coming with their children they said no. The agreed to remain strong in their own way. And as I'm sure you heard when the four of then did to those Titan pilots and the jockeys that tried to raid the Mertin vault.

"Queen Bubblegum said she and her sisters stopped because the Grass Kin hand already arrived. Plus they dares to walk into their family home with no ones say so. I often wonder who Finn handled their forms of love." Copier blushes and nods remembering his earlier interviews to say "I've heard of your masters future sights. In a way they can see a number of evens before they happen. Was it true that they told Death himself that Finn was to die all those years ago?"

Cherabee nods to say, "My masters begged lord Death and his son to give Finn at least another year of life. But lord Death says that if Finn remained alive one in his bloodline would be sacrificed as a blow back of their meddling. And when Sir Finn found out he refused only asking Death to talk to him that night before he left. I was Finn's gift to the masters for agreeing to teach his children.

"But even with his life no longer here I feel the various after affects of Sir Finn's death. Neither you nor hardly anyone that has been that close to life's end would have done what he did. I hardly can understand how thin the difference is between life and death. But Sir Finn understood. He smiled, laughed, even gave lord Death the finger when he tried to collect his soul when he was younger. But lord Death said none of that matters. All that did matter was that Sir Finn left his life with no unfinished business. Not a regret or worried filled his mind from the way lord Death spoke.

"Lord Death said he handed Sir Finn's soul off to another eternal deity. But who that was is unclear. But what I do know is that Lord Death said Finn would not be bored. He'd simple watch, learn, and grow. But most of all lord Death told Sir Finn's children that they should never stop laughing. Or he'd have to slap some sense into them." Copier sees the metal woman giving him a happy smile. All copier can think is what the deity was doing with king Finn? And that Finn's kid should worry if his spirit besides to pop up and slap then straight.

 **Jester; Right so like always like, share, and comment if that ok with all of you. And please do vote we want to see what you'd like the most to see from us.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everybody we're back!**

 **Jester: Yes we are and seeing as summer has reach its end we are announcing our new updating schedule.**

 **Smiles; That's right our new scheduled updates will be biweekly or one apart week updates. They all depend now. I have a full job and Jester has college to worry about. Along with all the other stuff I don't feel like doing around our apartment.**

 **Jester; Thanks for that so as we talked about before our poll is still open cast your vote now. To tell us which story we should write next. So review time, Attackme I can understand truly college is a killer some times. Hope this helps a little more as well. He23t no spoiler's stuff will come up later promise. ILikeHotDogs Smiles this is for you...**

 **Smiles; Damn and he had broke English! Man that would have been funny to see. Still not as fun as me riding an elephant in a zoo. While hitting on a few hot ladies.**

 **Jester; Right... Neo Deadmau5 I've heard and I hope it doesn't end up like all video game based movies. The animated video game movies are not the ones I worry about. It's the live action ones.**

 **Smiles; I agree unless you get someone from Marvel movie studios any video game movie is fucked before they even get to a theater. Specking of fucked did you know a woman can handle three average sized dicks in her vagina?**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Present day twenty first Interview room)** Before copier dressed in a traditional mix of different shades of green is a very powerful leader. This woman is the head of the Grass kin the few to master one of king Finn's secret arts. The art of grass is taught only to members of the Grass kin. But their leader is Lady Saruo. Hear deep brown eyes and brown red hair striking to her pale white complexion. Copier bows in respect knowing all this woman has accomplished from the moment she succeeded her predecessor to the riots of gender equality.

Copier "Its a honor lady of Kin. I hope I didn't ask for you at a bad time to be interviewed?" Lady Saruo shakes her head to answer "No you caught me when I was to come here. King Henry asked to speck to me." Copier "May I ask what for? You refuse to send your forces anywhere outside of the continent of OOO. Why would he ask for a meeting?"

Lady Saruo "I don't know. But if it's the father of our late king then I must answer. My predecessor and some of the lords that haven't passed on their mantles were the first to train under our late king. He said to us all the ignorance is a cancer that spreads no matter age or gender. And that political matter is a small means to help us remove that cancer.

"The days our king trained our predecessors were marvelous. He would tell us of the places he went. The things he accomplished with either friends or family members. But to our king his greatest achievements in his eyes live to this day." Copier polity asks what these achievements are? Lady Saruo "His wives and children of course. When I was listening to our king's tales his voice would soften at talks of his loves. His voice told it all. His love for then was beyond anything.

"At one point our king told us he worried that he would live a life of eternal sadness and longing. Longing to find someone to love and care for like his brothers. When our four queens conquered our king he told us he regrets nothing in accepting their love. But he did regret one thing not knowing how wild they can be when aroused."

Copier nods remember his other clones encounters with two of the queens. And how striking and hungry their eyes were remembering the love session they had with their husband.

 **(Present day second Interview room)** Sitting before copier are two very intellectual beings. Their candy scented skin as strong as their daughters. These two are none other then Francine and R'lando Bubblegum. Mother and father to Bonnibel Bubblegum Mertin. Smiling the two so far has answered all of copier questions with little restriction on what they can answer. Smiling warmly Francine says, "Well from what we know Finn didn't want his kids to be tied down to one religion. He wanted them to follow their hearts and grow as they felt they should. With some guiding words from family and close friends."

Copier asks "How do you feel about the situation with Connor and his mothers?" R'lando states, "I don't like it. Connor seems to think because he looks the most like his father. To the point he wants to believe we expect him to be like Finn. But no we never once thought that way. We love all of our nieces and nephews.

"And we know is that two years ago Connor attitude changed along with Fox. When the High Guard contacted them things changed within the family. Sometimes Connor stares at us as if he doesn't understand us. I only wish he could realize how its affecting us." Copier "From what I asked him earlier he seems to be reading for battle. But what could it be?"

Francine shakes her head "Its no battle the High Guards always train their so call warrior guards in the line of thinking. I saw several others of that group simple stare off into space at random places. And at the oddest times of the day. Their eyes seem so hollow and empty. As if they're seeing something extreme too extreme to put into words. But the worse of all was a quote I heard Connor tell little Joey when they were going to a dungeon together.

"I was shocked at his words. He said 'life is simple and ignorant for fools that don't understand it. What we fear can always take us for surprise. And it hurts to know how sad life can be for us all. Even when we're young and blind.' " Copier is in shock from his talks with Connor he understood his out look on things are odd. But to speck so openly with his youngest brother is just too odd. R'lando "His mothers had some words for him when they came back home. But I'm surprised Eleanor didn't punish him worse then grounding him.

"But from that I've notice that when Connor angered his mothers. His siblings had also been showing odd behavior at the time too. As you've heard Jacob and Sophia's fight. Katya using an extreme spell from her mothers spell book that injured Brook. Madeline and Joey running off into a wyvern's den. Then Emma and Brenda stopped specking to one another over one of their father's songs.

"The arguments pilled up after a while. Which lead their mothers to taking drastic measures. The each took two or one of the kids to their respected kingdom. For a few years that was how it was. Madeline and Joey have yet to argue or raise their voice to their mothers. That's one thing you we gave a sigh of relief to. Another is that the arguments have been put on hold because of Marceline music problem solving."

Copier listens as Francine adds, "Yes as a mother Marceline said it's easier to let the kids express themselves vocally. But not talking to that person. She often tells the kids to sing out their problems. If you remember before Jacob, Emma, and Connor were in a small band. But when Connor changed so did his time for music. He spent more time with Fox. And Fox being mister gloom all the time wasn't helping.

"Sure Madeline has got her sisters to play with her in the past. And yes they still play from time to time. But they have yet to play on stage as a family." Copier nods "I heard that in two weeks she'll be opening for the Grand's music and movie awards?" R'lando nods "Yes she is. Madeline asked her mother a few questions on what she wanted to see her play. Marceline told Madeline to be herself and not to be afraid of her inner self. It was so touching and heart warming to see a parent so supportive. I often wish Finn could have been able to help. Even see them grow into the young adults they are now."

Copier nods knowing all too well how many wished for that. After years of working as a reporter the facts of sorrow and loss don't change. They just change the person or people affected. And even after nearly eleven years all members of this large family still felt the sharp pain of losing king Finn.

 **(Present day twenty fifth Interview room)** With a smile Copier is enjoying the two forests like smells the parents in front of him are giving off. One of the two Finn had to go into a pocket dimension to save. While Finn saved the other ones people from suffering an old world diseases. And because of the actions the parents reunited. To give Finn their blessing to marry their daughter. Yes these two are Franko and S'tif Hunts.

S'tif like her niece Sophia likes to be in her wolf form. Proud and strong looking at the same time still very eye catching. Franko still in his normal wear after all these years. Often telling people that you can't beat a classic look. But most wood nymphs like his daughter would say. He just doesn't have any other outfit then that. Besides the few suites he owns Franko really didn't have any other kind of clothes. Which is a sleeveless jumpsuit, a few elbow and kneepads made of bark. And a hat made from leaves and twigs.

Much like his daughter Franko has left shaped hair. Just that he keeps his short. Also like all male wood nymphs his antlers are short. Easily hidden from anyone with a hat or headband. Copier "So I've heard that once when you all went out for a parents get together queen Bubblegum snapped at someone?" S'tif shook her head to say "Oh she didn't snap at any old someone. She snapped at a creep she really didn't want to see."

 **(Nine years after Finn's death)** The night had started off so good for Bonnie and his sisters. They were out having a night to themselves. Accompanied by Franko and S'tif. The party of six where heading from the bar they were just at to a small spot by the beach. Bonnie and her sisters agreed they need a night to themselves. After years of being mother and part time rulers to their parents they needed one night to let loose. Sure from time to time they would have more private time with one another. They would use the rubber dildo they made of their late husbands penis to try and recapture the sexual thrills they once had.

But it would only last so long. Sure Marceline the more dominant of the sisters would use her fangs or even strap on the dildo to help. But it wasn't as comforting and even she admitted it. They missed Finn they loved him so. And even to the end of his young life he wanted nothing more then for them to be happy. After so long without him the warm nights were cold. Even when the sister held on another as comfort it was hard. But tonight Bonnie meets an old face she didn't want to see ever again.

Voice from the shadows "Well isn't this a lovely sight. Four queens out on a stroll and what's this no do gooder here escorting them? Why queen Bubblegum did you kill him just to have time for yourself again?" The voices oddly smooth and creepy tone is all too familiar to the queen. But the words used by the voice anger not just her but her sisters as well. Marceline "Who fucking said that!" Slowly a lean muscular man steps into view. He has no shirt on but is wearing formal pants and nice dress shoes.

But the mans body is very wrong. Piece of almost his whole torso, arms, and face. Show fading surgery scars as well as more recent scars. Some still have the stitching tread holding his skin together. The man chuckles to answer "That would be me long time no see princess. Or should I call you a former queen seeing as that fool you fell in love with no longer lives." Bonnie answers "I thought I told you last time I mopped the floor with you Ricardio that I don't like you. I have a family and I'm happy to stay this way."

Ricardio laughs "Happy with beings less then yourself both by physical appeal and intellect. Please my dear you and I both know that these lesser beings are nothing when standing next to you. They are nothing but small insects nibbling at your legs for what you have." Marceline roars transforming into her large bulky demon form. Marceline shouts "I'LL KILL YOU WORM!" Reeling her hand to throw it at a deadly speed Marceline made contact. But not with Ricardio.

She made contact with an odd energy field. Before any could react Ricardio's energy field discharged its energy. Bonnie only felt a slight tingle however seeing the full affect the field energy had one everyone else. Her sisters and parents in laws were on the sand groaning in pain. From time to time sparks of the discharged energy became visible. Bonnie understood it all Ricardio had gotten his hands on a null field.

Like the larger generators null fields disable power or ability users. But the one in Ricardio's hand is for police forces or the military to use when stopping riots. Or larger scale events of power misuse. Stepping closer Ricardio eyes his prize saying "See my dear where they allow weakness to come forward. You stay stern why stay in such a group when you are clearly above them? My offer still stands even if you aren't pure in a sense you still are a fine women."

Bonnie is not only disguised by the idea but they the looks the creep is giving her. Shaking her head is disgust Bonnie said, "You are just sad. You wasted all these years trying to win me over to you. I see you even made a new body just to try. Well think again you unicellular clod! I love my sister and my kids. They get me and they are fair more loving then a narcissistic parasite like you. You will never have my heart it will always belong to my husband both in life and death."

Ricardio laughs even holds his forehead as he does so. Ricardio "Me a parasite my dear the only parasite between us is you. I see now that like before only force will accomplish what I want." In one bond Ricardio closes the gap between him and Bonnie. Ricardio sending his muscular elbow right into Bonnie's side. Sliding across the sand. Bonnie gasps as the tries to fill her lungs with air. The force of Ricardio's strike really got to her.

Walking with swag in his step Ricardio says, "I see that with your heart in this body I can't be with you. So I'll rip out your heart and put it into a new body. One that I can mold and fondle all I wish. Now do try not to move around to much I want your heart in one piece after all." Ricardio presses his knee Bonnie's stomach while holding one of her arms out. Bonnie slaps and punches Ricardio but all he does is chuckle asking if a child is hitting him. He even seems to enjoy being hit by Bonnie.

Bonnie needs a way out but she can't see one. Ricardio tears open her dress. Bonnie's breasts exposing along with her lean stomach. The night air causing Bonnie to shiver slightly. Ricardio hums in satisfaction say "My dear with no clothes on you could have men at you feet for days. But for now all I wish for is your heart. But that doesn't mean I can't have a sample before I take what's mine." Pulling away Bonnie's bra Ricardio laughs as he fondles her breasts. Bonnie feels sick to the point of tears. Only her sisters and her husband were allowed to touch her so intimately.

Feeling this bastard's hand on her sick makes her want to throw up. Feeling around Bonnie' needs something anything to help her fast. As minutes go by Ricardio reads to rip open her rib cage but Bonnie's found her trump card. Moving fast Ricardio hears the smash of something made of glass. Looking down he sees Bonnie's free hand brandishing her weapon a glass bottle. Trying to back away proves useless cause this queen's pissed to the point of murder.

Grabbing Ricardio's wrist Bonnie's shows that even after all her years of mother hadn't stopped her from working out. For two reasons one she need to be tough and stern looking for her kids. And two cause she need to trim off the baby weight and feel sexy again. But back to killing the asshole.

Feeling her first few stabs Ricardio tries to crawl away. But Bonnie wasn't having any of it. Pinning his shoulders Bonnie face was that of pure rage. No one touches her except those she loves. No one uses her like a toy for pleasure. And no one talks down to family. Soon after numerous stabs to the face and chest cavity Bonnie stops. Her torn dress splattered in blood and her weapon nothing more then a dull nub. Dropping it Bonnie turns off the device for the null field.

Seeing their sister speechless they all hugged her. Allowing her to wipe into their arms. Franko shakes his head while S'tif walks to the dead freaks body. Spitting on the oozing body S'tif said "Disgusting."

 **(Present day twenty second Interview room)** Copier nods at the words from the three powerful being in front of him. Two are giving off a very strong heat while the other sits on a chair floating off the ground. That's right the chair itself is floating off the ground. All are know to their family as Liliana Abadeer and Veronica and Dane Flame. All three have heard of the numerous fights or argument within their family. All three heard of the numerous rumors that the family was growing more and more apart. Even with Madeline's upcoming birthday party.

But for the last year the youngest members of the family have been showing how much they take after their father. Both Madeline and Joey have been doing everything they can to bring their siblings together. Even tricking them to spend days together to do a project. Liliana smiles turning to here fellow grandparents saying "Have you heard the song that Madeline made its wonderful. I hope you don't mind if we play it?"

Copier shakes his head allowing the vampire lady to increase the volume of her phone. Holding up the phone young Madeline's voice can be heard. Madeline says "Moment of glory fade so gently but they last with us for a lifetime."

 _There ain't no reason you and me should be alone, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

 _I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight._

 _I need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

 _Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight._

 _It's hard to feel the rush..._

 _To push the dangerous, I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall over in love..._

 _I'm on the edge of glory!... and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_

 _I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge with you._

 _'Instruments', Another shot before we kiss the other side, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

 _I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight. Alright, alright!_

 _Put on your shades, cause I'll be dancing in the flames, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._

 _It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight. Alright, alright!_

 _It's hard to feel the rush..._

 _To push the dangerous, I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall over in love..._

 _I'm on the edge of glory!... and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_

 _I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge with you!_

 _'Saxophone solo' I'm on the edge with you, I'm on the edge with you, 'Saxophone still playing'._

 _I'm on the edge of glory!... and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_

 _I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you._

 _I'm on the edge with you!_

 _I'm on the edge with you, I'm on the edge with you, I'm on the edge with you, 'Saxophone plays the song off'_

Veronica smiles to say "Its moment like that that remind you of how wonderful family can be. Madeline she really has captures the spark that ignited her father to sing. Sure many can say that her mother is a big reason why she sings. But Madeline often looks at her fathers work. She and Joey they keep the family together. And it's together that they will help them all heal from the still fresh wounds."

 **Smiles; It's official everyone that was the first song added to the fic.**

 **Jester; And you'll flip when you find out why later. So yeah like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Also the poll for our next story is still up. As well as our schedule is like we said at the beginning.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey first day of the new schedule, good thing we made it.**

 **Smiles; Yup the one day of the week I have off. Why do people have to work on the weekends?**

 **Jester; It wouldn't be called work it if wasn't annoying to someone. Now lets check out some reviews. He23t don't worry there will be plenty of that stuff. Smiles got you lemon lovers covered.**

 **Smiles; That's right be ready to fap to a good time.**

 **Jester; ILikeHotDogs good to see you have things under control and hope you like this chapter too. Attackme good to know we're lighting your day just so slightly. Random guest please relax we did it this way to start off the new arc that we're going with. Don't worry things will change just bare with us. Ky Karno thanks for the likes and don't worry we know it happens from time to time. Neo Deadmau5 I...**

 **Smiles; Oh no you don't this is not the FNAF fic. You two want to talk about Freddy start PM'ing each other. But this fic is for AT so Neo start leaving something other then FNAF comments.**

 **Jester; Was that really necessary?**

 **Smiles: Yes it was the fandom of another should not enter another fandom's domain.**

 **Third person's View**

 **(Present day twentieth Interview room)** Hannah, Rose, Maggie, Sammy, Ava and Mia. Who are these young women? They are the sisters to Finn Mertin. All of who miss their brother deeply. Finn may not have written much of them in his memoirs, often they were noted in small portions. But Finn loved them nonetheless. So much so that he made sure to go all out for their birthdays and holidays. But they understood like many of Finn's friends. His wives made him a stay at home dad. And well being a stay at home dad Finn took it literally. Not leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary.

Each sister remembers how sweet and off the top their brother went to give them the best birthdays. Ava "Well I remember when Finn took the lead role for a romantic comedy movie for me. I was so happy when they said they were making the prewar movie One Arabian Night. Seeing my brother play the lead character in the R rated movie was awesome. I liked it even more when I found out the he won the role because of his skills. That an plus the fact that the guy they wanted to use as the lead was a loser."

Copier says, "You mean Chris Left. I've read an interview and report on his skills. I honestly don't see his appeal. And I'll agree One Arabian Night wouldn't have been the same without your brother. But I must ask what else had Finn done for you? I know he often acted and created pieces for different arts and entertainment. But he said you were all his movie team why?" Maggie "Its because we motivated and coached him in acting. Finn didn't take his movie scripts home. He brought them straight to the estate.

"Once we all got home from classes Finn was waiting for us with a big smile. Every time we saw that big goofy smile we knew he had landed another role. Finn would get so into character we would record them on our phones. Then after the movies came out we would release them on People's Tube to see how many views they'd get. And boy did they, even now young movie buffs are still watching stuff that Finn did for movies."

Copier "I heard your brother was to play an undead pirate in a movie he wrote. From what I heard he made the trailer but never released it." Rose answers, "Yes he made the trailer. Finn told us the whole movie was finished a whole four months ahead of schedule. It would have made his four animated film." Copier then asks, "So after all the things your brother has done what most stuck out for you?" Sammy "I'm sure we can all agree on this one is when he made Way of the dragon. I mean it has hints of everything Finn every worked on or made pressed perfectly into a live action cartoon inspired movie.

"I have to agree that its something that even to this day can have people thinking. Our brother was a lot of things. The biggest one was his desire to be in the spotlight. Not to show off no he wanted to be in the spotlight to show people how to honestly express yourself. And never lie to yourself in any way."

 **(Present day twenty fourth Interview room)** Walking out of the interview room is Milly and Meryl. Leaving their interview room they see Fox and Connor walking down the hall to them. Meryl steps in their way "You two better wise up fast. Connor your sister has been trying from the time we started these interviews to remind you of her birthday. So wake up already get your head out from whatever bat filled cave it's in and open your eyes. We're your family we love you both. And we hate seeing you both this way. Now Connor Brook wanted me to give you this backpack before he had to leave. He says the instructions are inside.

"And Fox you're not going anywhere but with us. You have window shopping to do with your mother to find your cousin a good gift." Fox was about to protest but seeing his mother humming is a hint not to try it. That the fact that she was projecting that sinister aura outward was giving anyone who sees Milly the idea that she is pure evil. And the chilling creature coming from Milly's aura is helping that fact. Gulping Fox whispers to Connor "I've learned on thing from my dad don't piss of my mom. Look just follow what Brook wants you to do. And don't forget to hand in your report for last week."

Connor nods as Fox leaves with his mother and aunt. Walking to the buildings front door Connor sees his father's manager Bill Cohen's talking to the coping reporter. The whole time he and his family have gone along with the separate interviews he never got a change to see or talk to him. Connor shrugs walking to the private landing pad for his family planes. After a ten-minute delay the plane take to the skies. In the air Connor opened the backpack finding an odd body suite inside along with two letters. One said read after he got to the top of MT. Fang. While another said read now.

Connor opens the envelope to read the five-sentence letter. Brook writes 'Connor I know you feel isolate and on your own but don't be bro. We all are who we are yes but remember what dad wanted most from us. Remember what he asked from us most of all. All he wanted was for us to smile. Smile a little more bro and try to have fun.' Connor remembers when he used to have fun. But after three events in his life his outlook on things changed. First it was finding the old world book and the powerful religious influence it had over him. The other was the cave and the person who's words still haunt him to this day.

And lastly it's the fact that he isn't like his siblings. Connor is like Fox all they have going for them is good athletic skills in a fight. And their need to always have a weapon handy. Connor remembers how his dad told him relying to greatly on power weakens a warrior's true skill. But Connor wanted at a time to be like his dad. He wanted to be able to tap into his inner soul and unleash the power that he had. Brook managed to do it and so did Brenda. But Connor had no such luck.

Connor Soul tapping skills are next to none. Sure he had been able to move things by trying to force them with his mind. And from time to time during his training the master did tell him they felt an odd power resonate a few times. But they still go unexplained and Connor felt perplexed on not living up to his family's reputation. Soon his outlook darkened and he could feel the looks his family gives him from time to time. But all he wanted was to keep his father alive in a way. Sighing Connor relaxes into the plane ride back to OOO.

 **Connor's View**

After getting off the plane I'm greeted by a few members of the High Guard. Nodding after they give a slight bow to me I get into their hover truck and we drive off to one of the smaller outposts. After an hour we stop at a small port town. Getting out of the van we walk a block to turn down into an alley by an apartment complex. Walking in I look over the various weapons and bombs in crates. In an open room I see a few members watching the news. We are always at the ready even if the world doesn't want us to. I stop giving a bow of respect to the outposts head Guard. He returns my bow says, "Fourth our lady asks for your report."

Nodding I walk into the small private room. Taking a seat in the small chair I place my hands in front of me. Bowing for a moment I raise my head as I hear my Lady's voice. Lady Sunic specks to only her chosen eight. Each of us a different number not because of how many people we've killed. But because of the fire of belief we have in us. She numbers us as such and our numbers changes each year because of that idea. She says it's to show how we have progress in our inner flames.

Hearing my Lady allow me to speck I give her my report. With my reports end I leave the outpost and have the Guards drop me off by the borders of the Rock kingdom. OOO is united yes all the major territories became one thanks to my dad. Often the respective kings and queens ask my moms for advice. United kingdoms of OOO UKO for short. But for now it's all about me and getting to the top of MT. Fang. I heard of how dad climbed three of the worlds five largest mountains with his own two feet. "Now its mine turn to try right dad?"

Feeling the harsh breeze I think for a moment. It'll take me sometime before I get to the top. Sure I'm strong but I have no gear to climb with. I sigh "Dad did it on his own so can I." Digging my hands into the edges of the wall I start to climb I have four days before my sisters birthday. I can't afford to miss it my family says its important. "Dad you always said family is important. But why is it so had for them to see it? Should I find myself ... should I leave this all behind?" No my sister my own flesh and blood hoping to see me. I get lost in my own mind another time. Once more going into the loop of climbing I remembering the things I did before. My old hobby's my time with my family.

I did at one point want to be like my dad. But the call Fox and I got from Lady Sunic's Guards asking for an audience with us. I couldn't refuse I wanted to be apart of something. Hell I was the first, the first to go into tournaments on behalf of my brother. He showed the world to see that entertainment has no limit. Madeline, Katya and Joey are becoming a hit they really know how to inspire the youths. Brenda is looking up cures for medical research and medical aid.

Katya's been spending a lot of time at Jump city formerly know as Thief city. Well whens she not with the band. Uncle Jermaine and Jake cracked down on the place after a few guys tried to jump Brook and Jess a few years back. Penny a former thief helped out a lot showing her fellow thieves that the excitement of running high into the air. Or jumping of things at extreme highs gives them the same rush. In time they listened and the city got its new name. Emma from what Brook tells me not even momma B knows what she does.

But Jacob he's been specking a lot with Granddad Dane. I remember when we use to head over to the flame palace to hear his and Grandmom Liliana's tales. Some of then filled me with wonder about things hidden in OOO. I explored most of the world. Some places have yet to be found. But I wonder if I should look? No Lady Sunic and OOO needs us. We need to stand ready. Sure Uncle Jake and Jermaine can clean up crimes. But now they have a hard time handle monsters that even dad never faced.

The Seekers only get in the way. Especially Anderson he killed number five last year. I felt so angry I wanted to go after him. But Lady Sunic said Five had completed his mission. That all she asked for us. We do our jobs and leave ideas of the person for another time. Sighing I feel my hand slip but something grabs me. In a fast jerk the wind blurs my vision for just a second. Before my eyes locks with another large eye. Its slim serpents scales as dark as the night. Feeling the sun against my skin I don't know what time it is. All I know is that this is a being my father wrote of. This is one of the legends my mother says granted my father eternal life.

Yes before me is Raga the spirit of the skies themselves. Smirking he specks in a soothing voice "I see another heir to my fathers Chosen immortal has come to one of us. Your brother told me one day you would come to see me." Placing me down on the gravel mountaintop I'm curious as to what he means. Then I remember Brooks other letter. Pulling the piece of paper into the light I know the handwriting it's a letter from dad.

 _Dear, Connor_

 _My son I know you'll have it harder then your siblings. You'll be more confused, angry, and even lonely. You might turn to some outside our family for help. I understand I did these things too. I felt alone in OOO. No one to turn to when I really needed to talk. But don't go too deep into these paths. They lead to places that I had to fight from. Addiction, self harm, and fear of the unknown. Something's you just can't put to paper. Son believe in your family like I believe in you and all your brothers and sister. You'll find your way just like I did._

 _Your dad forever, Finn Mertin_

Raga spoke "Your father was not one to hold back his feelings. An you shouldn't fear the idea of being some as good or better. Let go of the glooming fear in you young one. It is the only way you can allow your spirit to soar." A large gust of wind tremors from behind me. Looking back the old spirit is gone. Sighing I put the letter away and slip into the jumpsuit. Brooks wrote on the back of his letter for me to test the suit to see if it works for base-jumping. Inhaling deeply I look out over the mountain I was about to jump off. Not giving it a second thought I jumped and felt the rush of the air against my chin. After thirty seconds I hit my chest and my flight suite opens up. "YEAH! It works Brook I really works"!

We followed dad's path and I have to say it had its moments. Being an adventurer and helping when you're needed was beyond anything else. Madeline's birthday it always made her sad how close the two dates are. We lost dad eight days before he party all those years ago. Hawk and Calamity went onto be the guardians of those cursed doors. Saying that no one would ever release the army that lies behind them. The Old Gods keep the tradition of fun and energetic racing going. Every driver did, in thanks to my dad they would spray gold energy liquid over the mouths.

Often they would shot from their cars that 'The Goddess is racing with me'. Dad would have gotten a kick from it. Seeing someone with gold liquid dripping from the lips and teeth say that. When I race once I did it once or twice. Still remember Thor slapping me on the back of the head at the finish line. "Dad you really were like no on else… a smile that could light even a dark room hehe… sounds like you dad… shit its still hurts when I smile for you..."

Landed with solid thud I took an express plane back to Colony. After I landed at the private hanger happy passerby's greeted me. Waving my thanks I go to Brook's place Goth Tech Industrial. On the seventh floor I find his lab "Hey Brook you awake?" Brook looks over his shoulder from his desk. With a smoke in his mouth and his same deadpan eyes. Brook, "Yes I'm awake but more importantly do you have a present for our sister?" "Working on it." Brook shakes his head, "Figures you always do this. Well forget it I'm not making a gift or putting you name on mines. Your on your own I can lend you fifty bucks if you need it?" "No its ok I'll think of something... thanks by the way."

Brook continued to wield a metal piece in a robotic arm to say, "If it's about dad you read his letter so I don't have to tell you anything." Shaking my head I lite a candy cane smoke. Mom still tells me healthy or not I shouldn't smoke. Exhaling a puff I look at him, "I miss him so much, hearing his voice in the morning, hearing he sing a few lyrics at night. Fuck bro I even miss his snoring after lunch."

Brook stopped and points out the window with his tool. Brook, "Look out the window big brother and tell me what do you see." "I see a big city with fly cars that can't go past five stories. And people buying stuff like they have the money. Your point?" Brook, "Crime's next to nothing in major cites, monsters only attack when people are alone, and we have a world holding hands… dad and uncle Wolf's sacrifice gave the whole world a second chance. They literally reset the global for us. Simply being alive we continue their legacies… why do you think Fox went on to create MMA fights for a while."

"Hell yeah dad would have kick major ass. But Fox didn't give it up he still owns MMA." Brook "Only cause he's majority share holder and no one can kick him out. You two need to fix yourselves of you'll do something even I can't turn an eye to." Nodding at my sibling I clear a space and started to work on my gift.

 **Third Person's View**

Today marks Madeline thirteenth birthday and the whole family here to celebrate. Even close family friends have come to the Tree Fort to celebrate. The kids didn't want to hold their birthdays anywhere else. And their mothers agreed. They just couldn't bring themselves too go somewhere else. Two Hours into the party, two figures stand talking to Hawk and Calamity. Both are shocked at the power and grace of the two before them. One was smoking while wearing a white leather suite with black alligator shoes. His left jacket pocket showing a metal case so his cigars. The man has a black eye patch on with a matching black shirt. Along his pants is a long black strip. His hands concealed by two black gloves.

The other has armor that is beyond belief with a stunning cape to boot. But what really sealed the deal are the gold wings that are coming from the back of the armored figures. Still hanging over bother their brows where gold head pieces. The keep difference between the two pieces is one has an opal gem resting in his piece. While the other figure has a quartz in his.

 **(The other figure has Lars armor just change the loins head to a dragons. Then changed the red parts to blue and the black to a deep black green.)** Figure two, "We should go I'm sure everyone has waiting long enough." Figure one, "Yeah let's hit the road is about time we see peace with our own eyes. Or as close as things got to it." Figure two chuckles as Calamity and Hawk happily teleports them all to the Grasslands. Inside the Tree Fort Madeline is playing a little song and humming a tune. Connor had built her a guitar shaped like a scythe. Thanking her brother for the surprise she started to try the various options it has. But as she played the two figures from earlier walk in. The second starts singing along as they enter deeper into the room.

 _All I want to do is see you all go through the truth of peace_

 _Because now I get to see your wondrously happy tough baby faces…!_

As the figure stopped singing everyone is shocked. Before them are Finn and Wolf. Both looking only one a year older with show face stubble. But Finn's ponytail is now wrapped around his shoulder like a scarf. Everyone is so taken back they stand completely still even Dane of all people allows his jaw to drop. Wolf, "Do you think we should go Finn it looks like they didn't miss us?" Finn shrugs "Maybe we should have came back last night?" All at once the kids and wives jumped the fathers. Soft tears and happy kissed hit the two men. All are overjoyed of their return. As the two are stormed with question from all sides Finn smiles saying, "It's a long story everybody. But you all should know its kind of a Scattered Journey between the two of us." Smiling at his playful words everyone sits back and welcomed home their heroes.

 **Smiles; Right back to where it all ended.**

 **Jester; Yup now all we have to do is see how people react. So like always comment, share, and like it you liked it.**

 **Smiles; Hey drop by the poll on our profile and vote for our next story already. We've had it open for a month an only four people let their picks. Any way Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hello everyone glad to see us again no doubt.**

 **Smiles; Hey they just caught us on a good day. So lets get on with this. I want to go back to sleep.**

 **Jester; Well we did wake up just to drop this update. Ok let's get right into it then. He23t I do hope that rainbow is for happiness and not for sarcasm. Cause if its sarcasm I am not amused. But if its for the other thank you and glad you like it. ILikeHotDogs... Unfortunately all you would get from that is demon slapping you in the face.**

 **Smiles; Yeah I kind of lost mine and Jesters souls in a crossroads bet. But here's the fun part we get to keep our souls. Because the chick said we aren't rip or dead enough to collect.**

 **Jester; I hate remembering that night... its one of the reasons I now no longer have a girlfriend.**

 **Smiles; Relax you'll find another one.**

 **Jester; Whatever, Deadlux I know unlike Smiles who has sex on the brain. I come up with bad jokes and puns.**

 **Smiles; When this guy kills a joke he does two things. Make you laugh cause if was bad. Or makes you laugh cause of how stupid the joke was.**

 **Jester; They're not well ok yeah they're that bad. Neo Deadmau5 oh more action is on the way but first something to spice up your interest. Ky Karno whoa thanks glad you like it. And don't worry we have more in store for you all. Attackme thanks and yes your wait is over, Smiles.**

 **Smiles; I hate waiting rooms I get here first and I still have to fucking wait... I've got places to be!**

 **Finn's View**

I smirk at walking right to the front door. Feeling my family all together I can't help but smile. Nudging Wolf I tell him to, "Watch this." Walking through the door I sing a sweet little chime right off the top of my head to the melody my little girl is playing. Standing side by side with Wolf we see our families. My kids, his kids, our wives, their parents, our parents, everyone. Man eleven years really changed them. Seeing their shocked any unmoving faces Wolf says "I don't know Finn I don't think they missed us."

With that remark they all rush us. Still a little shaky from coming back my families added weight pushes me over. But as they hug me I feel their unspoken words. Feeling their sorrow, their anger, and their coldness. ' _Looks like I have some fathering to do soon_.' "Alright lets stand up and we'll tell you how we got through our little scattered journey."

Hugging my parents, sisters, cousins, and either giving an in law/close friend a hug or handshake. Wolf and I took a seat. Joey smiles widely eyeing my armor to ask, "Dad that armor is awesome and you have wings! What happened?" "Wolf you want to start off or should I?" Wolf "No I'll go first. You see everyone after me and Finn here kicked the big bucket we we're going to spend our lives in our eternal after's. But Finn he went an opened his big mouth."

 **(Wolf narrates from Finn's View)** Walking alongside Wolf we finally get picked up by a Defender. Here they aren't large being made of stone no the Scribe and Defenders are a skin tone of silver and gold. Walking with the large Defender he's none other then Maul. Smiling up to him he's a large eight feet tall man. Maul "My friends it's an honor to see you again and to meet you here. But it feels me with sorrow too that your lives have been cut short. But not to worry once we find your after guide she will show you to your eternal peace."

Wolf "Man really wish we could at least say goodbye before we died." "I know Wolf. Hey Maul can we give our family visions like angel Frost did for me?" Maul "Frost can do so cause he has permission. For you to do so would be impossible." "But what if we don't want to rest for eternity just yet? Has anyone actually asked to be sent back to the living?" Maul "There are exceptions but the process is risky. Often people just accept the eternal rooms they are given and that's the end of it." "Maul I want a second chance. I can't leave my family I want to go back."

Maul looks at both Wolf and me. Wolf agrees to want to go back. Maul sighs hitting himself and talking to himself about opening his mouth. Following Maul down a different pathway we stop as he opens a large stone gray door. Inside we find several Scribes and angel floating around the room. The whole room is a gain maze of books, scrolls, and hand drawn works. **(Think of the Spirit Library from Avatar the last airbender).** Stepping onto one of the moving platforms it floats us up a few floors. As we ascend a large looming figure awaits for us at the top. Stepping off the platform a large Scribe in black robes resembling an owl sits at a desk. With both hands he files, stamps, and writes various things.

The owl man doesn't even look at us when he says, "Finn Mertin and Nicholas D. Wolfwood your track records are better then most humans who ask for a second go. But I'm afraid you still don't make the cut to return to your human lives." "Why? What can we do to prove that we do have what it takes?" The owl Scribes stops to sigh "Very well I been told through the words to allow you two to be tested before you undergo the really thing. Inside my library are secret rooms. What lie inside those rooms are unknown to all but me. Return with one item from the room and be ready to answer a question."

Nodding Wolf and I exchange a look to roam off in different directions.

 **(Back to the present Wolf 's View)**

Finn "You see the Owl Scribe better know as Wan Shi the greatest archivist in the unknown multiverses. Tested us on what he hates most about humans. He wanted to see if we would open our mouths on how to find the rooms. After several scares and a good deal of him trying to peak at us in his giant owl form he granted us passage into the Proving grounds. The Proving grounds is the land of the Dwarves. And don't be fooled kids the Dwarves aren't a race of short people. No they're are most definitely giants."

 **(Finn narrates from Wolf View)** I have to say walking through the streets of the Proving grounds is something. The buildings are made for the Dwarves who easily tower four to seven stories over us. Maul couldn't follow us but one of Wan Shi's fox dressed Scribes is now guiding us to our next stop. After a long few hours we managed to make it to a large courtyard. Within the courtyard are rows upon rows of weapons differing in size, design, and color. "So Mr. Fox are we to... where did he go?" Finn and I look from our right to left looking for the fox dressed Scribe.

Finn shrugs "Maybe this is where our tests begin?" "I don't like this but I'm guessing things are going to get more weird with me hanging out with you." Finn "Shut up." Jumping down right behind Finn into the sea of weapons he starts to wander. I can see by the slight sprint in his step he's like a kid in a candy store. But I still think its messed up that the Scribes couldn't regrow his right arm. Telling us that Jeepers consume habit was the reason. When he consumes a part of a person that portion of their soul is lost to Purgatory.

And from what Finn tells me that's a place many don't return from. He told me creatures of nightmares and ancients live there. And it's a place he never wishes to see again. I hate it when he doesn't tell me the full deal. But his eyes tell me he's scared every time I ask him about it. What has him so scared about Purgatory?

Finn isn't stressed about his arm. Saying he's fought with one arm a few others times before already he can do it now too. "You lost your arm before?" Finn "Heck yeah but thanks to Jake and a few magic stones I grew it back." Looking at Finn as we walk the endless rows of towering or small clumps of weapons. I still have no idea where we are going. I stop though locking my peepers on two very old guns. From the history classes I did go to. I learned that early guns were very inaccurate, slow to reload, and had low chances of actually killing. But seeing the two guns hanging from a chain I see the craftsmanship that has gone into them.

The first like I just said is a Flintlock pistol. What makes this pistol so eye catching is the large sphere at its grips end. Going along its wooden frame is a nice gold leafing design. The barrel or should I say barrels cause there are three of them with snakeheads for the barrel mouths. Touching the barrels I find they can rotate and a pit in the grip is the main actuator to help them rotate. Seeing as the piece moves as well. The other gun is a prewar movie favorite it's a saw off shotgun. But at its breach there are two cylinders. The body has the same fine gold leafing but the grips end curves up touching midway the guns length.

"These guys leave all kinds of things lying around don't they?" Voice "Well that's cause we make a lot of stuff." Turning around startled I see a slim part of legs following them up I see a woman easily three to fours stories standing behind me. _'They sure are light on their feet._ ' From her looks this blue haired Dwarf seems to be in her mid twenties. Dwarf "I see you picked up the Lung brothers. Not a bad pick for someone like you." I give her a confused and questioning eye raise. Dwarf "Don't give me that look your the one that smells like plasma energy. Anyway lets go find your friends he's around the corner."

Following right behind her I'm right. Each step she takes not even some much as a tremor. Its as if she's walking as lightly as I am. Following her to the next row over I see Finn playing with a long sword. Its single edge and black body has a nice contrast to the large gold cross guard. The guard itself has several blue gems in it and the wrapping around the grip is elegant. Dwarf "I see you picked up Yoru the last guy to wield her was famous for having eyes as piercing as a hawks. Funny enough his last name as Mihawk. Wield her well. Oh but this won't do your friend here has two weapons while you have only one. I know come with me."

Following close behind the Dwarf she stops to look over a large pile. Reaching in she pulls out a large diamond shield. The dragon design on it looks old. Dwarf "Hey mister two guns hold this to your friends right shoulder. Oh and mister one arm you might feel a pinch." Taking the shield I hold it too Finn's shoulder. Finn "I feel funny." In an instant Finn's green energy flames spring forth grabbing the shield from me. In time the shield liquefies and fuses to Finn's shoulder. Finn "Man that doesn't pinch it hurts. Feels like Bonnie's using me as a practice dummy again."

In time the liquid hardens to show both of us Finn's new arm. The dragon design on his shoulder. The arm as a whole looks expertly crafted. **(Finn has the winter soldier's arm and the design of the dragon is the Skyrim logo.)** The Dwarf chuckles "Well you picked so test one finished. Now you have to be assigned a place." Hearing her words we follow her again. Finn "What do you mean assigned? I thought this test would be like we fight something here and there then we go back? Are you saying it'll take longer?" Dwarf "Yes they will. A few other people have only finished these tests. It's the only way for humans to get back a body and not be a walking corpse.

"Trust me the smell alone is rumored to kill. The last test few takers rounded up time almost comes to twenty years to finish." Finn and I go wide eye to one another. Twenty years is a long time to try on a maybe chance to see our families. Wolf "Hell we got nothing better to do cousin. Lets go for it sure we'll be a few birthdays late. But it'll be worth it to be with them." Finn nods to me "Yeah but lets hope we're not grandparents by the time we get back. Or worse our wives move on..." "If Milly is married to some sucker I'm going to beat him up and make him sign divorce papers. No one kisses my Milly but me." Finn smiles goofily "I'm going to tell that to Milly when we get back." I warn Finn not to but he still pokes fun at me about it.

 **Finn's View**

Wolf "I told you not to tell that part." Milly "Wolf I would never remarry how could you think that?" As Wolf tries to explain the idea of a hypothetical I look to my kids. "Madeline I see you got a sweet guitar and from that voice you're taking after your mom." Madeline "Geez daddy embarrassing much." Smiling I ask what's been going on. From everyone's face it was a mixed bag from what I do know thanks to a certain tree my families been pretty shaky. For now let's talk about things outside the family. "Why the odd looks? Have people stopped radioing about the news around the world already?"

Joey "No dad they haven't. And hardly anyone listens to the radio anymore." "Don't sass your old may like that. I'm still young enjoy to hug you and keep an eye on you." Joey laughs sounding similar to my own. Eleanor "Well monster wise things around the world are stable but bad. Villagers left and right have vanishing. And these odd tremors have been coming from the seas." "Woo back already Wolf and you and me got some adventuring to do." My laugh was stopped when all of my wives towered over me giving me the evil eyes. Marceline "Oh no you don't your resigning that contract mister." "Huh... what why!" Isabella "You've been gone for eleven years your kids need a father. No an adventurer."

"I can be both." Growling at me I look to my kids all knowing or looking away "Well you've my beautiful queens have been doing great at keeping them in line too." Laughing my kids start to argue with me but I keep smile. ' _Oh its good to be home._ '

 **Third person's View**

With the day winding down the fathers wanted to take Finn and Wolf out for a drink. But the mothers and wives weren't having it. Walking down the streets of his still small city the king of the Grasslands can contain his silent tears. Even with his face covered so people don't recognize him he feels the joy in his lands. With his wives taking notice they asked to take him home. Nodding Finn looks over his home in detail. The living room just as spacious as he remembered. The kitchen had been given and extension along the kids rooms. Finn is sad that some of his kids don't live at the Tree Fort.

But he figured that at least a few of them would have stayed the night to hear more of his stories. Walking into his music studio Finn smiles seeing that a few new instruments and pieces of equipment have been added. _'I should probably finish that amalgamation album with the Old Gods._ ' Calamity pops from within Finn's hair "Finn your wives want to see you. Hawk and I will be downstairs they seem angry." Finn "It must be from my comment about going off adventuring again." Calamity scurried off and Finn's walk upstairs. Pushing open the door and closing it, the whole room is dark. Clicking on the light he gets two eyefuls. Finn sees his wives wearing skimpy but oh so sexy pieces of nightwear's.

All their nightgowns have removed bra cups allowing their breasts and nips to pose on their own. All of them are in very fragrant thongs no doubt the edible kind. Their hairs are in the styles they like the most. Bonnie in her large bun, Isabella's hanging in her face, Marceline puffy and covering half her face, and Eleanor's has hers in two girly pigtails. Finn gulps feeling his old friend rise wanting to accept his own welcome home. Finn "Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., and Mrs. Mertin you are all trying to seduce me." Bonnie smirks and crawls to where Finn is standing at the front of the bed. Poking his crotch with a lone finger Bonnie smiles seductively to him. Bonnie "Oh Mr. Mertin we're going to do much more then seduce you."

Crawling back Bonnie's ass is on full display the thong not covering or hindering anything from seeing how wet she is. Getting back to her pillow Bonnie wiggles her ass some more. And his sweet wives strike a pose. Marceline and Isabella are on the ends of this pose their legs pointed upward. And their pussy's pointed to Bonnie and Eleanor in the middle of the pose. Both have their ass's facing Finn. Finn "I so am not going to leave this house tomorrow." Eleanor "Who said we were going to let you. You have a lot of aggression to fuck out of us Finn. And yes honey we did miss you. So welcome home."

Finn smiles ear-to-ear "Best welcome back ever. My beautiful wives do you know what time it is..." All still in their posses the give their husband a confused 'what' face. Finn "It's wife pounding time!" In a snap Finn Soul tap away his clothes and leap onto the bed. By Glob did he miss this feeling. Finn turns to the readers "But you'll have to read it in the next chapter sorry!"

 **Smiles; Nail it!**

 **Jester; You sure did old friend. Hey the polls still up so why you drop a vote for us. It helps and it's for all of you.**

 **Smiles; Do it what are you waiting for!**

 **Jesters; Like always please like, share, and comment it's all with love I hope.**

 **Smiles; Piece off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Ok I'm fine with updating today.**

 **Jester; Are you sure? You don't have work or something to do before we start?**

 **Smiles; Nope it all can wait until this afternoon.**

 **Jester; Ok lets head right on into some reviews then. Attackme yeah that tease was Smiles idea.**

 **Smiles; And I do it again just to let you all know.**

 **Jester; Right, He23t no problem here's more. ILikeHotDogs that's good to hear and hope you're still having fun writing it. And try playing elevator music it gets crazy guys like Smiles to leave me alone.**

 **Smiles; That music is so boring it makes me want to listen white noise.**

 **Jester; That's the point. Neo Deadmau5 hope Smiles meets this expectations.**

 **Smiles; Be serious when has anyone complained about my lemons. And you can't use that one from the other fics cause that was symbolic.**

 **Jester; I got nothing... Anyway Gothgod9415 no problem its what we do and hope you like this chapter as well. Ky Karno your guess is right on the nose and thanks for the likes. Juggalobrad well our chapters are shorter or longer depending on how much stuff we have to work with for that chapter. Last chapter was a tie in and we had to focus around two characters view. Not much else we could do to show the things that they had to do to be tested.**

 **Smiles; Plus we gave you all too many hints in that last chapter. So yeah start reading or I start blasting!**

 **Finn's View**

Seeing my very sexy wives each wiggle and tease their hot bodies to me. I can't lie I've got a boner hard enough to punch through a rock. Gulping I Soul tap away my clothes "Man you all got way hotter while I've been gone. That's not to say you all weren't hot before." It's just like while my fine ladies were pregnant that I wanted nothing more then to rail and ram them. But after the babies they wanted to be motherly and active. And seeing at the time my change in career I couldn't deny them.

But fuck eleven years away and my wives are a million times hotter. Bonnie and Eleanor still beat Isabella and Marceline when it comes to ass. But Marceline and Isabella still lead them both with their nice bouncing boobs. But overall they have some juicy curves. So yeah you better believe I'm hard and drooling, as I get closer to them. But instead of diving in I snatch up my wives to hug and showering them with kiss. Going for cheeks, necks, or lips I don't care I fucking love the four hot milfs I'm holding.

But as I keep kissing I feel something fuzzy clip onto both my wrists. In a flash I'm hanging from my wrists above the bed. Gulping I look as Marceline pulls a whip from under the pillow. "Um honey's your not still mad about what happened before right?" Marcy cracks the whip "Oh isn't it obvious Finn. Fuck yes we miss you. Fuck yes we want to fuck your brain five ways to Sunday. But seeing as your back we need to remind you why we run this house. Now you're going to agree to a new contract. And you're going to stay with us this time."

"Can we talk about this after you let me down?" Seeing the each shake their head the cuffs holding me swiveled and my back is to them. Marcy "Ok Finn time for some family therapy. Eleanor wants to go first." Eleanor "Finn I felt like crap when you left us. I cried for nearly two month because you wanted to be a hero. We love you but this time you're not going to do any more dangerous shit without telling us the plan." Before I could defend myself Eleanor crack my back with the whip. For five minutes she keep this up. Thanks to being in the Proving grounds my emotions aren't what they use to be.

Eleanor stops and Bonnie specks next "Finn you're a gigantic plebe when it come to being a father. How could you break a vow to us? I thought you cared when you took us as your wives?" I know what's happening this isn't about sex. No they need to vent they need me to listen... I'll listen even after they kick me to the crib. Feeling Bonnie's whippings end Marceline goes next. Marceline "All these years of watching over our kids. And you think that coming back now will get you back into our family? Let alone get you laid? No way mister you're going to pay for putting us through hell."

Again I hear my back being hit but I feel nothing. Oh right I'm blocking out the pain and allowing my powers to slowly heal me. Isabella takes her turn "I was so happy to give you my first time Finn. We all loved how you cared only about us. But now I see you act like any other man. You only thought about yourself leaving us alone and afraid. It's been so hard to raise the kids. Why couldn't you have stayed to help us why?" Feeling Isabella's whips end I lower my head. "Hell is how I saw my time away from all of you. I was in a place anyone with a shitty life would love to go to. But my paradise was being with all of you. You're right I broke my vows to the four most important people in my life.

"I left my kids without a father and I have no excuse. So if that's what you wanted to tell me... I can assume I'm going to start sleeping in the guest room." Feeling Marcy float over I feel her raise her hand. But instead of letting me go she slaps my back. Swinging a little from impact I look at her as I turn a little. Marcy "No idiot all we wanted to hear was what you have to say. We still love you we can't blame you for being the hero. We just want you to remember that you still have a family. We're frustrated Finn so you're not going to have to file for divorce. Now do what you do best to make us happy."

"Ok I can shower you with affection and kind words. Do you want me to go into my workroom to make some fancy jewels to make to make up all those birthdays." Bonnie "No Finn we're ladies we already have enough jewelry. We want you to use that hard on of yours to make up for all these long years we had to use a dildo to get off." Eleanor grabs the chain and ties to the bedhead. Looking at each of them I can tell they each cried somewhere along whipping me. "Girls I can't fully make up for not being there for you. But I won't deny what's rightfully yours. Please let me apologize even if you can't forgive me for leaving like I did."

Isabella comes and squats over my face "You want to apologize then work for it." Gripping my hair she shoves my face right into her pussy. I won't protest cause I've missed her and all the flavors of my wives. I get right into it using my breath I try to melt her edible panties into her folds. With a mix of side-to-side strokes of my tongue and simply pressing my lips to her folds. Isabella growls, "Keeping going your nowhere near done!" Swirling my tongue in a full circle the heat from my mouth and her snatch melts the pants with her sweet juices. Both slide down my face and most likely its in my hair and on the pillow.

But I don't care my wives need me to show them a good nights sleep. Isabella growls to push off of me. She hovers over me panting her eyes clearly sharp and angry. Drilling three fingers into herself she starts to masturbate. Seeing her juices leak down from her fingers and onto she growls louder to shout "Open your fucking mouth!" Doing so she splashes my face with her juices. She pulls her fingers free and slaps me. Sinking her nails into my shoulder she slams down onto my cock. In a fierce kiss Isabella holding no punches. Seriously she's slamming down onto my cock as she bites my lip. _'Damn angry sex is hot.'_

Isabella pulls away nails still firmly in my shoulder "Finn mmmh why did you have to always be the hero for everyone? Your suppose to be our hero only one we married you." Seeing her eyes puff with tears made me want to just sleep on that damn couch. "I have to be the hero cause no one else can. Please girls untie me let me make you all feel good. Then I'll go and sleep on the couch." Eleanor undo's the cuffs but I stay on my back. Holding her hips once more we are fucking. Isabella's kisses now are more asking even as her ass slaps off my thighs. Pushing up I hold her as I let her keep the tempo she wants. This night is for them. I don't deserve to feel good they do.

 **Marceline's View**

Slap after slap Isabella is taking our sweet Finn's cock just like before. Finn's thrusting up into as she comes down is so hot. But I'm going last. I can tell Finn's been suffering just as we have. His eyes look more distant and different then Connor's do. Seeing Finn's slick cock push its way into my sister is nice. It reminds me of all those hot night we had when we were younger. We need to work together to at least get some of those nights back.

Finn's washes his hands down Isabella's back caressing her hips, thighs, and ass all while saying 'Don't forgive me.' He really did suffer while trying to get back to us. Eleven years he worked for a second chance. While it should have took longer. Slap after slap Isabella sinks her canines into Finn's shoulder riding out a very powerful orgasm. Finn firmly holding her but he's not cumming with her. Musing from her high Isabella looks at Finn "Why didn't you come?" Finn shakes his head "Tonight not for me to feel pleasure. I want to show you all I still love you. So I'll let you feel happy but none for me." Finn kisses Isabella sweetly on her lips to pull away with a gentle pop. His cock sparking with Isabella honey colored nectar.

Isabella growls tackling Finn off the bed. Isabella "Stop saying gunk like that Finn. Yes we're angry yes we wished you didn't have to leave. And yes we wanted you to be there for the kids. But we still love you... so please remind us why we loved you in the first place." Grabbing hold of Finn's cock Isabella lines him up and crashed back down onto him. Growling inches from his face Finn is shocked for a moment before he gets back into it. Holding her lower back Finn lips between her breasts with each bounce. Nipping and tugging at her breast Finn hums in surprise. Mostly because we can still lactate.

Popping his lips free from his bouncing prize Finn chanced position with Isabella. Now in the acrobat sex position Finn's washing his hands up and down her body. Giving a few hard bucks here and there. Overall is driving Isabella crazy. With each thrust up she bounces upward to let gravity drop her back down. With each ball-jiggling slap Finn's voice comes up. I smile seeing him nibble Isabella's antlers. Feeling Finn touch her antlers pretty much made Isa go bug eyed. Her sharp canines fully extend into her loud window-shattering howl. Holding her around the chest Finn and Isa tremor as one both shuddering into bliss of their high.

Gently kissing Isa's neck Finn gets to his feet and carefully lays her on the bed. Musing at him in protest Finn pulls out with a sloppy pop. On her stomach we see the large bubbling load of Finn's goo slips free. Mixing and sliding onto the bed with Isa's juices. Shoving her face into a pillow "Finn you better stay hard all night. Cause when I recover I want another round." Petting her ass Finn leans down to kiss a cheek. Finn "Of course I have eleven years to make up for. And I doubt one night is going to stop any of you either. But remember tomorrow night is Madeline's big day. We need to be there."

In a wisp Elea pushes Finn back to go reverse cowgirl. Elea "I remember how much you loved Bon and my ass's Finn. Do they still make you wild?" Finn with drool rolling down his lips nods. Cupping Finn's balls Elea rolls and grinds her ass on Finn's shaft. Hissing through his teeth he grabs to handfuls of Elea's ass. Smirking Elea swats his hands way shaking a finger at him. Elea "You want this ass you got to use those sweet words to convince my lips to open up." Sticking out her tongue playfully Finn sits up.

With her ass fully hiding his cock between her cheeks Finn aligns his chest to her back. Finn "Everyday I took those trails for my second chance I never stopped thinking about all of you. To know that you're willing to forgive me is the greatest thing I can ask from you. I missed you all so much." Kissing along Elea's neck Finn shoved his face into her fiery hair. Elea "Finn why should I let your take me?" Finn inhales deeply to release a steady stream of fire. Elea squeaks and tries to pull away. But two strong arms keep her in place and after going over her back and neck. Finn's green flames seem to be affecting Elea more sensually.

Seeing the amber sweat droplets form Finn started to lick Elea's neck. Latching his lips from one side to the other leaving hickeys as he goes. Elea pushes Finn to the floor and ignites her body. Shining and burning pretty hot Bonnie and I have to cover our eyes. But from the loud pants, deep huffs, and crackling of fire those two are doing a number on one another. After awhile Elea's stops shining and like all those years ago she looks smooth as silk. Her skin gleaming as if it was glass and her face gently panting with satisfaction.

Standing over her with his arms holding her legs together over one shoulder is Finn. His green flames still noticeable. But in time they go out. Laying Elea onto the bed Finn kisses her to gently pull his cock free. Finn is about to get back on the bed but in a pounce Bon jumps into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist Bon holds his head in her hands and starts to kiss him hungrily. Kissing back Finn matches her hunger gripping Bon's ass and squeezing as hard as she likes it. Bon hisses in Finn's face "Baby I missed you so much. You know how I like it no foreplay please."

Finn nods and takes a new position Bon's face says it all. She's both shocked and oh so pleased. Finn is using the old flying circus position. With her face hover a few off the floor Bon's wraps her legs around Finn. Who has her arms fully extended holding her at her elbows. Bon "Finn is this safe?" Finn "Um sexy yes... we might have to ask the couple who invented this position if its safe." Bon looks over her shoulder at Finn who has a goofy grin on his face. Squeezing both Bon's upper thighs and lower ass Finn's starts his rhythm.

And like me Bon likes it rough. With her hands free Bon now has to support her body while being hammering into the floor. With each thrust and slap of the skin her pants become louder. Seeing her nails grip the carpet by the bedside makes me smile. I can see Finn's cock pull free to slide back into her with a nice thud. Thrust after hard thrust Bon's skin gives allowing her juices the slurp and drip free from her soft core. In a frenzied thrust Finn's cock pops free glistening over her two mountains like a flag. Coated in her and our sister's juices Bon whines telling Finn to put it back.

Taking a few breaths Finn takes a minute to get back into the groove. In a squat Finn is railing Bon who has one side of her face in the fur carpet. With his hands squeezing her ass like not tomorrow. Bon wails into her orgasm with Finn right behind her. Still slamming home his cum Finn doesn't stop even with Bon giving soft meows of pleasure. Pulling his cock free at ten minutes Bon rubs the back of her head as she tries to relax. Her ass has imprints of Finn's hands. Bon "Oh Glob how I missed this Finn give me a minute then we'll do anal ok."

Finn "No rush we've got all night." Getting off the bed I put a nice sway to my hips leaving behind my nightie. Tugging off my panties I push them into Finn's mouth and share a nice kiss with him. Feeling his mouth glide across my fangs and tap my tongue is so nice. I can taste it all my sisters lips, Finn's, the chocolate flavor of the panties. But most of all I can taste my husbands need to please. _'After all these years he still tastes like my little hero._ ' Pulling away I smirk to float out of his arms. "Finn for once I want a gentle fuck. But you need to think of a good position before I put out."

Finn rubs his five o'clock shadow. _'Note to self get him to shave the face fuzz.'_ Finn "Lets try the horny mantis positions?" Smiling I pull Finn onto a beanbag and lay on my side. With both my arms and legs wrapped around him his cock easily slides in. Hissing into his neck I lick until his vein is clear. "Finn can I take a taste?" Finn nibbles my ear to whisper gentle "Your my radical queen when have you ever asked me for permission? Usually I have to asked for permission." Pulling away I pluck his noise "Don't get smart with me." Grinning to him he eases into his gentle rhythm.

Oh how we've missed this. My sisters got their first rounds now its my turn. Feeling my skin give way for his own is all just bliss. My juices had stained most of my thighs. Along with the fact that I couldn't help fingering myself a little. Feeling myself slip back into my memories I feel my nails dig into my love. Growling I sink my fangs into my loving husbands neck. Gulping down year's worth of blood I let silent tears leave my eyes. _'My sweet Finn not matter if time keeps going by my eternity with you will always be worth it.'_

Thrust after gentle thrust Finn pushes on lathering my tongue with his still dripping blood I whisper "Finn please cum." With three harsh thrusts Finn drops a long overdue load into me. Shuddering I rake my nails onto his back. Back and forth our words spur on our high. Kissing him once more Finn says, "Do you all still love me?" "Yes we do you big wienie." Smiling to one another I float us back to the bed. On his back I see my sisters waiting for their second round. Popping his cock free from my snatch I jerk Finn a few times. "Still hard as a rock girls. Ready to make us feel special Finny." Finn "When have I ever tried not to make you beautiful ladies not feel special?" I shake my head with a playful smirk knowing this night will last a while.

 **Madeline's View**

Ok this morning I'm shock. My mom's and my dad refused to even talk to us the whole time. And when they finally come down my moms look as if they each went to a spa. While dad looks like her ran a marathon. Smiling dad gives us each a hug Connor even gets one. But he looks away and just pats dad's shoulder. Dad "So is my little girl ready for her first big show?" "Dad I'm not a baby any more." Dad "True but like I tell your mothers not matter how old you get. Your all still be my cute and handsome kids." Smiling at us all dad starts to tell us goofy and silly jokes. But as we laugh I see Connor off in thought. As mom Eleanor and Bonnie puts big bowls of eggs, beacon, sausages, and pancakes on the table we each fill our plates.

Dad "I hope you all are ready to support your sister on her big day too? You mother and grandparents are taking days off to come as well." Connor "Sorry can't make it got work to do near the North Highlands." Pushing away from the table Connor plate is empty. Bonnie "Connor please its for your sister." Connor "Monsters don't rest mom sorry sis I'll try later." As Connor passes dads chair he grabs his shoulder while still eating. Dad "Now I hope from what I've read with Wolf yesterday that these monsters you're taking about are really monsters? Cause if they are people that can be judged by the proper authorities then you should let them be."

Connor pulls his shoulder away "Dad you've been gone for a long time things change. People don't care about how they treat one another so why should..." In a snap dad has Connors arm over behind him straight in the air. While using his knee to pin his whole body to the floor. Dad "We care because we as living beings son. I know I haven't been with you all. But these thought that people that do violent things are nothing but beasts and monsters must end. I know you read the Script. So you should know better then to think how you are right now. I thought you all three very basic things to carry through your lives. Honor, love, and family I never stopped nor will I ever stop loving you all. You're my family, we carry the honor of the Grasslands our home with each choice we make. And we love one another no matter our choices.

"I can see the worry in your mothers eyes over the path you and your cousin are walking. I feared and prayed that none of you would walk a path such as I did. Young man I can ground you seeing as I still have to earn back this families love. But I can damn sure beat a firm lesson into your head." Dad lets go of Connors arm and he looks down at him. Connor "You weren't there when I found out the truth of mortality dad. He told me all of it and why it's so meaningless. He said when you died a wise man acted like a fool to protect ignorance." Dad "So I'm a wise man? Then this wise man says your going to enjoy your sister's concert. Now go to your room and if you try to run off I'll chain you to a piece of steel and throw it into the lake."

Connor rubs his arm and walks upstairs. Dad retakes his seat to keep eating. Dad "Honey's this is just a good as I remember. Kids you must have had gotten pretty chubby eating your mothers cooking all these years." Smiling at us goofily we even laughed as mom swatted dads arm. Saying 'her babes don't get fat.' I wonder though what Connor meant by when he said those things about mortality.

 **Smiles; Does an ominous ending count as a cliffhanger?**

 **Jester; Yes and no its hard to explain. Anyway like, share, and comment if it's not too much. And everyone please vote on the poll we want a good number its all we're asking.**

 **Smiles; Just Do It Already! So yeah peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup all you lovers of lemons.**

 **Jester; We already did a lemon chapter. Right now we have to keep the plot going remember.**

 **Smiles; Right... So that means more mysterious shit right?**

 **Jester; Yes and no mainly more family stuff. So lets see what you guys left us in the reviews. ILikeHotDogs try something skimpy but practical looking. Look up some work by ObiwankenObie or Crimsonight on deviant art.**

 **Smiles; You can't go wrong with skimpy... unless it makes no fucking sense.**

 **Jester; Ok He23t you know it we've got more in store. And your going to love how much fun it'll be. Attackme no problem we write so all can have fun. And get their fill of a growing story. Ky Karno thanks we try our best. And yes this chapter has a nice spice of family time. Neo Deadmau5 oh you know it will get good cause we've got more family bounding in it for you all. Juggalobrad oh like we've been saying more family bounding on the way.**

 **Smiles; Ah family bounding... nothing like going to a gun range an firing over two hundred rounds into empty or large water jugs. Maybe a dummy or two... ah good times!**

 **Finn's View**

Smiling widely I love Madeline's songs. They feel so empowering to listen to. "Oh my little girl is fighting for her right to party." Pulling Madeline into a hug she keeps trying to push my head away. Madeline "Dad your face fuzz tickles." Even with Madeline protesting and giggling I still rub my cheek to hers. Feeling a jerk I turn to see Marcy tugging at my ponytail. Marcy "Don't worry sweetie daddy's going to cut his face fuzz right now." I give Marcy my best puppy eyes but she flicks my nose with her soft smirk plastered on her face. In a swift gesture she extends her arm and points for me to go. I nod walking out of Madeline's room. As I walk Jacob leaves from Emma's room with a small box in his hands. Jacob "Dad don't you think you should formally announce that your alive? I mean uncle Jake can't keep his mouth shut forever."

"I know Jake and he can't hold a secret for more than a day. That's why I'm going to announce my return at the award show. After your sister performs. Also how's Emma she's been really quiet since I got back?" Jacob "I don't know dad. Ever since we started to live separately we hardly come together." I nod remembering what I saw under the Tallest Tree. Patting his head I smile warmly "Don't sweat it. She'll tell us when she wants to. Also try to work on your fire dual stances some more. Or you won't pass the king trails your grandpa have in store."

Jacob face says it all but before he can argue I shush him. "Don't sweat it you'll do fine. Not like anyone else wants to try." Walking into the bathroom I say a few sentences in Soul and make the water give me a clean wax job. With a clean face I leave the bathroom to see Marcy swaying her ass side to side in some tight panties. She's kind of bent over humming while looking through her dresser. Not feeling anyone close by I glide over to her. Pressing my crotch to her ass Marcy purrs back at me. Popping her ass back at me Marcy slowly stands up. Marcy "Oh do you want a quickie before we head to Colony hun?" Wrapping her in my arms I kiss her cheek.

Smiling to her I nibble her bite mark it always makes Marcy get into sexy. "No maybe later tonight. I want to be focused for Madeline. She needs to her what I have to say about her little secret. But thanks for offering Mar I'll be sure to come back for it tonight." Kissing her plump lips for a little we pull away. And I change into a leather hoodie, baggy dark green pants with a hanging chain loop, and soft black boots. Opening the jackets chest I show that I don't have a shirt underneath. And also that gem in my chest is still there and as green as every. Dialing a few numbers of the phone next to the bed I call up a friend that'll be happy to see me. Walking into the living room I see everyone's ready. Smiling to them I can't wait to see everyone's... wait no, what the worlds reaction will be seeing me alive again.

Landing in Colony mom and dad tell me that they'll see me at the show. "Ok everyone go to the show without me. I have to sneak in but well its not really sneaking in. I just have to meet a friend around back." Elea "Don't be late Madeline goes on after the opening tribute and the first three awards are given." Nodding I take a hover bike with everyone else rides in the limos. After a half hour ride I see Lance standing by the back loading dock of the Star Ocean's dome. Don't know why they named the place that. All Maggie told me was that it was a reference to something.

Walking behind Lance I grip his shoulder. Lance turns "I have a pass jerk... who are you?" Pulling back my hoodie slightly I let him see my face more clearer. Seeing my old managers eyes light up and his mouth give an 'oh' of excitement. I cover his mouth telling him to be quiet. "Long time no see Lance." Lance pulls me into a hug patting my back as well "How the fuck are you alive?" "Short version I passed some trails and earned another shot at living. So now I need you to pull some strings cause I want to help my little girl." Lance nods "Giving me a few minutes. But come on by now the tribute to you has begun." "What's the tribute?" "An acapella group called Pentatonix are singing a evolution of your early to greatest hits."

Nodding I follow him to a private green room to watch acapella group. **(YouTube Pentatonix evolution of Michael and you have the evolution of Finn).** As the group hits the final songs I'm all smiles and clapping along with everyone else. That was great, as did the award giver agreeing as she tells the nominees of the first award. Lance gets into it over the phone but I tell him to just tell them I'll pay. Lance sighs but negotiates a larger payout for us. Good old Lance always and still knows how to squeeze for a little bit more. "That guy won Actor of the years? He looks like a thumb sucker. Or as S'tif would say a whiney milk drinker." Lance "Kids calls Justin Beany hate that kid. Punk had the balls to say his acting skills could surpass all the old school actors. Hell in a interview he said his music sounds better then yours."

I felt as if one of the veins near my eyes is twitching a little too hard. "Well before he talks I want to ask how many musical styles he created in his lifetime? Also how many good movies got awards compared to his?" Lance "Don't worry the punk will be put in his place when you go on. So you sure you want to do this? I mean a lot of people will talk." "That's what I want. I want my little girl and others like her to be equal. Connor told me of how ignorance has grown since I've been away. And now that I'm back I'm going to fight these different ignorance's."

Smiling I see the stage feed change to introduce Madeline. Smiling widely I wonder 'Marcy Bonnie be proud of her. She got it all from you two.'

 _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

 _Just put your paws up cause you were born this way, baby_

 _My mama told when I was young, We are all born superstars_

 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir_

 _There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_

 _She said cause he made you perfect, babe so hold your head up girl_

 _And you'll go far, listen to me when I say!_

 _I'm beautiful in my way cause Glob makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way, Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen, Don't be_

 _Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

 _Subway kid, rejoice your truth in the religion of the insecure_

 _I must be myself, respect my youth_

 _A different love is not a sin believe capital H-I-M, hey hey hey_

 _I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah_

 _I'm beautiful in my way cause Glob makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way, Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen whether your black, white, beige,_

 _Chola descent you're Lebanese, you're orient whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased rejoice and love yourself today_

 _Cause baby you were born this way_

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life,_

 _I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive_

 _No matter black, white, beige, chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was born to be brave!_

 _I'm beautiful in my way cause Glob makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way, Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey!_

 _Same DNA but born this way_

 _Same DNA but born this way._

As Madeline's song fades to its end I hear the roar of cheers and boos. Some actors I can tell don't like her singing about gay rights. Shaking my head I get up. Unzipping my jacket sleeves I also let my jacket completely hand open. Walking to the stage with Lance in toe he talks to a stage to give me the go ahead. Seeing my friends the Old Gods ready to rock we raise from bellow the stage. The got the outfits I sent to them this morning. Loki and Odin have worn slightly torn black jeans, with gray Celtic tees, and biker boots. Thor and Heimdallr are wearing faded blue cloth hoodies with connecting pockets. Along with faded black jeans and black sneakers.

Odin "Bunch of assholes booing little Madeline for speaking her mind." Thor "Hear Finn I'm sure they'll listen to the man of the hour." Taking my old microphone from Thor I nod to them all. The nod back ready to voice their opinion on and old world ignorance in our modern age. Slowly the platform we're on raises from under the stage behind Madeline, Joey, and Katya, along with their back up performers and musicians.

"Everyone booing my little girl shut up!" As the lights shine down on the Old Gods and me I smile. Shocked faces, cameras focusing, and general surprise land on me. "You all want to boo my little girl. I'm not booing she's brave for saying who she is. Your all feeding into a fear that is from ignorance. Everyone who boos you can get lost cause Finn Mertin king of the Grasslands hero of the world say if your gay, bi, or transgender rock whom you are! And say F you to all the haters. Oh an by the way baby's I'm back...!"

Smiling to Madeline and Loki counts us off. "This ones for all the gays, bi's, curious, mixed, and repressed. Stand tall like you should cause anyone and everyone has the right to be free. So I say break free from the ignorance and be one with whoever you are! Cause it's your Glob given right to be free...!"

 _I want to break free I want to break free_

 _I want to break free from your lies_

 _You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

 _I've got to break free Glob knows_

 _Glob knows I want to break free_

 _I've fallen in love_

 _I've fallen in love for the fourth time and this time it's for real..._

 _I've fallen in love Yeah Glob knows_

 _Glob knows I'm in love_

 _It's strange but it's true Hey_

 _I can't get over they way you love me like you do_

 _But I have to be sure when I walk out that door_

 _Oh how I want to be free baby_

 _Oh how I want to be free_

 _Oh how I want to break free_

 _'Electric solo'_

 _But life still goes on_

 _I can't get use to living without living without living without any of you_

 _By my side I don't want to live alone_

 _Hey Glob knows I had to make it on my own_

 _So baby can't you see I've got to break free_

 _I've got to break free I want to break free yeah_

 _I want I want I want I want to break free Ooh yeah..._

 _I want to break yeah..._

With the songs end everyone who agrees is up out of his or her seats cheering. All smiles too happy to agree with me. Madeline, Joey, and Katya came over to hug me. Smiling to them I ask "Hey you all don't mind if we play a new piece right? Better question do you all want to hear the new style original from us?" Hearing the roar of yes's I nod pulling my harmonica from my back pocket. Playing the first few drowsing notes I begin the new era of music.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh..._

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, the future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, the future is comin on_

 _Is comin on, Is comin on,_

 _Is comin on, Is comin on,_

 _Finally, someone let me out of my cage_

 _Now time for me is nuthin cuz I'm coutin no age_

 _Naw I cudent be there, no you shudent be scared_

 _I'm Glub at repairs and I'm under each snare_

 _Intangible, bet you didn't think so I command you to,_

 _Panoramic view look I'll make it all manageable_

 _Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews,_

 _Chicks ad dudes who you think is really kickin' tunes_

 _Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube,_

 _Like you lit the fuse You think its fictional mystical maybe,_

 _'_ **I start to hove off the ground as me and the Old Gods morphing into cartoon forms of ourselves. We have no eyes, pink handle bar mustaches, and sharp toothy in our grins.'**

 _Spiritual, hearable, what appears in you is a clearer view, cuz you're too crazy_

 _Lifeless, to know the definition for what life is,_

 _Priceless to you because I put you on the hype shit you like it_

 _Gun smokin' righteous with one token, psychic among those,_

 _Possess you with one go_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, the future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, the future is comin on_

 _Is comin on, Is comin on,_

 _Is comin on, Is comin on,_

 _The essence the basics without it you make it_

 _Allow me to make this childlike in nature Rhythm,_

 _You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy_

 _I'm in em, every sprouting tree, every child apiece, every cloud you see_

 _You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise,_

 _Corruption in disguise from this fuckin' enterprise_

 _Now I'm sucking to your lies through russle, though not his muscles,_

 _But the percussion he provides with me as a guide_

 _Y'all can see me now cuz you don't see with your eyes,_

 _You perceive with your mind that's the inner_

 _So I'm gonna stick Russ and be a mentor bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers_

 _Remember what that though is I brought all this,_

 _So you can survive when law is lawless feelings,_

 _Sensations that you thought were dead no squealing_

 _Remember that it's all in your head_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, my future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, my future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, my future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, my future is comin on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine, in a bag_

 _I'm useless, but not for long, my future..._

Once more on their feet the audience cheers. Bowing we thank them and exit the stage. Heimdallr "That was amazing Finn. Glad your back." Odin "Shits being boring without you around." "I know I know. So hey lets enjoy the night. Madeline I'm sure your moms are going to have a few words with you sweetie. But also do tell your girlfriend to try not to mess up too many sheets." Madeline "DADDY Really!" Smile to her I hug her just happy to know she was listening. But she like her mother uses her hair to hit me. I don't feel it the pain at all though. I can tell she hits me both playful and seriously as I keep laughing. But because of the trade I can't feel pain. I still have to find out though who told Connor about mortality.

 **Smiles; Ooooh someone's in trouble.**

 **Jester; True so like always like, share, and comment. And PLEASE LEAVE A VOTE IN THE POLES ALREADY!**

 **Smiles; Yeah we didn't put it up for only five people to choice we put it up for everyone to have a voice in what we do next. So YEAH HURRY UP AND VOTE! Pease off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Still can't believe you made that fic.**

 **Jester; Hey you challenged me so yeah I accepted. If you guys don't know yet I created a Kim Possible fanfic off a dare from Smiles here. So if you'd like go take a look and give me your opinion. So lets check out the reviews. He23t thank you I had a feeling someone would agree with me on the rights for all stance. So thank you for agreeing. ILikeHotDogs ok ending your reviews with you initials that cool. Also thanks for the likes to the last chapters hope you like this one too. Attackme well your one of the few people we can say are speechless after a chapter. Hope you have something to say after this chapter though. Neo Deadmau5 oh don't worry Finn's anniversary party for his wives will be much grander. Also Smiles has a good lemon in store.**

 **Smiles; Damn right! Now dance you fools dance for your rights!**

 **Third person's View**

Finn's all smiles with his manager next to him help answer the questions from the mob of reporters. After his big return two-day ago the presses have been pressing to see him and ask him questions about everything. Smiling the whole time one reporter asks, "King Finn now that your back what do you plan to do?" Finn smiles his amber sunglasses reflecting off his forehead. Finn "I want to be with my family for the most part. I also want to help those in the political terms. Not too long ago we separated ourselves because of how we looked along with our ideals. War was nearly at our doors if not for a few along with myself to steam the tide of people judging one another.

"Now we separate one another from how we perceive sex. The gods we stand for made us to be unique and our own. No one has the right to change us unless we wish to change. I stand by my daughter and all who want to be free like her. Sexually should only be judged by the age and the conduct of the people in question." Blue skinned reporter "Then you agree with pedophilia, necrophilia, and bestiality?" Finn sighs "No unless both halves understand, are consenting, and embrace who they are then no. I think that those individuals are in the wrong and shouldn't be places in the same degree as bisexual, gay, heterosexuals, and transsexuals. They understand and believe its because their genes like our own make us who we are. When pedophilia is a wrong that is created in someone's mind.

"But sometimes our genes make us so odd that we can't fight against it. It's almost second or pure nature to us. But I cannot say that the genes of some of these individuals are impure or disgusting because my daughter is gay. While as her siblings are straight or heterosexual. I love them all. But if any of them turned into a beast, child, or corpse lover. I'd beat them silly and make them see the wrong in what they are doing. As a parent you want what's best for your child. But everyone in this room can agree that being gay is not as horrifying as taking sexual advantage of a child or a corpse. But it's their chose to be gay, bi, or trans gender. And I can't hate them for it. All I can do is accepted it. While still beating them with a rusty spoon for not telling me sooner."

A handful of the reporters chuckled but a few seem displeased with Finn's choice. Another reporter "So you want us to just start accepting faggots?" Finn shows his displeasure with that word the reporter uses. Finn "I can't change a persons view point. I can't change how either side views one another. But I won't stand by an allow people to be judged, rejected, or harmed because they are different. Like show and tell it's us we can't accept things that are different. We are all different in a number of ways. We can complain that my skin is too light while my manager's skin too dark. We are free to voice or opinions. But we can't simply put others down or threaten them because of how they wish to live. Unless that person is breaking a law none of us have a right to judge. We as people vote as a united people of what we see unanimously is wrong in the right context. And last I checked only the three I've said I don't agree with are truly illegal.

"The rest are only illegal in your opinion or are morally wrong life style in your opinion. Now if that's all I have to go. Good day to you all." Bowing Finn took his leave with an escort of Grass Kin guards. Walking straight to the air pad Finn and the Kin head straight back to OOO. Calamity pops free of his long hair looking out the window. Calamity "When I said not to teleport I didn't mean have us fly in this metal tube." Hawk "Relax already Finn has enough to deal with other then your little inconvenience. All over the world people are up in arms complaining that there's a new gay singer making waves. And that her father one of the renowned heroes of the world supports her. We all saw how those religious islanders off the coast of Colony acted to the news."

One Grass Kin bows to Finn to add, "Sir we've received news that Jacob is heading for the Slag hills of the Fire kingdom." Finn rubs his clean face to look at the Kin's around him. Finn nods "Does his mothers know yet?" Kin shakes his head "No sir we plan to tell then all once they return from..." Finn stops him with a wave of his finger. Finn "No don't tell them yet. I know what he's going to do and I can see that his grandfather has shown him a path to walk. But I still worry for Connor and Fox. I'd also wish that Sophia would talk more. She's been so quiet ever since I came back." Finn rubs his head flicking the ends of his long side burn.

Calamity "So much troubles you Finn. But you've been doing what's right. That's all a child can ask of a parent. But I fear what the world has hidden away. So many secrets lie inside the hearts of people. We can only hope that something's don't get too out of hand." Hawk "I can say one thing for sure. That change cuts too hard in every direction." Finn nods as he looks out the window wondering what's to become of the world. Finn "When we land send work to the Hill I want us to be ready for anything. I smell a new war on the raise... only this time it'll be a longer wait."

 **Sophia's View**

I hope the academy accepts my recommendation letter. I don't want charity. If I get dad to pull strings it'll be as if I didn't work to get where I am. Uncle Simon and aunt Betty are doing great things with all the medical magic they've been working with. If I can prove that I can earn a PHD in magical studies then I can help people more. I know Brook and Brenda are doing the same. But magic is less worrisome then normal science. You don't need a special prescription to have a mage or wizard/ witch give you a healing spell. Dad's been all over Colony doing press conferences to try to smooth things over about gay rights. I still can't believe how causally he's going to these conferences. I remember hearing a Grass Kin tackled a woman before she could throw a rock at my dad. They always were at the ready not even a stone would strike their king.

Walking into the houses living room I smile knowing that everyone's away. Voice "Glad to see you smiling my cute little pup." I turn to see dad sitting in his recliner reading from a stack of papers. "Don't call me that dad I'm not a pup any more. I'm a maturing wolfess now." Dad "Ok just don't worry too much about getting into the academy." I blink twice to turn to him as he keeps reading from the stack. "Dad I don't need your help." Dad "I didn't say I was helping. I just said not to worry so much. But I can't blame you or your siblings. You have my blood in you. You want to change the world you see and be seen doing it with your own hands.

"I just don't want you all to make those hard mistakes like I did. You've read the chapters of the Script that I left open to you. So you know of the pain I went through when trying to win over your mothers. When I first tackled racism, religious wacko's. Hell you even read how I met some of the most powerful beings in our solar system. But that won't change what I said. You can stumble, fall, hell even like me you can feel broken inside. Scattered to the winds and allow them to guide you. But you'll always be my family and you'll find a way back. Now will I ever get to see my sweetie now full wolfess as a wood nymph? Cause I know from a little ferret that you can change at will."

I blush to my dad. "I only change because mom makes me change. Like at the concert for Madeline. I prefer to stay like a wolf dad." Dad "I remember reading and old proverb once. It said 'the best way to show a person how frightening you can be is make them believe they have nothing to fear.' Just something to keep in mind sweetie." I look at dad as he keeps reading the piles of paper. Walking to the stairs I sigh. But before I leave dad says something else. Dad "Don't be the wrong person in the right place Sophia. Always be the opposite." Seeing dad still looking over the papers all I can do is think over his words and agree.

 **Hunson's View**

"It's been a while since I felt someone like you. So why are you in my domain dimension shifter." Looking at the young man in gray silk clothes with pieces of bronze armor strapped to his clothes. Shifter "Huh you think that Finn coming back is the best thing for your world? You can't be further from the truth. There are forces at work in OOO that not even he can fight without regret. His family will fall before him and it will break him forcing him down a dark hellish path. His immortality may have passed down to his children but he knows that they aren't there yet. As the ruler of chaos you have the one being locked away that can turn the tides of this battle to come."

"What are you talking about?" The young shifter glares at me "Don't play dumb Abadeer it's not your strong suite. Leave that to your son in law when he acts playful. But we know what you have locked away inside the fifteenth crate of your third basement level... its someone that can help stop the coming evil. You want your grandchildren to remain alive you must do what your child didn't have the stomach to do." I growl at him to morph my body. Wrapping my tendrils around his neck I stare him down. Shifter "Your soul sucking and mind control has no weight against me Abadeer. If you won't do what's needed then you'll end up watching. Watching the misery of your child and her family suffer for your weakness."

Seeing his body vanish from my grasp his voice echoes as his presences slips too. Shifter "Remember this you had a choice and what is to come lands on your head." Morphing back to my everyday form I growl at the idea. The idea of letting that thing near one of my grandchildren. Marceline doesn't remember when she first met it now. And that's good one less moment against all the mistakes I've made as a parent. And I don't need Liliana trying to kill me again. Not after how mad she got at me when I tried to turn Madeline straight. I overreacted yes and some of the things I said weren't right.

Finn accepts his daughter's choice and from what Dane tells me he's working the political game. Surprising for someone who when he was younger couldn't handle a simple breakup. But I can't allow that one free. Sure Finn is in control of his brother. But he's not like his brothers. He's chaos as pure as my medallion. Something none of them can control. Madeline just has her mother's vampire side. With some form changing abilities. The only one close enough to being able to handle him right now is Connor. But Connor's mind is bent to the will of that prewar religion. And helping those High Guards aren't healthy for his state of mind. If what that Shifter tells me is correct something is coming and it's target is my family. No I'll warn Finn. He's strong enough to handle anyone. I'll make sure that no one hurts my family. "*Sigh* Why does shit always have to go wrong around that blonde fool?"

 **Bonnie's View**

Pulling my phone I slide my finger across the touch screen calling Elea. "Hey Elea I'm just finishing up signing off on a few concert's to take place in Middle Berry town. Are you close to being done helping your mom?" Elea "No I have to sit through another meeting today. And wait for the Mayor's to agree to the new renovations on the additions to the new city. So lucky for you. You get to spend the night with Finn." I sigh "Not really now Marceline she's already brushed off all her paper work onto her mom to get home early. Still have you heard from Isabella?"

Elea "No she's still dealing with negotiations in the Badlands. After those riots in the eastern tombs the Bandages roaming the sand storms are causing problems to the swamps along that edges of the Safari kingdom." "I get it that the riots were staged. But why did the Bandages have to take it so far. It was only a display of might no property was destroyed with the event went on." Elea "Well that's how it goes when people take things too far. Still I hope we get these additions worked out. At the rate interracial marriages are progressing. I can see a lot of mixed children in the future."

"Same here Finn's new political stand is working better then even I thought. Not only are gay couples pushing for rights. They're pushing for marriage bills in their talks. With Finn's help I'm sure things will go much faster." Elea "We can only hope. Kiss Finn for us if you're the only one there tonight." "Ok later." Hanging up the phone I tell Peppermint good night and leave the palace. Outside the Grass Kin are waiting by three hover SUV's. Getting into the middle one we make our way back home.

After an hour I say good evening to the Kin standing guard. Getting inside I find Joey and Katya playing Bmo on the TV. A few years back Moe and Chris went into the air and space design. They've designed numerous new planes and cars. Thanks to some pleas from Joey and Madeline they even made a video game console similar to Bmo. But even as the console sells along with the new games that get put out with it. Bmo is the classic that people wish they had. From time to time Finn's manager would ask if they would play a game Demo on Bmo to advertise a game. And if it was ok to tape them.

We had no objections and thanks to the videos Bmo's become and Internet meme. And fun to watch secret camera show. Smiling I see Madeline hover close by waiting a turn. "You all having fun?" Joey "We sure are mamma B. You want a turn after Madeline?" "No sweetie I'm ok. Have you see your father today?" Katya "Yeah after he put some papers in his office. He played a few new keys on his keyboard piano. He's in the tree room right now. I whipped his but in Crazy Street Kickers seven."

Madeline "It was pretty funny mamma B dad tried to use an old combo without knowing its damage rate." "I'm sure it was honey. I'll talk to him for a while and then get started on dinner. Where are your siblings?" Joey "Jacob and Connor we don't know where they are. Sophia went to out to see Jake Jr. Emma is at Mamma M's hidey house. And you know Brook and Brenda are working on a new gismo at their places." "Call Brenda and Brook and tell them to come home for dinner. They don't live too far away from a plane or car to miss dinner with family. Better yet tell Sir Dan to take some Kin and go get them."

Nodding back to me I smile to them and walk upstairs. Walking into the large room I see Finn using his Soul powers to help him mix paint. With glasses on he takes gentle stroke with one brush to then switch to another. Finn "Hello my dear sweet Bubble. Come to see me put the final strokes into the family tree?" "No Finn I've come to see how you've been?" Finn "I've been ok three months back and the worlds divided on the fact that it wants to either love me. Or stab me/shoot me in the face. I can't believe the worlds grown so much since I've been gone. And it's influenced the kids so much as well. I can hardly standby and just let them take the punches.

"But it's all apart of being a parent right. The best for them is to intervene when you see they're really over their heads." Walking over I hug his head from behind gently stroking his cheek and hair. "I know hun. And even after you being home for such a short time you've brought the kids best out of them. I just wish I knew where Emma disappears to every three days?" Finn "I'll look into it after Jacob comes back from his own disappearances. And don't worry I'll have a talk with Connor too." Kissing his cheek I tell him dinner will be ready in two hours. Finn nods and continues to work as I go back downstairs to fix dinner.

 **Smiles; Well a good amount of hints and a good amount of fun in store can't wait!**

 **Jester; Can't wait either like always like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey guys been a while right?**

 **Smiles; I'd agree but yeah like we said before our lives are really crazy right now. Jester has his final year of college to worry about. My job is asking me to create and tag new places around our city. Yeah it's eating at our time.**

 **Jester; But that doesn't mean we've given up. We just are going to take longer to update. But not to worry we'll get it done. So lets check out the reviews. ILikeHotDogs yeah Smiles and I are aware of how shitty the world has gotten. And all we can say is that some body needs to call a super hero already.**

 **Smiles; Last I check they all went on vacation.**

 **Jester; Oh well still sucks though. Attackme glad we can help and hope you like this chapter as well. Remember we write for you the fans. He23t glad to hear your keeping strong and not closed-minded. Smiles and I aren't gay but still we agree that some people and religions go too far will oppressing some groups of sexual interest. And though I agree some of these groups are sick. Some should not be labeled like others and bashed on.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry they'll get there's sooner or later. And then everyone's going to laugh in those assholes faces.**

 **Jester; You're right, Neo Deadmau5 yeah so much teasing anyway hope you like this chapter too. Juggalobrad glad to hear and hope you like this one too. Bear thanks and that's the goal. We don't know how long it will take but we will try. So everyone have fun!**

 **Smiles; I asked for a warm pint of whiskey not club soda!**

 **Eleanor's View**

Sitting in my office trying to sort out the finally contracts terms. I wonder how Finn and the kids are handling things at home. I still remember when the kids were younger. It was hard for us. But I still remember how much fun they had when they took the heroes challenge to get the Enchiridion. Finn had asked the Sacred Gate Keeper to help him write some revisions to the old book for newer heroes to read. Walking with the kids that day filled us with pride. Joey, Madeline, Katya, Brenda, and Fox were sad. They had to wait a few more years before they could take the challenge themselves. But I'll never forget how much courage, encouragement, and faith they had in one another. _'Now... we're so distant even with Finn trying to bring us back together.'_

 **(Seven years after Finn's death)** Walking with all our family's members and they're smiles to no end. Even Finn's mom and dad have come over to see Emma, Jacob, Connor, and Sophia take the heroes challenge. The kids agreed that they'd all go to see Finn's masters as different times. So they don't get overwhelmed by them all going at once. Jacob "This is going to be awesome. I heard from Mamma M that dad set a whole lot of traps before he you know..." Jacob rubbed his neck his face clearly showing that even after this few years that the wound is still healing. Connor "Relax bro we'll pass this thing and get to have some of Mamma E's spicy feline soup. My mouth is water just from the excitement alone."

Emma "Connor is everything you think about food related?" Connor "Nah sis I think about food during lunch. But I think about sitting in a dungeon and grabbing a crap ton of loot." Bonnie "Connor language young man!" Connor "But Mamma M doesn't mind when I say it?" Bonnie swats Marcy's arm but she just playfully sticks her tongue out at her attempt. Walking on Finn's dad worries about the kids. Finn's dad "I know this is how Finn began his growth to be the champion of OOO my dears. But wouldn't the kids be better suited at being trained by Jake more. Maybe even Jermaine's enforce cadets can help them?"

Marcy "I understand your concern Mr. M but Finn had us promise. He wanted the kids to start their journey similar to his start. But at the same time learning how to tackle different situations and problems." Finn's mom "Henry relax its Finn's wish at least let the kids experience what their father did before they fully move into adulthood." Finn's dad nods and we continue to walk. My mom "Dear you said you wanted the kids to hear something before they started the challenge what is it?" "Oh the Gate Keep is handling that part mom don't worry. And kids don't freak out when the message plays. And Joey stay with us please. I don't want to be looking all over the Sacred Grounds for you."

Joey "Ok mommy but why are we so far from any where?" Isabella "Because its to protect the Sacred Grounds from the wrong people from getting into the Sacred Grounds sweetie. As signed in the Preservation Act OOO, the Republic, Highlands, Colony and the Upper-Lines have agreed to not build or get too close to certain areas that hold spiritual, religious, or memorial significances." Joey "Oh... So does our house count as one?" Marcy "Yes it does little man your dad would have heads rolling. If he found out that people tore down his family home. You all marked the third generation in our family to live in the Tree Forth. Finn even told me and Bubble that his past life created it after passing away."

Madeline "What's a past life mommy?" Isabella "A past life sweetie is when you are reborn from one life into another after your previous life dies. From what Finn said his past life was a one armed adventurer that stole something from Bubble's. It seems even in that past you two knew each other." Bonnie laughed sheepishly and caught Madeline as she floated from Marcy's arm. Madeline "Mamma B what was dad's past life like?" Bonnie "I didn't know her for very long but..." Connor "Wow dad was a woman in a past life? That funny as hell!" Emma slapped Connor on the back of the head. Emma "What's so funny about it?" Connor "It explains why he always babied us when we were younger.

"And even when he go older he had such a baby face. I mean all the old pictures of dad shows him not having the same facial features as men his age." "Connor your father had such a young complexion because he was immortal. And the face part was because he always ate candy and the other odd combination of foods he ingested in his life." Liliana "I was even surprised at Finn's lack of aging and the fact that he's was always active hormone wise could be another factor." Joey "What do you mean by that Auntie?" "I'll explain it to you when your older sweet heart." Joey "I am old I've managed to beat the monster under my bed. And I took out the trash at night twice."

I look to him then Jacob. "Jacob!" Jacob "What he said he wanted to be brave. I thought he taking out the trash would help. I was watching him the whole time." "Then what about the second time?" Jacob "That wasn't me!" Emma coughed to look away and try to talk to Sophia. "What am I going to do with you three?" Emma "Love you too mom." After a few more minutes we arrive at the Gates to the Sacred Grounds. Walking over Bonnie knocks on a small door next to the Gate doors. Swiftly the little lime skin colored man pops out. The Gate Keeper smiles to us waving as he walks out with his cane.

Gate Keeper "Why hello your majesties and Lady ships. I've been wondering when you'd pop by for the task of training the kids. Ok who's going to be taking the challenges today." With that Emma, Connor, Sophia, and Jacob walk forward. Gate Keeper "Ok then you four wait here while I have my wife Malory show your family to the observation point." Emma "Observation point?" Soon the Gate Keepers wife flies over the gates with butterfly wings to explain. Malory "Yes while you're taking the challenges in the Sacred Grounds. Your family will be waiting for you at the top of the Grounds. Waiting at a small observation area for you to meet them to claim the Enchiridion."

The kids nod and we were shown the way to wait for them. As we walk through another paths a set of doors opened and once we passed through began to close behind us. I can see Jacob give us the thumbs up a warm smile on his face. We give them all a wave behind the closing doors. But not before I snatch up Joey before he had a chance to stay with them. "What did I tell you about wondering off?" Joey "Aaah mommy." I scolded him about disobey me and tried to keep a close eye on him while we waited. Thanks to Francine it was easier because she put a child leash around his wrist. He didn't like it but we got a laugh out of it for every time he tried to run away.

 **(Present Day)** Things were so simply when they were still learning. Still exploring the 'what if's' of their lives. I wonder what Finn will do to bring us all together again? Or is his plan simply to make us live together? "Wish he would just tell us already?"

 **Third person's View**

Sitting in a lone boot at a candy bar in the lower west side of the candy town branching to the east of the Candy kingdom. Someone waits while reading a newspaper while taking sips of red velvet candy wine. Smiling the green-handed person raises an eyebrow when they hear someone sit across from them. The person dressed in the tactical armor of the High Guard. But hers is a bit nicer the shoulder pieces have more design into it and there's a number of her left breast pad. High Guard "Did anyone follow you?" The person folds the newspaper revealing he's a humanoid frog.

Frog "No not a Enforcer to be seen or a Seeker to be spotted. Might I ask Madame why meet here?" High Guard "If we meet in a place that we own people will connect some dots. Meet in a place no one will turn an eye at then you do business. Here's the list you are to miss nothing or you will forfeit your remaining payment. Also I've heard that an opportunity will present itself soon after someone challenges the Grass King. Don't fuck things up La'Frog." La'Frog "I am not known as the greatest thief in OOO and the Republic for nothing. I will retrieve your items for your superiors and expect my payment in full to be awaiting my men and me. But I have more concern about what the Grass King will do once he tracks me?

"No one can escape him after he starts on your trail. And I've seen him put away thieves like they were kids on a playground refusing to sit for a time out. How do you plan for this plan to work even after his fight?" High Guard "We're paying you to steal not to deal. Now you'll have only a few minutes not sure how long the fight will be. But it'll buy you enough time be vigilante and stay focused." LA' Frog "But of course, men we move now to monitor and watch the Kings home." In a flash over twelve frogs in black wetsuits pop from the shadows taking up karate poses. LA' Frog "Farewell madam men we leave at once." LA' Frog's men look confused until one specks up. Frog man "But sir what about dinner?"

LA' Frog "We leave in six hours." The High Guard shakes her head and walks away. As LA' Frog and his men began to look around for good spots to snag flies out of the air. Over in the Fire kingdom Jacob is panting heavily from the pain he's going through. He's been fighting several giant lava golems. And a few squads of magma warriors left by the past kings. This tomb of flames is his family history. Spinning the white gold spear sword that his father forged him Jacob jumps and charges the magma warriors in front of him. Impaling five warriors Jacob shouts a quick word of Soul Speech. The Speech causes lighting to jolt through the warriors cracking their rock armor and making them fall apart.

Coughing violently Jacob spins his spear until it's completely engulfed by flames. Heating the spears blade till its bright and steaming. Jacob charges clashing his weapon with the weapons of the mindless warriors of the tomb. Jacob spins the spear along his side to take a thrusting posture and sending several heavy thrusts into the warriors. Each thrust taking chuck of the stone and fire flesh. Each being left without a limb or a head. Jacob instantly goes on his guard as a golem slams its arm down onto him. Blocking with his spear Jacob feels the pressure of the golems arm even the ground under him gives at the pressure. Jacob drops to his knee glaring up at the golem. Who winds back its arm and hits Jacob square in his chest. Even with his spear taking most of the hit he's still is sent flying across the room.

Jacob peels himself off the floor gripping his spear he rolls to his feet. Looking at the golem and five warriors still before him Jacob specks again in Soul Speech. Inhaling deeply Jacob then exhales a shockwave of lighting. As the energy of the lighting bounces off the walls and the pressure alone cracks his enemy's hard skin. Showing that they are weakened Jacob charges and leaps into the air. Once more sending a flurry of rapid thrusts down onto his enemies taking limbs and removing key components to keep then together. Landing Jacob exhales and looks up to his last opponent the golem that has shown to be hardest of all the others. Spinning his spear over his head Jacob uses the last of his Soul energy and throws his spear through the golems head.

The golem caught completely off guard groans in pain. Jacob ignites his hands and feet still having his natural elemental skills. But with his breath swaying he uses his trump card. Propelling himself straight at the golem Jacob turns into a bullet of molten heat. The golem counters by trying to swat him out of the air. Only for its hand to melt crackle and break apart from the pressure and heat Jacob is giving off. Rolling like a wheel along the golems arm Jacob jumps off the golems arm and winds back his fist. In his swing Jacobs arm morphs into a giant fist of magma. The golems face ripples and cracks along its travel path to hitting the wall close by. As the room shakes Jacob lands and watches as the golems slowly shatters to pieces.

Jacob calls back his spear with some on his flames. Tapping into the spears gem Jacob gets some of his energy back. Sitting down Jacob looks around the rooms. He's been fighting for the last five days to make it to this room. The last room of the Flame tomb that his ancestor's greatest treasure resides. Jacob _'Dad you may have the blessing of the father of all flames. But even I know better then to challenge that kind of power without a purpose. You told us to find our own paths. I want to lead a nation of my own and proving that I can be just as great as you. I want to be remembered not as being a great writer or one of your kids. No I want to be remembered as the prince of fire that helped found a nation of cool fire. Fire that isn't warm but cool and inviting for all.'_

With Jacob relaxing and resting before his goes into the next room. Across OOO Finn is looking over more notes from his father and father in laws. What surprising at the moment Hunson is trying to talk to Finn. Hunson "Finn where is Connor?" Finn looks from the papers in his hands to then tap Hawk. Hawk _**"He's walking the road around the north candy cane forest."**_ Hunson "Finn I need to warn you that someone is coming after your family. I don't know who they are but someone is targeting them." Finn looks at Hunson then to Calamity. Finn "Calamity tell Lady Saruo to stand ready for anything to happen. Hawk go downstairs and tell the Grass lords to stand ready for anything to happen around the town. Hunson can you tell me anything else about who is after my family?"

Hunson "All I can tell you is that Connor is the center around the whole thing. Also a few of your other kids are being targeted. Finn what will you do?" Finn stands and walks over to the display case with his adventuring cloak and his sword. Finn "I swore to my wives that I'd be a family guy and being here for my family. So I will and I fight anyone who will harm my kids!" Hunson nods seeing the battle hardened look in Finn's eyes. The very look that he gave all those years ago when he made sure he went head long to meet his death. Only this time death might take another Mertin in his stead.

 **Smiles; That turned dark fast.**

 **Jester; Sure did hope you guys liked it. As always like, share, and comment. Oh and yeah we took down the polls not many people we're dropping votes. So we wrote up two new ideas. And if you have the time take a look at them.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; It's about time we updated. But hey we had to think about a lot of stuff. Still we won't give up on updating. It'll just be far in between when we can. Anyway anything you want to add Jester.**

 **Jester; Not really you summed it all up pretty good. But yeah it'll take us time to update because of the pressure we're under. Plus I've been getting mind break moments, where I just don't want to write anything. And I just want to lie down and read other peoples fanfictions. But still I won't use that as an excuse I just want to be honest about things.**

 **Smiles; Still we can't be blamed we're doing this all for you guys so don't get angry.**

 **Jester; Yeah so let's check out the reviews. Attackme we'll its not a lot of blood but its a good amount of violence. So hope you have fun. He23t honestly you're going to be surprised. Neo Deadmau5 thanks and yeah we still remember that request you asked back in Scattered and we've done it. So hope to hear what you have to say at the end of this chapter. Juggalobrad thanks for understanding the shortness of the last chapter. But it did meet our usual chapter lengths in word. But nevertheless hope you like this chapter too. Gothgod9415 thanks and yeah Smiles said he has something planned for later.**

 **Smiles; Oh yes I do! So much lemony goodness so don't worry too much it'll be a good read. Plus it'll be a little awkward for someone. So yeah can't wait to write that lemon either. Oh so get in there and knock em out already!**

 **Brook's View**

I yawn soft pushing off my lab table to crack my back. Sliding my hand across my phone screen I see a text from Joey. Joey 'Dad says come home urgent family talk'. 'Have meeting with Brother F from the head divisions and other head chairs. Tell dad I'll be late.' Getting up I take off my smeared lab coat and pants. My personal assaultron QT hands me a clean coat and pants. QT is my personal bodyguard and lab assistant when I need multiple hands to work on a project. I've taken up my mother's laboratorial ethics of doing and getting things done my way or on my own. I just don't like people asking or worrying if they aren't following what I told them to the letter. QT "Sir the meeting is starting in twelve minutes." "Thank you QT lets go." Riding the elevator down to the second floor several scientist and lab hands move around the clean transport floor to the work areas. The steel copper statue of Liberty prime and my first Titan and Jockey stand nice on both sides of the room.

They even have a stature of dad next to prime. That day always affects my family Connor always acted weird when we talked about it. I honestly thought he was going to have a break down if someone didn't compare him to how close he and dad looked. Walking to the floors terminal transports I take a short tram cart over to the Archives department. The General Grants research base and institute was founded by two men. Both brothers and one being the father of head researched and lead scientist Brother F. He was one of several clones the two brothers created to keep their legacies going. Brother F is the only clone that has remained alive. Simply because of the numerous mechanical parts in his body. A short elevator ride and I find I've arrived in time for the meeting. I see Brother F and the other five department chairs. Brother F "Good Brook you made it. I was worried your research would have taken you away from another meeting?" "No need to worry the cells are progressing nicely. I've just about trying to crack the melting limitations they still show after ninety eight minutes."

Brother F "Good so then as you're all aware the need for solar energy is increasing. But with limited resources from Colony and United OOO kingdoms we can't get the panel grids to expand to the republic and the Highlands. Or the other reaching lands." Head energy division states her voice "What if we created pylons to guide extra energy from here as close as we can?" Head bio division states his voice "The problem is still money and resources. Colony and the UOK are focusing on creating more jobs. But they're limiting the jobs to land safety and building construction." "Plus they've all agreed that some areas most remain untouched." Brother F "Then our only other choice is to created a type of factory and have power cells of energy delivered on a scheduled bases to help them." Head-engineering divisions states his voice "But the time it'll take to create and stabilize these cells? Not to mention to find a transport that is effective will take sometime.

"Brother F are you sure the Republic and Highlands can wait that long?" Brother F "I'll be sure to bring them up first thing when I talk with them all later. For now we have other matters to attend to." And like that the meeting went on. My presence was only need for the right crunching of numbers. And like everyone else to agree and break stalemates in decisions. With the time already closing in on two in the afternoon Brother F ends the meeting. Riding an elevator to the ground floor Head energy division woman accompanies QT and myself. She hasn't said anything to me only taking quick glances at me every so often. I can tell she wants to say something to me. But no doubt like others attracted to me she will hold her tongue.

Reaching the ground floor QT and I begin our walk to my car. From here is a short plane flight from grandfather's manor to the family homestead. Approaching the main glass doors a man with package steps in our path. Before I can walk around him he pulls a blaster. Feeling the hard spike in my adrenaline I formed a fist and throw it. The man is shocked his blaster round bounces off my fist and is unable to move away. My fist collides with his jaw sending him backwards and over the waiting area's couch. Exhaling slowly I walk to him as he tries to crawl away. But I feel a tug at my leg stopping me from getting closer. Looking down I see a little girl smiling at me. QT "Sir the child has an explosive." QT could only warn me of it the danger. In a blinding burning crack I feel weightless I can't hear. But I know something cold is touching me. I still haven't told QT that I finished the blue prints for my surprise to her...

 **Third person's View**

Finn is upset that Brook is so late. But even so he had all his loved ones and talked Hunson into telling them about the threat. Listening and looking out the living rooms side window Finn feels a shark twitch go through all his senses. Dropping his cup of tea to have to shatter on the floor spilling what's left of his tea catches everyone attention. Hawk shrieks like a banshee and Calamity roars in outrage. Finn "Brooks hurt..." Summoning his sword Finn rushes outside. But as his family follows they stop. Standing before Finn is the same young man the dimensional shifter that spoke to Hunson some time ago. Hunson "Shifter what have you done!" The shifter looks from the large group to the king before him. Shifter his face still and calm "I warned you Hunson and you as well Connor. I wanted you both to understand that your father is an anomaly in all forms of reality. I told you the thoughts of mortality Connor so you could surpass your father.

"But I see a more direct approach is still need for this world." Finn "What have you been doing to my family?" Shifter "Sir Finn you and I have not been fully introduced? My name is Neo Deadmau the fifth. My existence is simply to keep the balance and eliminate things in a world's time line that must not continue. You were suppose to be eliminated because of how much danger you can cause." Finn "I'm a hero I stop danger not give meaning or life to it." Neo "But that is where you are wrong. You have cheated Death's hand more then twenty times. The reason is because your existence is always unclean. In every reality you exist your destiny is never the same. It always changes yes but with your destiny is never written. Not even a small notes. You only appear as you walk then your place in reality is noticed.

"I thought that with you dead that this world would finally see a proper timeline. But with you alive again the timelines and destinies of others are cut off or hidden. I am sorry but to correct this I must take some measures." Finn "If my son is dead I will make sure your skull is the next addition to my vault." Finn glares at the shifter his gray leather outfit and the pieces of bronze shinning in the clear sky. Finn's tightens his grip on his sword before in the blink of an eyes reappears in front of Neo arching his sword into a swing. But just as Finn disappear so does Neo. Finn's head travels up and everyone else follows too. Their floating in the air is Neo looking down at them all. Neo "I have to say King Finn I am impressed at your speed and power. But you are merely a mortal playing with immortality. I am a being of reality one that must see the future right. And to do that you must die." Finn "Then lets not waste anymore of each others time. My son needs his family and if you're going to get in my way then you are my enemy." Neo "So be it Grass king."

 **LeFrog's View**

My word when the female Guard told me she had a distraction. I didn't think it was one that could match that King of Grass himself in a duel. Seeing the people watch from afar as their king clashes with this young guy is something. The Grass Kin are keeping everyone at a safe distance. Perfect for my team and I to make our move. The power these two possess is something I must avoid. Signaling my team we move through the side alleys and then into the large pond the divides a portion of the small town and the kinds home. Using the ponds water we observe and wait for a good opening to sneak into the home. Looking up from just above the water I hear three watery gasps as I see the Grass King exchanging weapon strikes with the other young man. The young man is using a slightly curved thick single side sword. Along its cutting edge are four serrated teeth.

The young guy catches the Kings sword in its teeth but the King throws a punch at the guys. Once again the teen vanishes in an eye blink to reappear a few feet from the King. The King hisses landing on the ground he raises his metal arm. In a flash his arm opens revealing that inside is a made completely of green fire. The King says a word I can't hear only for a wide and focused stream of flame to scream into the sky at the teen. Signaling the others we move to the kitchen window and get inside. I had to slap Samson's arm to get him to focus on the job and not the fight happening a yard away. Looking around we make quick work of finding the entrance to the vault. Take the ladder down and come to the giant vault door brings for the unpleasantries of jobs like this. I sigh seeing that three Grass Kin all lord level mind you are still inside keeping watch.

"Gentle warriors of grass is it a turn of phrase to perhaps somehow in a way get you to turn a blind eye for us to get in." In that each pull their swords from their sides staring my men and me down. "Very well then a fight it is." Snapping my fingers my men leap into action. Oh sure we have them outnumbered but these warriors that hid in grass are trained by the very same powerhouse fighting above us. Seeing my men try to hold their own against the grass warriors is not going well. These ones have been trained to use grass-based abilities. One disappeared to have in her stead several grass like duplicates begin to fight my men. Her clone kicks three of my men to then effortlessly cleave another of my men in two.

Try as my men might we are use to fighting simple security guards. And from time to time Enforce officers not trained killers and guards of royalty. Seeing the younger looker lord easily control his fight to behead four of my men is not a pretty thing. He seems to be enjoying the fight as another one of my men try to wrap him with his tongue. Only for the kin to use a whip of grass that was his belt and impale it through my men's head. Watching my man fall from his perch on a tree root is not something I planned to see today. Nor the fact that he went crossed eyed as he dropped backwards in his death. Giving the order for them to pull away I pop a special canister from my coat pocket. Throwing the canister and two others I side up my wet suite covering my mouth.

As the gas fills the tunnel the kin cough violently and try to cover their mouths. But the gas is a special planet and fungus pesticide. And seeing as the grass kin's blood is mixed in with planet pathogens it'll kill them too. With the coughing dying down I go to the vault and start to crack its code. Feeling the rumbling getting worse I must hurry before our window is over. I hate not getting paid for hard jobs with my tongue on the line. Seeing the numbers buzz by the screens its not long before the right number is scanned. Opening the doors I smiling "Ok look for our pay but nothing else. Not even the Highguard are sure about the other stuff. And I wanted a guaranteed pay not a potential grudge or curse. The last time we need is that king of Grass himself after our tongues." Another rumble from above causes my men to gulp loudly and hurry in our search.

 **Neo Deadmau's View**

Once again I avoid another of King Finn's attack. He truly is powerful one of his swings alone can kill a giant. With how straight, smooth, and deep his slashes are going into the ground. I've been having more trouble then I hoped with his constant Soul attacks. His last one almost trapped me and stopped my rifting. Rifting is what a dimensional shifter uses to pop in and out of a dimension. Or any given point in a realities timeline. Sure we can go back in time but our powers forbid us from changing the history of a dimension. Less we create several alternating branches to that timeline. But right now my attention is one the anomaly that is Finn Mertin King of the Grassland. As King Finn leaps into the air once more his black spirit lunges from his metal arm.

In midflight it morphs into a large three head python. Seeing each head bare its fangs at me I rift away in a second. Once again I'm at King Finn's side a few feet away. But I turn to see his other spirit bearing down on me as a large polar bear. Its claws spark against my sword but once more the other spirit springs to try and catch me. I side step both a few times swing my own weapon to deter there attacks. Much like their owner these spirits are apart of the Finn anomaly. Rifting away the two collide but I feel a pain in my hip. Looking down I see the amber mix color of King Finn's claymore. King Finn "Incinerate." Seeing his metal arm ignite into a super concentrated stream of heat I rift again. A few feet away I look at my side this is the few times someone or a non-reality affecting being has hurt me. And the first one that has set me on fire

"King Finn I am impressed by your tactics and you finesse for a fight. But I must ask can do the same for mine tactics." Sliding my hand over my wound it vanishes only for King Finn to grunt in pain. Seeing him hold his side and say a few words of speech he knows the damage his weapons can cause. So it's no surprise he knows how to treat it. "I know you want to have things as simple and peaceful as you wish them to be. But King Finn your existence interrupts too much. So I had to separate intervals that caused you to be a hero. Sending you on that long journey was my first try to kill you. But as you grew, learned, and adapted I need to raise the levels to kill you. Then their was the Demoniac originally he and his allies were frozen in sold Soul tapped steal. But I freed him in the hopes that if two equal forces meet they would both be put out. Your are a fire King Finn one that burns too strangely and too odd to remain going. I see now that another approach is needed to make to you stay dead.

"My mortal contacts workers have finished their step now I must do the same." Rifting again I stand before Connor. Snapping my fingers I freeze time itself. Looking around I see his mothers morphing or pulling a weapon to attack me. His relatives shocked or doing the same all readying to attack me yet another weakness of certain minds. Snapping my fingers I tap Connor's shoulder. Connor takes a breath and sees the frozen world. "Connor you know that you too are an anomaly. Created from the main source of this world's imbalance. I told you before the secrets of mortality now would you care to listen as I tell you the secrets of life beyond?" Connor looks at me then to his family. "You know that their love isn't fully real don't you? You're a product just like your siblings. You all have his genes but are simply small fragments of what he is. Don't you wish to stand on your own? Without always haven't to be judged for who you are not?"

Seeing Connor's eyes he nods and I snap my fingers again rifting us to our next stop. Connor "Why are we in my grandfathers castle?" "Follow me and I will show you." Following me his breath is filled with worry but after this it'll all make sense to him. Stopping at the last door in the lone basement hallway I age the chains on it to dust. In the rooms center is a goblet with that of a horned creature of olds face on the side. "Connor your mother is the current queen of vampires. So a small part of you is vampire as well as demon. But what would you say if I told you that Gega's first vampires weren't fully living?" Connor looks at me but I rift us both and the goblet to somewhere we can talk for some time longer. 'Connor you will soon became a monster... whose purpose is to stop all that hurts you.'

 **Smiles; That's a cliffhanger if I ever saw one.**

 **Jester; Sorry for the wait still everyone but hope you still like us enough to read. So like always like, share, and comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup you'll we're back and we're ready to have so much fun.**

 **Jester; Right you are partner thanks to my class schedule I have time to multitask during some classes. So that means I can write while I'm in class again. So that means that we might be able to start posting new chapters every two weeks again. I know some of you are tired of Smiles and me posting every once a month by now.**

 **Smiles; Believe me its a nice deal but it just makes us feel lazy. So yeah that's the deal we hope it works out though.**

 **Jester; Anyway lets check out the comments you all left. He23t you have no idea how out of hand this will get. Attackme thanks for the likes and yeah we hope you'll like this chapter too. Juggalobrad thanks for the likes and hope you all like this update. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Here's a classic from back in Scattered that I'm bringing back. Fanfic all set ready... GO!**

 **Finn's View**

I'm pissed no I'm filled with rage how dared they do what they just did. Thieves broke into my home and killed my loyal friends with a chemical weapon. And some asshole kidnaps one of my kids. I'm ready to roar with rage I can feel my connection to Hawk working like clockwork. His energy pooling back to me with nothing but the urge to slaughter my enemies. Marcy "Finn sweet heart claim down you're scaring the kids!" I look over to Marcy I didn't notice when or even that she and Elea had their arms wrapped around me. I look myself over and I see I'm in a more dark and immense version of my combined form with Hawk. My eyes travel to Joey and Madeline who are hiding behind Marcy's and my mom. Sophia is hiding behind her older cousins. I pull back my powers and look to Hunson "Where is he taking our son?"

Hunson "I don't know Finn but by now he's taken something from deep inside my home." I turn seeing Lady Surio and two squads of Grass kin appear. They gasp seeing no doubt that anger in my presence. In a harsh tone I give them their orders. "Surio have five kin go with Calamity and check the vault. Everyone else check the town and ask if anyone saw strange individuals around today. Hawk will accompany you as well in that task. When you have something call me at once. Is that clear?" Lady Surio and the kin bow "Yes my king but where are you going?" "We need to check what's happened to Brook. I can't feel he's stable but in pain." I gather everyone to me and teleport us all to my father's mansion. Once inside dad gave his orders "Get me a line to the commissioner now!"

In no time my dad gets the news from the police. Someone bombs several buildings near and in several departments research floors of Brooks work place. And Brook is one of the wounded. Rushing to the hospital we found a free nurse and asked her. Nurse "Brook Mertin he just got into surgery your majesty." "I need to see how he is before they start. Tell the doctors now that I'm coming and that they are to wait." The nurse calls up and everyone follows as we crowd into two elevators. Bonnie grips my hand during the ride. I can feel her worry and see her tears run down my jacket. The makeup ruined from her tears. "Don't worry Bon I won't let this go. I promised all of you... and whoever did this will regret it." Getting to the operating floor I took off my jacket and took a pair of gloves from a nurse. With everyone waiting outside I look around the operation room. My heart sinks Brook's right leg and side so heavily wounded. Saying long sentence in Soul speech my heart sinks even lower as I find his limbs condition. "Doctor you'll need to follow my instructions please. And also I need someone to get a lot of plasma to assist me."

A few hours of surgery and Soul tapping skin reconstruction Brook is resting in this recovery room. Bon is crying to no end even while Marcy tries to comfort her. I tell them all the full result of Brook's condition. "Brook needs a bionic limb to be attached in replacement of his leg. I managed to repair his spines nerve damage. But it took too much blood plasma for me to just do that. If I went on to repair his whole leg the same way. It would be too much for me. And it'd cost the hospital all of its blood plasma." I look to Hunson giving him questioning glare "What did that Shifter take from your castle Hunson?" Hunson sighs, "He took one of the four sons of Death." Dane "Wait you had one of the sons of Death himself locked away? How and when?" Hunson "After Liliana and everyone left to find Betty I had a confrontation with a demon hunter. He was dying from fighting the son but he made a deal with me to imprison that son in my castles depths. I thought no one would know or at least Death would stop by and talk about it.

"But when the Shifter showed up a few times here and there I knew something was wrong." Liliana slapped Hunson and keeps slapping him up side his head. Liliana "You kept one of Death's four sons in my home!" Hunson "In my defense he was nothing more then a puddle in a goblet when I sealed him in the room." Several more slaps follow before the twins tugged my arm for my attention. Turning to them they asked "Hey Finn who are the kids of Death?" After coming back I found that my twin sisters Ava and Mia are even closer. Now they pretty much talk at the same time in perfect sync. It's almost scary at how easily they do it. Plus how little their outfits differ from one another. "The sons of Death are just that four kids that Death's wife gave birth to. Grim is the son of souls, and Hawk is the son of wrath. I don't really know anything about the other two."

Francine adds, "The other two are Dave and Accardo. Accardo is the son of art and fools. And Dave is the son of Blood." "Which son did you have locked away Hunson?" Hunson rubbing his healing neck and head. Liliana hand imprints bright against his skin as he answers me "Dave from what the demon hunter said. But I never understood why he was a puddle? He never once said anything or did anything in the form" "I'll ask Death or Grim that when I go see them. They might have something to tell me about this Shifter too. Dad be sure to tell me if the police find anything on the bombing at Brook's work place." Dad "Not to worry son I will. People will expect a conference about what happened too. But still I worry about what is to come with Connor? Finn what is the meaning of Mortality that the Shifter and Connor were talking about? They made it seem as if you knew more about it."

I sigh Bonnie was still tearing but looking at me as everyone else. "The true meaning of mortality can be applied to life in general. When life advances from its primitive instinct it becomes more consuming of resources. And a result of this consumption natural balance out the world by trying to fix itself of us. We living beings are like a virus in a large functioning body. Nature the body's immune system is trying to keep us in check or eliminate us all together. Storms, wars, and diseases all means that the worlds trying to make the population decrease in size before we out grow our world. The Shifter is insinuating that me not backing down before slowed the natural order of nature trying to balance itself. If I allowed the war to spill out to the rest of the world the some means of balance would occur. But being a hero I didn't let it."

Elea "That asshole is wrong. Life is precious not something that needs to be regulated." R'lando "Eleanor look at it from a gods point of view. We mortals are like animals in a forest. If one species grows beyond what that forest can handle and our resources slowly dies away. What are we left with? Nothing but time that will lead to us starving to our deaths. That's what Finn is getting at and that's the view of this Shifter." Francine "So he wants us to sit back and let another war spill out? I'm sorry but that won't happen?" "I don't think we have much of a choice. Even fighting him at my full awareness I could hardly track him. And when he changed it so that his wound was transferred to me. Something like that would require me at least a half a paragraph in Soul speech. He was just distracting me while he set his plan into motion."

Bon squeezes Brook's hand as tears swell up in the corners of her eyes. Bon "Finn please don't do anything rash. We don't want to lose you again." "I won't and that won't happen I promise... but I want to know what was taken from the vault? I made sure to gather as many dangerous artifacts as I could. And placing them down there was my best bet. But I made sure to not tell anyone about it." Mom "Finnegan J. Mertan what are you hiding?" I face palm myself I shouldn't have let that slip out loud. "The vault isn't just my treasure room and weapon's cache. It where I've place dangerous items away from anyone who wants to try and conquer a city or more." Bella growls "What kind of items Finn?" "A few staffs, wands, cursed elixirs, rings of power, and a haunted shard. I'm still wondering what they took? Nothing there is enough for someone to spark a war."

Feeling my phone vibrate I answer it to hear Calamity "Finn they've left everything untouched but the flesh covered shard." "Calamity does Lady Surio know how they got past the defenses?" Calamity "They new the key codes but that's impossible?" "Not if someone saw me put it in... That's why he was interested in Connor. Connor followed me down to the vault on day when he was younger. Someone must have tapped into his memories to see the combination." Marcy "All this for a fucking shard! Finn one of our children is hurt and another got kidnapped for that?" "I need to speck to my masters about this. Don't worry Bonnie I'll be sure to make that bastard pay. Calamity have Lady Surio and the Enforces lock down the kingdoms. I want every petty thief and career thief in for questioning. I want to know their last two years thoroughly looked over. I'm going to meet my masters. I have a feeling something worse is to come if this Shifter has what he's after." Kissing my wives and hugging my kids, family, and friends I leave the room.

Outside I find Wolf a thin cigar resting in his mouth. "You know that's bad for you right?" Wolf "Not when they're made different. And don't argue I'm coming too. Fox didn't come home last night. And the tracer I put in his phone is sending a signal from inside Colony Pacific Park." As we walked Wolf asked what's my plan. "Same as last time we fought the odds. Only this time we have a few new allies waiting in the wing for my say so." Wolf "So if its like last time I assume you mean swearing, a shit ton of screaming, and a lot of gory violence." "Yup are you ready to hit this mysterious fucks hard." Wolf nods and I teleport us to meet my masters.

 **Connor's View**

 **(Seven years after Finn's death)** Walking alongside brother and sisters I feel odd. I remember this day so well. It's when we took the hero's challenge. Walking with them to the first challenge I just kept looking around at how beautiful the forest looks. Emma "Look it's the first test." Looking forward I see a lake filled with bamboo shoots. Seeing another pillar like at the entrance of the Sacred Grounds Jacob taps it to have another flower grow from the pillar. And just like before the blue lily opens and plays a message from dad. He's wearing a copy of his old adventuring outfit. Blue shirt and cargo shorts and a simple green backpack. We were shocked dad has left us messages well to any who take the challenge.

The first message was a welcome from dad and telling us to be ready for what's to come. It was great to see him again. Even though he wasn't directly taking to us. I know he was making them for us to learn as he did. To make our own way forward with our own two hands. Dad never pressured us when we were younger he just wanted us to have fun and enjoy things. Dad's message "Greetings fellow heroes and heroines. This is the first challenge in your journey to the Enchiridion. This first test is one of balance walking along the bamboo shots will bring up voices of those who are your enemies. Or those who have spoke ill of you. Their words will drain at your mind as your progress through. To move through the harsh assault you must free yourself of that weight. Be at ease with who you are in even if others aren't."

With the end off the message Sophia walks to the edge of the lake. Sophia "Simple we just walk and keep our minds clear of things that are stupid." Sophia and Jacob making quick work of walking as if they're having no problem. Emma pushes my arm "See you on the other side Gut man." Emma goes on step-by-step she makes it seem easy as she walks from shoot to shoot. "That's Mr. Gut man to you!" As I begin to walk I feel ok but a voice enters my mind. I don't remember this voice before. I remember hearing a few old bully voices from when I was younger. But this voice is deeper calm but almost sinister with his words. Voice, **"** _ **Such a gentle glimpse of what you were. Are you looking back because you miss this time? Or are you angry because you were so naive back then?"**_ With the voices end I reach the end of the lake. Jacob "That was easy. I forgot how much of a pain in the ass the marshmallow bullies were when we were kids." Sophia "They changed their tone once I took a bite on that ones girls hand."

Jacob "Momma B and E got on you after they heard from the teacher though." Sophia "Hey they were picking on Madeline first. And they had the nerve to touch my antlers." That's the thing with wood nymphs. Their antlers are like a persons limbs. They're much softer then they appear and are very sensitive to the cold weather and unwanted touches. "Well at least a few of the other kids came to your defense about the bullies. And that the girls parents didn't decide to take you to court." Sophia "With all the witnesses at the time they'd have lost if they did." Walking to the next test I smile seeing the large bridge filled with swinging traps, springing spikes, and arrows flying from one side to the other. Emma touches this ones pillar to have dad popup again. Dad "This ones pretty straight forward ain't it. But yes as an adventurer dungeons and tombs will be filled with traps. You must always be on guard."

"Oh yeah this is my kind of challenge. Joey would kill for a chance to try this." Sprinting ahead I breeze through the challenge using my smooth reflexes to roll, dodge, and slide around each trap. Uncle Jake trained us in basic fighting and trap dodging when we each turned ten. He gave us baby versions of traps like these on a small dock at Shanty beach. He even play sparred with us poking fun at how squishy and soft we were. But after us hurting him or should I say after Emma toasted his butt. He started to wrestle us to the ground as a challenge for each week. To show him that we we're still ok with learning tough stuff. Finishing the challenge by sliding clear on my knees I turn an wait for the others to finish. Emma and Jacob scared me a little when they started to burn or melt some of the traps. Emma was giggle like crazy making the same face Momma E makes when she's really angry.

Only Emma's face is more slimmer and she not shouting at Joey, me, or grandpa Dane from messing up the living room with something. Voice " _ **Why do you try and compare yourself to them? They have natural skills that allow them to grow beyond normal burden. Your human... what can you do if you can't speak to your soul?"**_ As the voice ends I turn to Sophia "Remember the last time you giggle like that sis. Momma E grounded you for a month." Emma "Still don't get why she did that though?" Sophia "Emma you nearly burned down the market place. And almost deep fried Choose Goose." Jacob "If she did we would have had a free lunch." "That's so messed up bro that even I want to kick you for saying it." Jacob "It's a joke come on."

Walking further we start to walking deeper into the forest. Slowly the trees shadows darken and a mildly thick mist covers our sight. "Can anyone see anything?" Emma "No ouch." Emma ignites her hand as she rubs her hurting nose. In doing so she reveals the next message post. Dad "Welcome to your next challenge. In this mist you must find the small moth that wanders through here. Find it and guide if out of the forest to the field beyond." The message ends for Emma to groan in frustration. Emma "How are we going to find a moth when we can't we've see one another?" Sophia "That's the challenge our sight is not evaluable to us. We must use our other senses and skills to help guide us to find our target. Then guide us all out. Pretty hard yes but all we need to do is focus on trying to find the moth." Jacob "How do you find a moth?"

"Easy moth wander to light when its dark right? All you two have to do is make your one of you brighter." Jacob "And how are we going to do that? Mom never gave us a how to lesson on being a fire elemental bro. We were born will learning how to not turn every thing to ash." I rub my neck for a moment to think of something that'll help. Then it hits me. I rush up to Emma and give her a big hug even lifting her off the ground a little. "Sis I love and value you so much." I said is so sweetly and even rub my cheek to hers. Emma starts to flail while blushing calling me a big goof ball. But it works once I put her down her hair goes wild lighting up like a room filled with candles. Emma pouts and puff outs her cheeks as a pure white as snow moth wanders and flutters around her.

Sophia giggles and Jacob nudges her as he teases her further. Voice, " _ **Do you miss it? How innocent your mind was when you were still close to them? Or do you regret learning all that you have learned after this?**_ " Once again the voice ends and Sophia begins to leads us out. Sophia "I can smell fresh grass this way." Once getting free of the mist the moth flutters back into the field then in an instant pops with a puff. In its wake it leaves a sprinkling of pollen. As we walk through the field the ground rumbles causing us to slightly lose our footing. The rumbling soon changes to the sound of rocks shuffling under us. In shock the ground splits to have a pixel golem climb free from the hole it made. Pixel golem "You have braved the fields those far young warriors. But now you must face your hardest task... Choice!"

The golem slams its club into the ground cause several rocks to jet up. On the rocks are candy people, elementals, vampires, and humans. Each rock holding their victims by their wrists over a boiling pot. Pixel golem "These ten have not allied themselves and renounce their heritage to their homelands and kingdoms. Cut their ropes and punish them for these outrage." "Did they kill or hurt anyone or steal some stuff?" Pixel golem "No they have simply left and walked away from their kind. And the places they once called home." Emma "Then why should they be punished? I refuse to harm anyone that hasn't wronged or hurt anyone for no reason." "I agree this is wrong release them golem!" In a snap the golem charges us his large frame compared to us is intimidating.

As the golem swings his club I hold my spot waiting for the hit. But all I feel is the breeze of his weapons stopping short from hitting me. I look to see his club inches from my face. Pixel golem "You have choice... wisely. You are truly brave warriors. You stuck with your choice and held your ground. You may pass your journey for the Enchiridion is over. Please carry the future of heroism will young ones." With that the golem bows to us and we bow back. Walking past his rocks we find that it's an illusion. On the other side of the field we find our moms along with the rest of our family. I smile only to hear the voice again. Voice, " _ **You smile why you could have died for not being strong. Your siblings are and will always be held higher then you. Don't you want to grow into your own person? Why must you be in their shadow? Why must you remain in his shadow? Even as you tried to prove you weren't like him... they still saw him in you.**_ " _'Who are you?'_

Voice, " _ **I'm just a friend who wants to know you. If you ask why it's simple. Blood connects us better then any kind of words. Your mother knows this and so does your father. Let me see more Connor and I'll help you shred the pain of being the black sheep.**_ " As the voices words sink in I look around the memory. Joey's tugging at the child leash and momma E's trying to get him to sit still. The Gate Keeper congratulates us and Emma starts to skim through the Enchiridion. But soon Sophia sees a page she wants to read too. Slowly my dream breaks apart. Looking up I find I'm once more in the small room in this cabin that Neo has left me in. The odd goblet still in my hands as I sit and slowly I once again drift off to sleep. Not knowing why but after drinking the goblets contain I've been feeling really tired.

 **Smiles; You all know shits going to get crazy.**

 **Jester; But just not how crazy. So like always please like, share, and comment. It all really helps.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Hope you all didn't get too annoyed by the wait?**

 **Jester; They probably did which is why we're here to give them all they asked for.**

 **Smiles; Hey well they can't be too annoyed we still have lives to live remember just like anyone else. And why am I being the fucking voice of reason that's your job!**

 **Jester; True so let's check out what you all left in the comments. Random guest truth but the build up is going to kill you trust me. Attackme yes we know that last chapters haven't been action packed. But trust us once it happens you won't be mad.**

 **Smiles; That's not the only thing that'll be full of action later on.**

 **Jester; I get it. now then Neo Deadmau5 you'd be surprise what Finn still has up his sleeve. But also you're all going to flip at the fights that we have planned.**

 **Smiles; Alright fanfic states all set ready GO!**

 **Emma's View**

Walking with Joey and Madeline back home Momma B told the Grass kin guard to walk us as we head home. I'm not kidding they're pretty much walking around us in a protective formation. Some of the people in the city move aside and bow with respect. Yet another day as one of the children to the Grass king himself. Joey "Hey sis E will bro B be ok?" Ever since Joey found that old school slang book he's been shortening our names. So our moms or Mamma's have been using them so we don't think better of one of our moms over another. "Don't worry Joe Brook will be ok. Dad will make sure of it. And do you need to carry that sword everywhere you go?" Joey pulls his sword from his back the jasper gem sparkling along with blades purple tint. Joey "Yeah sis E I'm going to be a kick butt swordsman like dad and Rattle's."

Joey play swings his sword, which amazes me at how fast he can swing it. The sword near eight feet long sword still amazes me that he can even lift it. Madeline "Relax bro Connor will be ok and so will Brook. Dad's going to see the masters themselves. You know from what Emma and them have told us that they don't play around." Joey smiles goofily "Sis M I know that. I just want to get my chance at kicking butt like dad. But most of all I want to go on an awesome adventure like dad." "I'm sure you will Joe now put away that sword before you hurt yourself." Joey sheathed the sword over his shoulder and we walk inside. Madeline floats over to the living rooms couch and Joey wakes up Bmo to play video games. Walking up to my room I take a quick shower and change. Today has been taxing for everyone in my family. Knowing Katya she's already back in Jump city looking for crazier ways to do stunts.

Even though she. Madeline, and Joey are in a band. They only have made a playful family album together. So no one other then close friends and family have heard it. And well everyone in OOO that listened to the Favor beats radio station. Grandpa Franko asked a DJ over the channel to play it for a whole week. Madeline was so embarrassed that she nearly took uncle Franko's leg off cause of how silly he was being. Walking downstairs I'm surprised seeing Katya and Joey playing Brutal Streets five the fighting game. I smile seeing Joey use the video game look alike of dad. Seeing the guy in a blue blazes with a green leaf on his back he's almost a ninja joke version of dad. The blonde ponytail and slick back hair with three or four long strands of hair in his face is pretty fun still. Not to mention the large red and yellow dog that helps the character in his fights. Mom almost got mad at the playful version of dad when she first saw the game trailer of him. But mom Isabella talked her out of it.

"Ok you guys stay home and be good. I'm going out." A Grass kin guard walked over to me as I reached the front door. Grass kin "Princess Emma you mothers wishes for us to escort you to where ever you go." "I'm ok Grass kin please just watch my brother and sisters." He was about to argue. But I reminded him that I'm old enough to give him orders unlike my younger siblings. He bowed knowing that I was correct. Walking over to the garage I pull my quad bike out and ride off toward the Breakfast territory. The kingdoms are still called kingdoms to most people. But the kingdoms are now a united kingdom. So people living in OOO or from outside of OOO refers to them are territories while all of OOO is called the Kingdom.

We don't have a full blow king or royal family. But the royal families still have sway over government matters and political things. After an hour I stop in Syrup town. Parking behind my job I head in through the back door. Climbing to the third floor I sigh _'He's playing his piano again.'_ Opening the door I find my boss Miles P. the private detective that works cold cases. From time to time we work missing persons cases too. Seeing Miles and his orange yellow hair he stops at a high key to turn to me. Miles is a fox human like most half humans today his mother was an animal god while his father was a normal. Most people know that the animal gods aren't really gods. They just really went with the idea of being one with nature. To the point that just woke up one day as a very big talking version of an animal they liked. Miles's mom was a fox and he gets the gray skin that peeks through his fur from his dad.

Miles just doesn't talk about his family as I do. Well I didn't have to talk about my family. Cause most people pay attention to what the royal families of OOO are doing. Miles is one of the few guys I know that doesn't care about me being royal. Which is why I work with him. Miles flips his music sheet to begin once again. Miles "I heard what happened from the News. I'm sorry Emma I do hope your brothers turn out ok." I walk over and flip the key guard down onto his hands. Miles shouts at me for causing him pain. "Don't worry about it from how my dad was talking it'll be over soon. Did you read the mail this morning." Seeing his pointed tip ears twitch as he looks away. I sigh and go back to the door. Scooping up the mail I see at least twelve letters from the Enforcers office. More cases that's gone cold as time has passed. I sit down on the office couch and he walks over to his little kitchen counters.

Already he's making coffee and it's past two in the evening. Looking to the coffee machines side its clear this is the fourth pot he's making today. "You really need to cut down on coffee. I don't need you throwing up again when we have to chase someone of a full stomach." Miles tail sways side to side playfully "Relax sweetheart I'm not telling you to stop eating coal every chance you get." I feel my face light up and throw a small fireball at him. Miles uses his large plush tail to pop the fireball before it hits his back. I huff and look through the letters irritated at his comment. Miles drapes an arm over me from behind to kiss my cheek. Miles "Relax sweetheart you know I care for you. I am worried about what's going on in your life. So please don't get all fiery at me." I swat his cheek "Don't make puns when you're trying to be serious. It just makes you seem like a jackass."

Miles smiles "Language my dear please is that anyway a princess should talk to her boyfriend." I huff "Your lucky I care for you or I'd deep fry you for my mom's fire wolves." Miles chuckles saying he would wonder what burnt fox fur would smell like. I sigh to look over the last letter. "Ok, so ten cold cases each one happened five or eight years ago. One is from a Mr. Barbados his wife and daughter went missing no ones seen either since they left a restaurant from the candy capital." Miles takes a sip of coffee to hum "Mr. Barbados give an alibi no doubt it's a case of run away. If his alibi has a black out in time the mother no doubt drugged him next." "Ok sister saying ex husband of her sister killed her for insurance money." Miles takes a drink of his cup. "Sisters framing brother in law to take his money under false intentions when she caused the murder. Have them look around her property. As well as close to her work place."

Writing down the two notes onto the papers I run off the other cases. Miles stops and takes one paper from me Miles "I wondered when he'd pop up again." Walking over to a side room I follow after him with concern. Stepping into the room I find once more I'm in his room of famous cases. Miles "Never though she'd make a move after his last victim." I raise an eyebrow "What are you talking about this time?" Miles "Her name is Integra Hellsing the charred H burned into this corpses side is her pets signature. The legendary impaling prince of blood... Alucard is his name. He's one of the few beings alive that can tell you of the world when humans ruled and fought one another." I step to his side looking over the file he opened "So you've heard about them from what the letter says victim was found buried in a pine wood box. Stabbed in the heart with a silver knife and buried seven feet under."

Miles rubs my hand "Yes that's them alright. Looks like we're going vampire hunting my sweet little flame. And guess who we'll have to talk to?" I shake my head "No oh no you are not going to use this as a means to meet my family." Miles twitches his ears and smiles "You assume that I'll do something to embarrass you. Wait have you told your family about us?" "Well I was getting around to do it. My mom wants us to be normal royals and all. But how are we suppose to date and stuff if we have to always be escorted by the Grass kin?" Miles shrugs "It would seem tiring to always have the elite guards of the royal family watching your every move. So why not?" I swat his arm "Cause one they don't know about you. And two you better not let them know that we're dating." Miles hooks his arms around waist and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Miles "I promise to not let them know that we're dating." "Better not or your going to find out what a burnt fox not only smells like. But your going to find out how he feels."

 **Jake's View**

Finn was surprised that I shrunk down and hitched a ride with him to meet his masters. Even after Finn died all those years back I've still not made a trip to meet them. But Cain, Kev, and Cherabee welcome me seeing as I'm with Finn. "Hey Finn I remember you telling me that they aren't that strict when it comes to people they know stopping by. But am I allowed to be here too." Voice, "Worry not friend Jake Finn and all his family are most welcome here." I jump and cling to Finn's head as he chuckles to the brown skinned guy in sandals walk up to us. Finn bows his head in respect cause me to dip forward with his head. Finn "Good to see you once more master Mafor. I hope my kids weren't too much when they came to learn." I wave "Um hi."

Master Mafor "Welcome to you too Jake the dog. I was hoping you'd have come to visit the same time Finn's oldest children came to visit. But it is still a pleasure to meet you still. And yes Finn we are all in good health. The Iarahi and Iu'tres will be overjoyed to see you once more too. I hear a few of them have journeyed to remote places to meditate and themselves to the natural world." Finn nods "I will gladly pay them a visit master but for now my master we must talk. I feel that things to come won't be too good. And that a war will spill out into the world." Master Mafor "I will have Kev collect Plur'o and Flou. I'm sure things to come will affect the energy of the world." Finn nods and follows the old master to one of the few buildings in the mountain temple dojo. Finn "Jake wait out here with Kev we need to concentrate and focus our energies." I hop off Finn's shoulders to see Kev return with the two other masters.

Finn bows in respect and I give a wave and a slight bow too. Sitting on a stone bench outside the meditating room I feel several slight vibrations coming from behind me. Kev looks at me as I spring up ready to run in and see what's going on. Kev takes my arm calming me with his soft wooden features and gentle eyes. After an hour Finn comes out with a look of shock and anger. "Finn what happened? Its not good is it?" Finn "No its bad Jake the Shifters not just after a war he's trying to make another great war." "Finn what are we going to do? If this guy cause another war the world will end up worse them before" Finn "Prepared... he has Connor and who knows who else on his side. Things are going to get back soon and its not going to end pretty. Jake we need to keep our family safe." "I know buddy but no leaving me out this time. I want to have a statue too one day." Finn chuckles to pet my head. Finn "Last time I check you won a few awards."

"What award you taking about Finn?" Finn "It's was from Deez." I was about to ask but it was too late. Finn "Deez nuts... heha got yah!" "I'm going to bop you for that." I morph and start to wrestle with him. After several times of trying to pin him Finn's back started to glow and his angel wings sprung forth. In a big whoosh of speed my face started to sting as Finn flew us high into the air. To then turn into a downward angle and head straight down the large mountain pillar of his masters. "Finn pull up we're going to hit the water!" I heard Finn laugh as he opened his wings again to glide along the surface of the water. I cling his back shaking a little as Finn laughs over his shoulder. Finn "You still a big scaredy cat." I enlarge my fist and hit his head "Shut up at least I'm not afraid of the ocean." Finn reaches down and splashes my face with water. Finn "Not so scary when you compare it to the other stuff we normally do Jake. What makes a good hero is what weakens them bro."

I hug Finn's head and watch as we land an walk through the large temple doors. After another hour or so Finn introduced me to the Iarahi people and the remains of their leader Iu'tres. She's reaching the end of her life and soon she believes one of the elder Iarahi will take her place. Iu'tres "Finn it breaks my heart to hear what's befallen your family. From my time in the heavens I've only heard a few elder Scribes talk about the beings called Shifters. But from what I've heard this Shifter talking about often are decided by higher beings then them. The gods of time, space, reality, life, and death are those gods. I wonder if one of them knows about this?" Finn rubs his chin to look at me. Finn "Jake how often do you visit Prizmo?" "Not often I... wait you want to visit Prizmo don't you?" Finn nods to me and I call for Prizmo to beam us up.

Flying through the pixel light streams Finn and I pop up in his time room. Prizmo "Hey Finn hey Jake. Finn great to see your back with your family I knew you could do it. And that stuff with your alternate worlds selves must have been crazy." Finn "Totally crazy P and Jake don't worry I'll explain what we're talking about later. But P do you know about these Dimensional Shifter? What's there deal?" Prizmo "Wait you have a Dimension Shifter in your world. That's not good not good at all." I scratch my ear "Why P what's going on with this jerk?" Prizmo "Well I shouldn't tell you this Jake. But Finn's had some dealing with dimension stuff so... Trust me Jake your bro here's been doing a lot of crazy biz while in the heavens. And thanks again Finn for helping settle some things around the place."

Finn "It's not big but what's the deal with these Shifters?" Prizmo clicks his remote to show us a cartoon diagram "There deal is Finn that they're dangerous I mean planet busting dangerous. Finn a good few of the older Arch Angels fought with them to stop them from just destroying worlds in every galaxy realm. Their plan is simple find the four pieces and summon that worlds destroyer." Finn "That isn't just bad he's trying to end the world!" Prizmo "Yup that's why the Arch Angels went to war with them. This one must hide and after a while he felt the Earth because more then one piece has awakened. And plus the high population rate growth on Earth is another factor." "Wait are these pieces the Son's of Death?" Prizmo "Yeah they are Jake. Grim's the gatekeeper of the underworld so souls don't wander free from his father. Finn's got Hawk under control so no ones going crazy with anger or rage.

"And from what Glob's told me Dave and Accardo are awake too." "So if all the pieces are awake what can we do to stop them?" Finn "So long as we don't have all the pieces in one place everything will be ok. But that's not going to slow them for long. They're going to push forward with a battle of some kind. I'll have to call a special meeting with all the world leaders and address this matter. Bon, Elea, Marcy, and Bella will have to get the royal families up to date as well. Prizmo why would these guys want to just kill whole planets full of people?" "Yeah P what screw loose are with these guys?" Prizmo "Don't know Jake. Best the old gods have told us through the grape vine is that they're old. Throughout tons of worlds these guys are they cause of serious junked up things to happening. The Arch Angels thought they killed them all."

Finn "I hate it when the would thought is used when you have to refer to someone's death. Makes it seem cliché when someone has to write a new story and a new villain comes out of nowhere." Prizmo "Yeah and from all the movies I've watched stuff like that gets annoying. I hope I've helped you Finn." "You helped a ton P. Come on Finn lets get this news back to the world leaders. You can check up on Bonnie on the way home." Finn nods and we wave goodbye to Prizmo as he beams us down to our next stop. Things are going to get so donked up if we don't stop this guy.

 **Smiles; That's what I'm talking about. War and planets being destroyed what could go wrong?**

 **Jester; Like always hope you liked it. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup ya'll we're back!**

 **Jester; We never went that far away. Well I did but I doubt any of you want to hear my sad last few weeks. So lets just crack on into the reviews. He23t yeah we got a kick out of that joke too. Attackme oh well ok glad to hear it and hope you like this chapter too. Juggalobrad glad to hear friend. Neo Deadmau5 oh you don't know all of what's to come yet my friend. And I'm sure it'll be a good surprise for all of you. But for right now thanks and happy reading.**

 **Smiles; OK Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Wolf's View**

As Finn drops off Jake at Enforcers I light up another smoke. Finn walks out the front a few press members asking him for a statement on his recent fight. And what's happened with Connor and Brook. Finn glares at the reports clearly still not to happy still about the turmoil happening to his kids. Finn grabs a camera and brings it closer to his face. Finn "To Neo Deadmau and all his allies... you have just made the most costly choice of your lives. You dared to harm my family and loved ones in your sick game. If you came to me alone it would be a different matter. But now I will make sure that all of you are either in the darkest cell... Or six feet under the ground." Finn lets go of the camera and makes his way over to me. I put out the smoke and lift myself off the wall.

"I would say you've got their attention now. But for the most part things aren't showing up as we hoped. Fuckers used a thief named Le Frog. I have the Merc's hot on his slimy little tail. More over Meryl and Milly want me to find Fox fast. Milly was in tears over the phone when I told her where I found his phone." Finn groans to look over his shoulder. Finn "We'll find them and remember the last time we dealt with wanabee warlords. This time will be no different." I exhale as I light and puff a little smoke as we kept walking. "Yeah so lets check up on those leads." Finn "No you go it'll be less stress on you if you go without me. Also our enemies will be more focused on me seeing as I made a public statement like that. Plus from the info I just of from Prismo the other Sons of Death are awake. And the more I get angry the more Hawk and I fuse to release all the anger that makes him who he is. And Neo Deadmau is counting on my anger so that his plan can move forward."

I grunt the smoke still in my lips on hearing the whole story. "All that talk about you being an anomaly was bullshit then. All he cares about is causing problems like the rest of his dead friends. I also have a lead on that old friend of your wife. He's been getting fewer jobs with how the world has changed. So do you want me to find him first? Or do you want me hang out with you some for the rest of the day?" Finn "Like I said I have to keep my calm until this is over with. It'd be best if we keep them guessing to our plans. Also I've got to make a few stops before I meet with the global leaders." "So OOO still looks to you after all these years?" Finn pulls out his phone and shows me a video of his fight with the Shifter. Finn "Actually I'm trending for my fight and now my announcement to our enemies. No doubt it'll trigger them to do something. So I better be ready." I nod and Finn teleports me to Motor city, "Well lets follow up on that led."

 **Jacob's View**

After Momma Isa stopped by to make sure I was ok. And a quick talk she left me but told a few Grass kin to keep watch. I still live in Momma M's old house. I had a friend of uncle Jake help me remodel and fix up the place. Smiling I walking down into my basement. Walking to the old grandfather clock half covered by a tarp I turn the clock faces hands. It a swift move the clock slides up allowing me to walk past it and down into a hidden passage way. Down under the pond in front of my house. I stop at the over looking level of the hidden lair to my dad's apprentices. Seeing the two watching the large flat screen TV in the lounge air I use a bit of my flames. Pushing and holding myself in the air for a little while to then lowers myself to them. Seeing them both unmasked would shock a lot of people at how young they are. Both are nothing more then in their mid twenties now.

Gallant and Arch better know as Steve and Nisi. They seem to have forgotten their last names. Nisi "A whole two months since our teacher has been back. And when we finally plan to contact him some dickhead attack his family. Makes my blood boil just thinking about it. How's your brother prince Jacob?" "I keep asking you two to not put prince or princess in front of my family members names. But at this point I think it'll be useless. I'm sure my dad will contact you two soon. From how pissed my dad was I'm sure this Shifter guy's not going to end up in a prison cell." Steve "What's got me most concern is what the world leaders will do?" Voice, "We're still talking about when we'll meet before we start any major talks." I turn to see my dad in causal clothes sipping from a glass. From the look of the glass it's no doubt alcohol. "Dad you knew they we're here?"

Dad "Oh cut your old man some slack son. After your mom showed me how to track a person's body heat signature. I placed small little sparks of my own Soul tapped flames into each of you. So I can find you or your siblings where ever you are. Its good to see you two again Steve and Nisi. From what the Kin and my brothers have told me you two are avenging killers." Steve "Are you angry with us master?" Dad "No apart of me wants to scold you both for using my teachings this way. But I can understand and approve of the means to why you've taken up this path. However I will warn you two that violence maybe a quick answer. But it causes a lot to pay attention to you. Just remember what happened to me if you need anymore insight." Dad takes a sip from his glass to walk over and pat my arm. Dad "I heard from Dane that you passed the trails in the flame tombs. I take it your waiting to tell your mothers and siblings?"

"Yeah dad still thanks your not being mad that I'm not going to be the next prince of the Grasslands?" Dad "I'm actually glad. Not about you not trying to take my throne while I've been gone. And yes even though I'm not sure who will succeed me now. I'm not going to stop you from being who you want to be. Your old man couldn't be happier for your choice believe me." I chuckle "Dad can you be any more sappy? If this is the time you're going to give me the birds and bees talk then please skip it. Momma M already made us sit down and watch a really weird video so don't want to go through that again." Dad "Yeah Marcy can be pretty blunt when it comes to sex talk. I was actually going to have you each go on staged dates with various Grass kin and have them explain things." "That actually sounds like you're trying to get out of teaching us sex ed. dad." Dad "And that's the point Jacob. You'll find out later in life that just like you for some parents its odd to explain sex ed. to their kids. Still I'm happy for you and I can't wait to see how Elea will take the surprise too."

Oh shit I still have to tell mom that I'm the successor to her throne though. "Crap mom's going to kick my ass in the successors test... Wait you said you know where we are in the world right? Do you know where Emma goes off to every odd day?" Dad "I do but I'll let her explain that when she's ready. Might be sooner then you think. But for now I need you and everyone else we care for to be safe. I've found out what the Shifter wants to do. And I need to brief the world leaders before things get too bad." "Dad how bad are things going to get?" Dad "Really bad the world might get engulfed by a whole new war. One that I doubt I'll be able to stop from coming or ending well. Which is why I need to guarantee that those we care for are ok. Connor and Fox are no doubt going to be with our enemies. And the last thing I want to see is anyone I care for hurt.

"For now Steve Nisi Jermaine is turning a blind eye to your action to focus on defending and dealing with whatever the Shifter has planned. So a word of warning to you both things aren't going to be easier for you two as time goes on. I must admit though its funny to see some of the states you leave criminals and idiots in. But at the end of the day its your chose on how you choice to work. Jacob remember to be home no later then ten. At that point a squad of Grass kin will come and get you. And no that wasn't my plan that was what your mothers agreed on. See you home son." With that dad teleports away in a green amalgamation of light. "So that happened you two planning for what's to come?" Steve "I'm sure we'll have to change our live styles sooner or later. But for now crime will be punished our way. One broken and dead killer at a time."

Nisi smirks to walk past me. Her milky lifeless eyes still as stunning as when I first found out the truth about them. Nisi stops at the side doorway to exhale. Nisi "Prince Jacob you don't need to worry about us. We've managed to survive even to this day without master's assistance. Just as he did we will show our resilience and will to move forward as we believe is right. Master fought to return to be with you his loving family be sure not to waste the chance that he worked for." Feeling Nisi's words she walks off down the side hallway and Steven continues to watch TV. Steve "Seems the world leaders are readying to meet for the meeting master has called. But what worries me is what will happen with all the worlds most powerful people meeting in one place." "Knowing my dad we won't have to worry about security Steve. I'll see you and Nisi later Steve."

 **Joey's View**

It's bedtime Momma B made us all go to bed at ten cause she said she doesn't want to be unhappy. Momma E told me she wasn't happy that Sis E came home late. Sis E always does that I know why Momma E was so angry. Dad told me that Momma E like all my Momma's just care too much sometimes. Dad told us all good night but I'm still not ready to go to bed. Waiting for a little I hear bro J snoring and Sis M starts to play a soft tone on her alarm clock. Smiling I hop out of bed in my PJ's and carry my sword out my room. I sneak past Sis K's room she always tells me to go back to sleep. And magic locks my door to keep me in. I sneak into dad's study and out onto his outside looking perch. Momma M calls it's a bal... balcenny... dallenny something. It's a big word that I can't say.

But I come out here to play swing my sword and dream of adventuring like dad. Bro C told me a story and a few warrior tips from the big hero's book. That he and my other big bro's and sis's went to get. I didn't like that day. Momma E wrapped a rope around me and wouldn't let me play swing and play adventure. _'Awesome look it Joey the coolest hero from the Grasslands. Oh dude you the coolest guy around Joey. Hey Joey you kicked that giants butt good. Joey can I get a kiss?'_ I really like my dreams but what's poking my face. I turn with my lips still put out to kiss my dream girl to see dad squatting down next to me. I jump back scared that he saw me making kiss faces with the air. Dad just stays at his spot and smiles at me. Dad "I see that you're already practicing for when you kiss a girl huh Joey."

"Sorry I'm not in bed dad." I play kick nothing but dad pats my head. Dad "Joey I'm not mad at you. Your mothers will be mad yes. But me I know better then stressing that you're not asleep by your bedtime. So do you always come here you practice at night?" "Yeah dad I do. Momma's kept finding me in other places in the house whenever I try to stay up. So I come out here to wait for them to give up. Sometimes they don't even bother to come in here." Dad looks away from me his eyes look sad but he turns back to me normal. Dad "It's cause this room holds memories Joey. When your older some memories hurt differently." "Like when you eat bad chips and it makes you use the bathroom a lot. Cause Momma M did that to uncle Jake and it's was funny." Dad "A little only when you remember these memories they make you feel sad in here." Dad pokes my chest causing me to laugh.

I push away his hand. But dad keeps poking me until I almost pee myself. Dad hugs me and carries me back into his study room. Sitting in his big chair dad's little pet lies down on his desk table. Dad "Joey this is one of the few times you've seen Calamity and Hawk right?" Soon dad's floating skull comes over from a shelf and puts some books down on his table. "Is the cool looking squirrel called Hawk dad?" Dad laughs and the squirrel to hit me with its tail. Squirrel _**"I am no squirrel little one. I am a ferret and I am called Calamity young one, so watch your tone."**_ "Dad the squirrels being mean." Dad "Play nice both of you. Joey do you want to here a story to help you sleep?" "Sure dad I like your stories." Dad laughs to say his odd words again and has a book float over to us. Dad waves his hand and makes a few pages move then stops at one page.

Dad "The story of the two tone Tom. Tom once there was a great fiddle player. He would spend night and day playing his fiddle not caring where he was or how he played. Through caves, over creaks, down hills, and over snowy hills. Tom would play his two-string fiddle and not care how off he would sound. Some people laugh, others yelled, and others turned their heads trying not to yell. The animals loved Tom's tone because it was peaceful and simple. One day Tom walked through a village that forbid music. They yell and shouted at Tom to stop and leave. But Tom did not he played even as they throw rocks at him. Tom's strings made a loud twang as one rock caught them. Tom now sad walked away slowly from the village his strings both snapped in two. But one little girl saw Tom and liked his simple music. The girl ran from home and followed Tom as he walked silently through the rain.

"For days Tom had a sad face and even as the girl saw the woodland creatures walk by Tom. His face remained sad his fiddle hanging from his back. His fiddles strings hanging as well from time to time a light twang would come from them. As the girl followed Tom she worried if he'd ever play again. One night the girl heard soft words in her ear the whisper said 'Every tone has a voice let your own be heard'. The next day the girl awake to find a fiddle at her side. This fiddle had four strings. The girl began to pluck and after a day she made her own tone. With nowhere to go and Tom nowhere in sight. The girl walked off following her own tone. Like tom before her Four string Sally played her merry tone for all to listen to. Not listen or caring for us tones but her own." With dad's story over I smile and hug him. He hugs back and stroked the back of my head. Dad "Joey grow up and follow your own tone don't follow someone else's." I smile and nod back to him.

Dad carries me back to my room telling me to get some sleep. As dad was about to leave I grab his shirt. "Dad can I go with you to the leaders meeting tomorrow? Madeline and Katya will be with Momma Isa tomorrow. She said they were going to be with her learning how to control their powers and practice ward spells. And Momma E says I'm still to young to learn to fight. Even though uncle Jake is still teaching me." Dad smiles to me "Sure I'll take you but you'll have to wait with one of the Grass lords while I'm in the meeting." "No I want to be with you the whole time. Or I'll stay up all night annoying you." Dad smiles and pats my head. Dad "Ok but you have to be quiet and let the grown ups talk ok." I nod and hug dad one more time and he wraps me in my covers.

 **Finn's View**

I press my phone to my head listening to Jermaine's news. "Ok from what I got we have a lead on our thief. I'll tell you more once we have him and his crew in cells. Don't worry Jermaine and be sure to contact the OOO Defense Force. I have a feeling that things will get bad soon after the talks in Colony. Yes and I'll be sure to tell Jake to cool it with the random texts. Elea is starting to get annoyed too." Ending the call I head downstairs and wake up Bmo. Bmo "How's ready to play video games?" "Heck yeah Bmo I'm ready. What you got that'll give me a challenge?" Bmo "I have the game SkullBourne. It's really hard and it gets Sophia angry when she played it. She broke the controller because she kept dying." I nod take the controller from next to him and start to play.

I make a slim but fit archer class that's also good with throwing weapons. Bmo was right the fighting in this game is tough. I smile remembering the last time I played a real life video game. Jake and me got sucked into Bmo's game and he almost combo moved us to death. But after a few days of cake and ices cream he forgave us. I don't know how long I spent on the game because I felt a harsh slap to the back of my head. I paused the game and turned to see Bella staring down at me. Bella "Your kids and families are worried about you and a war that's looming. And your spending the night playing video games!" I look at my phone seeing that I spent that last eight hours playing the hard game. I sigh saving the game and hugging Bella.

"Don't worry about me. I was raised to be the hero remember." Bella slapped me again this time harder and on the cheek. Bella "Your family comes first and you better never forget that." Seeing her close to tears I pull her into a gentle kiss. However I feel the shifting in her weight and her size to mine. Now in her anthro wolf form she nuzzles my neck. Bella "Don't you dare abandon us again. I don't think I can take another ten years without you sleeping with us in bed. Without hearing you call the kids to wake up. Joey and Connor ran downstairs a number of times thinking they heard your voice. Please don't put them through that again." Hugging her I kissed her neck. I need to stay I can't bear to see them sad. Even when I was watching them form the Tree it hurt too much for me to ignore. I lightly placed my head to her shoulder enjoying the warmth of the embrace. And how wrenching this can be for them if I fail to return.

 **Jester; So touching well like always like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone we're back. And yes it's been a very tiring month for me.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry buddy it'll be ok. For those of you who don't know Jester lost a family member and he also had to put Spike his Bulldog to sleep.**

 **Jester; I miss them so much... I can do this... lets just get to the reviews before I start crying. Attackme thanks for the likes and as you're just read that was what happened earlier... He23t oh you have no idea my friend. Still thanks for the likes. Random guest thanks for the likes. Smiles if you would I need to... just take over.**

 **Smiles; It's ok bro go relax. Also check out our other works and our collaborations with Fro Ninja and NeonPartyDude. A bit of advice NeonParty's lemons can be a bit strange if you not use to going to some strange places for porn. Anyway lets get things started! Fanfic states all set READY GO!**

 **Third person's View**

Finn stretches as he towels off his body. He's spent a good deal showering to his wives anger. Finn smiles as Marcy, Elea, and Bella all standing outside their bathroom door. Finn smiles "How are my lovely wives today?" Finn tired to give them all a kiss but... Marcy "Not until I fix my hair." Bella "After I clean my fangs." Elea "When I put on my face." Sidelined by his wives they marching into the bathroom Finn simply watches as the lock the door in his face. Shrugging he slips into a pair of jeans and heads downstairs to fix breakfast. Finn singing his Soul Speech sets the table, and gets the food cooking in different pots. With plenty of time to kick back and read the newspaper. In time the tables set and Finn sees its past eight thirty. Finn "Kids breakfast!" Much like when they were younger Emma and Sophia are racing down first. Close behind is Jacob and Katya. But a whoosh overheard shows Madeline zooming to the table with Joey clinging to her waist.

The whole time Joey is laughing encouraging his sister to go faster. With them all sitting at the table Finn sees Joey and Sophia reach for the pot ladle. Finn "Not so fast you two your forgetting your mothers." Emma "But momma will take the longest to do her lava face mask." Elea "I heard that young lady. You know you'll reach my age sooner or later. So don't give me lip about my morning routine." Emma nudges Katya snickering about her 'it'll be a day joke'. Hearing Elea pinches and scolds her daughter for her smart mouth. Finn "Before I head to my meeting with the world leaders I'll stop by the hospital to see Bonnie. My mom says she was over joyed when Brook woke up. From what my mom and dad told me Bonnie freaked when Brook tried to leave the hospital on his own." Elea "Trying to go right back to work even though he's in the hospital. That boys a workaholic just like Bon." Joey "But bro B always works Momma E. Why doesn't he take a vacation like Momma M?"

Marcy "Cause unlike you bro and your other momma's sweetie I know how to relax." Finn chuckles and gives a smirk as he sips a cup of tea. Finn knows Marceline and Jake out of all his family are the two laziest members. But he holds the joke for another time. Bella "Joey not all grown ups can have long vacations. We have big responsibilities that will need our constant attention. When you get older you'll understand." Joey "Why adventuring like dad use to do is a lot more fun. I just wish you would let me." Finn smirks to avert his eyes receiving death glares from his wives. Jacob "Dad are you sure the world leaders will come together to deal with the Shifter?" Finn "They will Jacob because of what the Shifter has planned. His plan is to throw our world into chaos far worse then the Mushroom wars or the Lich. If we don't come to an agreement well it won't end well." Joey "I'm not worried dad your the hero the hero always wins!" Finn smiles at his son's excitement using a little Soul speech her tickles his son from afar. Cause Joey to kick over his cup of juice. Bella scolds the two but Finn smiles happily as he teases his youngest child.

 **Republic of Equal states heard chair's private airliner Unknown View**

Standing in the cabin of the Republic chairs private airplane is no simple task. This is a mission and one my squad captains been reminding me since Saturday night is of extreme importance. I turn to salute as my captain and the fifth chair leave his private office on the plane. Captain "Leven you don't always have to salute when the fifth chair walks by." "Yes sir sorry." Fifth chair "It's alright Mathew he's young let him show his loyalty. Or main worry should be this meeting with the leaders of the world. King Finn himself stresses the concern of this meeting and I'd take this as a serious matter." As we walk we pass flight attendants and guards the Fifth chair smiles and says hello. "Sir from what I saw on the news King Finn is declaring war on the perpetrators of the attack him in UOK. Why should we be concerned?" Captain "Politics Leven think of it. We get favor from the savoir of our world people will visit the Republic more. And we can get more jobs in and out of the Republic." "But sir what about Colony? President Mertin is King Finn's father wouldn't he be more help in talking with the rest of the world leaders?"

Fifth chair "King Finn is taking this enemy seriously. And from the rumors he's worked his whole afterlife to get a second chance at living. He's not ready to fully throw away his life by taking his latest enemy head on alone. He knows that if he has allies watching every side he stands a better chance at ending things faster. And staying alive to see what happens after. Plus it'll give us all a reason to call to arms our fellow Republic soldiers and stand when ours need aid." I nod feeling pride in know the fifth chair is taking a great deal of thought into the upcoming talks. "Sir what about the other leaders of Colony will they be attending?" Captain Mathew "The other six Reaper members are acting voices for president Mertin. In cause president Mertin dies another member will take his place." "So what are the other chairs opinions on things to come sir?" Fifth chair "Well see right now." A guard pulls the door open allowing the captain, the fifth chair and myself into the room. Around the small room we see the other four head chairs to our Republic.

Standing in the left corner with the captain the other guards for the various heads took a spot as well. First chair "From what they've sent us its already public knowledge. Why is king Finn not telling us more? Does he expect us to throw away lives simply cause he isn't a great as people believe?" Third chair "He's worried the enemy will have spies in place to keep tabs on us. The notion is enough to make my skin boil but also gives me a moment of pause. This Shifter can bend reality to change things he sees, as he wants. It's no wonder king Finn wants to have a meeting with all the world leaders." Fifth chair "But that also leaves us with expenses for us getting involved. We must stress our place and needs if we are going to get involved. And if this conflict hits close to on countries we'll need assurance that we will have help when we ask." Second chair "But we need power more then anything else. Our citizens are still neck deep in water damage from the hurricane that hit the coast last spring. If we help we can receive magical aid from a legendary magic uses of the Highland empire." Third chair "But that also depends on what they want?"

First chair "I agree the lands of UOK, Colony, and the Outlands have standing agreements. And have constantly been exporting things to us. We need assurance that if we help them we can receive aid in growing agreements outside our boarders." Fifth chair "But we must be careful with our wording too. This matter of the Shifter is a touching matter for King Finn. This new enemy is targeting his very family. This Shifter has shown he cares only for his own means and end. He's had one of King Finn's children harm harshly while kidnapping another. We must be ready for when we ask we don't say the wrong thing to offend King Finn in his moment of weakness." Second chair "The worse way to harm a hardworking man is to hurt those he loves. I agree we must chose our words carefully or spark anger in a man that can hold off. And hold his own against enemies as vast as armies." With the chairs ideas continually being tossed back a forth I close my eyes for a moment.

Feeling a nudge I open my eyes to see the chairs dismissing one another until we arrive at Colony. Standing in the Fifth chairs office the captain and I relax. Fifth chair "Leven what would you do to make sure we stay strong as a Republic?" "To be honest sir I just wish we can live in a world where we don't have to pay for certain things. But at the end we need some rules to help drive us forward." Fifth chair "Keep an eye on your right hand captain he might make a good lieutenant sometime soon." Captain "I have no fear he's still the rookie of my unit. Still I worry for the talks to come sir. This Shifters allies still have yet to show themselves. What could they possible be waiting for?" Fifth chair "I don't know but for the most part I hope it stays that way for a while." Soon a blaring light fills the room. Speakers "All guards we have inbound fighters security teams standby." Soon the plane rocks to one side causing us me to topple into the sides or out of our chairs. Fifth chair "I believe we are going to get a personal meeting with King Finn's new enemy." Looking out the window I see our fighter escort beginning to dog fighting the enemies black fighter jets.

 **Highland empire Naval fleet Unknown View**

Sprinting through the corridors to turn and come out of the side deck. Using my binoculars I check the skies fast to see if I can spot the ensuing dogfight. I jump from one staircase to the one across and push into the wheel room. I salute to the Naval Commander Jasla. "Ma'am we are receiving a signal from the Republic air unit. The Republic's Head chair's escort plane is under enemy attack. They're requesting aid they've already lost three fighters." Commander Jasla turns to bow to our ruler empress Amethyst. Empress Amethyst rises from her seat "Send two squadrons from the other ships and crush those who dare to attack our allies. These talks are for peace and stability in our homelands. We will not tolerate or allow our future allies and warriors on the fields of battle be killed. We are the Highland empire we will lead by example! We will destroy all who dare to destroy our peace!" Saluting our praise to the empress words I watch as a captain sends out the confirmation signal.

 **Colony presidential escort limo's Henry Mertin's View**

Apart of me is happy another part of me is worried. Seeing the youngest of my grandchild Joey sitting besides his father is a nice sight. But Finn's bringing him to the talks. Joey is short for a thirteen year old close to four feet three inches at his age isn't normal. But even at his height he still swings an eight-foot sword like nothing. Which still surprise my dear wife. "Finn are you sure its ok for little Joey to come with us?" Finn pats Joey's head to smile at me. Finn "Yeah its fine dad. Joey needs to see not all things are fun when you get older. I can't very well tell him all the perks of being older yet either. But I'll show him that we still have a lot of hard stuff to do when you get older." Joey "Dad I just want to go around and be an adventurer like you use to do." Finn "I'm still an adventurer Joey. I just adventure with rules seeing as everyone knows my face." "No one said being the savoir of the world came without a little fame son."

Finn "I thought I was use to it when I was just OOO's famous young hero. But now I can't drive my bike without a fleet of paparazzi after me for their perfect shot. Still when you learn to use your fame to your advantage Joey. You'll find it's a lot of fun too." Joey smiles as Finn starts to play his odd flute. After a few minutes one of the security members is startled by his earpiece. Security member "Sir the Republic head chairs are under attack over the seas to the South of the Highlands. Empress Amethyst has several of her fighter jets trying to engage and drive off the unknown enemy. Sir we need to secure you, king Finn, and prince Joey." "Understood sent a squadron of our own planes to help. I know the enchanted elder oak wood is very strong for Amethyst fighters. But I don't want to take the chance of the empress's fleet escort left unguarded." Finn turns to the grass kin Lord next to him. Finn "Contact the water fleet I want a four submarines running long range sonar of the area they're in."

Getting to the meeting place we hope out as several guards form around us. I turn hearing the roar of engines. Soon several hover car land and men in black combat armor jump out. Their heavy style assault laser rifles are trained on us. Finn not wasting a moment spring forth and slams his fist metal into the cement. Several pillars of concert erupt sideways as our attackers fire at us. Ducking down I look over the car hood to see Finn well into his counter attack. Dispatching three of the odd attackers with a single swing of his large claymore. Finn guards with his sword creating a transparent green shield as the others open fire. To my astonishment their laser bolt not only are bouncing off Finn's magical shield. The bolts are pushing him back as he tries to stand his ground. Finn pivots himself send a stream of fire at the attackers. With two lite on fire and try to put themselves out but they leave themselves open to be hit by our security. Two try to flank but Joey tells the Grass kin beside him. One kin creates a laser gun out of leaves and tree bark to fire through the cars windows. The last two duck into their car the engine still running begin to left off. However Finn's black spirit sprung forth. Impaling the engine block Finn them used his magic to pull the two from the car. Using some kind of black ink Finn ensnares them in chains.

Finn pulls them off the ground by their collars his eyes burning a bright as fire. Finn "Talk or trust me I can make you talk." The loud growl in Finn's words doesn't faze the two as they respond, "Might to the Ultra's no subspecies shall stand before the true Unic's of the living!" With that their masks fill with an odd smoke and they begin to convulse and thrash about. Finn yanks off the gasmask but backs up. Finn "Cyanide gas captain have the police pick up these bodies. And contain the area for all evidence to be collected. Dad we need to move to a more secured location. The talks at being targeted by our new enemies." I nod "Captain you heard him get to it. I want a chopper to escort us to Reaper Amber's intelligence tower in Gala city. I want ground troops to keep track of everything happening under us. And tell Interpol that I want every street camera, port camera, and security camera looking for hostiles! Finn I think Joey should return to the manor he'd be safer there." Joey "No way Grandpa H I don't want to plus this is awesome. Dad and your security team kick butt these bad guys won't stand a chance." Finn smiles to pat his son's head.

Finn "You heard him now lets go. If we break apart now it'll give them an easier target to use against us. And they won't go easy on Joey seeing at how hyper he is." Taking a short ride to the police station closest to us. We take off in the heavy chopper along with two black hawk choppers escorting us. Joey looks out the window to gawk in amazement. Joey "Grandpa H who are those guys in the back of those big cars." "Those are the main fighting force of Colony Joey. They're the Brotherhood of steel along with them are the national Ranger Gears. Before the Gears and Rangers were two different branches of military soldiers and military police force. But a few years back I joined them together to work within Colony if needed. The Brotherhood work as our main military now." Joey "Is that armor they're in heavy?" Finn "No Joey the armor isn't heavy under it are hydraulics, motors, and electronics to power and move the suite. But it doesn't do anything to the user. It just takes a little bit of work to get use to wearing it."

Joey "That's so cool I wish I can wear one someday." _'I hope that's no time soon_. _'_ Crewmember "Sir we'll be landing in Reaper Amber's intelligence tower in half an hour. From our Intel the Highland elf fleet is now being hit by water sir. Also we've lost radio contact with the Republic head chairs plane. From what we're getting from the elf fleet their plane has received heavy damage. It's condition or stability is unknown sir." Finn "Is their word from OOO forces yet?" Crewmember "Yes the water navy sends that they'll reach the elf fleet in ten minutes. And OOO has also sent fighters to aid. They'll be engaging the enemy within the coming moments sir. We still don't know how many enemy we're facing sir." Finn "Doesn't matter our allies are under attack a easy to tell declaration from this new enemy. Send word to OOO for all regions and the Outlands to be on alert. It's clear now that our enemies have been using us for their own means to wage war. And I won't standby and watch as they do as they please!" Seeing the crewwoman salute and getting to work on the message I nod to my son. He maybe young in appearance but he has the wisdom of a seasoned leader should have. Or is it from his work in the after life? I just hope we're ready to fight for our countries.

 **Smiles; Yeah so like and comment everyone. So peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone hope two weeks wasn't too long. Anyway lets check things out.**

 **Jester; He23t thanks for that also yes it is war. Attackme thanks for the condolence and hope you like the chapter. Random guest Thanks for the kin words and hope you enjoy the chapter too. Neo Deadmau5 yeah the governments will play a role in the chapters to come. Also thanks for the likes and don't worry we all have something that keeps us busy.**

 **Smiles; Yeah now then lets get things start! Fanfic states all set READY GO!**

 **Joey's View**

This is so cool grandpa M's friend's tower is so awesome. The doors open all sci-fi like and all the rooms smell like roses and cherries. Dad tells me to stay close as we get to the big conference room. Dad and grandpa M walks over to a chunky dark skinned lady. Dad "Reaper Amber its good to see you again. May I ask what is happening out there?" Chunky lady Amber "Well things aren't good the water navy is reporting fast moving attack boats are hitting the Highland fleet. The water navy has sent support elementals to counter the boats. So far the water elementals also have to deal with heavy laser fire from the enemies passing jets. The Republic chairs plane has crashed a few miles from the fleet. A few of the water navy submarines are moving to the location. But the enemies fighters are pretty well aware of them and a targeting the navy." Dad sighs "Tell the fighters to stay in teams don't let them bait them apart. They're probably using a basic tactic to divide them up. Catching our fighters by surprise with how tough their armor is."

Ms. Amber nods as she starts to talk to grandpa M I sit in one of the spiny chairs. Spinning around a few times I laugh at how dizzy I feel when I stop. Grandpa "Finn maybe you should talk to Joey we'll let you know if anything changes." Dad nods and comes over to me. Dad "Hey Joey how you feeling?" "I feel dizzy but bored too. Dad when are you going to fight the bad guys again?" Dad pats my head "I hope we don't have to fight them any time soon Joey. Do you want me to get you anything?" "No dad I'm ok can I play my video game?" Dad nods and I pull out and pop open my handheld game sphere. Tapping its top it opens to a two screen game player with buttons. The buttons are nice soft gel and I have my save data from SkullBourne. After a few minutes of playing dad shouts and punches a wall. Grandpa M "Sent word to the Brotherhood we need more fighters helping the Highland fleet. Send word to Paladin Ford that his destroyer is to also engage the enemy once he's in range."

Dad "Send word to UOK they water navy subs need support now. Tell them to send in the Fire Flies we need them to help take out those damn fighters." I can tell dads angry his eyes are glowing all red and scary like when bro C got taken. Grass kin "My king please calm yourself." After a while dad takes a few breaths but he seems to be ok but his eyes are still red. As everyone starts calling and making noises at different computers the floor shakes a little. Then a big rumble comes from under us and something funny happens to my body. A wave of purple stuff goes from the door out the window. I feel dizzy again at look at dad his metal arm groans and it turns into a shield. Dad also has another sword sticking out from under his battle jacket. Dad takes off his jacket and places the shield and both swords on the table. Grandpa M "Who set off a jammer in the building?" Loud booms rocks the tower cause me to slip from the spiny chair. Closing my game sphere dad comes to me. Dad "This isn't good that jammer canceled our all our powers. Dad Reaper Amber what's going on?" Ms. Amber taps a computer a few times. After a while the screen goes fuzzy and shorts our. Ms. Amber "We have enemy forces hitting the tower from several points. And it looks like they already have some in the building." Another boom makes the ceiling start to shake. Guard "Ma'am we have enemy chopper attacking the roof."

Dad "lock down the elevators and tell all teams to counter attack all enemies and dig in." A guard groans "Sir our communications have just be lost. They're jamming us from contacting anyone out of radio range." Grandpa "Things just became complicated without an uplink the police won't know how many are hitting us. Or where in the building we are." Ms. Amber hits a wall causing a bunch of weapons to push out from behind the wall. Dad throws some guns to the Grass kin. And he takes two guns for himself also straps one big gun to his side. Dad "Grass kin keep Joey with you at all times. Reaper Amber I'm sure you'll be going with my dad to the panic room." Ms. Amber nods and dad turns to the table. He straps the shield to his back and straps his swords behind his waist. Dad looks at me "Joey stay with them and do everything the say. I don't want you fighting this isn't a fight for you not right now." "But dad I'm brave like you. I can help you beat the bad guys." Dad "I hope you don't have to do that. Stay safe ok."

I nod and dad stands up and look at the kin. Dad "Keep him safe my friends. Ill go down the opposing halls and floors to keep them busy while you use the opposite side. Get to the panic room as fast as you can and don't get boxed in." Grass lord "Don't worry my king we sacrifices our lives before we let any harm come to the prince." Dad thanks them to run off further ahead of us as we go down a different staircase. "Grandpa M why does dad always get to do the cool stuff?" Grandpa M "Your fathers going off to be a badass Joey and that's just how he is." "But I want to see him be a badass grandpa M." Grass kin "Prince Joey your father wants you to be safe please hurry." As we turn something causes the stairs in front of me to fall apart. Someone pulls me backward stopping me from falling too. "Thanks Grass kin lady." Grass kin "Of course prince Joey." Grandpa M "Use the elevator shaft and meet two floors below. The rubble has blocked the door to this floor."

The grass kin nod and pull me through the door. A few security guards are also with us. As we run back through the office rooms the same bad guys with big laser guns push through the door. Bad guys "It's the prince capture him kill the others." A grass kin tucks me behind a desk corner and starts to shoot back at the bad guys in black armor. Soon everyone in the room starts shooting lasers at each other. Three guards get hit from the lasers. One guard gets hit in the face. Causing half her face to explode off and she drops close by me. One guard throws a metal ball and it goes off causing another big bang. The bad guys scream as the ball goes off but a few of then still keep firing at us. One grass kin throws several throwing stars hitting two bad guys in the chest. But they didn't go down until the guards shot them a few times in the chest. The stars pop causing the bad guys to twitch and jerk around all funny like. They then slump forward or to the side showing that they're dead. The last bad guy ran back into the hall they came from shouting for his friends. Grass kin "Prince Joey are you alright?" I nod as she pulls me to stand.

Looking around she and four of the guards are left. And one other grass kin lord but his leg is burned from getting hit by a laser. Grass lord "All of you take point. I'll stay in the middle with the prince. We must make it to the panic room before that one returns with more." They nod and I hold the grass lords arm onto my shoulder. His leg gives him and odd wobble as he walks with me. As we leave the office the guards check all the corners before motioning to the elevator. The grass kin and a guard pull in open and reach out for the metal ropes. A loud rumble hits the elevator, as we look out the elevators glass windows a two-seat helicopter seems to be attacked the tower. As the floor rumbles more a few of the office room's tables and chairs falls through the floor. The grass lord pushes me and orders us to run. As we get close to the staircase dad took a loud beep goes off as one of the guard gets through the door. A flash of loud light messes up my eyes and I heard a bunch of screams. I feel someone hugging me from behind but it's a tight hug. And its causing me pain as whoever is hugging me is hitting a lot of stuff. When the noise finally stops and I can see it's the grass lord hugging me.

Grass lord "Prince Joey are you already?" His grass armor is messed up and pieces of metal are stuck in his shoulder and chest. "I'm fine here lets get you up. My dad can fix your hurt spots." Grass lord "No my prince this is my end. Hurry they're coming you must run and find a way to contact your father." "No I'm a junior hero's we help people that are hurt. And you're hurt..." Grass lord "It's an honor to know you care my prince... You are so much... like you father when he was younger... It's also was an honor to fight... alongside... your family... grow height and stron..." He slowly slumps to his side showing not warmth in his eyes. Sitting close to him I get up and look around. Hearing sounds as I look around the smoking room I push a chair out of the way. I find an air vent like the ones in momma B's castle. I use them all the time to get out of studying her hard math classes. As I crawl through I heard a few shouts coming from the other end. Poking my head through I see more bad guys but only four of them.

The one in the middle of the room has a really big weapon on his back. It looks like a giant sharp-toothed meat cutter. Like the meat cutter momma E uses when she's making steaks. As they turn around I crawl to another office desk ducking under it to keep watching them. The big lady pulls the meat cutter from his back I see the handle is S shaped and faces the blade part. But the sharp teeth are on the outside of it. Looking around his feet I see a guard coughing up blood. Meat cutter lady "Tell me where the prince is and you might get to crawl away." Guard "Fuck you...arhgha!" She slams the sharp teeth into the guard's head causing him to twist and move around weird like. When he stops moving the cutter lady puts her foot on the death guards chest. And with a mess sound pulls her meat cutter free. The guard's brains and blood spills onto the room's floor I exhale a little at seeing the guards. The cutter lady turns to look around she then pulls as laser gun and fires around at a few desks. I squeak in surprise as she keeps firing. Cutter man "Looks like we found a little prince everyone. Find him we need him alive if we want his father to surrender." I gulp sure uncle Jake made me ok with seeing blood. He's been fake bleeding around me for a lot of his training. But seeing so many people that work with and do good guy stuff with my dad die for me.

I'm shaking... why would a junior hero shake? I move a little seeing two bad guys get close to me. I try to stay hidden until someone grabs my arm. Bad guy "Got the little brat here sir." As he pulls I kick his face he growls, "Get out from under there or you're going to have a hole in your stomach runt!" As he comes to grab me again I pull my sword cutting off his hand. I get grossed out and kick his hand off it was still holding my shoe. The bad guy screams and I run to hide in a different part of the room. A few laser blasts fly by me for the cutter lady to shout at them. Hiding again I still don't know why I'm shaking. My bros and siss all probably killed bad guys to be like dad too. But why am I shaking when I'm supposed to be brave. I keep thinking until what dad told me pops into my head _'Follow your own tone don't follow someone else's.'_ Did dad tell me that story for something like this? I know I'm brave like dad but I'm not dad... "I'm Joey the brave!" Cutter lady laughs "Brave huh? Didn't think they made brave trophies for kids that fake being brave. Let see how brave you are little prince. Surround him and make sure he doesn't get away." I gulp trying to think of a brave way to beat these bad guys.

 **Skies over the Highland's fleet Unknown View**

As the black gray clouds brush against my visor I keep radio checks between my squadron and myself. Myself and the other six Fire Flies are the air force for UOK. We're dressed in the sleek metal used to contain and direct our natural firepower's through different tubes and canisters on our suites. We get the names Fire Flies because of the large bulbous jetpack designed to let us zip and move through the air like jetfighters. But our maneuverability is faster and move natural to use then the fighter jets the other countries use. Fly five "Squad leader we're in radio range water navy troops are doing their best to fight off opposition in the waters. But the submarines are being zeroed in on by their fighters." "Roger that Fly five. All Flies you now the drills hit em fast and don't let them get a chance to move. King Finn himself gave orders to takes these bastards down. Can't I get a hail Glob?" All Flies "Hail Glob!" With that we push from the clouds and see the black jet fighters circling the fleet. Tapping my arm controller my weapons system come online. My helmet screen shows all system online and radio weapons links stable.

"Calling to Highland fleet Fire Flies are in your air space we're here to help." Highland fleet radio "Good to hear Fire Fly get those fighters off the fleet. The um one moment the Empress wishes to speck." Empress of the Highlands "Fire warriors rid the skies of the horrid black monsters. Too many just and innocent warriors have lost their lives this day. And we have not received more Intel from President Mertin or King Finn. No doubt due to our enemies doing. Move fast and strike without hesitation we must stand victorious over those who would dare to shatter the cords of peace!" Confirming Fly three adds, "The Empress sure gives good speeches." "It's why she's the Empress and you heard her. King Finn is no doubt under trying to contact us but is being blocked by the fighters. We have to secure the air and make contact to King Finn's location fast!" Locking onto one of the fighters Fly two is right on my left flank and we open fire. Shelling the black fighter with hot magma rounds from our jetpacks. Sure we could use lasers but lasers can't reach the same level of pure natural heat and destruction like we fire elemental can create.

As our rounds hits and tear into the fighters sides and main body it soon comes apart. Metal tears showing the magma rounds have melted and is causing a great deal of damage still. Fly five "Firing lava bomb's squad leader." Back off Fly three and myself see Fly five pull a lava bomb from his hip. Slamming the bombs handgrip to her chest she then throws it. While in the air the end she hit to her chest ignites and rockets off to hit the fighter. The fighter erupts into a mess of fuel and smoke and we move to the next fighter. Fly two "Sir Fly one and I are getting heavy fire. These three guys have formed up. Shit I'm hit losing... shit sir boosters are failing!" "Hang on Fly two!" As we move to help Fly six radios "Sir we're receiving a signal from the water navy." "Put then through and form up on us. We need to end this fast." Water navy "Fire flies we've lost contact with the Republic chairs security detail. Finish off those fighters no doubt they're trying to capture them by other means."

"Copy that has there been any word from King Finn or President Mertin?" Water navy "We lost contact sometime ago and are still trying. Standby we'll try to find a patch into the Brotherhood of Steel." As we fly to the other Flies I see Fly two's flypack has several holes in it. As well as that he's clearly is bleeding and hurt along his torso. "All Flies hit them now and pour it on!" Seeing the fighters we throw lava bombs to get them to pull away. As the do Fly six comes in doing a shell run across their tail wings. Fly six "They're slowing sir bombs only will hit their thrusters." To our surprise the fools try to climb but failing. Gaining altitude with the state their jets are in right now is not possible. Fly four "They're tearing their jets apart sir. Are they crazy or do they have a death wish at this point?" Fly one "I saw we let them burn themselves out and blow up. What do you think sir?"

" Either way still makes it easier for us. Fly one take care of Fly two." Fly two "Roger that sir." Seeing the metal off the black fighters tail wings showing differentiating damage we hit them again. This time we focus our flames to create streams of fire from our hands. Hitting the exposed workings of two of the fighters. Soon the flames burst out from several parts of the fighters. Resulting in two explosions rippling through the air. The last fighter tries to pull away from us but I shell it again causing a nice clean spray of damage along its left wing. The wing severs from the rest of the jet causing it to go into a noise dive. The jet tries to straighten up but it only causes it to land with less impact to one part of the fighter. "Water navy we have a live enemy fighter in the water. Sending you its location for prisoner pick up." Flying in formation we land on the Highland fleet flagship. A group of elves thanks us in time they separate to bowing in two straight lines at the empress herself. Giving her a royal bow she nods to us. Empress "Thank you fire elementals. Without you help we would have lost another ship before we eliminated the last enemy fighters.

"Tell me has anyone received word from Colony?" "We fear the enemy has launched an attack in Colony against King Finn and president Mertin ma'am. We have nothing solid yet and are awaiting news." Empress slams her heels to the wooden flight deck. Empress "Has the Republic plane been found yet?" Sailor "Ma'am we're receiving a faint signal from an island clusters due south of our position. But only our destroyer and admiral Talia's destroyer is active for combat." The empress stomps again "Tell the admiral she is to head there at once. Fire elementals I hope you and some of the water navy will accompany my forces." "Yes ma'am we'll send the request right away." Empress "Good all hands send aid to our forces still alive in the waters. And be ready for any kind of reinforcements to attack us while we help them. These cowards seem to take pleasure in attack honest warriors with their cruel tactics." They saluted and got right to work try and help their comrades. Radio, "Fire flies bad news do you copy." "Yes ma'am why bad news?"

Water elemental captain "Because the fighter pilot you sank he used a suicide gas canister in his mask. Best guess they all might have this canister attached to their masks. We're going to have to rip them off their faces before they can use them if we make contact again." "Roger that hold the body and wreckage. Queen Bonnibel will no doubt want to break down and analyze everything to help us fight then better." Water captain "Understood captains of the Flash and Requisition are moving to help Highland destroyer under the command of admiral Talia moving to find the Republic chairs downed plane. You are to aid them by air and scan for the plane." "Understood Fire fly two is hurt and needs medical aid." Water captain "Not to worry we'll have a team pick her up over and out." "Alright everyone you've received your orders lets move out." _'I hope we make it in time.'_

 **Republic Captain Mathew's View**

"Leven do you copy where are you? Respond rookie what is your position?" Radio static "Captain Mathew our communications is limited to short range. I'm with the third and first chair a few meters from your position. Most of the security is scattered or dead from the crash. Best I can tell on landing the plane split into four parts. We need to find any survivors and make it to the main cabin. There we'll find the black box and we'll be able to send a better signal for help." "Copy that I'll move to you as fast as I can. Be sure to keep watch over your ammo. No telling how long we're going to be here. And we don't need things to get worse before we receive help." First chair "We don't need your input on the situation captain. Just get over here so we can move. We are in the open and the third chair has an injury to her leg." "Understood sir moving to you as fast as I can." Ending the radio communication I sprint forward to their location. I just hope this island doesn't have any surprises besides the enemies we're expecting.

 **Smiles; Oh he has no idea but we do.**

 **Jester; Right partner so like always like, share follow all that fun stuff.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone we're back and hope your all ready for some more fun.**

 **Jester; I'm sure they are partner. So lets check out what they left in the comments. He23t the Michael Bay movie... please no I hate Michael Bay movies. That man needs to have every contract he's had. And to be given contracts burned with fire for making CRAP!**

 **Smiles; I say we burn him with fire then give back all his money an awards. He didn't earn any of them except for live two or three.**

 **Jester; Whatever Neo Deadmau5 oh you have no idea what's in store and its going to get good. Attackme thanks and yeah hope you like this chapter too. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Alright fanfic states all set! Ready GO!**

 **Third person's View**

Trudging through the hot climate of the island. Five heavily clad Unics continue to scan the parameter of a piece of the plane wreckage. Unic "Sir tracks show them heading deeper in." Unic squad leader "Good just as expected. They're trying to go after the black box. All teams head for the planes nose they're after the box. Cut them off and kill the ones we don't need." With all channels picking up the message so did a particular young member of the Republic chair's security team. Leven still checking the area close to the planes wings had managed to dispatch a few of the worlds new enemies and acquired a radio. Levens radio got smashed on his landing. Also leaving him with a bruised and bleeding wound on his chest. Taking up two weapons and all the ammo he could Leven begins to trek through the islands interior to find help. Turning down a tree line Leven stops seeing a few of the Unics standing next to a small waterfall. Unic "All channels watch the water ways to the islands interior. The security detail is leaving bread crumbs for others to follow."

Leven raises the large energy rifle training to the closet Unic. On firing the charge and beam is far more then what he would normally feel. Seeing the beam impact and kick the Unic is knocked clean off its feet. Its arm no longer attached. And the lopsided wound smoking as it groans in pain. Charging shot after shot Leven exchanges fire with the enemy. Soon the Unics hone in on his position. Leven rolls to try and return fire. But the enemies numbers still outnumber him. Forced into a crouch Leven hides behind a slowly crumbling tree. Unic "Grenade out!" Leven sprints from the grenade as it goes off forcing him off his feet. Leven groans feeling his wound trickle with more blood as he tries crawls to safety. Leven rolls to his side hearing his enemies call out as they approach him. Leven shooting wilding at their voices after a few shots the clip gives an empty thud. Quickly changes the energy cylinder for the rifle Leven levels the rifle. Only for a boot to kick it free from his hands. Another hit disorients him even further. Unic "And here the General said we had to worry about things going bad. The world governments are even more pussy then she gives then credit for."

Another Unic walks over training the end of its weapon on Leven's head. Unic "One less weak link in the chain..." A shot cracks out but it's not an energy weapon. The shot comes from over head the other Unics are unsurprisingly startled seeing what happens to their comrade's head. The Unics head imploded into a molten mess. Leven strains to try and see more as red molten rounds rain down onto the Unics sounding him. All are confused hearing the vibrating hum over head. Unic "Enemy elementals!" The Unics take position to counter attack but Leven takes his chance. Grabbing an energy grenade from the dead enemy Leven heaves in and watches then try to reposition. Only some end up taking hits from the elementals over them. Leven still dazed can only make out that said elementals are firing and moving extremely fast in the skies above him. With the weapons exchanges ending Leven sees the elementals land and move to him. Elemental "Hey sir are you ok can you move?" Leven "I can't see well and my chest is wounded. Others heading to the black box to signal help."

Elemental "Fly three take him to the landing teams. The rest of you on me we need to keep scanning for survivors." The elemental in charge moved so another elemental could lift Leven up. She straps two sets of rope onto him. One around his waist the other through his legs. Elemental "Try to relax I'm going to take it slow." Leven gives a weak nod as he feels the force from both the take off. And push as the elemental carries him to the landing teams. Leven "Why can't I see?" Elemental "You're vision is probably spotty from that blow on the side of you head. Keep your eyes closed until a medic looks at you." As the elemental flies Leven to the landing team her radio goes off. Radio "All allies in the radios I repeat all allies enemies have titans on the battlefield. I repeat titans are being used in battle." Elemental "Fly three here. I copy what's their position?" Radio "On the south edge of the landing teams. Three of the titans are moving inland. The remaining two are attacking the landing teams." Fly three "Moving to the teams now. Sorry buddy got to drop you off where you can't get too hurt." Leven nods feeling the air change and the elemental unhook him. Resting Leven under a tree Fly three looks out to the beach just a hop away.

Fly three "I'll have a team come to you once we deal with those giant cans. Stay out of sight until then." As the elemental flies off Leven turns back on the enemy radio. Enemy radio "All teams elementals are in play on the island. Using titans to make final push to the Republic chairs. Chopper extraction is enroute once we give the signal." Leven grunts unknowing full well that that means bad news. Leven pushes to his feet and stumbles forward for a few steps but stops against a tree. His head injury not only obscuring his sight but messing with his balance as well. Leven grunts to push forward not ready to disappoint his CO. Getting to the beach Leven sees the other elementals firing back at the Unics off in the distance. But to Leven all he sees is black blurs while he can still make out the bright blue outlines of the elementals on the beach. Leven moves as best he can to the elementals landing short a few yards from them. But as Leven pushes up a hand grabs his arm and starts to drag him. Leven sees the face of the water based elemental and nods his thanks.

Pulling into cover the elemental looks Leven over. Elemental "Get a medic over here." Leven "Other survivors in trouble titans here are a distraction. They're calling in air support to capture the Chair's before anyone can get to them." Water Elemental "Ok just try to relax your pretty beat up." The water elemental places his hand to Leven's face asking for aid as he tries to sooth Leven's wound with his water. Over on the opposite side of the battle the Unics show little as the aim for not only the teams on the beach. But also at the approaching water elementals and Fish flicks. The Fish flicks are aquatic beings that have four large gills like tails coming from along their backs. The gills push and move the three fingered Flicks faster then normal swimming would. Also they can compress seaweed in their chests so on regurgitating they can be molded into sharpened weapons. Three Flicks come to Leven's hole one shows to be a medic. Flick medic "Hang on lad move yah hand I'll see to him. Orders are to push forward into the island interior and stop those titans." Radio, "We've lost two Fire flies! We need to take those titans down."

The Flick wraps Leven's right eye and finishes treating his other wounds. Leven still having trouble seeing far away thanks the Flick. Flick "Shits getting bad lad can you shot." Leven nods and the Flick gives him a laser pistol. Flick "Only got a few shots lad you'll have to pick up as we got round." Leven "How are you going to take out the titans?" Flick "We got a plan." The Flick's then whistles from another piece of cover, "Sand bangers send them through now!" Leven looks as the Flick with the medic reaches into his ammo pouch to pull out and odd-looking slug. The Flick then pucks up a bundle of seaweed and the slug quickly rolls itself into a tube. The Flick reels back then throws the slugs into the sand. The titans continue their assault, as a few squads of Unics remain to randomly take shots at the elementals and the Flicks. Inside the titans the Unics communicate to one another. Titan Unic one "Hey choppers say the other titans are cleaning up lets get this over with." Titan Unic two "Alright lets get in close and blow them away."

Agreeing the titans begin to move their steps shaking and causing the sands to shift with their approach. Leven looks to the Flick next to him as he gets tap. Flick "Your with me kid we're going to take those titans." Leven "How the fuck are we going to do that?" Flick "The sand bangers great for trapping heavy armor. Even better for fucking with the enemy movement." Leven gets another task as a water elemental gives him a grenade. Elemental "When the bangers go off throw that. We'll only have a few seconds of cover before they go crazy with trying to hit us through the smoke." Leven nods feel the titans arch rifle fire several electrical shots before waiting to shot again. The Flick tugs Levens arm and they reposition at another sand mound. As the elementals return fire from their pressured gauntlets. Leven sees the specially made gauntlets for the elementals hit five Unics. He is amazed at the water leaves the gauntlets muzzle with such strength and speed to pierce armor like any other laser weapon. Leven "I see why UOK is fried as a great enemy around the world." Flick fires a few more laser bolts before ducking back down into cover. Flick "Damn right you don't want to fuck with us. Get ready they're getting to the traps!"

Leven nods and once he hears the whistle he pops the grenades top. Then throws it with all he's got. Flick "Move in now!" Pulled out of cover again Leven runs along side the Flick that helped the medic treat him. The titans legs groaned and their servos whined as the drivers tried to pull free. Titan Unic one "Shit what did they do? My leg is clamped in place!" Titan Unic two screams over the radio along with a few weapons discharging in the static. Titan Unic one grabs his pistol and primes it to fire. She's startled when his titans hatch pops open without him triggering the release. Titan Unic one sees two shadows and opens fire. Hearing a scream purple blood splatters down onto her as another shadow drops down onto him. Titan Unic one looses his weapon as the Flick that helped the medic starts to punch and struggle with the driver. The Unics mask cracks under the hard pure strength of the Flick soldier punching his mask. The Unic grunts, as she gets free of his titans chair and tries to stab the Flick in retaliation. The jagged knife slashes against the Flicks chest but a kick from the Flick breaks the Unics leg. The Unic tackled the Flick to stab into his collarbone.

The Unic tries to drag her knife across to the Flicks neck. But the Unic gets surprised as someone shoots her twice from behind. Then another time in the chest coughing as her blood bubbles into her mouth the Unics mask slips from her face. The Flick pushes the dying Unic to the side and pulls the knife from his collar. Flick "Get on those controls lad." Leven nods and sits down in the chair. But there's a problem as Leven sits down. Flick "Fuck they're using bypasses. The normal controls are used for a more direct control pattern and far more dangers too. Meaning your going to get a very bad pinch when you hook up into the controls." Leven "What kind of pinch sir?" Flick "The kind that hurts life fuck and doesn't stop until you get use to it. It's basically a clamp that hooks into your spine to making movement easier. Normally this wouldn't be used because titans have a shit ton of limiters and alternate controls in battle matches. But these limp fucks are using them in real combat meaning no limiters and no alternate controls." Leven gulps to look at the control chair. Leven "Why don't you take the controls sir." Flick "With my injured shoulder and fucked thigh. I won't be able to move half of the controls." Leven gulps looking at the chair clamps hoping that it all won't be too bad.

Deeper inland the remaining thirty-security detail tries to hold their positions. Captain Mathew looks over his teams. Mathew's "Ammo count we got heavy armor incoming!" Two Unics take aim with energy grenade launchers and fire at the window cover one team is using. The energy dispersal and the pulse from the discharge wounds and kicks a few of the team from the cover. While killing three others in the initial blast. Mathew takes aim and returns fire calling for another team to displace and help the wounded fast. Security woman "Grenade!" The pulse from the grenade throws more dust and pieces of dirt into the air. Killing yet another two members of the security detail. Soon the trees parted revealing the jet-black and red painted titans. Much like the other Unics they have the odd twisted circle morphing into an infinity loop inside of it. Mathew "Titan fire get down!" With that the three titans open fire on their cover. Leaving impact craters and dust clouds lingering in the air. Securities radio, "Sir those titans fire just killed the third chair. We need to fall back and hid in the jungle." Mathew "We can't we have to many wounded. And those titans will rip through us once we move."

Another captain looks to Mathew "So we hold up here and hope we die in one hit?" Mathew "Better then letting this fucks think we're easy kills. Take as many of them down lets make up fight for our lives!" As the remaining security teams try their best it's still not enough. One titan takes aim with an arch puncher. It's basically a big shotgun the pushes pressured electrical air into one big ball to launch at anyone. The titan aims its puncher to the largest piece of cover they have. Charging the weapons close to fire ready only using its shoulder mounted machine gun to keep the security teams ducking for cover. Titan Unic three "We go friendlies heading our way looks like things in the beach went easily." As the trees cleared every sees the other two titans push forward. But the lead titan bashes its arch gun into the puncher titan's chest armor. The titan staggers for a second to have several arch shots hit it and cause it substantial damage. Titan Unic four "Those aren't friendly enemies have captured titans two and one. Counter attack now!" Inside of the first titan Leven has his shirt off and a special flat head plug inserted into his spine at its midway.

Leven holding the controls sticks rotating to try and pull the titan's secondary weapon. Leven "I'm out of ammo for the main gun sir!" Flick "Then switch to secondary weapons fast and kick some ass already." Leven swiveled the controls dodging a volley of missiles from an enemy titan. With the secondary weapon in hand Leven sees it's a custom super sludge hammer. Leven pivots the titan's legs to charge. Taking a swing at the Unic in the fifth titan it pulls its secondary weapon. Both weapons collide leaving Leven open for anyone. The fourth titan hit Leven with some missiles forcing him back a few steps. Fifth titan Unic "Titan three hurry up clear the last of the High chairs security pickups closing in." Flick "Bool that titan with the big shotguns taking a shot. Disengaged from yours and charge. The lad and I will try to hold off the other two." Leven nods and charges forward to take a wide swing. Titan five's leg buckles at the hit giving Leven enough time to turn and bash the sludge into the other titan once the Flicks friend moved clear. Bool in the second titan fires the arch gun a few more times. Titan Unic three "Fuck my weapons are rebooting get this fuckers off me!" Titan four moves in and fires its arch gun into Bool's back. Bool cockpit burps as a plum of fire close to him. Bool "Fuck my left side controls is gone sir. I can't recharge the gun." Flick "Use you missiles and evade until you can pull you secondary."

Leven swerves again to then shove the pike at the top of the sludge hammer into the third titan's head. Titan three "I've lost visuals aahhahah!" Another swing from Leven's sludge to the third titans back cause and implosion in the energy lines. Destroying the cockpit completely. Leven gets throw off when the fifth slams its secondary weapon into Leven cutting into his titans shoulder. Fifth titan Unic "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Titan Unic four "Fucking lackeys of fake peace and order. We'll kill you all!" The fourth titan once more opens fire on the security detail even as Bool fires several missiles into its armor. Flick "Shit lad kick his ass already our friends are taking hits again." Leven looks to the third screen display of the titan and growls into the back of his throat. His commanding officer is down there as well as the leader of his homeland. Leven "I'd sooner die then let anymore die because I can't fight!" Leven ducks low under the fifth titans weapon to return with a swing to its hip. Leven then fires his last missiles into the fifth titan's cockpit. The fifth titan shakes and becomes unbalanced from the attack. Its armor melting from the damage it took. But Leven winds back to deal another hit right to the titan's cockpit. The fifth titan's cockpit is smashed in killed the Unic controlling it.

And causing the titan to left off the ground and slam onto its back in defect. Bool still trying to detour the last Unic titan after using his missiles. But the fourth titan is still firing what it has left. Leven turns to tackle the titan from behind to throw into off to the side. Leven lifts his sludge and shoves the pike into the cockpit several times. Seeing the destruction was enough the Flick with Leven tells him to let up. Mathew however is still in some deep shit. The two Unic chopper teams just flanked them and capture two the remaining chairs. As the security pushes to catch up its took late. Security team radio "All friendly channels enemies have first and fourth chairs. Need assistance now! I repeat need assistance now!" Hearing the call Firefly leader and Firefly two move in from over head. Fly leader "We've lost to many good soldiers today to lose the V.I.P's move fast Fly two." As the two fire elementals push to catch up the choppers seem to have jet propulsion and that's not all. Unic chopper crew "Use the jammers we got two elementals on our asses." In a flash a Unic in the back of both choppers triggers their null jammers in midair. Both elementals groan and twitch from the sudden disabling of their powers.

Both elementals go into free fall but manage to pull their emergency landing gear. This triggers backup fuel that'll give them an hour of flight. Fly leader "Shit! This is Fly leader we've been disabled in pursue. I repeat enemies have escaped with two of the Republic chairs." Leven groans as Flick tells him the news. Leven sighs to look through the titans screen as security members try and pick up the pieces of the battle along with the help from the Elves and other elementals. Flick "Lets get this thing back to the beach lad. I'm sure we'll have a lot to report once we get there." Leven nods and helps Bool drag the remains of the other titans back to the beach. Captain Mathew bashes his rifle into a piece of the plane pissed that he pretty much failed his mission. Mathew "Gods damn it all!" Mathew throws a few other punches to the piece of metal to then slump to his ass. Sitting there trying to calm himself other members of the security gasp as someone emerges from the jungle. Mathew turns to see Fifth chair and a wounded security woman by his side. Mathew sighs to shake his head. Mathew "Always a gods damn silver lining right?" Mathew stands to make his way over to the Fifth chair to inform him of what happened.

 **Bonnie's View**

I'm in tears next to my mother as I try to finish Brook's new leg. News from Colony is that several attacks have been launch against the intelligence tower. Reporter "From what we are getting earlier several assailants had tried to attack King Finn while he was with his father president Mertin. While both we're enroute to talk with other world leaders. But the assailants caused them to change the location of the meeting. This has lead to another attack at the intelligence tower run by Repear Amber. Additional reports say that prince Joey the youngest of King Finn's children is also with him. From what our helicopter crews can see the tower is under attack from both the ground floors and the upper floors. And the best we can tell from where we are things are starting to become unstable." As the reporter goes on I pick up my phone. "Marcy did you here!" Marceline "Yes Elea has sent several fire elementals to help out at sea. Those bastards have been attacking all the world leaders. Glob I hope Joey is ok Elea hasn't answered my calls after she tried to call Finn." "Knowing her she's half way to Colony herself. I oh no more of those guys are attacking the tower." I gasp seeing more explosions rock in the areas close to the tower. _'Glob please I can't loss my family again...please...'_

 **Smiles; Things are getting good am I right!**

 **Jester; Right partners as always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone we're here to give you all another update.**

 **Smiles; I give you the worlds first silent clap.**

 **Jester; Don't be a dick. Anyway everyone lets see what you all left for us in the comments. He23t oh I get it that's pretty funny.**

 **Smiles; I don't get it... Is it supposed to mean how combustible someone is?**

 **Jester; Um I don't know how to respond to that. Attackme we'll gladly keep things going not to worry. Neo Deadmau5 sorry no spoilers their will be plenty of surprises for later. For now lets move on also thanks to everyone favoriting and following the fic it really helps.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Joey's View**

Exhaling through my nose dodging more blasters firing at me. One bad guy grabs my arm as I crawl under another desk. "Let go!" Thrusting my sword into the bad guys face it screams in pain. As its brown blood slips from its mask and down its body. Cleaver lady snaps her wrist causing her cleaver to extend and have both sides exposed. She jumps towards me and ends up cutting a portion of the desk. Another swing causes another piece to come off. Rolling under another table I run right into another bad guy. He grabs me as I kick his chin to let me go. Bad guy "Damn brat captain lets cut off his arm and see if he'll listen them." Cleaver lady "No I say lets stop him from running again. Hold his legs I'm going to cut them off instead." Seeing Cleaver lady getting closer I look at the bad guy to wind back my leg. In a hard kick I hit the bad guy in his wiener. Uncle Jake said you only hit bad guys who aren't playing fake in the wiener cause they're dumb heads. The bad guy screams and I stab his arm freeing myself and running away again. Cleaver lady growls as I look over my shoulder at them. She's really angry cause she doesn't even look as she cuts her friend that was holding me.

She cuts him from his arm to his stomach. She then shakes her cleaver and his bode drops to the floor. Seeing the bad guys insides and blood pool all over causes my stomach to feel weird again. Hiding behind a desk Cleaver lady starts chuckling. Cleaver lady "Call yourself brave little prince when you can't even stand up to me. Sure you've cut and hurt a few of my comrades in arms. But you haven't put the real effort into this fight boy. You just cut an run at least your father is more of a man. He's been killing people like us for years and he still does. It's so pathetic that you his youngest a child from his balls can't even kill one enemy. Such a disappointment if you ask me." I pop up from behind the desk as another bad guy tries to grab me. I slash her stomach as she yelps in pain I run behind another desk. _'Why can't I fight them like dad? Am I scared to kill evil or am I just not ready to be my own hero yet?'_ The bad lady I cut across the stomach starts blasting at me so I run to another hiding spot. Bad lady "Captain he ran that way." Cleaver lady "Well get him already the longer we take the less time we have to get out of here." The building shake again meaning they're still fighting outside.

I look under the desk I'm now hiding behind as the bad lady and another bad guy starts to come closer. Uncle Jake _'Listen Joe sometimes you will be scared or angry that you're losing. But most of all you have to feel like the bravest little Joe you can be. You win sometime and you lose sometimes. But as long as your still you your living to see another day. That's what makes heroes so brave.' 'I am brave and I am a Mertin!'_ I crawl back a little a wait for the bad guy to move. When he comes around the desk I stab his side. To then grab his small blaster. In pain still I pull my sword from his gut and blast the bad lady. She walks backwards funny but I blast her a few more times and she falls onto another desk. The bad guy breathes loudly and starts to blast at me. So I run under another desk and wait. Hearing him change his blasters power pack I pop up and throw a chair at him. He trips into another desk so I charge him to sink my sword into his guts. The bad guy grabs me and tries to wring my neck. But I wiggle loose and pull my sword from his guts. The bad guy takes a few steps to then drop in front of me. I turn to see the Cleaver lady clapping at me but why.

Cleaver lady "Finally got a little back bone huh boy. Well cutting off your legs might actually be fun now." In a charge she leaps from behind a desk right at me. I roll under a desk but before I can poke my head out the clear metal of Cleaver lady's cleaver stops right at my nose. I turn my eyes to see her chuckling down at me. Cleaver lady "You make too much noise little moose." Feeling a sharp stick to my face I feel my bode no longer on the floor. I hit something metal to fall onto my butt. Looking to my side Cleaver lady slowly comes to me again. Cleaver lady raises her cleaver but I jump up and charge at her. Before she can move away from me I stab her in the hip. She grunts and tries to grab me but I move a chair in her way and run to hide again. Cleaver lady "Good somewhat brat but your still nowhere near the man your old man is. I'm going to enjoy seeing what he does to get you back. Hope he doesn't mind you being returned a few inches shorter." I crawl under a desk to find a dead bad guy behind it. Grabbing him I move he around a little to crawl somewhere else.

Cleaver lady charges as she hears the nose of the dead bad guy moving. She cuts the desk in half as I move around her. Seeing her cleaver get caught in the dead guys guts I attack her. Slashing her back I then thrust into back hoping I hit something important. Seeing her blood squirt out of her and onto me, she shrieks to then hit me in the face. Still holding my sword I land on a desk but Cleaver lady grabs me before I can get to a hiding place. Picking me up by my collar she throws me through a room with a window for the wall. Hitting the table inside the room hard I try to breathe but its really hard. My face stings and my arm feels bad really bad. I try to move it but a big punch of pain makes me stop trying to move it. Getting up I scoot until I get off the table. Cleaver lady "Come here you brat!" She runs at me again through the smashes glass wall but I wobble out of the way. With enough space to slash at her arm but my sword and her cleaver clang against each other. She hits my sword really hard causing me to be wide open. Cleaver lady in a flash brings her cleaver back trying to take my knee. I raise my leg but not enough she uses her cleaver to rips into my leg. I scream as she causes me to fall onto my butt in pain.

This hurts worse then when Sis E helped me pull my three bad baby teeth. Cleaver lady raises her cleaver as she stands by me She's holding her side as more of her blood leaks from her. She bends over to take a breath the growl at me. Cleaver lady "Looks like you'll be ever shorter after this." As she raises her cleaver she takes a minute too long letting me stab her foot. Cleaver lady starts to curses like grandpa H when he drinks that brown smelly stuff. Crawling away I hop on my not hurt leg and try to get away. But Cleaver lady grabs my hair really hard. Cleaver lady "Enough I going to make you a periminate member of the disable list for your family!" She starts to hit my face into the wall really hard. She turns to and slams head into the wall while choking me. As she hits my head again against the wall one last time I can't see very good now. But something happens making her let me go and fall to the floor. Cleaver lady screams as she tries to roll on the floor to put out a fire from her back. Voice "Keep your hands off my son you whore!" I turn seeing Momma E floating down from the ceiling. "Momma sorry I wasn't brave enough." Momma E "Don't worry sweetie I proud of you. Now stay here mommy's got to take out the trash."

 **Eleanor's View**

In a snap I trigger my armor it morphs to protect my forearms, shins, and head. Like my Fire flies I had Bonnie make a special suite of armor for me. But instead of just drawing from my powers. It also has a solar battery cell for when someone uses a jammer. In a snap I raise my palm and fire a focused beam of heat right at her. This bitch hurt my baby boy. And from the bodies I see getting into the room. This whore killed Joey's escort protecting him. Firing several more heat beams the bitch screams as I hit her right in the chest. She slams neck first into a table across the room. Smirking I making my way to her charging my palms to finish her off. "Your hurt my baby boy bitch and killed some very kind friends to my family. Time to die." She rolls showing the metal red cylinder and rubber hose she has in her arms. I scream in pain as the foam clings to the exposed portions of my arms and hair. I back off as she continues to hose me with the foam. Blasting at her randomly I can't find her through the gooey foam of the fire extinguisher.

Pulling a grenade I slam it to my armors chest and throw it into the arm. Hearing the confirmation beat the grenade flies at the bitch. Wiping my face piece I turn to see a chair sail through the air at me. Rolling fast I shake my hair to see the bitch jogging with Joey under her arm. Pushing up I gives chase after her but as I turn an explosion causes me to back off from following her. Looking through the hole in the wall I see another back helicopter. Growling I scream to blast at it like I did the others. It dodges from first few hits only for me to clip its tail. Allow me to blast it right in the side door. The mess of twisted metal and fire falling back bellow to the ground leaves me with some satisfaction. Looking down the stair well I jump down to see the bitch still trying to get away. I ignite my jetpack and rocket down to them. It my rage I do a U-turn and slam her through a wall. She lets go of Joey but she stabs me with his sword. Pushing her away I slump to a knee Joey's sword lodged into my side. At least two inches making it past my armors flex metal. Grunting I pull the sword out and see the bitch holding a big as hell meat cutter. Bitch "Still nothing more then an annoying elemental bitch huh.

"Did it hurt when your husband had sex with three other sluts on your wedding night?" I growl to blast at her again. "Don't talk about my family or my sisters you jealous cunt!" I blast her again but she slams the flat end of her cutter into me. Stumbling back I try to steady myself but she tackles me back into a pillar. Blasting her back as long as I can she screams to backhand me with her big cutter in a collapsed form. Before I knew it she's punches my face a couple times but in her backhand she's to close to make it count. Allowing me to blast her arm. She however grits her teeth and back up to slash across my armor with her other arm. The grated teeth of her cutter forcing pieces of my armor to snap loss and hurting me. As she came back with her backhand I grab the cutter and punch her back. Throwing three punches to her gut I then blast her mask point blank. She screams as her mask falls off in her panic to stop the pain. Seeing the pale skin and brown eyes of the woman's messed up face. I also see her hair brown. But her teeth are completely flat almost making her mouth look like a catfishes mouth. Growling in her throat she charges again snapping her cutter to the full length. Blasting at her she rolls in her short sprint to twist her body as she swings into her attack.

Blood spurting from her body I still can't believe she's even standing with her injuries. With my hand raises I blast her weapons edge but instead of it melting the cutter cuts into my palm. Before the scream can leave my lips she punches my mask until I'm back against the pillar. Pulling her cutter from my bleeding hand. Smoke starts to surround us as my blood melts the carpet under me. She then goes into a combination of attacks hitting me from all sides. Compressing her cutter she slashes my chest armor more to then punch my face and continue like that. One slash connects with my thigh to then cut a little into my now exposed ribs. Slash after slash my armor twists and bends at the serrated teeth of her cutter. Using my non injured to blast her leg from under her to then blast her face again. But she pushes back into me and flips me over her. Landing hard I roll as she tries to slam her cutter into my head. Slapping her weapon from her hands I then blast her square in the chest. But at the last second she knees my hand upward and pins me with her legs. Bitch "Whose the cunt now." She smirks down to me and starts to punch my mask over and over.

Grunting I try to kick her but she's to far forward as she pins me. Getting my head even protected punched into the floors carpet isn't fun. Finally his fist breaks my masks plexiglass to her delight. She gets ready to hit me again only for her cutter to slam into her shoulder. The bitch howls in pain as the cutter is tugged along her shoulder until it's free. Looking over her shoulder I hear Joey's voice. Joey "Stop hurting my momma!" With that the cutter sank into her neck causes her to struggle and coke on a good amount of her brown blood. As she touches the cutter she also tries to reach out to where Joey is. But Joey pulls the cutter from her and she coughs hard to slump off of me. I push the bitch's body off of me to see Joey holding the big cutter uncompressed with both his hands. Joey "Momma E can I keep it?" I smile to sit up next to him. Pulling him into a hug I pet his head "We'll see what your father has to say." Joey groans as he compresses it and asks me to hold it for him. But I scoop him up and give him a piggyback right and start the process of slowly floating us down to the ground floor. As we make it two floors down I hear screams coming from bellow us. I stop just before we reach the door where the screams are coming from. "Joey stay here I'm going to..."

Before I can finish a body flies through the doorframe to bounce off the railing for the stairs. The screams of the Unic as it falls to its death are shocking. But I know only one guy who can do something like that. Poking my head through I see Finn sweating and killing his way from one side of the room to the other. Finn jumps from one table to impale his sword through a Unics nose to the back of its skull. As the blood splatters his body Finn let's go of his Sky sword to throw a diamond shaped shield from his back. The shield begins to bounce all over the place hitting three Unics off their balance. Finn charges them and with a large arch with a curved blade. The black and white swords gold and jewel studded cross guard looks pretty expensive. Finn cuts clean through them all from waist to waist. Seeing their blood and innards splatter and spill onto the floor in a sloppy mess. The sound of it all sounds like the crunching of steel and flesh brings chill to my spine. It really has been a while since I've seen my man fight. "Finn behind you!" Finn is tackled but also startled by my voice from how fast he looked at me. As Finn and the Unic roll around Finn flips the bastard over and off of him. Finn even though he has one arm makes the Unic look like a lightweight. Finn gives him a high knee to follow it with a clean jab to the jaw.

As the Unic tries to fight back Finn goes into a smooth series of moves. First blocking a wide swing with his shin Finn boots the Unic back. To then drop his elbow onto the Unic shoulder. To follow it with an open hand strike to the Unics throat. The Unic violently coughs giving Finn a clean opening to knock his lights out with a clean punch square in the nose then temple. The Unic goes rag doll and drops to his side. Finn exhales to call us over. Finn yanks the Unics mask off and checks his neck for some reason. "Finn why are you checking his pulse?" Finn "Cause we need one alive to tell us their plans. Thank Glob you found Joey. Dad told me the explosions allowed them to repel down with some exposed cables. But they couldn't find Joey and his escort team the whole time they look inside." Finn pets Joey's head to hear him winch over my shoulder. Finn "Don't worry once this is over I'm going to heal you up kiddo." I smile to follow while Finn takes the lead. The floors we get down to are quiet but soon we hear loud boot steps charging up the stairwell. Finn "Unics I'll take care of them. Stay out of sigh honey." "Finn I'm not defenseless you know." Finn "I know but Joey is and he needs his mom to be his sword more then me." I sigh as Finn jumped over the railing.

Hearing the blaster bolts screaming along with the shouts from bellow us. Joey giggles, "Momma E dad kicks butt." "Yeah he does baby and he does it to protect us." Soon Finn calls up to us and I walk down to him. Reaching him I hand over his prisoner. Finn thanks me and takes his prisoner dragging him along the floor. After some minutes and the groans of pain from the prisoner are funny to Joey. Seeing as Finn is just dragging the Unic with its hands cuffed it almost makes me sorry he's going to get tortured. Wait I'm happy he's going to get tortured no one fucks with my family. Getting to the ground floor Several Brotherhood members are still exchanging fire with a few Unics. Finn passes his prisoner to me to throw his shield. The shield startles the Unics as it damages their lasers. Finn then charges forward past the startled Brotherhood members. The Unics that still can try to blast Finn. But with grace and smooth skill Finn dodges and deflects the lasers. But its clear with that each bolt he deflects away. I can see his arm twitch and his shoulder tenses up. Soon enough the two Brotherhood members flank and yank off the Unics masks. Even as the Unics tried to fight back Finn stabs them in the legs. Finn "You can't win and you won't ever win."

Soon the Brotherhood members start to cheer at their victory. Finn then hands off his prisoner and we're escorted back to Finn's dad. Finn's dad "It's good that you're ok. Come lets get you three out of this jamming field and back to the manor. Finn the recovery teams will find your Grass kin's bodies. I know you wish for them to be buried with respect." Finn "Thanks dad and look Joey got a trophy from helping his mom." Finn's dad gasps seeing the large cutter I'm holding for Joey's. The whole time Joey laughs an pokes fun at his grandfather's face. Finn laughs too but groans in pain to hold his side. I see the nasty hold from some kind of puncture in his gut. We jump into a Brotherhood armored assault vehicle and get some medical aid before we reach the manor.

 **Marceline's View**

As Finn, Elea, and Joey walk through the door. I kiss Joey on the head which makes him tells me not to baby him. But I worry seeing a few bandages randomly on him with a cast on his left arm. Elea hugs me letting me see that see has a few bandages on her too. But as I get to Finn I slap his arm. "Finn that was totally irresponsible Joey could have gotten really hurt." Finn "I didn't think they'd get so deep into Colony. Over three hundred Unics attacked random places around and in the Intelligence tower itself. How were we to know that along with them attacking the other leaders of the world? For now my dad is handling treating the issue of mending and aiding them in helping their wounded. But on the plus side we've captured a lot of enemy weapons. Also a handful of our new enemies are currently waiting to be interrogated by Empress Amethyst." "Anything else that you want to smile about? Cause I really close to wringing your neck." Finn "Joey won a fight and got a trophy." I look to Joey who unwraps a cloth showing the big serrated cleaver with an s-curved handle. Joey lifts it to his shoulder and tries to swing it. But gets throw off balance after two swings.

Madeline "Whoa Joey that's so cool." Joey "Watch this!" Joey then snaps the cleavers handle cause the head to snap upward and have the blade edge facing outward now. "Joey put the down you know the rules." Joey groans telling me ok and walking to the stairs with Madeline and Jacob behind him. Both asking their younger brother about what happened. Elea "Relax Marcy Finn did all he could. He pretty much made himself a target so those Unic characters didn't try to go after his father and Joey. But they still did even when they outnumbered him." "Fine Finn but you're going to make sure Joey does hurt himself with that big cleaver of his." Finn "No problem I'm going to go to my study please don't disturb me for at least two hours." I see Finn's hands clinch and turning white with a blood haze coming from his hands. I light touch his shoulders but Elea moves me away. Finn leaves without a word but I look to Elea worried filling my expression. Elea "Finn snapped once his power woke up... after the fighting he went crazy for letting Joey get hurt. His angry is getting worse Marcy he's going to his study to drain off his power into a gem so that he doesn't go crazy again. He left a crater twelve feet deep in the landing field with how pissed he was."

"How did you get him to calm down for the ride home?" Elea "How else do you get a man to stop being stressed Marcy." "You made sure Joey didn't hear right?" Elea "Finn's roar didn't help much when I was blowing him. Good thing I got him to mute the sound leaving the back of the plane. Still Marcy Finn's anger is growing and it has me worried." I nod see Elea's eyes droop into a sad pout clearly Finn's anger is growing beyond what even he can handle. "When Bonnie and Bella get home we'll talk things out. Oh and Emma says she's bringing a guy friend over to take to me. I wonder what he wants to talk about? Maybe how to get rough in the sheets? Seeing as how hot you get with Finn I wonder if he can handle Emma?" Elea swats at my arm but I float out of her range giggle as she tells me to knock it off. I float back down as she crosses her arm over her boobs. "Look we'll make it through this like we always do." Elea "I know but why does every bad guy have to target out family. Why can't they just let us grow old and happy with our family... All we want is to be a family..." As fiery tears drift down Elea's face I pull her into a hug.

It hurts it really does. Finn worked for eleven years for another chance to live. Only for dickheads like this Shifter, Unics, and so on to keep popping up. Why can't he just retire and enjoy his life with us? My train of thoughts ended when Bon and Bella walked through the front door. Behind them are Emma, Katya, and Brook who's using a crutch to help his walk. Bon however seems to keep her eyes on him as he walks past us giving a soft hi to us as he does so. Emma "Mamma's is Joey and dad ok?" Katya showing us the same concern in her eyes all I could do was force a chuckle. "We don't know girls. For now we need you kids to look after each other. The Grass kin are increasing their patrols but they need to stay with you at all times. Meaning no going off on your own without at least two of them to watch you. These guys are using jammers and it pretty much took your father hours to take down half of the ones that went after him today. If they tried something like that on one of you it would kill us. Please just be safe ok sweeties." They nod and Bon shoos them to go to sleep. But not before I give them the sandwiches I prepared to take to bed. I look at my sisters once the girls we're out of earshot. Bon "It's bad isn't it?" I nod and look at Bella seeing the growing sorrow in her eyes. Bella "I won't sit back and go through all of this a second time.

"I love my family as do all of you. I'll fight with everything I have to make sure we stay together." I nod to look at Bon who shares the growing resilience on our faces. Bon "I have a meeting with the Leader of the Highguards tomorrow. She says that the Unics have attacked a few of their outposts killing their soldiers. She believes its time to put aside the envy everyone has and work together for a short time." Elea "Lets just hope we don't trade one enemy for another if we group together." I nod to hear a crash come from upstairs. Racing up stairs we get to Finn's study where two Grass kin are keeping the kids back. From behind them we see Finn's study door bashed open and three serpent like creatures snarling and lashing in the air around the door. The same blood haze I saw from Finn's fist snapping from the jaws and eyes. Bon "Kids go back to your rooms now!" Push forward Bella reached first slapped each serpents head snarling and baring her fangs right back at them. The serpents retreated back into the study allowing us in. Getting in we find Finn crouching with six serpents protruding from his back. Finn's skin a ghostly near silver see through pale. His canines extended to lengths that would match my fangs.

His eyes glossed over pure white with his hair a boiling red. Finn turns to us and screams "LEAVE!" Stomping her foot Bon slaps Finn to tightly grip both his shoulders. Bone "Finn snap back please your letting your anger take hold... please we need you... **'Sobs'** your children need you." Bon pushes Finn's head into her breasts holding him every so softly. Finn's serpents stop snarling and become docile calm even as the start to purr. Walking over we each sit by Finn waiting for him to speck. Finn "I... I need your help." Finn pointed to the large pink gem sitting across from him and the open book on his desk. Finn "Read the process and do as it says please." Nodding Bella and I take up the gem or the book and return to our seats. Bella "The spell just needs Soul energy to contain the negative energy from Hawk seeping into Finn. That's easy enough the rest says we need to take the gem and..." Elea "What else do we need to do?" Finn "Stab me in the heart." I look from my sisters shocked faces to Finn's calm but clearly pain filled face. All of us shouting at once "WHAT!"

 **Smiles; Ah cliffhangers such a pain in the ass.**

 **Jester; Not really anyway hope you all like it. So like always like, share and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone glad your all back for another round.**

 **Smiles; Hey readers go read my fic its the Batman one. COME ON I NEED INPUT!**

 **Jester; Smiles is upset that no one has left a comment after nearly three chapters. So yeah if anyone can drop the guy a comment it'd be nice. Specking of which let's see what you all let us in the comments. He23t Smiles do you get it now?**

 **Smiles; Oh yeah got it good joke by the way.**

 **Jester; And yeah its about to get a little crazier too. Neo Deadmau5 yes there will be a very long one in Finn's future. Along with a few shocking moments. Attackme thanks and never thought of it like that. But imaging it now and it really does work.**

 **Smiles; Anyway just head down and read. I don't feel like doing the intro.**

 **Jester; He's just cranky see you all at the end.**

 **Isabella's View**

Sitting with my sisters as we look at Finn all our faces read shock. To complete the spell and drain away his extra wrath filled energy we have to be really direct. Marcy is still holding the foot and a half long gem in her hands. All of us looking really uneasy we flinch seeing Finn's body jerk as the blood like haze seeps from his body. Bon "We have no choice at this point girls. Our man needs us and fast." "Marcy hold him down with Elea. We need to make sure we don't hurt him." Elea enlarges into her flame giant form while Marcy changed into a large bat creature. Elea pins his legs while Marcy pins his arms. Finn starts to sweat as more of the haze starts to seep from his body. His tongue becomes snake like while is really starting to freak me out. Bon "Read the incantation I'll force the gem into his heart." I nod and begin the long stream of words required to complete the chant. Feeling my Soul energy slip into the gem I don't know how much it'll take but its already starting to tire me. Soon Bon places her hand on me letting some of her energy go into the gem. After a few minutes the gem shines bright like a flashlight clearly its ready. Bon places her hand on Finn's chest but he jolts up snarling at us. Marcy pins his shoulders with her knees. To then uses her wings to help Bon keep his torso in place.

Bon sits on Finn's stomach to take aim. In one go she stabs into him but the dark haze from his body seems to be fighting back. It's trying to stop the gem from stabbing deeper into Finn. Seeing the haze swirl like a whirlpool at the wound. I see Bon struggle with pushing it down. Rushing in I place my hands to the back of the gem. Helping Bon force the gem forward Finn snarls in pain trying to push away from the pain. "Finn please we want to help you stop moving!" Finn seems to listen but he's clearly not fully in control. Bonnie tires harder but it seems that the little progress we make the more his angry wants to fight. I growl to transform into my wolf form snarling back down at Finn. "Get out of our husband!" Bracing my knees I slam down my palms in a double openhanded strike allowing the gem sank in further. In a snap Finn jerks up his wrathful energy erupting and sending us away from his body. Tumbling through the air I land hard. Knocking over his world globe and the small table it's resting on. Shaking my head I scan the room quickly to see the crimson like energy surge from Finn into the gem. Finn lying still not moving scares me Bon still holding Finn shakes him. In a loud open slap Bon screams at Finn. Bon "You selfish bastard don't leave us again!" After mere seconds Finn jerks up and screams running around in a circle before Bonnie grabs him by the waist.

Bonnie "Finn calm down your ok we go your anger under control." Finn's head jerks from her to the rest of us pretty sporadically. He reminds me of when Marcy gave Joey his first piece of candy. Boy ran around the Grass town for nearly five hours before he had a sugar crash. Bonnie pulls Finn to sit in his chair his breathing erratic and his eyes bouncing all over the place. Finn "I had the strangest dream we we're all sitting down for a romantic dinner. Elea you brought you fire wolf and Bonnie brought her large cat. The next thing I know that wolf turned on me with a fork in his paw. Marceline did I ever buy you a pony." Marcy "Um no dude you never have and don't even think about getting me on. Schwabl is the jealous type of undead poodle." Finn rubs his head to turn to Bon "Did you call me a selfish bastard!" Bon rubs her head "Kind of." Finn "Oh ok and whose been using my chest as a dance floor?" "Finn we had to stab your heart to remove the anger that was seeping from between you and Hawk remember?" Finn "Oh right." Elea leans Finn back giving him a cup of healing juice.

Elea grips the gem to Finn's protest. Finn "No leave it ahahrg!" Elea pulls the gem out and gives it to Marcy while Bon and I start to tend to the wound. Finn "You four are..." "Be nice." Finn huffs and leans back while we finish tending to his wound. Finn touches the wound and sighs looking to us with a soft expression. Finn "I've been a pain in the ass since I can back to life haven't I?" Marcy swats Finn in the head "No Finn you are no the problem. These damn jerkoff the keep forcing you to fight and risk your neck is the problem. I'm also worried for what this Shifty asshole is doing to our boy. So you better kick his ass and bring Connor home." Finn nods to give Marcy's hand a kiss and a soft smile us all. Finn "Bonnie how goes making Brook's new leg?" Bonnie "It's almost done my mom just wanted to work a little more on the joining piece before we give Doctor princess the go ahead." Finn sighs to lean back his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. Finn "Why does bad guy's feel the need to always go after the heroes family. It's one of the worse clichés and it's a pain in the ass." Marcy "Well this cliché has our kid and is trying to break our family apart. So put a sock in that downer talk and lets get you to bed. Your too tired to remain awake." Finn shakily gets to his feet and begins to walk to the door. But drops to a knee. "Easy hun here Bon help me." Draping Finn's arm over my shoulder Bon looks back to Elea and Marcy.

Bon "Find a spot far away and well hidden to put the gem. Oh and talk to Lady about getting more of those gems the Crystal dimension. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we need to do this." Finn "Great family therapy if you ask me. You get to hold me down and stab me and drain away my power. Insert pun or sexual joke here." Finn snickers weakly but Bon gives his head a swat as he continues to chuckle. On the climb up the stairs we stop to find Madeline and Brook talking outside the studio. Finn "Hey you two finally talking that's good." Madeline floats over I swear each year she does age she looks like a younger Marcy. Madeline "Daddy you ok what happened?" Finn chuckles "You know I got angry your mom stabbed me to stop me from going berserk. And all that other fun stuff. How are you and your siblings holding up?" Brook "We're find somewhat father. We just don't like being grounded like children." Finn "Well think of this as a learning kind of grounding. A person can't grow fully without thinking and to think well you need time and a familiar place. So while I rest up your mothers are in charge. Don't worry once Calamity gets back I'll be ok."

Madeline "Daddy where's Hawk?" Finn "He'll be back and about in no time but my rage and jets of anger concern me. It means the other Sons of Death are fully awake and doing Glob knows what with their powers. Hawk is locked inside my noodle right now tired from being stabbed and drained just like I am. So hug your siblings good night for me and head to bed. I don't need Marcy or Momma M trying to kill me for real for not sending you all to bed for being up so late." Finn shoos them off to their rooms and we climb the final steps to our bedroom. Finn takes off his jeans and his shoes and drags his body to the middle of the bed. Finn "Auuug for once I happy to go to sleep. See you girls in a few hours." Without another word Finn's asleep. Bon "I'm going to check to make sure the kids are asleep. You don't mind stay with him do you Bella?" "No I'm ok with it and do make sure that Joey stays in his bed." Bonnie nods and I look down at Finn. Sitting on my side while using an arm to prop myself up and watch as Finn's chest rises and compresses. I rub his chest to then trace his lips. All the old scars he has are faded or just skin marks. I sigh to lean down and rest my head to the side of his head. Feeling his hair tickled my forehead. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. _'Its not fair why do they keep trying to take you from us.'_

 **Bonnie's View**

It's a little past eleven as I ride with my Grass Kin guard and banana knights. I let the old banana guards to pursuit their own interests and ideas. Some are now graffiti artist, handy men, and a few are even working in garages to fix cars. My mom agreed with my dad that the Kingdoms rely mainly on the Enforces as a public police force. But as the other royal family we still need our own personal protection. So they designed the banana knights after they found my schematics for the rattleballs. Redesigning their input cores with synthetic brains and code wiring they have been great. They just don't talk much outside of confirming or asking for orders. But still they a tough and have proven great a protecting my family. Grass kin lord "Ma'am are you sure it is wise to just take the ten of us to speck to the Highguards leader? I don't wish to question your intellect ma'am." "But you wish to question my logic to why yes? We need friends madam lord just as my husband saw pass your past. I wish to look passed the Highguards. Coming with a large number would agitate them instead of opening them to talks. We don't need this not now..." Grass kin "My queen the vigilantes Gallant and Arch have just killed mafia boss Rocky Slug in the Slime region borders."

"Leave them be let Jermaine and the Enforcers handle those two. So long as they are under someone's contract or has a bounty sheet I don't want to hear about them. But it is too bad those two show a lot of skill if they would register themselves." Four years ago all the major kingdoms say a surge in non-elemental and magic powered beings. Gallant and Arch have showed that they have powers similar to Soul energy but so far their powers aren't as pure as Soul energy. Scans I've gotten of them show they're power comes from within their bodies mainly from their brains. It's not coming from an internal power source like other naturals. Grass kin "Ma'am the Pacific signatures are you sure its good for those call meta-beings?" "It's risky but yes we must be sure that those with powers that aren't natural and beyond limits are known and watched carefully or given the help they need. Look what the Yakuza and Seekers have been doing to keep them all under control. I still don't agree with the yakuza and their prison camps however." Grass lord "I agree your highness but the problem steams from all the recent occurrences and changes to the world. No doubt due to this Shifter and his belief in tearing the world apart."

I sigh looking over the list of newly registered Meta-beings. Seven on the twelve names are criminals. "I wish some of these names didn't have to be criminals. Some of then are truly kindhearted from the explanations they've given while arrested. I'm sure once Finn is done sorting things out he'll speck with them." A Grass kin touches her ear for a moment to confirm something in her earpiece. Grass kin "Ma'am three jeeps with Unics have engaged a patrol of Enforcers in the Badland's. The outpost closest is sending more to help but need your advice they're moving heavy artillery." "Get in contact with Safari queen and ask her to send aid as fast as she can. Have her neutralize those weapons and haul them to the Candy kingdom for scanning." Grass kin "Ok ma'am." I start to fickle with my hair over all that's been happening. This makes the eight sighting of them in UOK and Finn is still gathering himself. Two days of sleep and Hawk is only now able to float around freely again. Looking over my laptop reports I tap a few more folders to then close and lock it. Putting my laptop back in the short limos safe. Grass lord "Ma'am we'll be reaching in a few moments do you want to do anything before we reach." "No just please tell the Grass kin watching home of the recent sighting of Unics. And please make sure they don't stress Finn out about it."

He nods and relays the message over their connection. I inhale count to four mentally then exhale to count to four. Looking through the window I see the leader of the High Guard Lady Sunic herself. Brushing my dress waiting for a Kin to open the door. On getting out the female Kin holds my hand. Thanking her the other kins and the banana knights follow me towards Lady Sunic. Exchanging pleasantries I'm surprised she's a human elf hybrid. Most Elves never leave the Highlands due to how rich in magic their forests are said to be. But more over it's rare for a hybrid to not be accompanied by a family member. Often due to their religious beliefs. As we walk she opens with sorrow and heartbreak. Lady Sunic "Queen Bubblegum the tragedy of your house has been the talk of UOK. My sympathy and prayers go to you in hopes of finding your son. And the welfare of your families future." "Thank you but please I do not wish to talk about my family. The world needs a strong unification against this new enemy. It's come to my attention that more of these Unics have made it into our borders. And a lot of people have been suffering. I wish for all the armed faction in UOK to stand in understanding in this escalating event."

As we walk through her main compound I see that it's more of a church then a place where people would get ready to fight. Taking quick glances I see that some are either specking or chanting in small circles around the various rooms. Like all High Guards they have masks that cover their faces while leaving slits for special glasses. Lady Sunic "I founded the High Guard when the Empresses predecessor started to kill off my people. We are as you can see the shunned and neglected of our species. Not all elves have been given the right of magical prayer. Often our families abandon us for how human we look." "Your we're born from a human mother or father?" Lady Sunic turns to climb some stairs but stops just before the top. Looking over her shoulder to me "No Queen Bubblegum to Elves human DNA has always been within us. We may have come from humans but some of our older generations look away from humans. Seeing them as a subspecies that relies too much on order and science then faith and growth. So they often have us cover our faces never allowed to experience magical prayer. But I've been gathering those who want more from life then to be a closet joke. I'm sure you understand this from your experiences marrying you husband.

"I remember several politics and public groups in Colony still doesn't accept him as being human." I sigh remember a few days before our wedding when a woman tried to throw he drink on Isabella. But one of Finn's mom's bodyguards got in her path. The woman was raving about how we corrupt the president's son and turned him into a freak. Finn's mom didn't take it too kindly and the woman was locked up for a week. But it made us think what would having kids with Finn be like when they came to Colony. We didn't tell Finn but the joy on his face, as he became a husband to us. Then a father shortly after it's all worth it. And now I just want our family to be together and safe. And for that we need unity and just as strong friends. "I would be happy to speck to the current empress to see if she can allow more freedoms for hybrid elves." Lady Sunic "If you can speck to the elves of the western coast of the Highlands they've been allowing a few privileges for us. But nothing has gone beyond us talking in certain matters and tending to jobs around various villages." I nod as we finally reach a small room with a table inside. Sitting across from one another we begin to talk about recent events. After an hour I smile as Lady Sunic and I agree to a few changes to the contract of her aiding the Enforcers.

Lady Sunic "I would also like to ask you to be wary around the Seekers. They have been going to remote places all over the world. I have no idea what they're after but it appears wherever they happen to be. A new powered being pops up along with them." I hum intrigued by the information she just provided. "I'll be sure to investigate that as well. I'm truly sorry Lady Sunic but I must end our meeting. My son just had his new cybernetic limb graphed to his body. I want to be there when he returns home. But not to worry I'll be sure to help and ask around for leads to help." Lady Sunic bows "I truly am grateful for your help Queen Bubblegum. But please don't let me keep you family is important. And I'm sure your son will be happy to see you." Thanking her she walks myself and my escorts out and we drive back to the Tree castle. "Grass lord I need as much information as you can tell me about the Elf hybrids and their situations in the Highlands. Then I need all the information you can give me about recent Seeker encounters and meta-beings occurrences. If what Lady Sunic says has some valuable truth the Seekers could be the cause of the recent rise in meta-beings around the world."

The Grass lord nods and relays my requests as I try to relax into the drive. But I open the limos safe and unlock my laptop. Opening the folder labeled family I see pictures organized by date. I smile seeing Finn hugging Brook and Katya as he gets them to splash around in the seawater. I remember the face Katya made when she tried to drink some beach water. Scrolling down I stop seeing Finn and me trying to get Emma to wear a dress. But it resulted in her pouting the whole time at the candy dance. Even though she looked so cute in blue. Jacob actually managed to dance with a few girls that night but he was blushing like Finn did when I first dance with him. I slide to another but its one that makes my heart sink. It was Connor's birthday three years after Finn died. It took Marcy, Bella, and Bella's mom an hour to get him out of his room. It hurt Connor every time his birthday came up. His birthday was two months before Finn's former death day and Madeline's birthday the month after. So every time his birthday came up we had trouble getting him out of his room. But when he got older he seemed to mellow out for a while. Madeline just became quiet during her parties. Feeling the limo stop I get inside to gather the kids so we can go see their brother. But to my shock I see Finn and the kids along with my mom and dad sitting in the living room. Brook also with them his arms crossed and his personal robotic aid by his side.

Finn sighs to give me a gentle smirk to then look at Brook. Brook "Father you know why I don't wish to remain bed ridden any long. I will complete my muscle therapy and return to work in the Grant institute as soon as possible." "Oh no you're not young man you almost died. You're not going back to work until we deal with this Shifter and his allies." Brook "Mother B I know you and my family has a tendency to love till it hurts. But I won't compromise my work just because some foolish and demented man wants to throw the world in chaos. My work is closing in on a breakthrough and I need to finish it now." Before I can argue Finn starts to chuckle. Joey "Dad what's so funny? Did bro B say a joke?" Finn pats Joeys flaming Mohawk hair to look back at Brook. Finn "Fine son you can get back to work but I'm going to watch over you therapy not you robot." Robot "Correction King Finn I am a A.I unit created to help and protect prince Brook. I am not a robot even though my outer appearance would tell you something else." Finn "Ok then Brook I heard of your research and I know a certain side of this family that you take after once you get really deep into science stuff." My mother and I give Finn a 'hey' knowing that that was a jab at us. My dad and Finn chuckle but Finn goes on "Look son I know you're strong. But I want to make sure your ok to face anything that this Shift throws at you again."

Emma "So Brook gets to leave when he feels like it just cause? Special treatment much dad." Finn "I didn't say there won't be a squad of Grass kin outside and in his office did I not. Now before you argue son its either the Grass kin or your mothers chain you to you bed. Your choice completely." Brook nods once I glare at him beside my mom. Katya helps Brook A.I take him to his room. I thank my parents for putting up with Brook. Dad "Don't worry sweetheart he reminds me of a more quiet you actually." Mom gives dad a swat to the head while he continues to chuckle. I pinch his cheek and to walk them to the door. As they leave mom stops "Bonnibel please keep us and everyone in the loop. I have a feeling that this shifter won't stop until everything around us is either in ruins or worse. I don't think Finn and whoever else he's been talking with can handle this Shifter person on his own." I smile as best I can and hug my mom giving her a slow wave. I watch as the Grass kin drive them off in their small limo thinking of all that's possible outcomes. "All my knowledge of possible outcomes and only my hopes are the ones that don't scare me."

 **Smiles; Well that was dark but funny.**

 **Jester; Yes yes it was so like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We're back! So yeah hope you're ready for us to come at you with some fun!**

 **Jester; Yeah we're all going to have fun with this chapter. So lets see what you all left for us. He23t well you'll see who wins and lose or both in the coming chapters. Neo Deadmau5 yeah he does but you'll be surprised at the outcome of one of those incantations. Attackme here's the next chapters for you. Hope you have fun with it too.**

 **Smiles; Oh I'd had fun making this chapter for sure hhehe.**

 **Jester; Right Miistbroken can I assume the other Miist is you as well. So thanks for leaving two reviews. Also big thanks to everyone following and favoriting us. So thanks for the love and hope your ready for this chapter.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Third person's View**

It's late in the evening marking three months since the open arms confrontations have began with the Unics. Finn has left most of the more open confrontations with them to the armies of the world. From his talks with the other leaders of UOK he told them he couldn't cross international waters for treaty purposes. Those treaties being his agreement with the remaining Chair of the Republic and the Elf Empress. As to not risk major damage to their countries they've asked Finn to only come to their lands if it's for important talks. Or because they call for his aid personally. Rubbing his head Finn looks at the remaining papers on his desk. Finn, Wolf, and Jake have been doing all they can to find clues in finding the Unics main base of operations. In this time however Bonnie has constantly been asking Finn to help curve the raise of meta-beings in the world. Finn openly told his wife that his attention needs to be on the Unics and the Shifter. He still can't find a lead on Connor. Let alone feel the Shifter at all in the world even asking his masters to keep their ears and minds open.

Finn sighs as he puts down a few papers and rubs his eyes. A few knocks brings his attention from his work. Feeling Bonnie's energy outside the door Finn smiles. Waving his hand with Soul tap allowing her to enter. Shortly after the door closes behind her. Bonnie sporting one of her dark purple raised shoulder dresses walks over to Finn. The two share soft smiles but Bonnie can see that Finn's tired. _'For a guy as strong as you, you still can handle paper work. 'Light giggle' All our enemies would have to do is put a few papers in front of you and you'd get tired_.' Finn like always can't keep his eyes from the fit and sexy for of his wife. Finn "Let me guess the Lady of the High Guard wants me to do something before she agrees to help?" Broken from her thoughts Bonnie shakes her head. Bonnie "No we finally got a solid contract written. This time next week she will be sending some of the High Guards to help at checkpoints and along the borders. She's even hoping that the Water princes will agree to allow them to move freely in their waters."

Finn nods coming from behind his desk to hold Bonnie. Bonnie smiles seeing her husband show that he can relax even while they're at war. Finn leans in to kiss Bonnie cheek. Humming at the affection Bonnie wraps her arms around Finn as he holds he waist. Slowly kiss along her jaw to reach and starts to nip her neck. Bonnie sighs to stroke her husband's neck back happy that he's still so compassionate and loving. Bonnie "Marcy and Elea are talking with the other royals at the council of UOK meeting in the Breakfast region. They're asking for private squads of vampires to move around the borders. With more Fire flies moving around in the skies at day." Finn rubs his nose to the Bonnie's neck "And where's Bella?" Bonnie "She's talking with Safari queen and the wolves cheiftess to see if they can track any of the Unics that may be in UOK already." Finn nods "So are the kids in bed?" Bonnie "Yes except Brook's still at working doing his research in the home lab. And Jacob's is in the Fire region doing something with Elea's mother and father. Oh Emma's boyfriend is going to drop by tomorrow to talk to Marcy. Apparently he has a few questions for her." Finn "Well he's luck I won't be here tomorrow... hopefully Marcy asks all the right questions." Bonnie "Finn your over protective father attitude is showing."

Finn chuckles "I wasn't going to scare him off. I was going to simply tell him if he's hurts Emma in anyway Elea and her parents will cook him alive." Bonnie giggles agreeing that they just might. Finn missed so much from little things like being able to converse with his wives. To family events and problem that he could have helped ended long ago. But to hear the soft giggling that melted his heart when he was still young. Finn smiles as Bonnie's stops giggle to look at Finn with the same care he is to her. Bonnie can feel it in his eyes. That he's misses just being with the people her cares for. Bonnie's eyes widen a little in surprise as she takes notice of Finn's hands. Finn sliding his hands down Bonnie's flanks and figure. Stops and squeezes her ample ass. Bonnie slaps Finn hands "Finn I need to walk up early tomorrow so no." Finn expression becomes blank and instead of going back to work Finn picks her up bride style. And in a flash the two teleport into their bedroom. Finn Soul taps the room closed and looks to his wife. Leaning into her face Finn raises and lowers his eyebrows suggestively to Bonnie. Bonnie's response "No." Stern with her words pushes from Finn's hold and stands on her own.

Going into the bathroom with Finn trying to follow only finds that bathroom door closing in his face again. Finn hears the water running know that she'll be out in a half an hour. But still he sighs wishing she'd at least consider having some fun. Finn simply takes off his clothes leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Finn rubs his hair until his braided ponytail comes loose and his hair hands over his back. Going to lie down takes out his phone Finn. He's got an idea to search for videos to watch. Right as he predicted Bonnie comes out of the bathroom seeming more relaxed and even. Finn smirks showing a little teeth as he getting a cleverly evil idea. Using a little Soul tap he hides the TV remote under a beanbag chair. Bonnie sits at one of the chairs stationed in front of the large four windowed mirrors. Bonnie starts the process of powder combing her hair. If she doesn't do this twice a week her hair will melt leaving the strands to stick to anything in her sleep. Bella had to cut her hair short for a while after the four wives had sex. Bonnie had forgot to prep her hair and the next day Bella found her leaf hair all sticky with melted gum. But Bella wasn't along Bonnie's hair was melted short because of the event.

Finn "I missed a lot while away. Good to see though that your parents fixed the candy peoples fear exploding." Bonnie giggles, "Yeah Marcy mad a bet with Bella that if they could scare five candy peeps I'd give one of then a lap dance. You should have seen the looks on their faces when ten candy people started to chase after them. Even Peppermint tried to hit Marcy with rocks from a slingshot." Finn starts to laugh "Man I wish I could have seen that... wish I was here for a lot of things..." Bonnie stops combing to turn around seeing the sadness Finn's face shows from her mirror. Bonnie "Finn we love you we didn't know... not even you knew Cole would betray you. And even so you came back and you ended up coming right on time to stop a crazy guy from janking up the place. You'll always be a hero so buck up already." Finn "Great yet another cliché I've filled. Great hero returns just in time to save the world from being destroyed like he did before. Seriously Glob must be messing with me well not sure at this point he's a cool guy. But what's he doing with the Ms. Faith stars though. I know she hands out with Time master even if he can be a stick in the mud." Bonnie "Finn wait you've meet divine beings?" Finn "Yeah but to get in touch with them is hard. Prizmo is cool with us talking to him but the others not so much."

Bonnie walks over and lies down on her spot in bed. Finn "So I guess you want to hear a cool story from your man about how I meet all those dudes?" Bonnie "No I have another meeting tomorrow so sleep." Before he can counter Bonnie lies on her side with her back to him. Patting her back she clearly tells Finn she just wants to spoon. Finn gives a pout but remembers his idea. Going to Zoggle search Finn looks up a certain video topic. Its didn't surprise Finn that some people of UOK or Colony got the idea into their minds. Finn raises the volume and stairs to fill the room with moans. Bonnie hears the moans knowing just what her husband is watching. Peaking over her shoulder Bonnie sees Finn watching porn. Peaking at the holophone screen you can see a candy woman getting railed by a young human. Bonnie bites her finger seeing the lollipop woman getting fucked by the human teen. No doubt in his eighteenth or nineteenth years giving the woman a good amount of anal. The teen starts to complement how tight she is and how good it feels. Finn sees that his plan is working causes Bonnie to turn to him. With her eyes glued to the screen she's squeezing her thighs together. Pretending not to look Finn playful reaches and pulls Bonnie to him. Resting her head to his shoulder the to two watch. After a few minutes watching Finn Soul taps the radio to start to play. The song that came up makes Finn smile. It's 'I was made for loving you' by the Old Gods. Finn hands Bonnie his phone, which she took with little protest.

Finn went right to work as Bonnie now lying on her stomach. Finn gently rolls up her nightie giving him a great view of her pink soft ass. Finn goes right to work sticking his tongue right in her favorite hole. Bonnie is addicted to anal yes but she also finds it adds more stimuli to her when she gets to clamp down really hard. But that doesn't matter at this moment. Finn is holding and massage both soft and plump pink candy cheeks as he tongue fucks his sweet wife. Bonnie's mind is a mess as she watches the porno. She keeps telling herself to just go to the bathroom with a dildo and be done. If she fucks her husband she'd oversleep and it'll take time away from her scheduled meetings tomorrow. But like all of her sisters Bonnie hasn't had quality time with Finn since that night he came back. Elea gave him several blowjobs to keep his anger down. Yesterday Marcy gave him a titfuck before she had to run off and help her mom and Bella said she had dry hump and jerk him off last week in the shower. Other then those small moments they really haven't had decent sex for quite sometime. Bonnie squeals in bliss feeling Finn force her into a slit to shove his tongue into her pussy. Finn thumbs Bonnie's clit to then in one long lick slide his tongue up and down both her holes and along all of her ass crack. Bonnie shudders feeling a nice orgasm spill from her moist folds. Finn greedily makes out with Bonnie's folds humming at the sweet cherry gum taste of his wife juices. Bonnie bites down onto her pillow feeling Finn finger both her holes while he sticks his tongue in either for a moment to change to the other.

Finn squeezes both soft cheeks sinking his fingers into her a little rough. But to her overwhelmed mind it feels great making her gasp at the pleasure. Flicking off his boxers Finn pulls up on Bonnie's waist. Feeling Finn's hard cock to her leaking lips Bonnie bites her finger. Bonnie "Finn no... I have arrrgh." Finn didn't let her finish he smoothly slides himself into Bonnie's pussy. Holding Bonnie waist Finn keeps them both connected for a few moments. Bonnie shudders feeling her husband buried inside of her. Pushing down on Bonnie's shoulders her face and arms stay locked holding a pillow. While her ass is high in the air with the support of her knees. Finn vigorously thrusts into Bonnie. The whole time Bonnie juggles if she should stop him. But like a slap her lust and love shoos away her logic. They want this more then stupid meetings. As the song continues Bonnie start to throw back to the tempo. Finn smiles feeling Bonnie get into sex. Reaching down Finn starts to massage her shoulders as his waist bounces off her ass. Bonnie purrs and pants at the feeling of her man taking her just as lovingly as the later years into their sex lives. Finn pulls free from Bonnie's sticky pussy with a sloppy pop. Bonnie "Finny please..." Finn smiles remembering his pet name. Marcy started to call him it when she started to hang out with him more. And later on all she wives started to call him that to tell him they we're in the mood. Getting back to Bonnie Finn flips her over and pulls off her nightie. Bonnie sighs as Finn towers over her lust etched into both of their eyes. Along with a long marriage of missing one another.

Finn leans down and kisses Bonnie his tongue easily claiming dominance over her mouth. Bonnie doesn't fight she knows in the end the hero always gets the princess. Bonnie hums in passion and bites her lip as Finn kisses down her body to her breasts. Out of all his wives Finn wasn't surprised that Bonnie keep her breasts lactating. During her pregnancy Finn loved the taste of her candy-flavored milk. It gave him an amazing sugar rush during sex. Bonnie smiles feeling Finn lick and nip at her nipples. Finn hums as Bonnie's breast start to release the sweet milk for him to enjoy. Finn hums at the feeling of Bonnie tighten around his length. Pulling away from her breasts a little rough Finn kneads Bonnie's breasts to once again pull her into a kiss. Bonnie kisses back to hold or clamp her hands onto Finn's biceps. Bonnie knows just what to do. Bonnie clamps down hard and sees the startle then pure shock on Finn's face. Finn looks to where they're joint then back to look at his wife's face. She knows he hates it when she squeezes that hard. Bonnie smiles to kick Finn in the chest popping him out of her and making him drop to his back. Bonnie quickly grapples Finn contorting her body to pin his arms with her legs. Finn gets a nice view at Bonnie's ass but the position also leave her crotch inches from his lips. Using her arms Bonnie locks Finn's legs giving her clear access to his cock. Licking her lips Bonnie goes right to deep throating Finn with ease. Finn's legs start to twitch at feeling his wife's tongue trace his length but also assaulting his balls.

Gritting his teeth Finn tries to hold out but living true to what she is Bonnie is Finn's ball buster. Bonnie all but smiles as Finn's body shakes and violently shudders to her lips. Finn not being able to take any more cums and he cums hard. Bonnie breathes through her nose so that each time she inhales she breaths she drinks down a mouthful of cum. After a few solid minutes Finn stops shaking and drops his head back with a big smile plastered on his face. Bonnie gentle slides her lips off Finn's length happy most to see he's still hard. Feeling Bonnie's grip ease Finn goes right to counter. Switching places Finn pins Bonnie onto her stomach once again and goes for Bonnie's weakness. Even after all these years Finn's managed to get Marcy to tell him how they've managed without him around. She told him of how Bonnie molded eatable dildos of Finn's size. And how they got Marcy to use it on them every time they had the urge. She even confessed to using two on herself at the same time cause of how much she messed Finn. Finn smirks as he takes aim at Bonnie's favorite hole. In one hard thrust Finn gets balls deep and starts to thrust with all he's got. Bonnie smiles from ear to ear at how rough Finn's being but also how good it feels. Bonnie starts to clamp down as hard as she can. Knowing that Finn will keep going even through her anal vice grip. And Finn keeps true to her intuition. Thrusting and squeezing Bonnie's soft gummy flesh in all the right places.

Bonnie moans are starting once more as he massages her shoulders to work his way down. Feeling her hourglass waistline to then squeeze both her ass checks as he continues to thrust deeper with each harsh thrust. Bonnie bites down into the pillow as the room fills with nothing but the sounds of their flesh smacking against one another. The radio making nothing but white noise or still playing a song. Right now neither Bonnie nor Finn cares for the song. Bonnie is close to both passing out and cumming at the same time at how good she feeling. Feeling her asshole give way and wrap around her husbands cock each time he enters and retreats. Finn bends down and latches his lips to Bonnie's neck. But instead of nipping at her neck Finn chews her flesh like he would chew a stick of gum. Feeling Finn's teeth chew on her is too much for her to handle. It doesn't hurt parts of Bonnie's body have no pain nerves. So after a little testing Finn found all the right spots to chew. Bonnie "FINNN!" Clamping down hard Finn's stops chewing and cums right along with his wife. Bonnie exhales feeling nothing but bliss as her lips curve to a mixture of pleasure and goofiness. Bonnie no longer in control of herself slowly lets her eyes close and her head dips forward. Finn feeling the slow of her breathing nods at his work. Keeping his semi erect cock nestled nicely between her butt cheeks.

Finn wraps his arms around Bonnie's waist drifts off to sleep as well. The breathing of the two soon become one. Soon however Finn's sex bliss smile changes to a frown. In his dream Finn remembers his time at one of his assigned places. Walking through the harsh groove of dead bodies of both good and evil Finn looks over his weapons. Walking in his worn shoes and shredded pants Finn has the curved black sword draped over his shoulder. Strapped to his waist is his sidearm an old colt revolver. Walking shirtless through the war torn mud hills of decaying bones and blood mixed mud Finn keeps going. Finn "To the edge and beyond... endure and fight..." A good gust of wind brushes against Finn's leg making him look to his flanks. Stretching his shoulders Finn taps his radio. Finn "All channels this is Gold bear along the Shelled hills asking for positions over." Radio "Dog nine here Gold bear how many with you?" Finn "Just me Dog nine lost my unit tell me how to approach over." Dog nine "Your going to need to get past the town ruins just for you get to our camp. Be advised you got Nazi zombies in the town ruins come again." Finn "I copy Dog nine moving through the ruins to you now." Dog nine "Hold on Gold bear getting some scout Intel now. Ok Gold bear our scouts tells us a few demon imps are working with a demic-human in the town. We need you to capture the demic-human and bring them in for questioning." Finn "Gold bear copies moving to capture V.I.P and regroup with company." Finn turns and begins his march south east to complete the mission.

 **Finn's View**

My eyes jolt opening remembering my assignment against the SS Nazi hordes of the dead legion. _'Two hundred thousand against only roughly seven thousand. We lost once to fight again and came to a draw... We fought again and won for freedom. Life is an endless battle right major Fury even when you fight the good fight...'_ I pull myself from my hold on Bonnie and smile at seeing her gentle face. Letting my eyes drift down I smile seeing her ass. "I got a bomb shell of a wife. And the others two but got to remember they can kick my ass anytime they want." Looking at the clock it shows that it's five in the morning four more hours before Bonnie and the kids start their day. Going downstairs I begin to cook breakfast but a few knocks turn my attention to the door. Waving my hand Wolfwood walks in placing his cross against the wall. He takes a seat on the couch and lights a smoke.

Wolf "The mercs are closing in on some Lefrog guy. They say he won't get away. They also dug up something else the Shifter is working with a well-enforced and established group in UOK. They don't know for sure but they're running all the leads." Finn still focusing on making breakfast merely hums confirming what he heard. Finn takes a breath "I remembered one of my assignments last night. Have you told Milly or Meryl?" Wolf "No and neither have you I can guess." Finn "Yeah war is hell and this new war is testing everyone already." Wolf "Nothing we aren't use to right? Till the end right cuz?" Finn "Till the end with everything we've got. We'll talk later I have to go wake up Bonnie and the kids. Bonnie no doubt will punch me for not listening last night." Heading upstairs with a tray of food I smile seeing its just turning seven o'clock. "Time does move slower when you're on the mortal plain..."

 **Smiles; Well that was hot!**

 **Jester; I'll agree with you partner. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup all you crazy people bet your wonder what's to come. We'll its a mix of all the fun stuff so far.**

 **Jester; Too true but most important is that we will continue to work as we can. So please don't be mad that we're still going with this update schedule. Plus its summer people need to relax.**

 **Smiles; I'm always relaxed you just don't know how to.**

 **Jester; Right getting drunk all day and having a lot of drunk and disorderly is your kind of fun... not mine. Well let's see what comments you all left us. He23t yeah that's what Smiles and his lemons are known to do. Glad to hear you had fun and hope you like this chapter too. Attackme yeah its fun it the emotional kind of way with a little teasing. Neo Deadmau5 don't worry there will be and glad you like the last ones. Also nice shout out to everyone following and favoriting the story. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Bonnie's View**

In my blissful sleep I feel nothing but the warmth thoughts of those I love. Our children... Seeing them all smiling, being together, and being happy with my sisters and me... and their father. Loves always been so separated and distant around me. That's my reason for making so many candy people after my parents left the kingdom to me. I wanted to fill the void of love that they left in me. And when Finn became OOO's hero after Billy. I didn't know what to do. I was confused and just brushed his teen crush to a corner and watched. A part of me wished him to move on once he saw I wasn't interested. But the other part wanted to hold and embrace him for giving me that innocent crush. Seeing him grow up from the starry eyed preteen to a full adult after his journey was surprising. Even if he had a curse to help ease his heart. My heart ached to show Finn that I matured too. Over the time with and without Finn suitors tried all kind of... Well mostly the same ways to try and sway me too them. But they lacked the one thing the Finn showed with just trying his goofy way. He was honest about everything he could and couldn't be for me.

He was young so he couldn't be my lover. He was brave so he would always be loyal to me. And over all he just couldn't understand what the tiers or what the law of OOO required for us to be intimate. The law of OOO is a written agreement that states a princess or prince if plans to marry a non-noble or ruler. Must wait for proper age or until the person has stood before the court of OOO for questioning. These formalities are to make sure common people don't steal or harm the noble they plan to be with. For me I knew of all the royals Finn helped or talked too. So it wouldn't have been hard for him to be seen or pass the requirements. If we both have waited our hearts might have seen more of one another. But my heart was so protected and busy with distracting itself. That I let an honest chance of love slip by my grasp. Hearing of Elea and Finn's teen romance it saddened me but also scared me. I wasn't the only one to hear of their kiss. Elea's father had tried to intervene along with Jake and me. Finn got burnt pretty badly but still went after her as she sank through the ground. Risking his life for someone else like he always does.

As they came too after the incident Elea's father was in a huff. But Finn talked well he argued back about how he should not try and make her evil. Instead accept his daughter for who she wants to be. Elea's father told Finn to meet him at the fire kingdom to talk more. With him gone Finn picked up a rock and kissed it. Passing it to Elea she kissed it in return then they walked off close by one another. The whole time Elea giggle nervously as Finn winched in pain from his burns. I was upset and jealous like Jake poked at me even though I told him to shut up. Seeing what she had because she was the same age as Finn irritated me. Two weeks after the incident Jake told me of their break up. I wondered if Finn would come and talk to me. Marceline even heard of their dates and wondered if they we're serious. Only a short time later Jake gave us the letter and it broke my heart that Finn actually left. My days weren't the same and for Finn's friends it was so gloomy without his smiles. When Finn returned preforming his musical skills with the Old Gods. He showed us he was back more mature and doing wonderfully. Even now he's still silly and goofy and I'm glad that won't change.

But apart of me worries now. He's returned to us his loving family. But why do things keep come between us? Why do so many things have to divide us from one another? I remember on evening when Brook was still young. He'd do everything to make the kids smile and be more relaxed. When we I tried to teach them at and early age Finn wanted them to have fun but more over Finn found knew ways to make them have fun behind our backs. Finn had wanted to take us out on a date seeing as Joey was one year old. Elea didn't want to leave Jake and Lady alone to handle the kids. But Finn managed to get Simon and Betty instead. I was more surprised seeing Susan again after so many years. She and her people were thriving in the underground tunnel system of an old city under the old lickerish stump forest. The fresh water the passed through the city heads to both the Grasslands and the Ice regions. I couldn't help but smile seeing that she was now more lingual and expressive. Betty did great helping all of the Muman's. During our date Bella and Marcy choice to wear dresses with leg splits on one side. While Elea and I went with puffy formal dresses. Finn had the kids under control but once Susan got into the fun Emma and Katya started to run all over. And that was only the beginning of how crazy the night got.

 **Flashback two years before Finn's death Third person's View**

Marceline giggle or nearly laughed seeing Joey the little scamp looking up at the large muscular woman known as Susan Strong. Susan smiles and pats the little guy's head but he still turns his head from side to side confused as to who's in front of him. Finn finally comes down wearing a nice blue and black suite. Simon "Have fun all of you. And don't worry we'll tuck them all in before you get back." Elea "Alright just make sure you read Joey the old fire goat story. He gets really hyper before bed and that always calms him down." Betty "Ok now off with you all have fun." Bonnie "What wait about..." Finn cuts her off scooping Bonnie off her feet and putting her over his shoulder. Bonnie's voluptuous ass now sticking out more predominate that usually. Bonnie blushes "Finn put me down this instant." Swatting at the back of his head Finn laughs telling his kids to have fun. Getting into the garage Finn puts Bonnie into the car with little effort even though she's still slapping his head. Finn smiles and kisses her cheek. Bonnie crosses her arms to turn from him in a huff. Finn "Calamity Hawk have fun on your night off." Hawk _**"A night off what am I to do?"**_ Marceline "Well anything just don't bother us on our date night." Floats past both of the spirits allowing everyone to see her seven-month baby bulge.

Finn was happy his other wives didn't want any more kids. Finn could handle Marceline's mood swings with a simple smile and gesture to his neck. Isabella had snap at any small inconvenience during her pregnancies. Most of the time Finn would find himself hovering outside the house as she tore up a room. Or tried to throw a magic arrow at him. Eleanor had hug Finn and raise her body heat often telling Finn it was his fault she looked fat. And Bonnie we'll she tried to milk Finn of all his sperm so he wouldn't get an erection for several weeks. Say that if he was so young and horny her ass and hips wouldn't be so big. Close to a month in she attempt to stop Finn from every getting hard again she was close to actually succeeded. But thanks to Bonnie's mom and Eleanor's father Finn got out with his jewels still working. Finn smiles as Calamity chimed in _**"Will you relax we can go visit the Masters and see all the old archives they have. We'll see you all tomorrow."**_ With that the two spirits teleport away and Finn hops into the car. In no time he drives right to Breakfast kingdom with a hidden squad of Grass kin watch them the whole time that is. Marceline "Finn what do you think of Mandy?" Finn "As a name for a girl or boy?" Marceline slaps his arm "Think harder then cause I don't want you making a smart joke about the babies name." Finn "Alright I'll think of one while we have dinner."

Eleanor "So where are we going honey?" Finn "To the new restaurant called Turanga's fry chip. It's new but BP says the food is great. Plus they take specialty requests if you want anything deep-fried. I'm wondering what a deep fried sponge cake tastes like." Bonnie "Oh great deep fried food sounds like more stuff that'll go straight to my hips." Eleanor "Yeah Finn's it's hard enough to get baby weigh off. Now you really want us to look fat." Finn "How can you imply that. I love every curve, every nock, and every loving ounce for your lovely bodies. But I can't love you anymore then I love you already my sweets." Marcy "Ok I have an idea Finn during dinner your going to make up for taking us to this greasy place." Finn "I have a feeling I should be scared." Isabella "I see where you're going with this Marcy and you should be scared mister. Tonight you going to please us no questioned asked. During dinner you're to make an illusion of yourself so you can sneak under the table. While under there your going to prove you love us no matter what." Finn "I get to have desert before dinner oh you lovely ladies spoil me so." Marceline pinches Finn's cheek "But you don't get any even when we get home you go to sleep hard." Finn chuckles as Marceline pinches harder "Not the first time you forced me to sleep blue balled." As he chuckles each one of his wives take a shot at his arm. Finn continues to chuckle even though his arm really hurts.

On getting to the restaurant they spent little time waiting. Seeing as almost everyone's face lights up at seeming Finn and his wives. Getting right to their table they take a seat. After looking over the menu Bonnie and Eleanor asked for the fire line hot shrimps platter. Marceline asked for the red velvet chicken fingers. While Isabella and Finn asked for two orders of the lighting bolt mash potato burger. Creating his illusion once the waiter returned with the food. Finn snuck under that table to do his deed. Starting with Bonnie Finn slid up her frilly dress to message her inner thighs. Using his mental link to his wives Finn complement them while he dug in. Bonnie ate slowly to distract herself from Finn's gentle tongue motions and endless complements to her figure. Bonnie internally moaned and stroked Finn's head lovely thanking him for not thinking she was fat. Before he left Finn used his handkerchief to lightly pat away any love juice that he couldn't lick up. One by one Finn gently ate and stroked his wives flanks under that table. Finn even gave Eleanor a foot rub to tell her she would never to chubby in his eyes. Eleanor kicked Finn telling him over their link it was because of him she now had love handles. But Finn easily begged for her to be calm and told her he would be her punching bag if it would help her feel fit again. Eleanor kicked Finn again telling him forgiveness will have to wait. And his duty as a king is to always show he deserves such kindness from his queen.

So Finn took extra time eating his hot-tempered queen as she talked with her sister wives/queens. After reaching orgasmic bliss twice Eleanor told Finn he would start being her punching bag tomorrow. Finn accepted but cupped both of her butt cheeks massaging the lovingly. Lifting Eleanor off her seat just not high enough for anyone in the restaurant to notice Finn ate out her ass. Eleanor shifting a little causes Marceline to nudge her. Eleanor _'Finn's eating out my ass and it feels really good.'_ Marceline _'Well cool your hair its growing too big. Someone will notice so try to gain control.'_ Eleanor _'I'd like to see you try and have control it Finn attacked your favorite fetish in the middle of a restaurant. AAAH Finn not so deep saw it for later.'_ Finn _'Ok later then.'_ Pulling his tongue free Finn gives Eleanor's asshole a big smooch to find himself with Isabella. As Finn lapped at her tree sap flavored juices Isabella clawed at his scalp telling him to use more tongue. Giving her folds a kiss as he left Finn complemented her on how wonderful she tasted. Marceline was so nice the whole time she punched Finn's head and slapped him. Marceline _'Should have made Bonnie cut those balls out of you so you'd behave. So Finn what did you learn about making us feel fat.'_ Finn simple kisses her inner thigh _'None of you wonderfully sexy woman are fat. If you'd let me I'd fun you all for years on end with little worry. But it would all be to show my love._

On move to trade places with his illusion Marceline kicks Finn in the side. Marceline ' _When we get home your sleeping on the couch_.' No one even notices but a commotion catches his attention. A guy with sunglasses and a sweater vest leaves as BP and the restaurant manager follows shortly after him. BP stops seeing Finn and his wives. BP "Hey Finn hey girls I know this is your date night an all from you being here. But Finn I need a favor that DJ for tonight just left. Can you play a few songs please?" Finn "I don't know BP the girls really wanted me to pay attention to them tonight. So you're going to have to ask them." Marceline "It's fine so long as tonight and one two other of our date nights we get to eat for free." BP "Guess I have no choice I'll tell the manager so please set up with the band on stage." Bonnie takes a sip from her glass as BP walks away. Bonnie "Well you heard her get your buns on stage Finn." Finn smirks and takes off his suite jacket to hold it over his shoulder. Finn walks over to the stage with ease. Marceline glares "Bonnie make a note that I need to break out the ball gage and straps when we get home." Bonnie "Why weren't we going to leave Finn hard all night?" Marceline "He had to show off that cute butt of his for the ladies. Take a look." True to what Marceline sees the other wives sees woman ogling and dry humping Finn from their seats. Eleanor growls low buts it causes the wine in her glass to boil.

Eleanor "Forget the straps he's jewels are going to be in a chastity belt for a month." Isabella turns seeing BP standing close by. Isabella huff "Don't blame Finn too much girls he has eyes for us. But it doesn't mean others won't wish they were us. Still he will get punished when we get home." On stage Finn passes around a music sheet telling the band their lines and the note they each will play. Finn "Now how you all doing tonight? We have a little change of performances tonight. But hell I think its swell however my wives are going to put be in the big house once we get home." The guys in the audience nod or cough seeing the look from some of their own partners. Finn "Now boys don't be too nervous I've got a song that'll rock that jail your going to be sleeping in tonight. Or is it a house most guys call it a jail seeing as most of us have a ball an chain keeping us in it." The guys start to laugh but a few shut up after getting hit or kicked. Finn smiles and waves at his wives seeing the glare at him. Bonnie "Eleanor grab the candles when we get home. I'll get the shock baton." Marceline chuckles as she takes another sip of wine. Finn "Well tonight like I said weren't going to rock the jail with a little number called the jailhouse rock."

 _The warden threw a party in the county jail_

 _The prison band was there and began to wail_

 _The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing_

 _You should've heard them knock out jailbirds sing_

 _Lets rock everybody, Lets rock everybody in the whole cellblock_

 _Was dancin to the jailhouse rock_

 _Spider Murphy playing the tenor saxophone_

 _Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone_

 _The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang_

 _The whole rhythm section was the purple gang_

 _Lets rock everybody, Lets rock everybody in the whole cellblock_

 _Was dancin to the jailhouse rock_

 _Number forty-seven said to number three_

 _"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

 _I sure would be delighted with your company_

 _Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me"_

 _Lets rock everybody, Lets rock everybody in the whole cellblock_

 _Was dancin to the jailhouse rock_

 _*Guitar solo and instrumental tempo*_

 _Sad sack was sittin on a block of stone_

 _Way over in the corner weepin all alone_

 _The warden said "Hey buddy don't you be no square_

 _You can't find a partner us a wooden chair"_

 _Lets rock everybody, Lets rock everybody in the whole cellblock_

 _Was dancin to the jailhouse rock_

 _Shifty Henry said to Bugsy "For heavens sake no ones lookin_

 _Now's our chance to make a break"_

 _Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said "Nix, nix_

 _I want to stick around a while and get my kicks"_

 _Lets rock everybody, Lets rock everybody in the whole cellblock_

 _Was dancin to the jailhouse rock_

 _Dancin to the jailhouse rock x4_

With that Finn took a bow and everyone was on their feet cheering. Finn smiles and waves to his wives. All of who shake their heads playful. Marceline on the other hand grows out her nail and slides it across her neck. Smiling in to a seductive death glare. Finn gulps to pull on his collar lightly. A guitarist taps Finn "Hey King Finn are you ok?" Finn turns to him "As long as I stay up here I will be. But I don't think I'll be ok on the drive back home." The guitarist follows Finn's thumb to see the same glowing aura of death that Finn's wives are giving off. The guitarist gulps "So you're staying up here until we close right?" Finn "Yeah that's the plan."

 **Present day Bonnie's View**

Feeling a soft patting on my backside however I refuse to open my eyes. Freed from my dream I start off with a groan not wanting to move. My sore but satisfied core reminding me of last night. Feeling for Finn his spot in bed is however empty. Again the soft tapping to my backside continues. Looking over my shoulder in a huff I see Finn kneeling behind me using his limp cock to lightly slap my behind. "There are other ways to wake a lady up Finn." Finn smiles to lean closer to me. Finn "Well I heard it was more sexy to spank a grown woman's ass to wake her. Rather then shake her from her beauty sleep." "Let me guess Marcy told you that?" Finn "No her mom when we weren't married yet. It was really awkward." I blow a raspberry and pull Finn to me. Wrapping my legs around his waist his limp cock brushes again my core. Holding his face close to mine I look in the shimmer blue orbs of his sapphire eyes.

But instead of kissing him I pinch his nose. "I told you I have a few meeting today. Why did you have to fuck me last night?" Finn "Oh come on Bon you asked for it. I would have just jerked off to that hot video. But you pretty much held my arm screaming for sex. Besides your not late its only past seven thirty." Looking at the clock to the left side of the room he was right. I sigh to pinch his ear "That still wasn't nice hon." Finn just smiles and peppers my face and lips with kisses. I giggle as he starts to attack my neck. Sitting up he places a good breakfast in bed tray in front of me. While he takes off his pants completely to sits behind me. Smiling I lift up and sit on his lap. Wiggling from left to right pretending to get comfy I rest my behind on his limp penis. Finn wraps his arms around my waist to rest his head on my back. Breathing slowly he stays like this as I eat. "Do you want to fuck me again is that why you're holding me?" Finn "Can't a guy hold his wife with love. I mean my mind isn't filled with nothing but sex. I mean usually that's Marcy's job."

I giggle to look at him over my shoulder. "Finn do you often regret our past? Image if I had dated you and we did things that would have changed how things turned out now?" Finn "A small part yes but image it. I would have got my ass handed to me by the Demonic. We wouldn't be so big of a family. Plus Marcy, Elea, and Bella would all be trying to find ways to get me from you. Or they would have forced me to cheat on you in one way or another to have kids. And last time I checked you experimented on me for looking at the modeling catalog in the underwear shop." I puff out my cheeks "I didn't know you were using a spell to make the models pictures change into us. So I acted pretty rationally." Finn "Yeah rational you suplexed me through two floors of a mall Bon. I felt sorry for the janitor as he cleaned up most of the place." "Finn would you cheat on us if given the chance? And I want a real answer not a proverb your read from a fortune cookie." Finn groans "I don't get all my wisdom from cookies. I get them from a Jester that writes a lot." "Finn... wait what?"

Finn "I talked to Ring princess and Breakfast princess two weeks ago. Both pretty much threw themselves at me. Trying every suggestive and eye candy dress they had to get me to screw their brains out. I managed to fight them off with small talk and the changes that have happened while I've been gone. I know some of the non-humanoid princesses unified their regions so all non-humanoids could find love. But I still have a feeling Hot Dog princess has a slight fling for me from how Ring princess talking during the conversation. It was pretty weird really." "Finn would you cheat on us?" Finn "... No I don't hurt the people I love. Besides I have four wives and nine kids to take care of. Why do I need a mistress who will take up my time and get me in trouble? The last thing I want is to divide our family like the Shifter is trying." Pushing the tray to one side I lean back into Finn's chest. In my lean he pulls me down to the bed. "Finn please don't leave us again." Finn "Not this time... or anytime soon." As Finn holds me I can tell he doesn't want to let go. My words worry him and this has me worried. Soon I pull away from the embrace to roll Finn over.

His blue shimmering eyes staring up at me. Leaning down I envelop us into another embrace and warm kiss. Pulling away I get up and start to dress myself. Finn "Brook finish his therapy yesterday. That's why he was still at work." I nod over my shoulder feeling his nude body wraps around me again. Before I can say a word his lips silence me and he holds me tightly. He doesn't want sex he just wants me to feel. As his hands wash over my flanks I scream at myself to push him to the bed. But I know right now he just wants to give me reassurance. Pulling away Finn holds me "I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum Mertin never forget it please." Snuggling my face into the joint of his shoulder I enjoy our embrace. But he lets go so I can go to meeting with Lady Sunic for our contract to be finalized and signed. Taking one last look at the house I hear Emma speck out. Emma "Dad what are you doing go to work." I giggle and turn to see Elea's father and Marcy's mother walking up with their escorts. Liliana "Bonnie Marceline said Emma's boyfriend is going to be here today. So I came by to take a look at him." Dane "Like wise Elea tells me not to worry. But I am seeing as Emma is very defensive around family."

Before I can speck Emma shouts for Finn to leave with Wolf before her boyfriend arrives. I chuckle "Why don't we let Marcy handle Emma's boyfriend situation. Would you two like to meet the leader of the High Guard? I'm sure she'd be happy to meet other royals of UOK." Dane "Why not I've been meaning to have a meeting with them for sometime myself. They have been very secretive almost to secretive for my liking." "Well you see why once we meet them." In the limo I relax and try to empty my mind of everything. Looking from Dante to Liliana then back outside it all seems so odd. _'Life may keep going but the cuts and bruises keep coming too. When does the pain end?'_ Soon we stop and once more Lady Sunic meets us and walks us all in. I smile as we walk through the compound and into her office. Occasionally I wave to a little Stile elf that runs past. Smiling the whole time I hope Lady Sunic doesn't see that I'm forcing it.

 **Emma's View**

"Dad why are you still home? Uncle Wolf is right there go do what you said you were going to do already. I don't want you embarrassing me." Dad chuckles to poke my nose "Your mom said she was running a little late. And she wanted me to wait for your boyfriend to get here. And the last thing I'm going to do is make any of your mothers mad. I mean have you seen then when they're really angry right? Oh my little matchstick it's growing up so pretty." Damn pinches my cheek but I heat blast away his hand. "Dad I'm not you little princess flame mite anymore. I'm a grown lady and seeing as I have a boyfriend I want you to be treated more maturely." Dad "I'll treat you more maturely if you stop pushing you chores onto Joey when you feel lazy. And why are you so defensive? I've never once acted like an over protective dad to you sweetie or any of your siblings. I left that to your mothers. Besides I want to meet this boyfriend of yours and see who's won your eyes." I huff to cross my arms "He just wants to ask Momma M a few things that's all. Then we're going to work with what she tells us."

Dad "I remember when your uncle Jake and I helped with some cold cases. Oh they were fun except when this one Dogface tried to shoot at your uncle to stuff and mount his body in his leaving room. Boy Lady was angry at her for sizzling your uncle's fur with that laser musket. She must have chased that Dogface for five miles before your uncle and me caught her." Dad laughs causing Joey and Madeline to join in with him. Uncle Wolf and Katya just sit on the other chairs with smirks. Soon a few knocks come to the door and I pull it open standing Miles right in frame as he pulls down his hoodie. Miles cups my hand and rubs my knuckles with his finger "Lovely to see you my dear." Before I can say anything Miles ears perk up and twitch a few times. Miles "Um Emma I believe your mother is fondling my tail." I turn to see Momma M messing with Miles tail humming as she rubs it against her cheek. Momma M "Emma you should have told us he was a fox. I always wanted to taste one roasted over a nice fire." "Momma!" Soon an unseen force pulls us all backwards. I turn to see dad ending a sentence in Soul speech still sitting in his lazy boy. Dad smiles "So you're our little Emma's boyfriend? Hm you didn't say he was a fox Emma. But its ok I believe from Emma you know us my young friend. Please tell us who you are?" Miles bows politely "I'm Miles P. Hewer's sir it's truly an honor to meet you sir and to you madam Marceline. As you as well Mr. Wolfwood and all of Emma's siblings."

Momma M "So Foxy boy why did you ask to talk to me?" Miles "I want to ask have you heard anything of the vampire Alucard? He's resurfaced and I need to know everything you can tell me of him." Momma M rubs her chin to shrug her shoulders "Never heard of him." Miles "But madam you are the vampire queen yes? Surely you know of your predecessors? From what Emma tells me every ruler has to know of their kingdoms full past and the leaders that lead them." Soon dad starts to laugh really hard in his chair. Dad stops his laugh to look at Miles "My young friend my wife doesn't care for any of the old leaders of the vampires community. She went to great length to only care about helping stop vampires from feeding on living people against their will. Along with her mothers help she finally help vampires rid or control the craving of harming others for food. I'd say you'd have better luck asking your grandmother Liliana Emma. She will know who this Alucard guy is if he's a former vampire king. But why do you want to know about him? He's probably dead like all the others vampire kings." Momma M "To become leader of the vampires you either have to have been birth into one of the blood lines or killed the blood line of another. I killed the last vampire king after my dad left me along for a few hundred years. Along with the last king I stacked his crew when they tried to harm a group of humans fleeing from to sail out to sea. The king bite me was I devoured his soul."

Miles "I see but this is different madam. And no king Finn a recent case letter shows his signature M.O right down to the last detail. And it worries me." Dad "You've history with this former vampire king I can feel it. Hmm go and speck to my wife's mother she will help you find what you need. Oh but it would appear she went with my wife Bonnie to meet the High guard's along with your grandfather Dane. Emma I'm sure the Grass kin will be happy to escort you both to meet them. But be careful both of you if this vampire king is still a live then he is going to cause trouble. And we don't need that not when we already have a war going on. The last then that needs to happen is civil unrest in UOK. Emma five grass kin will accompany you for protection at all times no exceptions. I know your strong but look what the Shifter has done so far. Your mothers and I just want to be sure ok." I sign seeing dad is serious "Yes dad well be back later I think we should wait my Momma B and Grandma L to come back. Know my Grandpa D he'll ask you a lot of embarrassing questions. Seeing you all later ok." I hop onto my four-wheeler and Miles gets on holding my waist. With the grass kin sliding across the grass as if wearing roller skates we head to talk to a few other leads in hops they'll give us a little bit of information.

 **Third person's View**

As the four leaders either watch or sign they talk in the comfort of the office not knowing what's about to coming. A small object makes its way through the garden of the High guard compound. As a group of Stile elves bows their heads praying their chants in their circle. Soon after some traveling the object stops inside one of the circles. One elf notices the small object as she raises her head to say a few words of chant. Seeing the small quad-legged box sitting in the center of the group the Stile elves moves closer to touch the box. One elf taps his fellow guards to look at the object too. The female guard looks at the box as the first female reach for it. But in that moment all in the pray circle feels the shearing heat and the blinding flash emit from the center of their circle. Inside the building the explosion startles all even the elves that are praying close by. One elf mother grabs hold of her son as several guards rush to find what is happening. As the guards in the watchtowers begin to give orders the ground close by the towers burps open. Soon the infamous Unics clad in black armor emerge from the holes. Three from each hole takes aim and fire rocket launchers at the towers. The towers taking enough damage crumbles from the attacks they suffer. A guard bursts into the room looking right as his leader. Guard "My lady Unics are attacking the compound we must get you and your guests to safety." Bonnie and her family nods as the follow Lady Sunic down the stairs to leave the compound for the Enforcer outpost close by. Bonnie's mind is reeling with hope that her husband will appear to save her like the hero she loves. But if not she knows she has what it takes to hold her own.

 **Smiles; What a cliffhanger ain't it?**

 **Jester; Feels nice to do one after so long. Anyway like, share, and comment if its not too much trouble.**

 **Smiles; So yeah Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Things are going to get dark. And hey didn't you say you have something to address?**

 **Jester; Yes I do ok I know a few of you aren't too happy with how things have turned out so far. But from here on things will focus on the people not the full out war. Also yes there will be adventures to come but we just need to finish this arc. I know this is a big turn from Scattered and believe me we love the love people still give it. We just need to push a little further until we can give you the full slice. Trust us please.**

 **Smiles; They will partner they will we know waiting sucks. But it's for your benefit so everyone don't leave us out to dry.**

 **Jester; Ok to the comments, Attackme thanks we did plenty of relaxing and now we're here to show you our ideas. He23t actually the reference is a parody of a Steven Universe episode we saw. But still glad you liked it. Neo Deadmau5 oh don't worry action is to come but this is a slow burn chapter and its s deep one too. Again thank you to everyone favoriting and following us. It really is great thank you.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Wolf's View**

Exhaling a mouthful of smoke looking from the chopping seawater to Finn sitting close to the shore. "We've been sitting here for two hours Finn what are we doing?" Finn "I'm meditating your suppose to be watching me." "I know we're suppose to be all angelic and what now. But seriously haven't you feel different since we got back?" Finn floats off the rock he's on "Yes I have. The angelic mana that flowed through us back in the afterlife is now limited. While in the afterlife we had unlimited access once we got our wings. While here we have to wait think of it like Soul energy. You can only use as much as your body can contain. But seeing as our angelic mana and what Soul energy we natural had within us combined with one another. This new extension of our powers is unique. It's a lot more unrefined and unstable to control." I chuckle "And what now you can move an island with only wasting half you energy?" Finn "Actually one third of my energy but that's besides the point. From the reports the Unics have been smuggling shipments into UOK. But I can't wrap my head around how. The water prince's and their navies should have the waters locked down. And yes more Unic attacks happening in various places within the territories and along the coasts of the Highlands. The question just remains how." Feeling my phone vibrate I side to see a text from the merc's. "Scout says they have the frog and his crew. Lets go see what they have to say... what's wrong." In a flash Finn grabs my arm and we teleport. Looking around I see Jermaine with over sixty of his Enforcers walking around a battle riddled settlement.

Finn rushes past Jermaine and I see where he's going. On a stretcher is Bonnie wearing an orange body fitting tech suite. Next to her are several Grass Kin. Finn "What happened?" Grass kin "The Unics sir they wanted to kill the High guards leader. They didn't expect us but they seemed to take it as a challenge and tried to kill her majesty... Sir they've wounded Flame king Dane and sadly Lady Liliana was slain." Finn's body starts to spark with red energy seeps from his his body. Finn's shoulders starts to tremble and shake. Finn bellows a roar like nothing I've heard from him before his teeth all sharpened a black with a white glow to them each. Finn turns to the Unics prisoners his eyes burning from the inside as red vapor wisps from the sides. Before Finn could get any closer Jermaine blocked his pain shaking his head. Finn turns back to the Grass kin his mouth baring two rows of sharp teeth. Finn "I want every Grass kin armed every patrol adding two more member. Orders are as followed no more monitoring **any Unics seen is to be killed on sight!** " Jermaine tugs at Finn's arm "Finn I know you're angry but please stay stable. We'll get them. Take queen Bonnie to the Candy hospital I want three patrols with her. Finn should I..." Finn " **NO** , **no I'll tell** I'll talk to Marceline... Grass kin I want a full report of what happened when you return. Don't tell Marceline until she and my entire family are at the Tree Fort. Wolf lets go." Finn takes my arm and once more we teleport. Getting to the Merc's lair well it's basically the Old Gods garage. Thor spins in surprise from the engine block his working on. Thor "Finn Wolf good to... Finn are you ok?" "No Thor Unics attacked again... they almost got Bonnie. They killed Marceline's mother..." Finn began to shake his fist clenched as he tried to keep calm.

Thor "What can I do?" Finn "I need you and the other Old gods to go see Moe and Chris in the Ice region. Tell them that project Stars has been approved." Thor nods and quickly runs out. Not soon after we hear his bike roar to life and race off down the street. Finn turns down a hall and we follow a few steps into the basement. Finn taps a wall and then slides his hand along the surface. The wall fades showing a steel door. Punching in a code into the handle the door opens and we walk in. Inside we find the merc's all of them smiling. Which soon is replaced on seeing Finn. Spy walks forward her red outfit and normally cool demeanor showing that she is nervous. Spy in her old but broken French accent "Sir are you alright?" Finn shakes his head "We're are these frogs?" Engineer motions to the door with his large yellow glove handed. Engineer in his southern Colony accent "Ah boss why are you all glowy?" Finn "The Unics have crossed a line that they will now **regret..**." The hiss in Finn's voice is made even scarier as two large spinned and jagged tooth serpents sprung from his back. Finn pushed his way into the room and slammed the door behind him. I walk over and place my cross down wedging the door. Taking out a new smoke I flip my lighter and lite it. Milly got me this one for our anniversary last week. It's teal finish and bronze body makes it really stick out against my black suite. Scout turns and spits some soda as she hears the screams coming from behind me. Exhaling I look over their face "The Unics killed one of Finn's wives mothers, injured another wife's father, and almost kidnapped another of his wife's she's unconscious from her injuries. He's not taking it well... and he needs to take it out one someone."

After ten minutes I lift my cross and Finn's walks out his eyes calmer but still hissing with red energy. Finn "A High guard hired them to steal from the vault while I fought the Shifter. No doubt the person was either being control or forced." "It may have been him in the outfit to throw us off too." Finn "Merc's dig up as much as you can about the Unics from the High lands and the Seeker. I want every rumor, every crumb, and every face given a look over." Soldier "Sir what if the Elves don't talk to uh us? They don't like to talk to humans that much." Finn "Tell them you're following orders from me and if needed show them the seals I gave you." The merc's nod and Finn teleports us again this time to the Tree Fort. Getting inside we see the worried looks on everyone except Bonnie's mother and father. No doubt both with her right not. Finn takes as breathe and looks to them as I rest against the wall. What happens next is just what I know Finn expects.

 **Marceline's View**

Screaming that's all I can do. I can tell Finn and I aren't home right now. But all I feel is rage and hatred. They... THEY KILLED MY MOM! Thrashing back and forth in any form smashing anything that's in my way. I don't care I just want to try and hold off how sad I feel. How much I want my mommy back... Why did they world have to take her from me...

 **Third person's View**

Finn did what he thought was right. Before Marceline could full explode he teleported her into his own version of the masters Shadow room. It doesn't have the long days affect. But no matter what you smash it'll be brand new in a few days. As Marceline released her fury on the room he stood and watched. Finn felt her pain every emotion that pulsed through her mind shoot back into his own mind. Finn turns to Hawk "Make sure everyone is ok. If they ask I'm keeping Marceline in the Looping room." Hawk went off his orb form more red and humming with wrath residue. Calamity _**"Shouldn't we calm her now?"**_ Finn shook his head and sat on the remains of a bolder. Marceline had changed from her giant black tendril monster form to her giant bat form. To then morph into a seven-foot tall quad horned demon to continue her rampage. All the while her ruby eyes flowed with hot tears. All the while too Finn wanted to embrace her seeing his wife in pain. It's not something he hoped to see on returning to them after so many years. Soon Marceline slowed and ever so slowly she dropped to her knees. Pounding her first into the dirt Marceline grunted with sorrow, as she couldn't form words. Finn walks over taking off his jacket. Stabbing his swords into the ground Finn hung his jacket on them and placed his boot besides them. Walking over Finn didn't say a word he waited for her. Marceline raised her head and look at her husband squatting next to her. Growling Marceline threw a punch sending her husband sliding a few feet from her. Calamity about to voice her opinion was stopped by Finn's thoughts. Finn _'No let it be I won't stop her. Just let her burn it out and we can get her level headed. Remember we both need this Calamity.'_

Marceline pins her husband with her knees and begins a new. Smashing her knuckles into her husband's face. Her eyes burning with anger and sadness all the things Finn's feeling. But unlike her he's holding it in containing it as best he can. He just used several frogs as his punching bag. It was only far karma allowed someone to return the actions onto him. Finn spat a little blood from the corner of his lip and Marceline finally stopped. Sitting on her husband the queen of vampires sobbed into her hands. Finn freeing his hands pulled her to lie on his chest. Marceline buried her face into his blue sleeveless tee. After a while she snarls and sinks her fangs into his neck. As the tears ran from her eyes Marceline couldn't drink her husbands blood. All she wanted to do was feel the warmth of his blood on her tongue. After a few hiccups Marceline pulled away only to once again sank her fangs into the opposite side of his neck. But to Finn's shock she wasn't after his blood Marceline was using her demon power to suck away at his energy. Finn pulled as he might Marceline was latched on claws buried into his back. Finn calling Calamity mentally to help him. In her polar bear form she aided getting her partners wife off of him. Marceline now sitting on her knees a few inches away does even make a sound. All she's doing is looking down. Marceline "It's not far you have so much power and you can't stop these asshole from ripping out family apart! I thought you loved us!" Finn shook his head and once again sat besides his wife. Marceline now hugging her knees refused to look at her husband. Finn "I want to destroy them Marcy... But I have no idea where they're stationed. The more I look the more you all get hurt. This bastard is playing from behind everyone's back. And the more I tried to push him away the more he knows I'll break and loss everything I am."

Marceline "Finn if you're the hero tell me the truth what will really happen?" Finn "We'll lose a lot before we gain anything. And once we gain we'll have to sacrifice those close to us to win. I'm trying not to lose those I love. But I'm still losing, as is the world. The Republic's is losing itself to try and keep civil unrest from escalating. Colony is worried that the Unics will turn their attention on them once they're done with the Highlands and us. And then they're the High guards, Seekers, and the Meta beings that are popping up all over. Some are working for the Seekers, others are doing Glob knows what. Our world has changed since I died Marcy... for all the good my death caused. It caused chaos to roam free while I was gone. Only now they have a figure to rally behind and lead their destruction." Marceline "Watch the kids Finn I'm going to kill some Unics." Finn stands as Marceline begins her march to the door. Finn grabs his wife's wrist and pulling's her into his embrace. Finn "Marcy I won't let the kids lose you... let them lose me but not their mother." Marcy turns in the hold slapping Finn. Marceline "I hate it when you try to be our shield. We suffered while you where gone. We needed your smile to keep us going and you weren't there." As a few more tears slide down Marceline's face Finn leans in and kisses her even so gentle. Marceline snarls in her throat and digs her pointed nails into his scalp and neck. Finn simply continues to kiss his wife until Finn felt a dart hit his neck. Finn turns to see his wife Isabella and her father walking to them.

Finn turns to Calamity seeing she too has a dart sticking from her fur. Isabella "Finn don't be mad right now the kids need you. Just as much as we needed you... You can relate to them far better then we ever could. When they started to read from Enchiridion, when they watched the shows, or comics you wrote. The saw the world through your eyes and they wanted nothing more then to experience even a fraction you did. Hell they wanted to find a different path you didn't take. They wanted you to be here to show them the way. But you weren't here and all we could do was tell them what you might have done. All we had to offer the kids where strong teaching of how to be a royal or how to learn things proper and by the rules. The kids needed your free and gentle nature to balance our ways. But it drove them to different things taking up habits from us that we wish we didn't have to see get past to them. Finn you're the hero and we're the princesses of your old story right? But that story ended once we had to put you to rest. Now this is the new story where you came back and are trying to put the pieces of our house back together. We failed them by only telling them what you did. And not show them how you lived your life. This shifter and his asshole friends want to tear us apart. But he doesn't realize your already finding a way to bring us together.

"But what he's done isn't the end and what we will do isn't for anyone else but us Finn. We want payback so just stay home and wait for us to return. And this time we'll watch as you get to be the father we know you can be." With a pat to the Finn's cheek Isabelle casts a spell and Finn's starts to float. Finn "Don't... They'll hurt you please..." Isabella kisses Finn softly "No they'll try but this time they won't get away with it Finn. We're taking a few groups of Grass kin and storming a stronghold my father found. We'll be back the moment we win. The drug is really strong so try not to fight it too much ok before you ask it's only a paralyzing agent nothing to strong. And no magic Finn its main power is magic so the more you try to force it out. The longer it'll stay in you. Don't worry Eleanor and your parents took the kids to Colony to be safe. Lady and the Grass kin will stay and watch over you and Bonnie. Jake is with Jermaine keeping an eye on all the routes from the Badlands. Please Finn this time let us protect you." Franko "Let's get a move on you two from what I scouted it won't be long before those asshole try and pack up. They're failure will prompt them to work faster." The two wives nod and spell flies Finn to their bedroom. Lying their on the bed is Bonnie besides her is Lady and Bonnie's parents. Francine wipes her tear filled eye "Marceline find them and make them regret hurting out angel. And taking your dear mother from us." Marceline nods giving Bonnie a kiss to the cheek as well as a kiss to Finn's lips. Before she races off to join Isabella and her father. Finn looks to Francine and R'lando but both shook their heads even Lady.

Lady _"Finn it's for the best. The world needs you alive as a beacon of honor and stability. If you die again only Glob knows how junked up things will get. Plus Jake won't stop howling for months on end if you died again."_ Finn simply turns to his wife from the bump on the side of her head. And her arm in a sling he saw no other injury. Finn simply stares at the ceiling worried out of his mind what is to become of his wives without him. Over in the edge of the Badlands the Shifter himself sat with a person caged in. The person was asleep inside the glowing cage. The Shifter simply floats a little off the ground looking at his captured prey. His face still void of emotion but his eyes piercing as he focusing beyond the cage and the person in it. Shifter "With nearly everything in place all I need is the location from the Norn stone and all will shatter. Your world will collapse into itself. Not even Finn will be able to stop the chaos and I will be able to move onto the next world. Slowly everything will be back into balance that my kind once gave the galaxies. And to think if Finn had stayed death I wouldn't have been able to complete my plan. Well I could but I would have had to force the spirit of wrath to take a new host. But still with my plans are reaching the final chapters Finn will give into his rage. And now that I have the other son's hosts nothing will get in my way. And you get a front row seat in my realm as it all happens. You will see the pain that my trap has placed into Finn's life. And when he tries to correct my trap he'll drift further away from those how care for him." Hearing the knocks to the room the Shifter snaps his fingers sending the cage back to his realm.

The door opens showing a larger black armor clad Unic. Slung over his shoulder is a large steel beam with odd words written on it. Unic "We've got company it's King Finn's other two wives along with what looks to be a battalion of Grass kin." The Shifter nods to snap his fingers. Shifter "Have a few set up and slow them. We're going to welcome them with style, as a few humans like to say. And we'll do so with the son of creation." The Shifter smiles as the young man with bright neon pink and orange hair stands next to him. His caramel skin and pointed ears proving he's half elf and half human. But the young man smiles to say with pulseless brown eyes "Hello everybody! Lets see what the queens of the grasslands are made of." The Unic chuckles as he walks off giving orders over the radio. Leaving the Shifter to command the host of the son as he saw fit. Shifter _'So they did as I knew they would. Now Finn you will lose two more to my plan and with them your control and sanity will be gone.'_

 **Smiles; Skimming too far ahead aren't we?**

 **Jester; Its often the downfall of many but still I'd like to thank everyone for readying. So like always like, share, and comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone hope you're excited as I am.**

 **Jester; If you all haven't seen yet Smiles and Riderman09 have made a collaborative fic cover art by me. So yeah if you all want to check it out... um what's the name of your fic?**

 **Smiles; It's called How do I Shake my Wand. And yes it a lemon filled Fairly odd parents AU. And yes I know we have a FOP fight up right now. But our FNAF fic has three more chapters until it's done. So I thought I'd pop this one for now.**

 **Jester; Anyway lets check out the comments He23t Oh you have no idea. Attackme glad you liked the last chapter and hope you get a kick out of this one too. Smiles are you ok?**

 **Smiles; Yeah just whatever get reading! WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL IN MY ROOM!**

 **Joey's View**

I look at my sis's then at my bro's as we sit in aunt Milly's living room. I look at momma E she didn't let me bring my Cleaver with me. All she let me bring was my game sphere. "Momma E why are we here? Dad said he was going to show me how to use Sawtooth when he came home. And why was Momma M crying back home?" I had gone into the kitchen to get a juice pack and when I came back. Momma M was crying and dad teleported her away. Then Momma Isa and Momma E told me to get my travel baggy. Soon we're with Grandpa and Grandma M. But both of them didn't answered why my bros and sis's and me had to come to their home. Sis E grabs me and sits me on her lap. She puts her chin into my Mohawk and sniffles a little. "Sis why are you crying? What's going on did that fox guy hurt?" Sis E "Joey bad people they... the bad guys in black armor killed Grandma L..." As sis holds me I look to bro's B and J. "No grandma L was like momma M... **Sniff** Why did they do that?! Grandma L was so nice!" Feeling Sis E holds me I turn as Momma E pulls me into a hug. My eyes hurt as I cry Momma E starts to cry to as she hugs me. _'I don't like this feeling dad... I don't like this hurt.'_

 **Hunson's View**

I sigh sitting with the vampire lords and ladies. All of them angered at the death of my wife. Vampire lord of the south "Lord Hunson we must send our armies into the UOK. A show of force and attack will drive these heartless creatures from all our lands. And avenge our lady Liliana's death." "I spoke to Marceline just a few moments ago. She wishes for all vampires to remain on the isles. If anything we're to happen she wishes for Madeline to take the thrown or pass it to another." Lady Lurpo "But that's not right. We know the Grass kin are truly strong warriors from their training by King Finn. But these creatures have killed even the Grass kin. We must send our support we can't lose her too Lord Hunson." "I KNOW THAT! But Marceline refuses for me to go to her. She thought when she was younger that she lost both her mother and myself. Now that she has truly lost her mother she's forbidden me from aiding her. She wants me to help Finn be there for her children. She lost a son, a mother, and nearly two more of her family to this Shifter. And his allies... In her mind she must face this challenge along side her sister wives. Finn isn't with her she's gone to great measures to make sure he isn't there. They all want Finn to live they don't wish to see him die again..." Lord of the west "So we are to wait then?" I nod, as all in the room faces turn grim none wanting to stand aside as my daughter fights this battle alone. And neither do I but she's so much like her mother... That both know I can't do anything but listen to their gentle singing voices.

 **Third person's View**

As the three family members stood in watch the Grass kin let not one Unic gain cover. Three Grass kin lords channel their energies to unleash large roots that are thrashing and tearing through the Unics cover. Several Kin throw leaf shiruken that on hitting morph and send several torn bards into whatever they hit. Franko stands by his daughter and her sister wife as all three wait. The Grass kin asked specifically for them to wait for them to give the all clear. Marceline knew the Kin where only asking because of how they feel. Twice now they family they swore to protect has come under harm. Though Finn doesn't blames those he works besides. The Kin see it as shameful that the king that trained them so grateful and often gives them praise has to suffer so.

Numerous of the Grass kin have seen the anger and sorrow that is now sprawled across their kings face. And it is all because of the black armor clad Unics. They only want chaos and to see that the legacy of their king go down as nothing but a failure to the world. Lady Surio after hearing of the death of Lady Liliana seconded the order given by Finn. No mercy and no hesitation. A group of eight Kin interlock their arms and begin to channel their energy through one another. Slowly a gale turns into a wall of grass the spirals into the air. The grass soon comes down into a massive four armed, two legged creature. With a mouth that could be closely related to a piranha. Controlling the creature as one the Kin march it forward from its wrists are long straight perturbing grass blades. As the creature advances the Unics focus their fire. Doing everything they can to kill the creature.

But the tough steel like grass is strong enough to handle most of their firepower. The creature making progress cuts, cleaves, and even swats Unics right off the ground. Often in several or two pieces causing the ground to become soggy with guts and mud. As the Grass kin advance the Unics return with a mounted division. Flanking from the right several squads of hover bike Unics armed with flame throwers and rocker launchers counter attack. Franko seeing this sprints away from Marceline and his daughter. Lifting his axe from the holster on his back the Huntsman leaps and slams his axe head into the ground. To the Unics surprise several large groups of mushrooms erupt and grow to the sizes of trees. The Unics cut off as they only managed to attack some of the Kin circle to the sides. Divided into two groups the Unics are surprised yet again seeing both sister wives now joining the battle. Isabella in her wolf form and Marceline in giant vampire bat form swats through the line of Unics with claws at sharpened points. Before the Unics can attack back Isabella uses her spear crossbow to impale and shot several magic arrows into the Unics. Several of the Unics throw up or feel something move in them. The arrows heads are an insect parasite that eats their way out of whatever organic object they hit. And within several seconds of being hit the Unics now screaming in pain they. Some of them confused on why their allies are screaming. With each incest eating as much as they can they then burst inside the Unics. Some burst from arms other burst from necks or stomachs. The insects the size of half a bird the four pincers toothed parasite beetles hover only to turn to Isabella. Who starts to play from a bronze flute.

The beetles swarm Isabella but not to harm her but enticed by her notes. Listening to her every note the beetles now swarm the Unics. Pincers and sharp appendages once more burrow into the Unics flesh. Shredding into their armor joints the beetles chew away at the exposed flesh of the Unics. Screams and cries of pain surround Isabella in an almost twisted carnage of pain to music. Marceline cleaving her axe from left to right stop as several mounted Unics charge her. Marceline not fazed she simply holds her ground well hover over where she is. As the Unics approach the blood-dripping axe of the vampire queen she takes a big swing taking three heads in that single strike. Several Unics mount back onto their bikes charging Marceline for retribution. As they charge Marceline becomes a black wisp flying past them faster then they can track. Blood spilling across the ground the Unics stop as they notice something else. Several stands of the queen's hair are holding black dripping bags. The bags no bigger then a man's first but the oddest thing is that they're all pulsing slightly. The Unics look themselves over to find holes punched into their chest.

All where their hearts should have been. Marceline "It's only fair I rip out what all of your ripped out of me." The Unics begin to choke and seconds later fall over or slump onto the handles of their bikes. Marceline throws the bags away disgust etched across her face. But the burning pain and rage all still real inside of her. Floating on Marceline and Isabella once more regrouping with Franko and the three march towards the strongholds trashed entrance. Franko creates a magic shield with his axe as a mirage of colors bellows right to them. Before Franko can do anything a large Unic comes tackling him backwards and down a side railing in the strong hold. Isabella and Marceline turn as several Grass kin fly past them. All dripping with blood and the old ink like colors. Looking both are shocked to see a High guard elf with neon pink and orange hair standing before them all. Elf "Hello everybody! The names Macko the creative wacko! And I'll be honest TV doesn't do you ladies justice I mean damn. King Finn must be plowing you two every chance he gets and I right guys?"

Isabella growls not liking this guys sense of humor. Isabella "I hate crude men like you. No class and least of all you spurt out garbage from your mouths for everyone to hear. And our sex life is none of your business." Blowing a few notes into the flute the swarm of beetle charge at the Elf. But the hybrid makes a fist aimed right at the swarm to have a slurry of ink jet on the beetles. Slowly the beetles screech in agony as the ink slowly eats away at the exoskeletons. All seeing this raise their guard as Macko rolls up his sleeves. Marceline gages as she sees the multi colored boils along the elf's forearms. Each with a thick vein traveling to then connect at the top of his hand. Where an opening is exposed to release the ink. Macko "Sorry bug queen but its not fair playing with some many against one. In fact lets even things out." Macko inhales causing the boils shine and wiggle on exhaling several bubbles leave his mouth. Each bubble travels to a Grass kin who instantly swing at the bubbles.

But the bubble pop causing an alternate color of that Grass kin to pop out from within. Caught off guard several Grass kin retreat before they receive mortal wounds. The Kin's colorful doubles force them back by duplicating their weapons. On seeing this Isabella casts several of her magic arrows from her spear bow. Each bolt exploding on hitting a double splattering the floor with the colorful goop. Macko starts laughing like a child as he once again looks at his opponents. Macko "You may have magic but I have creativity at my side." Sending another string of ink into the floor Macko causes the once killed doubles to reform but this time with extra arms. Some even sporting horns on their heads. Before Isabella can do anything Macko covers her in his ink. Incased in the disgusting goo Isabella tries to claw free only for Macko to laugh really hard. Macko "You should see your face you all like 'Ugh this is nasty'." Macko's laughter is cut short when Marceline clocks him upside the head with her axe. Following the hit with her clawed hand sinking into his stomach. Pulling her hand free Marceline follows with a spin kick she saw Finn use once right into the elf's face.

Hitting the ground hard Macko's neck is bent backwards and has a large divot over his ear. As his wounds oozes with various colors Macko stands and touches his neck. Macko "So that's why my aunt said my ass looked nice. Oh and nice kick vampire queen I have to say your really gave me the boot. But you're fighting a son of death and this is far from over." Macko takes hold of his head turning it back to facing the front. And every so slowly his colorful goop repairs his skin. Isabella breaks free once again side by side with her sister. Isabella "Wait you're a son? The why are you helping the Shifter he's doing nothing but causing chaos." Macko giggles "Well its cause he gave me a host and plus I like the freedom. Sure for now I have to listen to him but its only until he finishes his plan. Then I'll be free to create and have fun! So now dear queenies lets have some colorful fun!" With that Macko creates a baseball bat and charges at the two. Marceline clashes weapons with the crazed son who continues to talk with a smile on his face.

Macko "You know what your problem is vampire queen? You've got to much ink in your face." With that Macko spits a slurry of his ink right into Marceline's face. Disgusted and blinded Marceline retreats allowing Isabella to take the charge. With claws and fangs bared the she growls in anger at the son. Macko "Easy girl want a nice doggy treat or how about a Scooby snack?" Isabella not amused and offended by what the son offered snarls and tackles him into the wall. Sinking her claws into the sons neck Macko yelps. But smiles to morph his entire body into a large blob of colors. The blob pulls then morph into a giant fist punching Isabella back. Only to once again incased in a colorful oozing tomb. Clawing into the mess Macko laughs as he reforms and pats himself on the back. Soon both queens are back on their feet glaring at him with eyes glowing with their tap energy. Macko makes a fake martial artist noise and takes a pose. Macko "I must warn you I have been trained to be the most annoying person alive. Bring it on!"

Down one floor Franko is going toe to toe with the heavy armored Unic. The large Unic to Franko's surprise has been switching from one weapon to another. The Huntsmen spins his axe bashing the side of the Unic's head. As the Unic staggers it takes a wide swing to get Franko to back off. Not falling for the distraction Franko returns by butting the axing head into the Unic's mask. Stumbling back the large Unic tries to raise a pistol blaster a split seconds later see his hand on the ground. Before the Unic and go for his other Franko slashes across the Unic's chest with a flurry of attacks. As the Unics blood splatters in every direction the Unic remains standing heavy breathing can be heard behind his mask. Following the attacks the Unic's out of desperation tries to stab Franko with a dagger form his waist. Only the Huntsmen grabs the Unic by the wrist staring at him for the pathetic attack. Flipping his axe Franko runs the axe's shaft through the Unic's sternum. Mumbling his last words Franko pulls his axe free and with a flick it cleans of blood. Jogging back upstairs to meet up with his daughter and her sister.

Franko leaves the dead Unic but what he doesn't see is a large glob of purple ink sliding into Unic's chest. Franko finds the Grass kin being pushing back to the entrance by their odd multi colored doubles. What's giving the doubles their edge is their speed and sporadic behavior. Even the Grass kin counter measures approving ineffective against their colored doubles. Franko "Are you ready?" Axe _"As I always am my huntsmen."_ Franko pours some of his magic into his axe letting it hover on its own. Soon his axe spins like a buzz saw to fling itself at all the doubles. Each double has its head cleaved down the middle or receive a stunning wound along its back. With them once again trying to repair the damage the Kin take their chance. Throwing energy fused seeds at the double the Kin take cover as the seeds spit out odd gas. One Kin throws a shuriken to make it skid across the floor. As it sparks the gas which igniting all the doubles in a storm of orange and purple sweet smelling flames.

As one Kin takes cover behind Franko's magic shield Franko is amazed at what they created. Franko "You kin really created magic beans?" Grass kin lord "Yes lady Surio asked us for ideas on ways to honor each of our queens. The four magic bean types each have a trait relating to our queens." Franko nods to see his daughter fly and land hard on the ground beyond the flames. Marceline ducks as Macko now morph elongated tongue takes a whack at her. Macko smirks "I wonder how vampire side boob tastes?" Before Macko can get his answer Marceline ducks and shreds his tongue with her claws. Macko retreats the rest clasping his hand over his mouth. Marceline smirks as the Son finally shut up and isn't making a lewd comment at them. After awhile he sticks his tongue back out normal as any other tongue. Macko "Damn touchy about that weren't you?" Marceline "Get out of our way kid we want the Shifter. He's got to be stopped."

Macko "Can't do that I own him. Plus he left like the moment you all started to fight the Unics. Guy doesn't care about watching he just likes to see the results and boy does he have them now. Oh looks like they finished off the doubles. Some more fun for me!" As Franko and the Kin come to their queens aid Macko starts to laugh. Macko "Hey axe man ready for round two with your fave Unic?" Before Franko can answer a deformed arm grasps him from behind and throws him into several of the Kin. The arm starts swatting back and forth at the Kin some being bash off their feet. While others duck and evade serious harm. All now seeing the large Unic one arm overwhelming hanging from its side. The deformed arm with purple and gray growths to look like muscles. And its chest bulging out from its armor also is oozing with purple ink from its eyes. The large lumbering mess of ink grunts unnaturally to charge at his opponents. Before the two queens can help Macko ensnares them both with ink. Pulling then throws them both through a wall into another room. Macko "Hey big guy keep them busy ok? I've got to at least kill one of this hot Milf's before I split."

The large mass of ink grunts back at the elf to then curl its arm and charges with in. Aided by a Kin Franko manages to get out of the way as the deformed Unic bashes into a wall. Grass lord "Sir Franko the creature is a distraction we will cut it off. But you must take a few and help our queens." Franko nods feeling the hit from before may have injured him too much. Franko "No you all must go he wants a few to head his way. I can feel my injuries they will only slow me down. Go help my daughter and her sister I will buy time. The creature is controlled by the ink cut the connection and this will end." The Grass lord nods sending hand signals to three squads to move. The Grass lord lifts Franko to his feet and the two along with a two squads of Kin stand ready.

With beans in hand the Grass lord gave the order. As the creature pushed the pieces of wall from its path it positions itself to charge again. Throwing the beams onto the ground at its feet the creature is caught off guard as to what the beam have done. The beans are melted into black tar trapping and snaring the creatures footing with black vine like tentacles. Franko "Ah an nod to Marceline I see. Good we must hit it with everything we have." The Kin showing the creature with shuriken with explode into grass vines all barely slowing it as it struggles more. Struggling against its capture the creature groans and violently thrashes in the space it's confined to. Franko channels his magic to slam his axe into the ground. The green glow of his magic causes roots to take shape and erupt from the ground. In a mass of twisting bark the roots push the creature back entombing it in thick bark as in groans and shakes to get free. But the roots are growing to fast and too large. Causing the creator to struggle until the very end.

Grass lord "Well done sir Franko lets return to our queens." Franko with the aid of another Kin races to aid his daughter. On getting to the next room they are startled to see all the Grass kin send to aid the queens we're nothing more then statues frozen in place. All of them solid pieces of color not able to move on smashing a statued Kin free they find that they are dead. Franko and the Kin pressed forward finding that only four Kin we're left to aid the queens. Macko molds a shield stopping Isabella's claws from reaching him. Macko "Man queen green got nothing better to do then growl and claw at me? How about I give you a hand at learning a new trick." Macko's shield warps and as fast as it can snares Isabella before she can back off. Only her right arm gets catch at the bicep. Before she can dig into the ooze a searing pain burns into her fur. Screaming in pain Franko and the Kin charge. Macko "I call it hottie putty. Cause whatever it latches onto burns real hot and clean through. Though it takes a least five of ten minutes depending."

Marceline roars morphing in her tentacle monster form snatches up Macko and repeatedly slams him into the ground. Franko and a Kin touch the ooze only for themselves to be burnt as well. Franko so confused tries to comfort his daughter. Isabella can't focus on him or his words thought all she feels in the burning pain capturing her arm getting worse. One Kin pulls his sword and tells the others to hold her away. The Kin look to one another shocked at what they must do. Franko seeing the Kin tries to stop him but the Grass lords move him away. Holding Isabella the Kin's stretches her arm. Taking aim with his sword the Kin cuts clean through Isabella's arm with one swing. The Kin all become frantic in stopping their queen from bleeding to death. Marceline leaving Macko in a creator floats over to her sister. Panicking in worry of losing another person she loves. Macko a twisted mess of ink and ooze lies face side ways with his limbs all over the place. Marceline "How is she?"

Grass Kin "She's... My queen!" Before Marceline could swing her axe Macko dripping with ink captures her arms with two bubbles. Creating a dome of ink between himself and the Kin Macko looks over Marceline. Macko "I'm not the only one with a little artistic ink in them. So vampire queen what makes you colorful?" Macko rips open Marceline's shirt licking his lips as seeing her rack. Macko sighs, "Damn I now see how king Finn stays so loyal to you ladies. I'd kill to be able to fuck a piece of art like this any day. But for today I must cause it pain." Macko bites his tongue reforming it to a stack. Stabbing it into Marceline chest right over her left tit. Marceline screams in pain, which alone causes her to thrash and kick at Macko. She even slashes across his back with her hair tendril hair strands. Slowly Marceline can't focus her body convulsing beyond her control.

Until finally she starts coughing and spitting up black in. Letting go Macko licks his lips happy he got to at least sample a portion of the vampire queen's rack. The Grass kin breaking past the ink charge Macko who leaps away onto an open walk way. Macko "Oh don't worry she's not dead well not anymore that is. Oh it's so complicated with someone who's already dead but you get the idea. You see that black ink coming out of her? That's her vampire powers! Now she's nothing more then a normal demon ladies and gents well not for long anyway. Oh and queen Marceline nice rack later!" With that Macko runs off leaving the Kin once again to face failure. The failed to show that they can fight the Unics and worse of all two more for the royal family they swore to protect lie injured before them. While another of their families loved one is mildly hurt. One grass kin thinks _'We are failures to our king... we are failures to out queens... and we are failures unfit to hold the honor and trust they have given to us... we are pathetic.'_

 **Smiles; Damn that was some heavy shit.**

 **Jester; Yes, yes it was ok everyone like, share, and comment if its all not to much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; So you did have sex with her?**

 **Jester; Yes nothing much just a three time thing. And don't give me that look. You've sleep with the same person for over five months saying it was just a week thing.**

 **Smiles; Hey she gave great kisses and she let me tease her in public. But that's a whole different thing.**

 **Jester; Sure it is. Oh hey everyone sorry about that um glad you all came back. So yeah as Smiles and I said before our updating will be different. And so here's more for you all and look a month hasn't gone by.**

 **Smiles; I don't think they fully care anymore. I mean we only get about three kind readers to review. The rest seem to just read and leave.**

 **Jester; Hey remember what I said so long as a few gives us their comments it will be ok. Now lets see what you all left us. Attackme oh well glad your ok and its good that it was worth it. Also thanks we hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Smiles; Oh everyone enjoys thinking.**

 **Jester; He23t you have no idea how ugly it'll get and trust us a new hearts won't see a twist coming.**

 **Smiles; OK FANFIC STATES ALL SET READY GO!**

 **Veronica's View**

I gasp seeing the states of both Isabella and Marceline. Seeing as the fire region was closest they've been brought here. But on seeing the state the two are in brings me to tears. Franko even while getting examined constantly asks the doctor and nurses of how Isabella is. Franko not hearing anything from anyone tries to get back to her without letting the nurses finish treating him. Stepping besides the doctor I place a hand on Franko's shoulder. With a strong shove I keep him from standing up. "Franko you need to be calm! I'll tell you if anything changes with the girls." Franko looks away from me to finally lying back. With the doctor putting him to sleep and turning next to tending to his internal wounds. Going back to the girls I shake and hold my tears as they're carted past me to the operating rooms. Marceline is violently shaking with a fever as for Isabella her arm has be cut off at the midst of her bicep. Quickly dial for S'tif "S'tif come to my kingdom as soon as you can they've been hurt." Ending the call I sit in the hall worrying my head off. Eleanor told me that they were making a big move against the Unic's at one stronghold they found. But from the small report Jermaine has sent to me over the last two hours. Nothing has come out of that place that shows the Unic's plans or even a full motive beyond what this Neo Deadmau has told us.

Hearing the soft clattering of armor I turn to see my husband along with three of our royal knights. My water filled eyes stinging from how I've been holding off the tears. Dane takes as seat well two seats next to me. His knights joining my as they lean against one wall. Dane "How bad is it?" "Its not good dear Marceline is unconscious, Isabella is missing a limb, and Franko has several internal injuries. They were just rushed into the operating room looking much worse. And from what Jermaine has told me over fifty-four Grass kin lost their lives for a pointless raid. This Neo Deadmau isn't an adversary that we have faces before. His motives seem straightforward but how he goes about them is covered in secrecy." Dane sighs, "I see now why Finn wanted us to be protected. This Shifter isn't someone that allows you to try and take him head one. He's not like any enemy Finn has faced up to this point in his career as a hero. This Shifter is trying to piece together the full end game before anyone can even think of a counter. And while Finn moves to find out why so many support him. Or how he can kill him without losing more lives. The Shifter is smiling behind Finn's back at the pain he's going through... Even I must admit my dear the chaos of this is something... that now scares me."

I pat his arm to nod "I wish our lives didn't have to see so much pain again. We've sat through the civil wars for OOO's kingdoms. Together we saw the rise of OOO's mightiest heroes and the battle that ended the era that separated lands far and wide. Now we have to face an enemy targeting those we love simply because our daughters hero refused to stay dead..." Dane "Finn would have come back as soon as he heard the children and their mothers were in danger. But I worry of what he'll do now? More over how he'll react on seeing both of them like this?" "Have you heard from Francine?" Dane shakes his head "No I've texted them the situation and asked them to keep it from Finn for as long as they can. But even so I fear that that won't be for long. This Shifter is moving the Civil war in the Republic states. They've apparently have broken out in small battles in their lands. All but one chair remains as he tries to calm things its only getting worse. I fear that another country must intervene in order to help. If not the Unic's will see it as a chance to finally establish a base for their operations. If they haven't already." "I praise to Glob that that's not the case. But if it is to come which country will intervene we're already in open skirmishes with the Unic's. Just last night the water navy sank a Unic ship that tried to attack one of the Enforcers island bases. The only other places are Colony and the Elves Empire." Dane strokes my cheek "I know and that's what worries me. Finn told his father and me that if the Unic's attacked all the countries that he and I needed to combine our air support. If we controlled the skies they'd have little mobility as we could direct and aid our forces faster. But that we should be on our toes at all times."

"That hero... our son in law sometimes I wonder what he's done while dead?" Dane nods "So have I but I'm sure its a story he'll tell the kids. Or he'll write it down somewhere. But for now we must wait as again his influence shapes the future for all." A knight comes to my side "My queen lady S'tif is here and she is howling with rage on the ground floor." I nod squeezing Dane's hand "Come dear S'tif anger is fierce and I'll need your help." Dane lightly smiles "This is a first often it is I asking you for help. Your are far stronger then me my sweet." "Don't think your sweet words will stop me from giving you your medicine." Dane "Not at all I'm simply pointing out a fact. All know that our kind-hearted daughter receives her burning strength from your side of the family. I'm simply saying that its not often my queen asks for my aid in anything." I chuckle "Oh Daniel keep this up and you'll be sleeping on a pile of coal in the living room." Dane "Very well but still I love you my dear. And no matter what the future has in store for our family this fact will never change." I entwine my arm with his squeezes gently. "Oh how I missed this side of you my kind flame." Dane "I'm happy you approve my sweet princess..."

 **Connor's View**

Walking down the silent shadow filled streets of this Republic state city. I remember walking with Grandma M and Aunt Milly. "They said I could be anything. Momma's wanted me to see what it was like to be a royal. Dad wanted me to just be whomever I wanted. People turned their heads my way before I even said a word. Dad wrote that fame is a crutch, power a tool for only the wise and as a last resort... He's right. Power is like a sheath sword when someone who tries to fight you sees your better armed. They'll think about their words an actions. While all you have to do is stand and wait. Wait for what they'll do and wait to see how you'll end things." Dree hangs her head over my shoulder flicking her reptilian tongue through the air. Dree "I see with age your father is truly a wise man. It's a shame he has to go through what Neo has planned for him and your family." "The world has lived in ignorance ever since my father freed us from being separate countries. But monsters just took a new shape, as they always will. He wanted us to follow our own paths no matter what. But I see now my path must be lined by blood." Dree " _ **The path of chaos stands before us and no doubt it'll tear your family apart forever. Can you really agree to that?**_ " Feeling the gentle pattering of the rain drops cool and soft as they run down my leather jacket. My boots spires clanging against to stone lined street. "I don't know but as sure as the mark I wear on my hands by lady Sunic. As one of her chosen I don't know if I can face them... But from what Neo has told me I don't need to worry about what they'll say to me. All I need to worry about is what is to come from the Republic's civil war."

With only one chair keeping the peace or trying too he's doing his best with what he has. The army has lost almost all its shore bases due to the riots and civilians arming themselves. The Garasoo people of the Republic are strong often times they've been in internal conflicts over things that UOK's once went to meetings to stop. "Dad told me once that leaders have to lead in front not behind anyone or anything. He said being a soldier was easier then trying to lead soldiers. Hm well its almost time better make my stroll end now." As Dree agrees she crawls to my other shoulder as I pull on my hat. Most of the time Joey said I acted like an old school gunslinger. He said I had fast hands when drawing my pistols and for my thirteenth birthday he got me this leather hat. The same hat I'm wearing now. I snuck back into my private apartment in Colony with Fox so we could get our stuff. Feeling a small ping in my hand I look to see Fox in his silver suit turning down a small path of stairs. Clinging to his back is an oddly shaped box the end over his shoulder has a circular trigger and hand guard. "You finished the pylon weapons system?" Fox "Yeah I did. Now we have an execution to attend don't we?" Dree " _ **We still have time we can walk."**_ Fox "So your Dree the son of blood. Nice to meet you at least but I thought all the son's of death we're male." Dree " _ **We can take a gender depending on our host. My brother dead or Grim as he is called now is a good example. He's had a number of hosts throughout his existence. His more famous ones during the age of human heroes global wars and samurai's. During those times a few females became his host and he became a she**_." Fox "So you can consume a hosts body and mind if they're not strong enough to fight you off?" Dree " _ **Yes but unlike my brothers blood is powerful. And your cousin's bloodline is far greater then I would have first credited.**_

 _ **"Depending on our hosts mental or physical states we can claim control**_." "My dad wrote about his addictions to the patch drug he used to further his powers over electricity. When he became one with Hawk it grow so out of control that Hawk tortured his mind. For several days Hawk tried to make my dad merge their minds. Dad knew if he did Hawk would take all his anger and sadness from his loses of family and past loves. And turn them on anyone who crossed their new form. So dad made Hawk a better deal and the old Hawk was gone. As Dree has told me every time a son takes a host their genders aren't fixed. And they loss all memory of what happened with the past host. Once merged my dad lost his addiction and a great deal of control over his powers." Dree " _ **Don't worry as you know now Connor my loyalty and power are yours**_." "Thank you Dree but I can't help but remember the year I trained along side my siblings with the Masters themselves." Fox "Are they as powerful as Neo often comments?" I nod "More so when they are together. My dad and yours used a few more years to train with them. When I trained under them I felt so helpless. My brothers and sisters all had powers by either inheritance or during our training. And me... all I got was an odd ability to move things and even then the masters couldn't tell me why. I trained in my body further then my siblings could but even when we spared their powers always pushed me. I didn't surrender in our matches but I never got a clear win over any of them." Fox "So when you got your weapons what happened then?" I chuckle "We all couldn't believe it dad forged such weapons on his own and they can't be compared to anything else. My Gwouble is able to copy any weapon I see. It may be nothing more then a leather bond tube. But the liquid metal dad used inside of it has properties that even amazed my momma B's side of the family."

Dree flicks her tongue " _ **Smells like more have been executed. Hurry along Connor I don't want to miss anymore blood being spilled**_." Soon the once quiet streets are filled with the rumbling of assault jeeps and APC's. The Unic's file out from the back of the lead APC the two captured Republic chairs being brought out by them. The lead Unic walks over to us. Unic "The leader says that you two are hear to watch right?" We nod and the Unic chuckles under his mask. Unic "Then watch boys as we throw a country crumbles." Dree cackles on my shoulder amused by what the Unic said. Following them inside the Unics and us stand to one side while the rioting Garasoo parties strapping the two chair leaders against posts. Garasoo rioter shouts at a camera held by another "Today we free ourselves! We have labored for others and we have received little in return! Today we carve our own path free of corrupt leaders and money hungry corporations! Today we break our shackles and usher in our new lives!" With that several rioters step forward all brandishing bullet loaded rifle. As the seconds tick away I can see the whole scene play away as if time itself slowed for things to be tenser. But as I exhale time jolted back to normal speed and the echo of the bullets fill the courtyard. As each shot flies to their target they rip the flesh of the two Chairs. After all trigger happy rioters empty their rifles the Garasoo cheer and I look to the cameraperson. She scans the crowd and even us as we watch in silence. The leader rioter walks over to me looking me up and down. Leader rioter "Your the son to King Finn of the Grasslands in UOK. Why are you with the Unics?" "Because even my dad can't stop chaos. And like everyone else Neo's plans needs pawns and knights to do their jobs." Leader rioter "And which are you boy a pawn or a knight?" "It doesn't matter at the end of the day both either dies or lives to see another turn. It all lands on when or what we get killed by."

The riot leader scuffs to turn to the Unic captain. Leader rioter "Tell your boss that we'll be keeping the plasma refineries online. So long as the pay is good. We want our people to thrive like in his country." The rioter points at me as if that's suppose to make anyone pay him more. It just proves how simple minded he is and his cause. Money is a crutch that drives people to do horrible things. Another event like the mushroom wars is what Neo wants. But this time controlled to his liking. My dad's kind fought as one when they face a threat that was posed to end all their lives. From what dad left for us in his Journal and the Script humans once fought for stupid things too. But often when they had allies across the world they fought with them. Knowing the Fifth chair he'll stress the situation to my dad and Grandpa M. They'll send a strike force to help the Garasoo forces push back the rioters. Leaving them distracted while Neo will launch his next move in UOK. I don't know what's going on back home but Neo says I'll find out later. For now I must focus on doing as he asked. Fox flips up his phone after a few words taps my arm. Fox "We've been called to go to the port a new weapons shipment is coming in. Neo is also accompanying the shipment." I nod leaving with Fox we take one of the jeeps and drives over to the port. As we reach I sigh seeing not only Neo but also Macko. Neo "Good you two have put the last nail into our work here. And with what Macko has done to your mothers Connor your father will run himself into a rage. Thus bringing and end to a large potion of the world and all who cling so helplessly to their own self gratifications." I snap charging at Macko seizing him by his throat. "What did you do to my mothers?!"

Mack through his crushed throat "Hey **'cough'** bosses orders brother. Not mine ' **wheeze** ' but have to say your mom the demon one has a nice rack." Spinning him by his throat I slam him to a wall ready to rip his head off. Macko smiles as we both ready our son's for battle. "I wonder what will happen when Dree eats you?" But my feet and a portion of my body refuse to move on Macko's limp state. Neo "Connor I thought you cut all your ties to your family when you agreed to join me. Why do you care what happens to your family now?" I snap at his question to look at him in confusing. "Though I... I don't need to explain that!" Neo "Whatever the reason let it go. I need you and Fox to head to the High lands next my plans are reaching the end. And to do so I need a large rich junction between this world and the others. A few areas in the High lands are marked here. You two and a squad of Unics will check for me." I glare as Macko as he pulls his body from the bent in the wall. Morphing Dree snares Macko with her tail squeezing him as she draws him back to face me. "If you talk again in your lewd tone about my mother I will have your head. No matter how many times I have to cut it off." Dree releases him and I walk off with Fox to the small air pad close by. Fox "Having second thought cuz?" I scowl "I don't know but what I do know is that I still care for my mothers. As I know you do as well." Fox lights a candy cigar "Yeah I do still love my mom and aunt just as you still love your family. Our beef is with our dad's just remember that. We're not them that's what Neo promised us and everyone will remember that too." Glaring out the windows I focus on the water "So long as it doesn't cause us our families... But I doubt that they'll see us... under all the blood that will be on us by the end of this journey. I wonder is this how monsters feel?"

 **Third person's View**

Hunson was beside himself waiting for Finn to leave to operating room. Outside with Hunson is Veronica, Dane, S'fir, and beside her is her husband. Franko is in a wheelchair his aid in the battle leaving him with several cracked ribs and mild internal bleeding. Thanks to his wife and the warrior shaman of the Safari kingdom he'll be back to full health in a matter of weeks. But like Hunson both are worried sick for their daughter. Isabella had her arm removed and Marceline was on the cliff of dying from her heart being stacked. Wolf as ordered by Finn went to call the Merc's to see if they found anything yet from their search in the High lands. Jake is still scouting areas with the help of Jermaine. The enforcer head himself is throwing fits that his people can't find anything of use. After three hours one of the nurses comes out to meet the family. Nurse "Excuse me my ladies and lords you can enter now." The nurse holds the door as Hunson frantically goes past everyone his eyes worried to no end. On making the turn he finds Finn slouch against a wall. The twenty-year-old warriors face almost pale and his breathe heavy. Hunson "Finn are you..." Finn raises his hands stopping Hunson "Go see Marceline I... I doubt they want to see me..." Finn limps past Hunson as the other family members turn to see Finn. All of them in shock but Wolf who practically appear from nowhere. Catching Finn he drapes his arm over his shoulder and hold Finn by the waist. Wolf "You all go see them I see that Finn rests." The royals no not sure what to say to Finn at this point on just glimpsing at him his face sees it read that he's tired. In a number of ways.

Hunson the first to get into the room found his daughter and her sister wife both resting with IV drips in their arms. Hunson walks over and strokes a lock off of Marceline's forehead. Marceline looks at her father her face says it all going from the look of defect to utter sadness. Hunson embraces his daughter not sure if saying anything would help to ease her. Isabella doing the same to her parents both of which crying as they hug their daughter. As the tears continue Veronica and Dane watch in sadness. Not to long ago Dane himself was in this episode. His wife and daughter embracing him out of fear that he might have never seen them again. As the minutes of tears end Isabella looks to her mother "Are the kids ok?" S'fir "Yes they are still with Wolf's wife and her sister. Joey cried for most of the day along with Madeline when they heard that Liliana was killed." Marceline "Where's Finn did he find out what happened..." Dane cuts in "It was Finn who healed you both before we walked in just now. Wolf took him off somewhere saying that he'll make sure Finn got rest." Veronica "From what the doctors told me when you were still under their help. You both had chemical burns caused by the Son of arts powers. The medicines here weren't helping so S'fir gave Finn the antidote to the agent you shot him with. Finn raced over here and began working on you both as he did for Brook. But it clearly drained him too greatly he was breathing heavily and looked pale as a corpse in the hallway." Marceline "Finn... all he does is sacrifice for us and even when we try to protect him..." Marceline clinches her fists balling up the blanket in her fists. Isabella "What's going on I'm mean after we've been here?" To all surprise another voice joins into the conversation "Well your son Connor helped completely topple the Republic's control. And with Marceline's vampire powers gone she is no longer queen. Leaving the vampires confused and agitated to engaged the Unics in all out battle." All are shocked seeing a middle age woman with light brown skin and a cigar in her mouth standing at the door. The long hair pooling down her back, as she stands completely straight. Beside her is someone with bandages covering half their face. Only leaving their red dreadlocked hair showing.

Hunson eyes go wide "Integra Windgate but if you're alive that means..." Soon a shadow behind the woman moves its eyes glowing steady to reveal a tall man in a bright read suit. Man "We meet again Hunson last time I saw you Liliana was picking you over me after our duel. It hurts to know my dear former fiancé died at the hands of these elves." Everyone stops staring directing at the tall man in read. Isabella "What do you mean elves these Unics aren't elves." Integra "They are elves they are the elves formerly under the alias of High guards. Or as the Elves empire called them Highlanders. And from my soldier's investigation have found I can explain why certain things have come to pass. But for now I believe you two need your rest. Alucard seeing as your the only remaining vampire royal who has claim to the throne of the Isles he will be replacing you Ms. A. Mertin." Hunson growls, "No he will not my Grand daughter is still the rightful heir to her mothers seat." Alucard starts to laugh, "Then you will tell her that she and I must fight to see which of us is worthy to lead the Isles." Marceline takes her fathers arm Hunson seeing her daughters soft eyes eases his stare down with Alucard. Alucard softly smirks to turn his back to the sight. Alucard "Just like Liliana eh Hunson but I wonder Marceline was it your eyes or your voice that makes your husband such a loyal pet?" Marceline shots daggers at the back of the vampires head "My husband isn't a pet asshole. And you'd better remember your place cause he'll gladly kick your ass if you speck that way about us again." Integra "Please excuse my subordinate dear ladies we'll talk again in two days. Fair well for now and have a speedy recovery." As the trio leaves Hunson dips his head and everyone else feels the weight of how things in their lives have turned down a far darker path.

 **Smiles; Oh damn Alucard's in the game now wonder what he'll do?**

 **Jester; Don't worry you'll see soon enough. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much. And guys if you can give us eight or more reviews we can update early.**

 **Smiles; Like they'll do that stop dreaming partner. Anyway peace of and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Hey if you're here mind checking out of Blazing Fist fic. Trust me its fun too!**

 **Jester; Stop the Smiles let then explore our other fics if they want to. Don't shove it don't peoples throats.**

 **Smiles; But no one has left a review in two chapters. And I hate when that happens.**

 **Jester; I know but we'll get a comment sooner or later trust me. Now then lets see what everyone left. He23t don't worry Alucard will showcase his powers in the near future. And drop some wisdom on fools while doing so. Attackme well we're happy to have inspired you to do so. And hope you enjoy this newest chapter too. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Alright lets get things started! Fanfic states all set ready GO!**

 **Alucard's View**

I look around the room seated in front of me is my master. She's waited so long for a chance to finally be a force in the world again. But never had I thought she'd wake me up for things to be like this. I smile seeing the young immortal human King. Beside him are some of the parent's to his wives. Along with his own father and his adviser. Next to them is the remaining Republic's leader, the queen of the Elves, and lastly a representative vampire lord. King Finn "Alucard Ms. Integra from what you've told some of my family is shocking to say the least. But after sending my kin to investigate your claim they've found that all High guard location evacuated. Now if you'd mind telling us what the hell do they have to do with the Shifter?" My master "They have everything to do with him. But more over all of you should know that the High Guards infiltrated your nations by faking asylum. All of you should investigate the locations they have been rooted to and dig through anything you can find out of them. But yes King Finn it was the High guard elves that found the Shifter adrift in the void of space. They thought the old Scribe relic they found in the High lands was a doorway to find more magic resources. The Angel's that once killed his kind buried the means to find Neo's kind. Much like how you found an Angel's ruins they found it much the same.

"I doubt even they could have predicted that someone would willingly summon him back from the dimension. But as you can see his power is that of which an Angel will have. But King Finn you should know this after all you can back from the after life." King Finn "The Angels never showcased their powers. I only ever have seen their Scribes and Defenders use their powers. The Angel often told me in the after life my powers are a mix of those two." The elf empress "So all we need is the relic to send him back easily done." "I wouldn't jump to that idea so quickly elf empress. Neo Deadmau's kind can manipulate time and space itself. The only reason the relic worked before was because his kind didn't know about it. No doubt Neo has done away with the relic. Our best bet to beat him is with myself and King Finn attacking him head on." King Finn "Last time on facing him he just evaded and warped from my attacks. How do you know that when we face him it will be any difference?" I smirk "Cause King Finn you and I have powers most mortals only dream of obtaining. That's why Neo has focused so much on dragging things out. He knows that if you're on level he can't stand up to your power. But by wearing you down and drawing your attention from him he's positioned you right for his plan to work." My master "Which is why my private battalion will help the Republic deal with the Unics in their lands. And help put down those idiots causing social unrest. And King Finn your son and his cousin were spotted in the Republic. They left by hover copter to another location outside of the Republic."

King Finn glares but I wave my hand "Calm yourself King Finn your son is under a forced mind control. No doubt by Neo's doing to make sure your son stays under the High guards belt. Elf empress the mercenaries sent by King Finn to search for clues are moving to mark locations for you warriors to investigate. President Mertin I trust that Colony along with UOK's navy can finally put a stop to the enemies navy positions." The president nods and my master calls the meeting to and end. But soon with the other leaders gone only Finn, his cousin, Hunson, the vampire representative, and my master along with myself are left to talk. King Finn sighs rubbing his forehead "Hunson I don't want Madeline to rule over anyone. She doesn't have the mindset to rule she'd be like Marceline after she taught a portion of the vampires to just feed on red." "Primarily why I'll be stepping back as vampire king. None will question my power and status as one of the first human's who was given the power of the darkness of blood." My master "If that's taken care of. King Finn there's a reason why your Grass Kin have been killed so often by the Unics and High guards." King Finn "What? You two have been withholding information after all that I gave you access to?" I chuckle seeing the young kings eyes burn with wrath. "No king Finn but we after studying the High guards and your Grass kin I came to a realization.

"Their magical energies has been steadily syphoned from their bodies. The High guards craved magical resources seeing as all elves in the Highlands are given access to prayer sites in the lands interior. The High elves were once a race of war fighting elves. But their obsession with magic cost them both their mental stability and addiction to magical energy. They've studied your Grass kin's patrol patterns and have been using their compounds as conduits sites. They use both young and older members to draw in the magic into the prayer circles. But those in the circles don't realize that they are drawing in magical energy and thus the Unic members take the energy for themselves. That's why most of their compounds are empty and why they attacked their main compound. To eliminate any evidence and throw you off their trail." My master lights another cigar inhaling gently and exhaling just as lightly. With some smoke lingering in front of her she looks to King Finn. My master "Don't beat you're self up or your warriors King Finn. They've used your Son from day one. Luring him to them as he tries and finds his own way in life. They've watched all of OOO in the hopes of finding rich magical locations to draw energy from. They knew better then to go directly to the wizard's capital or the sacred jungles and woods of the Safari warriors. Once they saw that your son was making strides on his own they waited. And once he had the relic they wanted him to find in hand they waited again. Then they had the pieces be put in motion." The fire queen screams in anger " **I will burn them all for their vial actions!** " King Finn exhales but the burning anger of his eyes and hair is enough to draw all eyes to him. King Finn "How long have you know all of this?" My master "Oh just at the beginning of this week. The attack on your wife gave several of my soldier's time to look into the main High guard compound.

"Within the lower levels we found a small undamaged storage server documenting their magical intake. Alucard visited a Unic outpost near Motor city as they we're about to make a move there. With all that knowledge we moved to talk with you. But you had already left your wives to recover in the hospital." King Finn "So these High elves are one of the older group of elves. I can understand what Bonnie told me before was partially a lie. Empress Amethyst and all the other ruling class must have made a strict law preventing them from gain access to magic. They left after they found out that there were other magic enriched places. No doubt from me sealing the Wraith kings army. And UOK became their target once they saw the power I had... and the potential my kids have..." King Finn buries his face into his hands his wrath gone replace with self-doubt. "Don't beat yourself up on these things King Finn. In my rule even I couldn't prevent things I wish could have been stopped. During my first rule as a vampire leader I was overthrown by humans and sealed away for hundreds of years. My master's family recruited me and the rest after that is history. And in the end the past is simply history. We shouldn't forget our failures nor should we let them eat away at us. Your past is for you to learn from it to be better prepared doesn't often mean you can win every battle. This will be the second time you Grass Kin have had to fight by your side yes? They have only small battles under their belts while you have learned to fight outstanding odds on your own. Both of you must find a middle ground to grow for the future. Hunson I assume you'll be having a funeral for Liliana?" Hunson "Yes but after this war." King Finn "With all this information now out in the open I must talk with my kin... and see to my wives."

My master "King Finn remain in UOK. The little you move around the world the less attention from the Shifter you will drawn. We'll also keep Alucard's new position as vampire king unsaid as well. The Shifter has no doubt turned his attention on putting the final touches to his plan. All he needs now King Finn is yourself and the Son of the dead." King Finn "Grim is smart he's no doubt caught wind of the Shifters with all the souls he's probably dealing with. As for me he knows better then attack me head on." My master nods and we leave calling and end to our meeting. Using my hold over the dark I transport my master and I onto her private ship. My master looks out the window onto the main deck. My master takes the radio controls calling for everyone to meet on the lower deck. Following my master Captain Mikael's, Captain Bernadotte, Commander Fargason, and my familiar Seras stands beside the Wild Geese battalion. My master "Our target is the rioting parties in the Republic. We will be will be first using our ship to cutting through the enemies sea forces. They may have small and medium sized ships. Both may have speed over our carrier. Which is why Seras and other smaller squads will use small light combat boats to get in close and hit their boats fast and before they notice us on radar. Once we make land we need to meet up with the remaining military force and run counter operations as fast and effectively as I expect from all of you!" The Geese salute and cheer their yes ma'am to my master. My master "Alucard be ready I want you to make an impact once we make land." I bow to her "Yes my master."

My master "What did you think of the young king? Is he as you expected?" "No he's far more then I would have thought. To think a dragon besides those five still hidden. And most of all the power his children have is easily something to mention. I have a feeling that come time they'll make waves much like he did. Though the Connor boy of the young king is already doing so." My master "How do you feel about your old enemies daughter? Do you think if she regains her powers she will challenge you? Or that another royal will challenge you?" "Not likely the vampires of the Isles will listen to me. But I am interested in the young vampire daughter of the young king. She clearly has potential but like her mother and Liliana prefers to sing her lyrical words for all to hear. It was because of those words that I surrendered to Hunson during our fight for her heart. Liliana was to wed me but it was clear her words were for him. I hold no ill will to their children but her power does fascinate me. What strength she could possess when you combine the dark blood of my king with the unrelenting roars of a dragon. I can't say what her future will hold if someone where to fight her at her full potential." I smirk flashing my teeth "But I know she'll be mad at someone to rip their head off."

 **Finn's View**

After making the short trip to the Grass Kin's hidden village of grass with Jake. I gathered them all to speck to them. Calm as I can be I listened as lady Surio and the other lead Grass ladies and lords. They all tell me how they were unfit to standby my side. Nothing more then pathetic shadows of the warriors that I trained over twelve years ago. I smile softly to shake my head and retold them what I learned from Alucard and Ms. Integra. All the kin were shocked that their powers were being drained from them over time without their knowledge. And that that's why the Unics have been so tough for them to kill even with their skills. Lady Surio "What now my king? We can't fight these Unics if they can feel when we will use our powers. We know you told us to train ourselves to he able to adapt in our battles. But even then we have show that they outmatch our skills in battle. How can we possible be ready to face then?" I shake my head looking over them all "Not even I was ready and I've spent the last years fighting in a different plan of existence. Even when you are ready to adapt you are not ready for it. Battles are a moment where instinct often wins over flashy moves. Your moves as I thought you must be done out of instinct. And I'm happy an grateful you have trained yourselves as I've asked. You are more then worthy to protect my family. What has befallen us was done so by design my Kin. And now we must wait... I must wait. Our enemies think that with this latest attack I will be driven to the breaking point and you all will leave out of shame. Losing is not shameful my Kin so long as we live and understand what we fight for. Freedom is a truthful existence for all who wish to be equal to any other. I know you will learn from this as I am myself."

The Kin begin to nod murmuring to themselves. "It was a mistake on my have to make you all begin fighting in the open. Your skills are for gorilla fighting making our enemies come to us. Which is why from now on I ask you to focus you main skills to become one with the grass again. Fight like the warriors of grass I know you to be. Reshape your skills and your styles as you see fit. If you wish from my advice on things I will tell you. But from her on your training and paths of fighting are left to you. Be the warriors your see yourselves as do not let me limit that process any longer. Leave that head on battles for now to the Rock Riders and the Enforcers. My Kin when this war ends I will retire from battles, from adventures, and from being a large player in the powers of the world. I will only take a political stance when the people ask of me. I wish to teach a few and let them teach and help people discover how to use their powers. The Seekers try to hide people that can't control their powers but that's wrong. You can't hid from what you are you must take control of your own path. As I said after this short plan of teaching I will be retired and fix my family. I hope that in this time you all will protect and stand by my family and all the children they will have. But as I said before you are free to choice you path as you wish." Lady Surio "We will protect all the generations of your family King Finn. You have shown us through not only your wise words but through you actions that nothing is forever. And that even the greatest of warriors can be humble in any situation. I speck for us all when we thank you our king. May you and your family, and their children to be and all the generations after have balance in their lives." Seeing them bow to me I bow back thanking them with silent tears.

"My kin this battle to come the enemy will want to strike at my heart. I don't want you to throw your lives away protecting my family. I want you to fight for what you want to believe in." Grass lord "We believe in the future our king. A future that is guided with peace." I nod and with that take my leave for the tree fort with Jake. Jake nudges my arm "Finn I'm proud of you bro. You've really grown up even thought you look like your just got out of college." "Shut up mister high school degree. Last I checked you didn't pass the SAT exams with flying colors like I did." I smile as Jake playfully pushes me. Jake "Hey does it look like I have a genius wife who knew how to answer all those questions. Besides your still a dweeb for studying for that exam." "Guess what that makes you the brother of a dweeb. Also making you a dweeb." I laugh as Jake tries to wrestle me but ends up just staying on my head. Jake "Hey Finn when was the last time you and I just hug out. No monsters, no family worries, no end of the world job." "Been a while man its been a while." Jake "Want to write a song after this is all over. I mean you did promise people at Madeline's first concert you were working on a new album." I nod "Sure Jake that'd be fun. But I was wonder if you'd help me find teachers to help other Meta beings to control their powers. So you up for that later too?" Jake "You know the deal bro hand over all the ice scream I can eat then we talk about stuff like that." I laughing telling him on getting to the cross roads to our homes we hug and Jake walks off. "I miss those days when we just hung out too Jake..."

Getting home I find it all quiet BMO is sleeping in his recharge mode. The only sound is coming from the crickets and frogs outside by the mini lake. Calamity " _ **Are you sure this is ok Finn?**_ " I nod "I just need to rest my mind. I understand why Billy walked away now. The cycle of blood continues after some time of peace. Peace is never forever and war is never forever. Something will always spark either to end or begin. It's just a matter of who will create that spark." Hawk _**"Well I know for one thing that asshole Macko or whatever his name is. Is going to get his head ripped off."**_ "Don't worry he will and we'll free his host too the kid doesn't have control. But I will enjoy hurting that Son. I leave the two of you to do what you wish for the rest of the evening." Heading upstairs I look over the pictures frames handing from the wall. Some new some old all of my family and the various moments of their lives. So many different stages so many different things they've learned. Getting to the bedroom I smile showing a little teeth to see Bonnie up and standing. Bonnie turns "Finn what's going on?" Going over to her I pull her into my embrace smiling as her soft and gummy hair stick to my hand. Pulling away slightly I look into her eyes not searching for anything. But looking at how soft they are. Holding her head I bring her lips to mine tasting her sweet and sugar puff lips. Bonnie moans washing her hands along my shoulders. After a few minutes of our kiss I pull away looking into Bonnie's eyes once again. "When I heard you where hurt it nearly drove me up the wall. But now I don't know what to do. Bonnie I have so much to tell you but for now I just want you to relax." Bonnie "Sure Finn but I need a bath from how my hair is all stick I'm due for one." Another voice, "Good them you won't mind if I join you?" I turn giving a soft smile to see Elea sway her hips into the room. Releasing Bonnie I grasp Elea into my arms and she returns the embrace. Kissing her with the same passion I gave to Bonnie Elea moans softly into our kiss and again as we separate.

Elea "Before you ask and I know you will Finn. The kids are ok Milly and Meryl and your aunt are watching them. But how are you doing?" "I don't know if I should be cutting a few hundred Unics down myself right now? Or trying to piece our family back together from all this damage that bastard has done? I just don't know..." Elea "Finn we know it'll take time to work through everything that our family has been through... and it all hurts to see what's become of our family. But as long as your here for them... To help us pull our family back together is shows how much you love us all. And how determined you are to be a good father." "I keep forgetting an old fact I read from my master archives." Bonnie "What old fact Finn?" I smile to her "It said 'that behind every strong man there has to be a stronger woman to keep him going.' I have four strong as bonk women to watch my back. If I ever lost any of you I'd lose it... please don't..." Bonnie touches my lips to them gentle cup my cheek. Bonnie "Finn we did lose you... it hurt more then anything I want to feel ever again. If you leave us again that apart of me will it will come back... And how far you'd go to get us back it just jerks me with joy. While the loving side of me wants nothing more then to hold you and treasure every moment we have you back with us. The other part wants you to smash all whose been hurting our family." Holding her hand I smiles "I'm going to treasure every moment and new memory I'm going to make with all of you. Plus I do owe you all for all the anniversaries I've missed." Elea "Your damn right you owe us. Anyway Bonnie are you ok to bath on your own?"

Bonnie gives a light blush and chuckle to say she'd be ok. Elea walks over to the lava coals next to the window. Elea baths in either lava coals or magma showers but it's not really a shower. It's more like she's just cleaning and energizing her natural flames. Bonnie pulls a pair of panties from her dresser and heads off to the bathroom. I smile drifting over to the bed and waiting for Bonnie to finish her shower before I take my own. As I sit on the bed edge I wonder what Connor and Fox could be doing? What the Unics and their leader have planned? And how will I beat Neo if Alucard and myself combined can only do so much as only slow him down? So many questions and still no clear answers in sight. I hope Chris and Moe will be ready when I call for them. I also have to make trips to see Grim and Prizmo. Sighing I smile seeing Bonnie finally step out of the bathroom. Her luscious pink body lightly glazed with moister from her shower. Walking to her I plant a kiss to her lips and giving her ass a light squeeze causing her to giggle and squeal in surprise. With the mild water from the showerhead cleaning my body I finish off with a shave. Leaving the bathroom I find Elea and Bonnie lying down in nothing but their panties. Both of them on their sides with their round peach plump and mouth water asses posed to me. Bonnie "Face it Finn tonight you hit the jackpot." I softly chuckle "I guess I can't convince you to just to cuddle now can I?" They both shake their heads and I walk over. Happy to please two of my lovely lovely wives for the night.

 **Smiles; That's right next chapter lemons. So yeah lets leave you all off with a tease.**

 **Jester; Anyway like, share, and comment if its not to much for you. And hope you come back for more.**

 **Smiles; They will so yeah Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Wow it's been nearly three months since we last updates. Our readers must be pissed.**

 **Jester; Yes well I have an explanation for the long wait. But hello again dear readers good to give you all an update after so long. Ok like I explained in an earlier update. This fall is my senior classes. Meaning all my attention has to been on drawing and working on my portfolio for graduating. I know you don't want to hear this but my time drawing characters and locations has taken a toll on me. Smiles caught me asleep for a whole day because of my long nights. Even though I don't have to go to my college to do the artwork. I still have to go for scheduled appointments to show my progress. Then have to do any revisions I'm told if I'm to pass.**

 **Smiles; And believe me when I say he's been up late. Jester usually goes to sleep earlier then anyone I know. Now I have to check to see if he's even sleeping at all.**

 **Jester; Still thank you Smiles. So lets see what you all left for us in the reviews. He23t its ok Isabella and Marcy will get their turns later. For now it'll be Eleanor and Bonnie. Still glad you like where the story is going so far. Attackme I can relate as I just explained college has been really hard this final year. But I'm sure Smiles lemons will help make you a little happy.**

 **Smiles; ALRIGHT FANFIC STATES ALL SET READY GO!**

 **Eleanor's View**

I smile as Finn kisses both Bonnie and me. The whole time Bonnie squeals as Finn cups her butt cheek. Finn pulls away from my lips to then pull Bonnie to his lips. Bonnie eeps as Finn lifts her onto his lap continuing to hold her ass as he kisses her. Bonnie moans as Finn rubs her back placing kisses down her cheek to her neck. Finn "Bonnie I can't say I fully feel what you felt when I died... But I understand the idea of losing a person I care for... I can't lose any of you please forgive me..."Bonnie dips her face into Finn's shoulder soon she softly shakes. The soft whimpers coming from Bonnie as Finn holds her just reminds me of how much we all depend on Finn. And how much he depends on us. Coming closer I rest my head on Finn's free shoulder. "Finn we don't blame you for anything. We love you because we finally understand what you have to do and why you sacrifice so much. Please Finn can you forgive us for not understand?" Finn pulls me into his arms and pampers my neck with love. Feeling his hands rubbing my back just reassures me that he still can't handle us being in pain. Finn "My queens what can your hero do to make your night ever so sweet?" Smiling I kiss Finn's lips to look at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie do you want his face of his cock?" Bonnie pushes Finn down to the pillow slowly she lifts off his lap and places herself onto Finn's face. Smiling I turn on the radio happy to hear a slow song playing. Turning back to the fun I giggle as Bonnie grinds Finn's face. Moaning the whole time as Finn's nose is by her trimmed patch.

As Bonnie continues to moan I tug at Finn's boxers. I always did like it when he wore tighter underwear. His cock does have a nice shape when it's pressed tight against his waist when he's hard. But Bonnie told us about how tighter undies kills baby batter production with age. Marcy and I told her with Finn being immortal that won't happen. But she argued back she wasn't worried about Finn not being about to get it up or make kids again. She was worried that Finn's sauce would slowly become less potent and pleasing. And I won't have that. I like me a nice taste of my mans sauce and right now I could use a cup. Leaning forward I take Finn's shaft in my hands and gently increase the heat. Not enough to burn him but the way we usually like it. The nice and frisky heat that gets him really excited. Finn bucks a little and I take his knob into my mouth. Moaning as his pre dribbles out against my inner check. I sigh seeing Finn's hands supporting Bonnie's ass as she continues to grind his face. From how she's position Bonnie no doubt is running her hand through Finn's golden locks. She and Marcy for some reason like Finn's hair long I swear those two have more kinks then the rest of us put together. But after years of loving I'm not complaining about any of it. Sucking his head a little more I collapse my cheeks in. Then I pull away with a pop to kiss and lick my way down both sides of cock. Finn wiggles and bucks his hips to me and I simple kiss his tip. Bonnie moans arch her back while leaning her head back as well. Seeing her gummy juice slide down Finn's chin is every so sexy.

I smile to crawl up behind her along the way I brush my smoking bush against some of Finn's cock. Getting behind Bonnie I cup her boobs and kiss her neck. Looking down she still messing with Finn's hair as he eats her out. "Bonnie lets get to the main fun ok." Bonnie "Glob his tongues too good to be real." She continues to moan as she grinds Finn's face. Bonnie kisses my cheek "Can I get him first I being dying to taste him for a long time." I chuckle "Bonnie I know its been a few month but your acting like its been years. Relax and get up so our husband can show us his stuff." Bonnie blushes and gets off Finn's face. Finn seats up and kiss me quickly before going after Bonnie. Finn sets Bonnie in her favorite position and kisses her neck. I smirk seeing Finn poke his fingers into both her ass and her pussy. Bonnie bucks her hips and shakes a little trying to hold back her moans. Finn "Anal or pussy Bonnie?" Bonnie holds the pillow "Sur...Surprise me Finn." I never heard Bonnie stutter like that during sex. Finn gets behind her and slides himself into Bonnie ass. Bonnie groans and gives a slight whimper. But after a few more inches gives a soft moan. Soon that's all it took for those two to dive into her favorite position and hole. Thrust after thrust and over the shoulder kiss these two won't stop for anything. Finn continues his pumps into Bonnie's ass so much so that neither of them seemed to want to stop. I smile seeing Finn's face finally look free of all the things he's been worried about. As Bonnie's ass bounces off of Finn's waist Finn runs his hand up Bonnie's back and rubs her shoulder. Bonnie moans even louder throwing back her hips at the pleasure.

I lick my lips seeing my gummy sisters plump ass bounce of our husbands waist. Finn's load pants all to clear that he's getting his rocks off. I smile to slide neck to Bonnie. Turning her a little I start to nibble on her boob. Tasting Bonnie's somewhat bitter but sweet milk on my tongue. I can see why Finn gets so hyper when he takes a drink. But the bitter part is odd. I think Bonnie's been skipping meals again. Got to always watch her when she gets to encroach in her science biz. But still seeing Bonnie's face twist and her moans turn to squeals of lust is so nice. I crawl over to Finn and start to lightly spread Bonnie's ass for Finn. As well as take light licks of her sugary sweet. "Damn Bonnie ever your sweet is filled with sugar. Got to make sure you don't breast feed anyone else's kid." Bonnie moans and tightens causing Finn to grunt to pull out half of his cock. Finn "Damn it I told you not to tighten so hard when we do anal. I know you like to prolong my orgasms but having a ring around my cocks base is painful." Bonnie "Never stopped you before from coming and why are you stopping now hero. Come one show this bad princess what so great about you sword." Never heard Bonnie use that kind of taunt to get Finn going before. Finn takes hold of Bonnie ass and really starts to rail her. Bonnie still on all fours shakes and whimpers but still tries to get Finn to thrust harder. I smile and start to finger myself as to how fast Finn is fucking her. In a grunt Bonnie clinches again and Finn grunts loudly saying that he's cumming too.

As Finn starts to cum he pulls out and shoves himself right into Bonnie's pussy. Bonnie moans and bites her lip shuddering at another monstrous orgasm rocks her. Causing her to shake and jiggle in all the right places. I lost count after seven including the few I gave myself. But it all looks so good. Finn pulls Bonnie onto his lap and once more has her bounce and moaning off his cock. Finn holds Bonnie as he slams her down onto his cock. Bonnie bites back a scream and Finn hard grinds his cock into her. As Finn sighs its clear he came again. Finn lightly lays Bonnie on her side and comes to me. Igniting our flames once again I pull Finn off the bed as our flames mix. After a few minutes of fun Finn pulls me to the bed for some normal fun. Even after our warm mix Finn still has plenty left over. Feeling his lips nip at my neck Finn then sucks at my neck. I moan taking hold of his shoulders as his cock pushes into me. I sigh happy to feel my loving king finally releasing his frustrations with us. As Finn bucks and thrusts into just the way I like. He pampers my lips with his and kisses his way down to my boobs. Sighing as he lips latch on and tugs up to have my nipples pop loose from his sucking.

I moan as Finn does this a few times to both my boobs and then he starts to finger my ass. I try to fight back but Glob this orgasm is too good. Moaning into Finn's ear I take a note from Marcy and lightly nibble at his earlobe. Finn grunts in return to start to thrust much faster. I grunt "Damn it Finn it fells like your splitting me in two. Is that why Marcy always nibbles on your ear during sex?" Finn smirks and nods happily at me as he continues to hold me on his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck I buck up at each time he thrusts into me. "Finn hold on lets change positions." Lying Finn back I get into reverse cowgirl. Finn "Hello nurse my favorite positions." I smile over my shoulder at him as I drop down my ass back onto his cock. I moan as Finn spanks my ass with each time I drop down onto him. "Finn stop that I know you like my ass but I still have to use it later." Finn "Sorry honey I just really love playing with your bodies when we have sex. Makes things more fun for both of us." "Can't argue with that." Smiling I continue to bounce myself up and down. As I continue to bounce I'm surprised at how fast I cum but it's also a hard one to stop. Clinching the arms together against my boobs I shake as my orgasms rocks my body. Finn stopping to meet me with thrusts as I cum on his cock. Lifting off of Finn's cock I can see he still needs to cum. I see the shock on Finn's face when I start to give him and assjob. Clinching my cheeks together I grind and shake my ass with his cock wedged right in between. But still he won't cum.

'Dammit Marcy why didn't you tell me this would be so much tougher.' Continuing my assjob I'm surprised when Finn lifts me and presses my back to his chest. With my knees to my shoulders Finn then thrusts right into my ass. I grunt and sigh as Finn vigorously has his way with my ass. But that's not all as Finn soon starts to play with my unoccupied pussy too. Using three fingers Finn teases my folds and my clit. Turing my head I catch his lips and hold his head as we continue to fuck. As I hold on Finn gives one last sigh as he pumps a good load into my ass. I scream to latch my tights together tightly over his hand as it still teases me. Moaning Finn latches his lips to mm neck. Finn kisses my neck ever so softly soon his soft cock plops free from my ass. Letting his cum rush free. Finn pulls me to the pillows. The music on the radio lowers and the blanket is pulled up onto us. Looking to the opposite side of Finn's chest. I see Bonnie lying snuggled to that side of him. I smirk as she lightly meows in her sleep. I find out why as I give a soft whimper feeling Finn's hand caress my ass. I give Finn as kiss to the check "Good to see you smile dear." Finn smirks his eyes soft and kind, as they should be. Finn "Glad to know I'm doing that right again." Finn gives us both a kiss and closes his eyes. Not far behind them both I close my eyes to. Listening to the soft thumping of my sweet husbands heart against my ear. I loved sex with Finn simply cause of what happens at the end. He holds us and still fills us with all the love he has.

 **Third person's View**

Finn did as he was told. Staying in UOK Finn also had the kids stay over with his parents. R'lando and Francine for the last week has been flying over to Colony and back. Relying messages to Finn about how the kids are and how they've been. During that time over their Joey has been growing in his firepower's. But Milly teased the poor little guy about eating coal before he had his full dinner. Madeline tour schedule has been pushed back because of more attacks. And Brook is making waves in the scientific community with his latest line of synthetic skin. It doesn't fully repair the damaged skin and area when applied. But it hides the burns an helps with the patients physical therapy. Elven Brim Academy accepted Sophia with brought a smile to Finn's face. Finn also was given a message from Arch and Gallant. One that worries him for the most part the Seekers not only has been hiding away Meta beings. But they seem to be going after young ones. As well as killing one over twenty five and some in there early twenties.

Finn sighs knowing that with his attention on the Shifter and Unic elves. He'll have to ask his two students to keep searching and try to find out what the Seekers are doing with the Meta beings. Finn shakes his head as he takes a tray of tea to his bedroom. For the time he's been home Elea and Bonnie have stayed home as well. Both all too happy to finally see a smile return to his face. Finn sees that they are a sleeping still after last night. For the last week all Finn's done is meditate and have sex. Both of which his wives have been more then happy with him doing. Soon Marcy and Isa will be leaving the hospital. Thanks to Hawk and Calamity using healing soul speech to help their injuries. Placing down the tray Finn heads to his music room. Finn smirks remembering all the times he's sung for his family in the room. As well as look over all the awards, magazine and news paper clippings hanging from the wall. Showing off all he's accomplished in the music career. Some people tried to slander Finn by claiming he uses magic or lip sings to keep his voice sounding so gear. But Finn proved them all wrong when he not only used a jammer but going a whole five-city tour without using electrical equipment. He didn't even use a microphone he used his voice and shouted for everyone in those small theaters to hear. The haters and the trolls shut up real fast and Finn didn't need to even to talk to a new reporter about the claims. He just shut them up his way by showing that his music was real compared to others. Lightly pressing a few keys on his electric keyboard Finn thinks of something to play. A light tug at his ponytail makes him turn to smile widely in surprise. Both Marcy and Isa are standing behind him.

Kissing and hugging the two queens Finn looks like he's close to tears. Marcy "Whoa chill with the watery eyes weenie. I mean we have to live with you so yeah it'll take a lot more then that scrub to keep us in a hospital for long." Finn "I'm just glad you're still with me. Look you two I have a lot to make up for. But even after this war I still plan to make up for everything I've missed out on. The first thing is retiring from adventuring. I'm going to teach a few trusted people to help the Meta beings control their powers. But first I need to find where this Seeker group is taking and hiding them. But enough of that go relax with Bonnie and Elea they're upstairs. I'll be up in a little while ok." Both wives nod kissing their husband lovingly to leave to their bedroom. Finn sighs to sit back in front of the keyboard. Washing his hands over the keys Finn clicks on his recording equipment and starts with a simple beat. Then begins playing to the lyrics that come to his mind. Taking a deep breath Finn relaxes into the beat and lets the lyrics flow from his lips

 _I can think of younger days, when living for my life_

 _Was everything a man could want to do_

 _I could never see tomorrow I was never told about the sorrow._

 _And how can you mend a broken heart?_

 _How can you stop the rain falling down?_

 _Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

 _What makes the world go 'round?_

 _How can you mend this broken man?_

 _How can a loser ever win?_

 _Somebody please, help me mend my broken heart_

 _And let me live again._

 _La laaa la la._

 _I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees._

 _And misty memories of days gone by._

 _But we could never see tomorrow_

 _Would you believe it no one, no one ever told us about the sorrow?_

 _So how can you mend a broken heart and mine is._

 _How can you stop the rain falling down?_

 _Oh yeah how can you stop the sun from shining?_

 _What makes the world go 'round?_

 _La laaaalalal (3x) Tell me_

 _Tell me help me mend my broken heart_

 _I just want, I just want, I just want, I just want_

 _I just want live again baby..._

 _How can you mend this broken man?_

 _Somebody tell me how can a loser ever win?_

 _Baby help me mend my, this old broken heart._

 _I thin I, I know I, I believe I, I feel like I gotta_

 _I feel like I'm going to live again_

 _How can you mend a broken heart?_

 _Somebody please tell me..._

 _How can you stop the rain falling down?_

 _Although my clothes are all wet tell me._

 _How can you mend my please help me_

 _Mend my broken heart._

 _I think I, I believe I, I got a feeling,_

 _That I want to live, live and live!_

 _La laaaa lala aaaala..._

With the songs end Finn sighs to walk over to the window of his studio. So many thoughts still cloud his mind even though he's smiling. But most of all the lost he feels for his families unity. Finn strove to unite the world. But in part he also allowed forces beyond his knowledge to gain control from behind the scenes. Finn "The cycle never ends does it masters... You've all been alive longer then others. And yet you keep the most painful of knowledge away from people who'd misuse it or need it. Is that the answer for my future? To one day tell my children that my most powerful of knowledge must never be know even to them. Even as I write more in the Script I fear the future I do not know. But how can knowledge for good not be misused some day?" Softly along the breeze Finn hears a soft voice singing gently against the winds. The voice so soft so lovely Finn closes his eyes and hums to it. Softly along with his hums Finn feels a faint mind hidden from all. _"Come to me gentle king of twisting lives. Come to me I feel your anger and your sorrow..."_ Finn opens his eyes to simply throw on a plan blue tee. Jumping from the window Finn lands and begins to walk. The Grass kin have been quiet and from what Finn can feel they have all remained in their village for as long as he has remained home. Following the soft voice Finn continues after it.

Back inside the tree fort Bonnie was pacing the bathroom. She didn't know what to do. Does she tell the truth and hope the queens and Finn will spare her. Or does she continue to play the act and continue to drive up Finn's anger. Even though it hasn't been working at all and she's been enjoying the sex far more then she could have dreamed. The Shifter gave her this once in a life chance. And all she had to do was drive Finn's remaining wives away. But after feeling all she's felt all she's heard Finn say. Can she really deny this to her? Bonnie sighs thinking of only one answer to talk her way into a deal. As nude as the day she was born Bonnie looks into the bathroom mirror. Bonnie "This isn't me... I'm a horrible princess who steals what she wants and kills anyone who gets in my way. I even fought Finn to try and steal from him when he was younger. But all that did was make me like the other princess. All lusting over him all wanting a taste of what these ones have been getting for years. Every princess day you can see them glowing after a night with Finn. It drove some to do flips while some tried to drop seductive hints at Finn to spark an affair. But Finn the ever-faithful hero knew his place... But why don't I want to accept mine? It's cause I'm finally happy even though it'll mean hurting and driving Finn away... No I won't ask for anything just going to accept it. Huh after so many years of trying to get me to be good. Finn actually made me care for him to accept my faith of being punished. It took you how many years hero... but you still saved me."

Bonnie leaves the bathroom with a half smile. On the bed you can see Elea, Marcy, and Isa. Marcy still having a bandage around her chest to hid the big scar. While Isa has her stump in a mini arm sling. All laughing as the watch the corny movie they rented. Marcy "Hey Bonnie come watch this you can see the face blood ooze between the monsters suite seems." Bonnie dipped her head "I'm sorry Marceline but I can't cause I need to confess right now... before I hurt any of you anymore. Before I hurt Finn beyond what the Shifter has already done..." Elea "Bonnie what's wrong you ok?" Bonnie "Sorry to say but I'm not Bonnie." Bonnie then reaches behind herself to shove her whole fist into her ass. Taking a breath she seems to find what she's looking for and tugs. After several tugs a green worm with a bulbous head rests curled in Bonnie's hand. The worm rises to vibrate for a minute to then stop after Bonnie flicks its head. The three queens watch in shock, as Bonnie turns pale as a sheet. Her once pink hair turning a gray black and two shaded gray horns grow along side her head. There where once queen Bonnie stood now stands Bandit princess. Rubbing her arm Bandit princess sees the shock then rage in the three queens faces. Bandit princess "Before you kill me I'll tell you everything I know of this part of Shifters plan. Just please don't tell Finn it was me. I regret making this deal know and I refuse to ever see him angry again... Or hurt because of my lustful choice" Marcy stomps over grabbing the princess by the throat to growl in her face. Marcy "If Bonnie is dead so help me I'll make a meal out of you."

As the four women talk Finn continues his search for the voice. That is until he finds it. Nearly falling into a hole Finn whistles to have a gust make him stumble back. Finn "Nice pipes you got there." Slowly two blue eyes open along the hole to look at Finn. Finn "So what are you some kind of Face hole?" Hole "Well yes I've never thought about a name for myself. Seeing as no one normally hears me. But I've watched you're journey King Finn. And I must say it's pretty impressive. You've seen most of the world and yet you stopped to return to the lands you loved to explore most. Most would have kept going but you wanted to try and see if things changed. But what you didn't realize before you realize now realizing is that change happens. With or without us around looking at it. I've been in this one spot for a long time. But I can neither stop pain or experience joy. So like you I've found solace in singing to share my experiences or my thoughts. Singing has been one of the greats means to pass down things. You can tell people of places without having to explain or show them anything. You can just let the gentle melodies touch them far better then simple writings or pictures ever could." Finn "So your saying even if my doubts linger in my mind that's all they are doubts. I'll have to pass my knowledge down some how. And what becomes of it won't be within my control forever. Soon my kids will have it then their kids and their kids right?" Face hole "Yes knowledge is not good or bad Finn. And even though you hope that those who learn from you will use the knowledge you give them for just means. All you can do is show them one of many futures they can walk.

"Where they will end up and how they choose to do things will be of their own making. Just as you became an addict to those patch things. You wanted to keep using them but with the right teaching and the help of those who wanted the best for you. You fought you addiction and gained trusted lifelong friends." Finn smiles remember the horrifying and painful days he spent locked away. Fighting his addiction to the patches made by Herlun. But after it all Hawk became a trusted friend and has stuck by Finn's side for years. Even though he's the son of death who thrives on anger and violence. The angry spirit still sticks with Finn and stayed loyal to him even after death. Finn smiles looking at the Face whole. Finn "I could try and free you from this spot so you can see the world differently. If you want to that is?" Face hole "No that's ok Finn. I've grown use to this being one with the planet and watching new stories go by every day. But just remember Finn life has many holes and some times we can't fill them all. It only matter is which hole you want to look into and experience." Finn "Thank you I thought I'd need to talk to my masters but you real are helping. Can I ask you something... are the Meta beings held by the Seeker group in pain?" Face hole "Yes..."

 **Smiles; Oh shit plot twist bet none of you saw that surprise coming!**

 **Jester; Relax Smiles but still it is a small twist. But anyone hope you all like, share, and comment on what you read.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; As I sit here I sigh knowing now all I have to do is wait. With my senior project waiting for evaluation I say nothing but smirk. Still I say finally I can get some fucking rest!**

 **Smiles; Glad to se you sleeping again partner. But I bet all of you are also happy that we'll be updating again.**

 **Jester; Still thank you all for your patients I know it was a painful ride for me too. But still now that we're updating again we'll start with the fics that we haven't shown love to in a while.**

 **Smiles; That right for now we'll be working as often as we can. Which means when Jester stops playing video games. To update all our fics.**

 **Jester; Smiles the last game I played that wasn't on my phone was in August. And I don't even remember which game it was. I haven't even gone out to watch a movie.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry buddy we'll let you go do all that stuff. First updates then fun remember?**

 **Jester; Ok lets see who left us some reviews. He23t um don't worry Finn has his hands full at the moment. And I can tell you this Bandit princess will get what's coming to here. Attackme thanks glad to hear you understand my pain. But also don't worry as of last night I've had eight hours of solid sleep. So thanks for that. Now then Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; On it partner fanfic status all set ready go!**

 **Sera's View**

I look to my master as we see Mr. Bernadotte and the others in the Geese battalion push forward. With the help of the Titan mech the Republic has. "Master Integra what else is there for us to do? For the most part we've already pushed back the brunt of the enemy forces." Master Integra pulls a breath from her cigar to then exhale. Master Integra "We'll have to leave some of the Geese here with Captain Bernadotte in command. We want to make sure that Colony's back up forces get here to help keep stability while the fifth chair replaces the other chairs positions. But most of all we need to compose ourselves for when we have our joint attack on the Unics new stronghold. From what King Finn's Merc's have told us they now hold control over the Elf Empires Garnet gates just south of the free bazaar port. Those gates function as the second command center for the Empires fleet. And from what the Empress has told us the Unics have been doing work up the forests due north of the gates. No doubt they're looking for something that will help them. But with their forces now smaller then they were before they'll be using their hidden Unics more." I scratch my head "Hidden Unics master who are they?"

Master Integra "They are not Unics they are forced Meta beings that the Unics have been capturing. King Finn's family has encountered a few of them. One of his sons even has a weapon one of these hidden Unics used in battle. But more over things are going to get worse if we have to fight them head on conflict. We need to finish things here before we go assist the mercs under King Finn's employment." "Master Integra how will we handle King Finn's son. From what you say he's being controlled by this Deadmau person too along with the other hosts?" Master Integra "We'll leave him to his father. King Finn anger isn't something I wish to challenge. Nor do I think it'll be wise for Alucards position with the vampires if we do harm to their former queens son. Many of the vampires of the Isles hold and still believe Marceline is worthy to be their ruler. But more over we must wait for those mercs to report the positions and other information that High Guards hold beyond Garnet gates." "Well from what I've heard they may have a weird since of things. But they do get the job done. And they'll also have help from the Elves too." Master Integra nod "Yes but I also hope that a certain pair will prove helpful to finishing the coming battles. But only time will tell and against someone who can move through our presence of time. Alucard and King Finn will have their hands full." I've been under my master's command since the start of the third vampire wars back into the late twentieth century. But to think they are still beings alive that are or could challenge my master.

 **Third person's View**

Climbing along the side of the mountain as mildly cool air beats down onto them. We find four of the nine mercs aka the Fortress mercs. King Finn personally employs the nine-member team as a means to do jobs that require either. No legal or illegal ties back to him. Sometimes the mercs can even go to places he can't or is not allowed to go to. Often that place is the Republic and the upper borders of the Empire. As the four mercs press on they wonder when they'll meet their contacts. Scout groans "Why are we here? We should be with everyone else looking for this Shifter guy. The boss will double our pay if we can tell him where he is right now too." Spy slaps the antsy woman's arm "Quiet fool. We are here for just that. The Unics have a way to find out where he is and call him to them. If we find that device or whatever it is we'll help push this conflict into the bosses favor. How are we doing on time Engineer?" Engineer taps his shoulder robo-arm to have his sunglasses light up. Engineer "We're doing good rendezvous just another half a mile along this route. I just hope the others are ready for pick up with the second half of the Specialist team we're meeting." Sniper "No worries mate from what the guy that dropped us off said. The team meeting us trained under the boss directly. I don't know about you all but that's a surprise. Boss never told us he trained others. Sure he trained those two Meta beings Arch and Gallant but who knows who else he's trained."

Scout "Well we'll find out if they're full a shit real soon though." As the team continues across the mountain range along the southern bend is the rest of the mercs. Heavy stood guard as Demo and Soldier keep watch over their somewhat covered escape route. Pyro and Medic sit in the jeeps not really up for being frontal assault fighters. They were always the rear guards so to speck. Heavy "Doctor how long before the elves get here?" Medic "Well if my watch is right they should be here any minute now. But I forgot the last time I tuned my watch... So I might be off." As the mercs sit in wait Pyro continues to flip and close her lighter. Pyro being who she is loves two things. One the constant beauty that comes from fire and her very close secret of all is her love for her boss. Often many would just stare at her large bust and well-endowed figure. But king Finn simple keeps his mind composed and properly talks to the female merc. Only a few people could actually understand her too and one of them being king Finn. Aside from king Finn her fellow mercs are either scared of her or just can't understand her speech pattern. Heavy whistles as several elves came out from the brush clad in camouflage and their own take on flex fit combat armor. Two of the lead elves were dressed more regal compared to the others with him. Heavy "So are you the elves we're asked to meet?" The lead elf slides back his white hood to nod "Yes I'm staff commander Cile and this is brass sergeant Pir'tu. We're in command of the sentry squads its a pleasure to meet you Fortress mercs."

Demo "Like wise mate. Is that second team meeting our friends?" Brass sergeant Pir'tu "Yes Captain Drush should be meeting the rest of your team along the mountain ridge closest to the compound. For us we'll be moving further up along the opposite end to help secure their escape. But we need to move Deadmau's plans are moving forward from the radio traffic we intercepted enroute to you." As the elves load into the jeeps they quickly move to the new location. Over with the other mercs Scout was looking over the elf captain. Scout "So Cape I heard you know our boss?" Spy "Scout not now." Sniper "Really love we need to focus not ask the elves how they know our boss." Captain Drush "Well there's a reason why King Finn has so much power and influence here actually. Most know the rough story from King Finn's book but from what I've heard and what you've asked. People don't know how much of an actually impact King Finn has had in the world." Engineer "I heard the boss talked to your empress and the other leaders of the world to unite and work toward better communication with each other." Captain Drush "Mostly that's the rough explanation. But in actually King Finn has shaped the Highland Empire from the moment he traveled through our lands. King Finn trained me and the other specialists in the art of Fencing. Even taught us one of the dead languages of his people. The other specialists and myself were very young and we didn't know how much of an impact him training us would have.

"Roughly two years later our Empress as she still was a princess assigned us as her personal guard. Later on as time passed our skills grow and so did our prowess in fighting. So much so that we trained officers who then trained soldiers. The empire became as powerful as it is because King Finn trained us. People in our army even speak the language king Finn thought us out of respect. The empress asked King Finn not to reveal these facts. Not wanting our past selves to look like weaklings as the Unics have proclaimed us to be. We owe King Finn as do other countries even his own country owes him as you know. Being a hero and ruler is not easy. And once this Deadmau person attacked his family everyone close to Finn knew that we couldn't risk lose him again. The corruption, the vises, the monsters, and beings of power that have sprung up in his absences are clearly a sign. That without him giving the world wisdom or aid we would have fallen long ago. It was King Finn who helped the Republic expand their mining operations along the barren continent. It was King Finn who opened trades between Colony and the Empire. And it was King Finn who sacrificed himself for the freedom of the world... even after the betrayal he still hopes the world will stop fighting one another... But I fear that sometimes our nature to live will make us do drastic things. Just look at what remains of the Republic." Scout "Whoa boss really is a great man. Still I heard he was happier when he was younger. I can't see it he's always either calm like a fortune cookie. Or pissed to the point his eyes could kill you."

Captain Drush "King Finn maybe like this now. But I did see him when he was only a year or two older then me when I first went to the academy. I was considered weak because I knew little spells and had no skill with an energy bow. But Finn he was real he showed us that no matter who you are. Practice along with the right teaching made you better warriors then you once were. After only a few months we beat better skilled spell casters then we could ever dream of doing before." Spy "Well if we do our job boss will be able to beat off this fool. And we all can enjoy a time of peace." As the second team continues one of the elves stops giving the captain several hand signs. Captain Drush "Ok this is where our snipers will cover us while we break in and gather the information we need. We also will have to slow them from moving as well. Scout you and two of my runners will place C4 on their heavy armors. We can't let their air support and canons have control of the skies. Once we have the information we'll leave while the explosions go off." The teams nod and split up Sniper along with the two other energy rifle elves nest at a ledge with trees hiding their position. Sniper taps his earpiece "Stay low the drift from the snow will cover most of you movements." In the compound a Unic working the radio system taps his supporting officer. Unic "Sir I'm picking up weird static coming from two different locations." Unic "Tell the paroles nearest the two spots to keep a lookout."

Relaying the orders through their net system the Unics wait. Heavy and his teams setup walking to provide support when the get the signal. Heavy "Pyro setup molten mines along our right flank. Then setup flash traps along our rear." Pyro nods and begins to walk a good twenty feet from their setup. Placing the explosives to their front Pyro also places a small motion ping stick down before the mines. Walking back in her own footsteps Pyro returns and walks a good few paces to the groups rear. As Pyro sets up the flash bang and ping stick in the ground she feels the call of nature. Looking around for a moment Pyro finds a bush and ducks inside it. Unbuckling her belt she pants Pyro pushes them down along with her cotton panties. Usually Pyro only needs to put on a thin soft rubber padding over her privates when she wears her normal clothes. But it being so cold she had to wear warmer underwear. As Pyro relieves herself she finds her thoughts returning to her boss. Pyro hums feeling the warm burn inside of her glows ever so softly. When she first met her boss he was a mystery yet he had a face that made her swoon to him. But she saw he didn't care about how she choice to display herself. A few times Pyro accidently let her ass brush against her boss's hand just so she could feel a small touch from him in a lustful way. But Pyro knew that his heart would always remain with his wives. Pyro wishes that she had a chance with him. Our just wished that he could know her feelings for him.

Seeing him burn someone alive with his dragon shout was simple beauty in her eyes. And to know a strong man like Finn wasn't afraid or affected by fire. It made her fetish for fire and the immortal king to be hers all the more fantastical. With her natural duties finished Pyro pulls up her pants and returns to the team. Over at the ridge overlooking the base Sniper watches as the infiltration teams takes out a few guards. Scout "I hate having to wear enemy clothes." Spy "Zip it. We need to get in and find what we came for. Sniper are we clear still?" Sniper "Yes move along the right side and head into those storage buildings." Scout confirms moving in a low crotch peaking into the storage buildings. Scout signals to Spy with her hands that there are three inside two facing the door. While another one is distracted with a TV. Spy slips in from the window moving low to the floor. Finding the two standing close by Spy springs into action pistol whipping one Unic in the throat to stab the other under its chin and up into their head. Pulling her knife free Spy whips the dazed Unic again into throat to stab it through the mask. After a few seconds of struggle the Unic goes limp and Spy pulls her knife from its skull. Sneaking to find the last one. She finds the last Unic still watching the TV. The Unic then stands abruptly touching his shoulder radio "Yes sir I'll get my team and look around the check point." As he turns Spy knees him in the nuts to then stab him through the neck. Spitting up blood and trying to control his impulses the Unic still flails onto the floor. Until he slowly expires.

Spy leaves through another window and she and the others return to finding their targets. Spy "Scout you and the runners go now. Sniper you have to leave your position and complete you side of the mission." Sniper "Right away love good luck." Sniper nods to the two elves with him and they move to the furthest side of the compound. Energy rifle elf "Sir what is our new target?" Sniper "We have to knock out their jammers. If they remain they'll have control over who enters the battle. And if the UOK army is to move freely we need the elementals along with King Finn to fight with their powers." Sniper stops and points to the energy complex for the jammers. Sniper "Ok you two we fire together dampen the energy flashes on your rifles. It'll cause each shoot to toggle but be calm." The two elves nod and link up their shots. Sniper "You two take the ones in the tower three... two... one..." As they fire both Unics go limp to one side the watchtower and another outside of it. Sniper takes his own shoot at a guard too far from the complex to be noticed by anyone outside. Sniper "Shit looks like we have another patrol helping the guards at the complex. This might get harder you two so pick you targets fast and hard. One miss and we're exposed." The elves nod and begin to clean the outside of the complex. Scout and the two runners are now moving along side the lift that does maintenance on the Unics machines. Scout smirks "Lets plant our surprise and get out of here." The runners nod to work their way around the maintenance yard. Once finish the three races off in the cover off the snowdrift to find the others. In the terminal building Spy pulls her knife from inside one Unics chest. While captain Drush flicks his saber clean of blood. Engineer pushes a Unics corpse off the control panel of the terminal control and starts the hack. Engineer "Spy get on the roof I need you to realign their comm's antenna."

As captain Drush and his elves stand ready Engineer starts through the data. Storing the data in a drive Engineer nods seeing Spy return. Spy "Scout where are you we're ready to go." After a minute of no response Scout returns Spy hails. Scout "Guys we're snared ground floor." Captain Drush and the others move making it to the catwalk over looking the ground floor. In the middle of the room you can see Scout and the two runners surrounded by Unics. One Unic clearly dressed different from the other holding a large long handled mace over his shoulder. Unic "I can hear you up on the catwalk. You have twenty seconds to come down and surrender. Or I kill one of you allies and trust me it'll be messy." Captain Drush radios "Scout did you plant the C4?" Scout winks her head and captain Drush looks to Engineer. Captain Drush "Hack the remote trigger she has fast. The distraction will give us time." Engineer nods using his robotic arms touch screen to work fast. Scout gulps as the Unic stops in front of her. Unic "I'm not like the elves here. I was born alone in Colony along with my friends. But very few people get us... or gets what we can do. Or understand why we can do what we do. Some of us don't have a choice in who we listen to but I'm ok with doing this." In a swift move the Unic swings the mace to bring it down on the head of the runner to the left of Scout. As the elves warm blood splatters across Scouts face all she feels is dread as the odd guy in front of her pulls back his blood soaked mace. The guy takes off his mask to show that he's a pretty young human. He looks no older then sixteen his green piercing eyes a hard contrast to his light brown skin.

Guy "Times up." Reeling back his weapon one handed the guy looks to swing again but the multiply explosions from outside shakes everyone. Scout and the other runner book it for a window allowing captain Drush's elves a clean area to fire on. The guy with the large mace back peddles weaving from their shots as if he's floating off the floor. Once in cover the guy orders the Unics to go after Scout and the runner. Both of which are running through the burning blaze of twisting metal and machines. Spy and the others make their move rushing after the two who are keeping a good lead. The two sprinters once more with weapons in hand open fire in their made dash clearing or making Unics duck for cover against their wild shots. Sniper and the two elves with him managed to sneak into the power room for the jammer. But with the explosions going off he knows their time for escape just got drastically shorter. Sniper pulls a special termite grenade Pyro gave all the mercs. Even with her muffled explanation the other mercs new that the termite was a last means weapon. Sniper places the termite into the main power uplinks and pulls the pin. As the termite goes off Sniper and the elves run out and snatch up two snowmobiles that are park outside. As they race to the evac Heavy and the others aren't doing so well. Pyro's defenses stood no chance against the two Meta beings the Unics sent after them. As Heavy's Gatling gun fires away the two Meta beings showing little worry for his weapons attack. The lead Meta being has a large shield latched to their arm as each laser bolts hits the shield starts to glow a little more. The other Meta being is zooming around like a pink blur dodging Demo's explosive shots and his bounce mines. The Meta being laughs and to Demo's shock gets in too close and rocks him off his feet.

Hearing the buzzing sting of white noise Demo tries to get his barring's. While Pyro and the Medic try to force back the Meta being. To the side staff commander Cile and brass sergeant Pir'tu are double teaming another Meta being. This one having four spider like metal attachments on her back as she blocks and tries to push back the two elves. But unlike the other elves in the Empire Cile and Pir'tu continued to train themselves. As the two remain completely in sync with the other Cile thrusts using an ice spell to trap the Meta beings leg. As she tries to pry her leg free Pir'tu goes low slashing upward breaking her guard. Giving Cile the chance to thrust and pierce her shoulder to send her fly back with a wind spell. Hearing her cry the shield Meta being slams his shield into the ground causing several jagged rocks to erupt and force Pir'tu and Cile to back off. Demo shakes off his dazed state to lift his eye patch. With his missing eye now glows a bright static like blue he pulls his claymore from his back. Demo takes a swing at the speedy Meta being causing her to back off as he laughs. Demo "Wee lass you're going to regret making me mad!" Swing after mad swing doesn't connect but as Demo continues to swing his Eyelander the sound Meta being back peddles not wanting to get hit by the angry Scotsman's weapon. Pyro sees her chance and flanks the side in a smirk Demo backs off to the Meta being shock. Only for her shock to double as she sees the large plump of fire screeching to her. Using her sounds she kicks up the snow under her and tries to gain distance. But Medic opens fire on her with several syringes from his rapid syringe gun. Raising her hand not a second later she shields herself from most of the syringes.

But a few hit her legs making them numb and making her feel off balance. Shaking her head she races off back to her allies. The three Meta beings group and fall back as the blast of the explosion in the compound reaches them. The three nods and race back to the compound. Heavy "Everyone get in we need to meet them along their path. If they set off the charges now meets things are bad." All three groups meet up as they race down the open path towards the iced lake to their final evac point. The two infiltration teams smile seeing Heavy lay down fire from his Gatling gun. Captain Drush "Here comes our evac chopper keep it tight we're almost out." As the armored chopper comes in for pick up a smaller chopper comes in from the west. Staff commander Cile "Is that small chopper our back up?" Brass sergeant Pir'tu "No shit carrier two nine nine watch you left side enemy chopper aiming to attack!" But it was too late a large blood colored tendril whips out from the side of the small chopper and clips both the wing of the armored chopper. The chopper pilot calls out saying she's lost control and immediately hits the lakes icy surface.

All the teams stop in shock as the ice cracks and splits from the choppers impact. Captain Drush and sergeant Pir'tu jump from behind the jeeps and stab the lake both casting ice spells to stop the ice from cracking anymore. The elves rush to help the crew from the crashed chopper. The small chopper lands and the mercs aim for the Meta being. To their shock they see prince Connor and his cousin Fox walking to them. Scout "What the hell? Prince Connor and Fox your ok?" Before the mercs or elves knew it Fox extends his hand over his shoulder to have several pieces of his new weapon separate from the main weapon system piece on his back. It quick assembles itself in his hand creating an odd glowing amber color pistol. In several quick shots the young marksmen disarms everyone every the Specialists. Prince Connor "Sorry but this must happen everyone as of this moment you are prisoners of the Unic party." Demo "I've got a feeling that Deadmau guy's messed with the kids heads. Lets knock em out of it." Soldier cries his attack along with Heavy and Demo both charging with their melee weapons of choice. Connor smirks as he morphs his arm into the blood colors appendage from just moments ago. As it springs forward with black razor Connor's appendage strikes like a bullwhip. But not wanting to kill the mercs outright Connor dulls the razor whips joints.

All three mercs are throw off their feet with little effort landing hard on the ground. Connor and Fox walk to stop just inches from the fallen mercs. Prince Connor "I'm sorry to say but this is happening. Don't worry though you all played your part and if I had to guessed Engineer you sent the data to Colony just as Deadmau saw. Slowly everything falls into place. There is not stopping what's to come and even my father will have to face this fact too. Our world will met and end of an era and you all just as I are apart of pushing it there." Before anyone could reach their weapons Connor lashes out several oozing blood like tendrils from his back snatching up their weapons and tossing them behind him. Prince Connor "Now we wait for your escort to take you all to your holding ceils." As they wait everyone is shocked seeing the large blood tinted black-scaled lizard now resting on Connor's shoulders. Connor nods seeing a large group of Unic vehicles heading their way. Connor looks to the three specialists elves "I can see it in your eyes you know my father personally but I'm not my father. For the world to evolve and be ready for things worse then their own fears. We must learn to face then without aid sometimes. And you all will watch this change happen once this war reaches its end." As the Mercs and the Specialists team are surrounded they are barked at by the Unics to comply with their orders. Pyro most of all the mercs worry for the young prince and his cousin. In hoping that Finn can save them from the choices they are making now.

 **Smiles; Oh boy someone's got family problems.**

 **Jester; Yes he does but still hope you all likes it. And if you can please like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup you crazy people and hey to you our readers. So yeah another update and another fun time with Finn and friends.**

 **Jester; Well like we said we'd be starting back up with updating monthly. And yes I'm trying to get my grove back into typing. But someone had to convince we to buy a puppy.**

 **Smiles; Hey that was your family and you still love her dude. Yup got Jester's family to buy a puppy and now he a little tired from taking care of her.**

 **Jester; We're not going to talk about this right now. Right now lets check out the reviews. Attackme thanks for the support and yeah shit does always seem to happen when you don't want it too. So hope you like this chapter. He23t oh you have no idea but Finn will surprise a few people. Neo Deadmau5 glad to hear your back and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Also everyone to let you know the final chapter of our FNAF fanfic Alone will be ending today. Its final update is out so if you like it please say your final goodbyes.**

 **Smiles; Fanfic status all set ready GO!**

 **Alucard's View**

"So King Finn your Mercs were able send us that data needed to invade the Garnet Gates. But your son and nephew have captured them and are clearly working for the Unics. So I ask you young King what will you do?" King Finn has been a mystery as of late. He's not been distant nor has he shown signs of been uneven without the rest of his children away. But now seeing his blank expression I wonder what's going through his mind. To my shock the young king starts to laugh and smile. Inhaling and exhaling he catches his breathe and simply looks away from me. King Finn "Most would give up right Alucard? Kings of the past wouldn't have wanted people to know that their children or relatives were apart of the enemy ranks. I ask you being a former king and now one once more. If in my place what would you do?" I smirk "I'd embrace my enemy no matter who they have in their thrall. MY enemies are just that my enemies. I find family with my enemies heartbreaking... to some degree." King Finn smirks pulling his white hood over his head.

Leaning back in his chair the young King smirks. King Finn "Then I'll let it be as such. The joint forces attack groups are going to move to the Garnet Gate's for the invasion. Queen Amethyst will provide flanking support to draw most of the fire from our ally's ships. Once the Unics start to move their titan's I'll move in for my own attack." "Are you sure that's wise? Won't Deadmau see you coming and alert his own forces?" King Finn "Thanks to a few friends Deadmau will know that I'm coming but not how I'm coming. As he said time and space around me moves differently because major events and moments happen if I'm involved. I'm now using that to my advantage and focusing of different means to enter the battle. Confusing him and making him overly cautious." I nod "So I take it that this surprise is why you've been visiting your scientists in the Badlands?" King Finn "Yes they work on projects I fund personally. One of those projects being a means of long-range space travel."

I hum "Humans of old once said that the Earth will soon be too small for them all to live on. Do you feel now that they were right? Now that the maps that were once separated are not oddly filled and joint. Territories now claimed and there's nothing left to find on this round rock we call home." King Finn simply smiles taking a drink from the glass in his hand. King Finn "No really there are a few places and things left to find. But a new world to explore does sound fun. And this time we can name the planet a name that doesn't rhythm with dirt." I chuckle lightly nodding at his statement. Why humans of old gave our planet the name Earth I'll never know. "But King Finn are you sure fighting you own blood won't be an issue? I mean your wives clearly hold power over you in this matter. How will you explain to them about harm befalling him?"

King Finn "Hey your forget your a dog on a leash too. Lady Integra is your master just as my wives are my own. They all got us either on a leash or with a ball at our ankles. We listen to them for advice and we care for what befalls them. Don't think I didn't do my own research about Ms. Integra. You found a way to make her immortal without turning her into a dear Count... But don't worry I won't tell anyone. Last thing I need is a frienemy... But don't think for a second that you'll keep the title of vampire king for long. Knowing my wife and her dad they'll endorse Madeline to take the title when the times comes. Just to give you a heads up my wife still pissed at your comment to her... So don't go being a smart ass around her any time soon kay." I looked at the young King shocked as he sits back in his studies chair feet on his desk. Completely relaxed and smiling truly he is a mystery.

 **Third person's View**

On board one of the UOK destroyer class battleship the various squads making up the 305th battalion readies themselves to launch. Like the other ships planned for this assault the destroyer battle stations will provide shelling fire letting the smaller ramming ships push past the gates. And allowing the troops to land on the sources. Once pushed in past the chained wall defenses of the gates the troops will siege the city of Pearl Cove. Once in the city the troops will fight to take out any anti air placements to get air support. And allow the Brotherhood and Gears to siege the heavy enemy emplacements. Once clear the troops are told to dig in knowing full well that titan support from the Unics will come. But some troops argue back why Colony forces hasn't provided titan troops for the assault. Simple answer was that the titans the Unics are using are doing more damage to the driver then they know.

The special spinal pieces that they've been hooking themselves up to are for the jockey robots. What they don't seem to have heard or care to listen to. Is that the spinal piece can either cripple or kill any organic user if left hooked up too long. And from the Intel this fact is true. The Republic's captured titan has done damage to the Special Forces agent using it. He now has no feeling or motor control in his right leg. Which is why only close to fifteen of them are still being used by the Unics. The officers giving the briefing told the explosive troops that if needed to use their explosives from a distance to slow down the titans. Until their the special backup arrives from King Finn. The troops nod knowing that if King Finn is sending something especially for those titans. Then all they have to worry about is their own necks before those metal giants show up. As two of the privates gear up one blushes seeing a few vampires on board the ship.

Private "Hey Vadale stop blessing didn't you hear that vampires like it when people blush at them." Vadale "Well Stix I'm sure they'll take is as a complement. But right now I still have my boyfriend back home to think about." Stix "I still don't see what you see in that skinny guy?" Vadale "He makes me laugh and he may not be big when it comes to muscles. But he damn well feels big between my legs." Stix laughs pushing her friend playfully as they check their gear. Soon the rest of the squad came over along with their CO. CO "Alright ten fifteen listen up. The eight of us have the tough jobs along with thirteen five and fourteen twenty. We need to punch holes along the enemies left flank. So tanks and APC's can move in and take positions. Our advance beyond the gates and Pearl requires us to have armored support. King Finn said his special support will help in our advance but we need to have a solid hold of the gates before and while his support takes care of the enemy titans."

As the squad nods the members of ten fifteen are surprised when two vampires comes over. Dressed in sleek form joint Kevlar and mesh armor the vampires hold their helmets under their arms. To the surprise of a few of the ten fifteen they only see silenced submachine guns strapped to the sides of the vampires. CO "Oh right also well be landing in the dark. This entire assault is happening at night. Our enemies full force won't be on display but they will be present. The vampire shock troops here are going to help us stay clear of the hot spots. But they'll also be clearing the forward area for us to take out our targets. So if you see shadows moving fast across the trenches its them so don't fire unless they don't respond to the counter sign." The two vampire troops nod sitting down besides the squad. The large troop teams will hit the gates right after the destroyer main attack. While smaller teams will branch out in small boats to take the flanks. All most everyone is giddy with excitement. The squads go over the last checks before they're signaled for their attack in a couple hours.

Far inland however a certain yellow dog and smoking human we making their way to find their mark. Jake and Wolfwood knew that the Shifter is going to keep being a pain in the ass throughout the counter campaign. Wolfwood and Jake agreed that he needed to be dealt with before he had the chance to face Finn again. The two were happy and surprised to see Finn smiling again. And found it odd that he was smiling when the world was wrapped up in another war. But from what Finn told them he was seeing things from his old prospective and not his gloomy main protagonist mind set. The two gave one another and exchange of worried eyes. Mentally telling the other to warn Finn's wives that he might be smoking some strong weed or finally drunk again after so long. But still both agreed to not tell Finn about their plan and headed out in a stealth drop ship.

Making it past the Highlands high seashell cliff face Wolf set down the chopper. Hoping that his uncle won't be too mad he took it without telling anyone. And hoping no one took it while they are on the mission. Jake clad in flex fitting prototype light bending armor follows Wolf. Jake "So Wolf if this guy can control time and junk won't he see us coming?" Wolf "Probably but we need him distracted on us rather have him focus on the attack. Finn needs an edge when fighting this guy. And I hope my plan works." Jake "Still haven't told me that part either dude?" Wolf "You won't remember but P told me what's we need to do." Jake "Wait you talked to Prizmo how?" Wolf "Jake you forget I came back with Finn. We both we're tested and pushed by the Angel's trails. Finn more then me... they almost got him to stay..." Jake "How?" Wolf inhales turning away from Jake to continue their walk. Wolf "They gave him what he wanted most Jake to feel normal...In the fantasy they gave Finn he lived his life in a new land with a new family. They made him a living pillow."

Jake snickers commenting at how funny seeing his brother as a pillow being would look. Wolf waves his hand showing Jake a picture. In the picture you see Finn looking as if he's made of soft cotton with stitching along the side of his body. In his arms is a lovely young pillow girl with bright hair. Her stomach looking awfully round Wolf takes back the picture see Jake's shocked. Jake "Wait they tried to make Finn stay why?" Wolf "Because Jake heaven for us humans was just that. It's a place to keep our souls from wandering the world aimlessly. A human soul is like a miniature power plant when we die our souls are let free. If left free for too long we became hazardous to anyone we encounter." Jake "So you become bad ghosts?"

Wolf "No Jake we become Remnants... It's like five times worse then a poltergeist or a haunting spirit in UOK. The war with the Demonics was the angels tipping point. Both sides wanted our souls for a clear black and white purpose. Sure some humans were bad but the Demonics were using their powers to make even good humans become those creatures those...Remnants. It's this secret as to why the three masters were angry with Finn for fighting the Demonic with his mind. If he lost then the Demonic would have been able to turn him into a Remnant... and the master would have had to destroy Finn..." Jake "Man no wonder Finn's finding it hard to smile and these secrets and things he's had to do. Well he does smile a little now which is weirding me out. But what other things did you two have to give up when getting your second chance?" Wolf "We had to meet ourselves from alternate time lines. We even had to relive or watch as they went through their lives. For the most part Finn was ok but he said the constant thing about his lives were the princesses... and pain... pain of many kinds..."

Jake sighs, "Wolf did Priz say what would happen if we failed?" Wolf "He said even if we succeed Finn will loss someone he loves again... But it'll be the push he needs to face the Shifter. But he says it's a fifty-fifty split that Finn might also go crazy with rage and revenge." Jake clinches his knuckles almost turning them white. Turning Jake slams his enlarged fist into a boulder close by. Wolf " Whoa Jake easy list ok. No matter what comes up don't tell Finn that this was Prizmo's plan. The Shifter has his full attention on Finn and the world leaders. Finn can't know that Prizmo is helping us even so slightly. You have to trust me on this one ok." Jake nods as the two continue their marsh to the small collection of villages close to their target. Jake "So what kind of alternate world did you leave from?" Wolf "I followed some guy with spikey hair and a revolver through a desert to find his brother." Jake "Man that sounds boring and didn't you do that with Finn when you two went to kill the Creeper." Wolf sighs and rubs his eyes "Yes and the face that I had to follow him for a year with his goofy antics didn't change how similar the whole thing was." As Wolf recounts one of the things he had to do with the man called a human stampede. Jake simply laughs at how similar he sounded to Finn.

However back in the mountains close to the Garnet gates the Colored Mercs aren't doing so good. After being stripped searched emphasis on stripped they were each forced into an individual pit cell. The Unic guards however kept poking fun at Pyro's face compared to her ample and curvy body. Pyro wept silent tears at the face that she couldn't hide her face with her mask. All the mercs now sitting or pacing around their cells in their undies wondering what to do. Soon however the heavy foot steps draws the mercs attention to the tops of their cells. Walking and looking down each cell was a lightly dressed Unic growling at the Unics side is a larger Unics. The larger Unics armor gave off a odd spark and hum as it growls down to each prisoner its master passes. The lightly dressed Unic stops at Spy's cell looking right at her. Spy "I take it this is the time for interrogations no?" The Unic pulls back its mask revealing the young woman with a face strikingly close to Spy's, only she's a little younger. Spy goes wide eye staring up at the other woman. Unic woman "I did say when we trained together love to make sure you killed without missing." Spy growls "I have nothing to talk to you about whore!" Unic woman "Says the woman who slept with my husband to kill us both? No dear Spalia I don't hate you I loathe you... You took the love of my life from me. It's only fair I make you suffer as I have."

Scout "Spy you know her?" Unic Woman "Yes she does I'm her sister let me tell you a little story of our past. For eight long years my husband planned to show king Finn's father how poorly the worlds had become to handling deadly viruses. Sure humans have the most advanced science in the world. And UOK had the best magic to heal and cure things. But he planned to go public about how easily our world would be lost to virus long since lost to us. But my sister killed him and tried to kill me after she tried to seduce him to lower his guard." Spy "Your husband barged into a government meeting saying he had data live data on a virus was spread... One by his own design that was spreading!" Unic Woman "But it was a lie and still even with a sword at his neck and a gun to his head. The governments of Colony and UOK wouldn't listen. And the blacklisted my beloved... Then you came a killed him..."

Spy "I was hired to watch over you both and report back anything I found. But you husband made his choice when he decided to bring back one of human's most deadly diseases. Your husband had no idea how much chaos he would have caused spreading that kind of virus with only small statistics on just humans being exposed. He forgot the other beings living on earth not to mention how the world would react knowing that a human created something so dangerous. The world already feared king Finn for being as powerful as he is. Imagine what would happen if they'd known what else humans could create with just science?" Unic woman "You could have just destroyed his work?" Spy "You know what kind of man your husband was Glenn he wouldn't have stopped..." Glenn "I'm going to enjoy hearing your friends scream in the morning along with a nice cup of coffee." Spy clinches her teeth growling that her own sister is not only still alive. But is also aiding her enemies. With Glenn and her bodyguard gone everything was quiet once more in the cells. Scout "So erg you going to tell us what happened or do you not want to talk about is Spy?" Engineer "Scout shut it..."

Finn along with an escort of Mobot guards finds Moe and Chris working on the last pieces to his secret project. Chris in his advanced robotic body waves to Finn who waves back with a soft smile. Moe still looking as petite as ever hovers over in his fancy hover wheelchair. Moe "Finn you're early are you getting nervous?" Finn shakes his head "No I just wanted to see it... I haven't seen this guy in twelve years. I glad my dad left him in your care and didn't just put him to rot in a warehouse. I know I forced you two away from the globe skimmer. But don't worry I'll be giving you a large donation for that and your other projects." Chris "Finn you know that's not necessary. We're scientist money doesn't mean everything to us. It's the academic achievement and acclaim that holds high regards to us." Moe presses a button in his chair making several robotic arms come from the chairs back.

Moe moving and welding parts to the large joint before pressing several control keys on a holo screen. Nodding at the progress Moe moves to work on another section. Finn "Make watching you to work is like watching a assembly line a top speed." Moe " Finn I thought you'd be home watching over your wives? Did they chase you out?" Finn shakes his head "No Marcy went off to the Night-O-Sphere saying she had to look into something. Bella went deep into the jungles saying she had to find a beast and forbid me from following her. Elea is back home talking with her parents about the Firefly air force." Chris "Where is Bonnibel?" Finn "Bonnie went with Marcy saying she didn't want Marcy to face anything or anyone alone in the Night-O." Chris pushes a chair into place locking it and screwing in the arms and legs of the chair to the cockpits base. Finn "So will I still have to use my energy to power this guy?" Moe "Don't worry Finn using the special tree sap your home creates we found it holds energy much easier. But not just any energy your energy that old tree is still growing and its been growing because of you."

Hearing that Finn smiles "So what do you need my help with?" Moe "Oh no you wait for when were done mister hero. Finn you may have the skills needed to forge the metals for weapons. And granted you can create weapons. But leave the big science to the people you hired to do it ok." Finn chuckles to walk over to a chair. Kicking up his feet Finn leans back his mind still wondering why Marcy and Bonnie were in such a hurry to leave. The Shifters plans are moving forward and he's using the magic in the Highlands to complete whatever he's doing. Cracking his neck all Finn can do is hope that Grim is keeping his family together. Finn "I mean Mandy can be a real bitch but she actually care for her kids... I still can't believe she cheats on Grim so much... Hhhm It was real funny how close Bella was to ripping Mandy apart when she started to hit on me." Sitting back in the chair Finn pulls a cigar from his jacket and lights it with a flick of his fingers.

 **Marceline's View**

I groan I still can't believe that asshole tried to use Bandit princess as a means to make Finn angry. But it was pretty brave of her to admit she fucked up. But I'm not giving her a pass she still used a disguise to sleep with my husband. Bandit groans making me turn to her as she walks a few steps behind me. "Pick up the pace we need to get to Skull castle before night time." Bandit "Then can you at least let me take this fucking dildo out of my snatch?" I look at her blankly before getting real close to her face. "I think you forget that you had my husbands cock all up in that very snatch a few nights ago. Sure we let Finn think your Bonnie but that doesn't mean we're ok with you sleeping with him. As soon as Bonnie is back you hit the road." Bandit "I know but damn I never thought that Finn was that good in bed." I smirk "Well he didn't get that good just sleeping with us once. He knows everything way to please and play with us and years of fucking none stop has helped his endure a lot."

Bandit "I said sorry but I don't think you'd care. Besides you act like I'm the only one." I turn to her as we reach a hilltop "What's that suppose to mean?" Bandit "The Shifter only came to me because he said I was the smart choice. Meaning I knew how to fuck with people and get them mad. I wasn't his only choice is the main thing that got me thinking too. So after a little snooping I found he had four others lined up besides me." I growl, "Who are the others?" Bandit "I'm not telling unless I get a fair cut after this. You know something to put my mind and my snatch at ease." I cock my eyebrow at her "Cut of what my husband not a chance." Bandit "No I can't have Finn I know that but you know how lonely it is. Of all the princess that got knocked up after Finn died how many of them are still married? We royals we have to walk and talk like proper uptights in front of people. But we can't find a guy who isn't in it for power or fame."

"What cut do you want?" Bandit "I want to be able to spend some nights with Finn. The Worm will let me turn into Bonnibel as long as it's in me. Finn doesn't find out and he doesn't loss his new attitude or his trust towards the others and me. Plus you have a sit down with us all." I narrow my eyes at her "Well see for now but out with it who are the others?" Bandit "Before me he was thinking about talking with Engagement Ring and Jungle princess. You know how hard they've been trying to get laid by good guys. Plus that pass Engagement did at Finn got on your nerves too." I huff blowing a strand of hair from my face. "So what she thought a short skirt and see through panties. With the whole I dropped something to bend over in front of you was enough to make Finn cheat. Please you know how many times Bonnie and Eleanor have done that to Finn in their castles he's immune to it. Plus they didn't do it right for Finn to get hard and excited to even let the thought of screwing them silly cross his mind."

Bandit "Still got you pissed at when Jungle dry humped him while they were wrestling?" I groan "Finn didn't know until she peaked him on the lips and reaching down his pants. He told us and I wanted to ring her neck. She told Bonnie she just wanted a sample of what we were getting. Hell she even wanted to bribe us for at least one round." Bandit chuckled "But even after dry humping him for a hour he only got half hard. Even with her breasts out and right against his face. I'd say Finn has great self control for a man." "Shows just how much self control fucking us has given him. And how loyal an loving he is." Bandit "Look I don't want to take Finn away. He'd sooner leave his kids then any of you I can tell. Bonnibel's memories did a number on my personality making me sleep for as long as I did. After it all calmed down and how loving Finn was in bed after I awoke. I could go through with it I didn't want to hurt him. Not after tasting what real love felt like..."

"So how was it feeling a real loving person hold you? And before you ask Finn's been trying to play matchmaker by finding you all lovers. It worked well for the non-humanoid princesses. And a few of the other princess too." Bandit groans "Yeah well what I felt even though I had no experience with anal was a man... a loving a hard going man holding me even though he thought I was someone else. I mean we ask people to be the hero for us royals. And they have it as hard a time as us. Even though for most of Finn's youth he was easy going he still got the short end when it came to love." "Yeah he was sweeter with his baby face. I kind of miss it but I can't help but love the man I sleep next to every day. So who are the last two?" Bandit "Oh right that last two are Lizard and Frozen yogurt princess. Frozen yogurt almost got to second base after Eleanor broke up with him the week before he left." "What wait how?!"

Bandit "From what the Shifter found in Yogurts diary she and Finn meet up after he finished a quest. He was pretty bummed so she made him some honey yogurt. Before long he was cry and she made her move. She only got as far as taking off his pants before Finn cried himself to sleep in her arms. Didn't stop her from taking a peak and snapping a picture to masturbate to either. Ever since then she's been trying to coming up with a plan to win Finn's heart. But you all made more moves and keep everyone at bay with how often you kicked you fathers asses in public. She's held a grudge telling herself in private that she should have mothers two or three of Finn's kids. Before I meet the Shifter to switch places with Bonnibel I found her masturbating to the picture and whispering baby names." "Great she'll be fun to talk to." Bandit "Look you wanted my opinion and so here it is. You want them to stop trying to fuck up your marriage compromise already. For fuck sake you already know three princesses that have been trying to coax Finn into one-night stands after your last pregnancy. You think it'll stop Marceline Finn's immortal, a stud that has father nine kids, and is a world-class celebrity. What woman wouldn't want a chance to say he's plowed her seven ways to Sunday. He's fucked me four times already and I still can't stop myself from limping."

I chuckle seeing her thigh still give the twitch we had back when Finn started to get real good at sex. "Yeah that'll stop in a few days. But what kind of wife would I be pimping out my husband just because they can't find a man?" Bandit "Think about it Marceline if you don't have a sit down with the others. They'll come up with a skim that'll really knock Finn for a loop. He can't tell that I'm not Bonnie because of a worm. What other kind of magic do you think still is hidden that'll have worse affects? Better yet ones that'll turn Finn against you." I think _'Fuck she's right. Finn's spent years studying and cataloging all kinds of magic in that vault of his. And from what he's said it's still not all there. Finn compared magic to the ocean you can see the easy and fun stuff up top. But the secret, harder, and more dangerous stuff is under it.'_ I sigh, "Ok you have a point especially with Frozen yogurt. But I can't lie to Finn he's been so truthful and fair to us."

Bandit "If you tell him it'll break him knowing at how close the Shifter came to winning. And how easily he took one of you from Finn. He'll mix it up as if the Shifter took you all from him. Finn won't be anger he'll be depressed. Then where will that leave you all..." I sigh again Bonnie is so much better at this deep thinking emotion junk then me. " So what we let each princess have a go at Finn dressed as us?" Bandit "Pretty much yes. Let them replace you for a few times and let Finn rock their cunts like nothing else. Heck get Finn to show you how to make one of his famous binding contracts so they don't fuck up your marriage so long as they get plowed." "That'll include you as well I'm guessing?" Bandit "You think I'm going back to bars for a cheap condom clad fuck when this is over? Fuck no Finn's a stud that's hung like a giant. Sure I know that in your contract you'll put I can't have his kids. But I still like feeling that idea and dreaming he is putting a baby in me. Glob just remembering his batter in my pussy makes me twitch."

I rub my neck still not liking that I'm going to have to tell Bonnie about this. Glob I hope she's ok and the info Bandit has about where she is being held is right. And the fact that Finn will be left in the dark about these arrangements still is getting on my nerves. But Bandit is right about how depressed Finn will get. From what Eleanor told me Finn was looking as pale as me after he healed Bella and me. He wouldn't even take a drink of whiskey with how lost he looked. This fucking Shifter guy has been using my family as a means to break Finn. And now with Bandits confession to being part of Shifters plans to replace us if he needs to. To make Finn to irrational in his fight with the damn bastard. He knows Finn will drop everything for his family no matter where he is. And us not listening to Finn and trying to keep him out of the fighting only made he worried and venerable. We all fell deeper into the Shifters plan thanks to that little fuck up. But no more _'I won't be jerkoff play us around like a fool in a gimp suit. My family is stronger when we're together. And this Shifter assholes going to learn not to mess with the Merten's the hard way!'_

 **Smiles; I really like where things are going don't you agree?**

 **Jester; Yes I do partner so like always like, share, and comment if its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup everyone Jester is sleeping in and I just came back home like two days ago. Was having some fun down south at a friends wedding. So lets get these reviews over with. He23t yeah someone's going to regret fucking with Finn in a few chapters. Attackme yeah Jester's family got a new dog her names Sophia like her better then Spike. Simply because she doesn't fart in my room to wake me up on Jester's orders. So yeah Jester also has a surprise he's going to be revealing two count them two need stories over the summer. I can't say which fics they will be but one was a challenge. While the other Jester has had sitting for a while. So hope you all like the fic and thanks to the readers for following and liking so far. Now lets get things started Fanfic States all SET READY GO!**

 **Wolfwood's View**

I remain still as the hover chopper goes by over us. Jake looks to me as he's stretched and flattened himself over me like a sheet. The flex armor's prickles up a threads from itself to represent grass. And refracting affect working fast as Jake taps the dial on his arm. With us both invisible I check my mini radar to watch the chopper leave the area. But the damn bastard is doing rounds once more making a pass over us. Jake looks at me nervous as always and his face is kind of funny. I stifle a laugh as he groans at me. "So what was it like?" Jake looks at me confused as always. I peak out from under him to see the chopper heading east.

Getting up slowly he stays wrapped around me as we make progress into enemy territory. Why does Jake's breath smell like vanilla? Jake "What are you talking about dude?" Pressing on I simply sigh. "I mean when you and Finn were younger. You always watching his back when you went out to adventure and stuff. He told me you two would always have adventures played so you wouldn't get bored." Jake "Yeah Finn and I use to get into a whole mess of trouble. Most of it was because of my bad advice at the time." I chuckle "Yeah I remember your kid blowing up at you for being the too cool for being a grandpa. Still can't believe you of all people are a grandfather." Jake "Hey I'm the coolest grandpa there is. So don't you forget it."

I shake my head "I know but its pretty funny to think about it... Jake me and the rest of my side of the family only got to know Finn when he was already past being hyper and fun. You all watch him grow... watch him make mistakes. But it kind of pissed me off at how much heartbreak he had to deal with on his own." Jake "Yeah his journey really made him mature. I kind of only had flings before I stayed with Lady so I was horrible at giving solid dating advice. Before you and Finn came back to life a few years ago. I stopped by to pick up Marcy, Bon, Bella, and Eleanor I was able to talk to the masters. Well not in person but in my mind I heard their voices. It was creepy at first before they told me my favorite phrase Finn used it when he called me. They told me how looking back on ones life you realize how reckless you were. They also told me that being young is just that. Your reckless until you firmly take control and look at yourself. Finn's had twenty plus near death experiences, fought beings that came super close to destroying the world, heck he even burgeoned his way out of losing his youth to a leprechaun whatever that is."

I start to laugh hard having to stop and cover my mouth. I shake my head "He wasn't lying when he told me that story? Ah man Finn's really been through hell and back in his younger days." Jake chuckles "Yeah and you want to know what's funny? When I talked to Finn before meeting with you for this mission. Finn told me if given time to change anything... he'd change nothing. Finn told me that messing with time is stupid. He admitted to wishing no harm could befall his family. But it'd mean being selfish and that would change how the world works. Or some junk like that. But most of all he told me that if he could tell his younger self one sentence. It would be avoid trying so hard and just do what his heart normally does." I nod "So he learned from the Tree..." Jake "Wait what tree what are you talking about now dude? I mean how much crazy junk have you a Finn been doing while you were dead?"

"When we were tasked with our assignments the Dwarves told us to do what we needed to understand life. Finn for one assignment forgot his life." Even hearing Jake gasp in my ear I continued after rubbing my ear. "He forgot about all of us and lived in an alternate world. The place was pretty much separated into tribes or clans. One clan was the Pilloween's, another was the big brows, and the last was the Tins. Finn ended up wandering around and soon stumbled into the Pilloween's capital village as a wyvern beast of some kind was attacking. Finn killed it out of instinct and was claimed as the Pilloween's new protector. Years went bye and Finn married the chief's daughter and had two kids with her. But Finn wander around looking for something that he lost before becoming their protector. And like the loving woman she was the daughter stayed with Finn as he wandered. After looking for so long Finn stopped telling his family sorry for dragging them in his haunt for the unknown. But they said they loved it and still loved him. Finn aged until his was an old man in a wheelchair. And as he breathed his last breath he smiled feeling his alternate daughter sat beside him... With her twin boys on her lap."

Jake "So he died without finding out why he was sent there?" Shaking my head "No Finn died with the simplest of lives answers. That if you constantly look you'll loss sight of what happiness you already have at your side. Finn stopped and accepted the fault of what he did. And that family still loved him. Finn is now accepting that in life you can't always find that special something that'll always keep family together. All he can do is accept how things are and wait with open arms for the moment were he'll accept an apology for the pain that his family feels." Jake sniffles "Dude you better not mess this plan of yours up." "Don't worry Jake I won't and neither will Arch and Galiant." Jake "So why aren't we going after the Merc's with those two?" "Because the window for the time lapse is short. The Shifter won't be able to see us thanks to the slight reality distortion that Prizmo granted us. Now focus Jake we've got about another two miles to cross." Jake "Fine but at least tell me why Finn couldn't come along already? I mean if anyone has the best chance at killing that Shifter guy its him. So why leave him out?" I sigh "Just think of this as the final push he needs. Now cut it we have to be quiet from here on."

 **Third person's View**

True to her words Glenn is using the Mercs as punching bags and torture dummies for the Unics to laugh at. Demo grunts as he was hanging off the ceiling by his knees and being punch all over. Poor guy without booze he's a mess. His voice reached several octaves when one of the Unics torturing him and Scout punched him in the groin. Glenn smirks slowly dies away after the twenty-minute mark. And now slowly rolling into an hour she is bored. She thought the Mercs would be begging at this point but to her shock none of them were even complaining. Sure they scream or shout in pain from the torture but outside of being tortured they just kept quiet. Demo was soon strapped to a chair to Scouts horror a Unic them starts to zap his chest with a pair of jumper cables. Scout being subjected to her face being rapidly dunked into a tank of cold ice water. Glenn growls "Enough drag them back to their cells. We'll try to get info out of the busty one and the fat one in an hour." As the Unics drag off the Mercs Glenn felt a shiver up her spine. It was odd to her she never felt the ominous shivers before.

But shrugged it off as just someone looking into her grave. Leaving the room and walking down the hall with her two guards. Glenn didn't notice the slight shimmer coming from the vent above her as she continued to walk. Exhaling very slowly you see the faint glow of Arch's eyes as well as her breath drifting through the air like settling dust. Gallant from where he is in the outpost had his eyes glow faintly but he exhaled a more heated breath. Gallant nods "Move fast Arch we are on a schedule." This was the two partners ability called Share sight. One could see through the eyes of the other and vise versa for a plan of attack. Or to alert the other of danger and even to call the other for help.

Gallant sits ready to burst from his hiding spot. He never was the kind to sneak through enemy lines. Least of all have to sneak inside anywhere inside a damn metal box. He'd prefer to bash his way through then hide. But even he noticed how sensitive the situation is. Gallant holds his spot inside the steel box waiting for his time. Sliding from the vent Arch uses her phase mist hands to reveal the inner workings to her. Thanks to Finn's teachings both not only have a slight magical bond thanks to the Share sight. Both have control over their Meta being powers.

Arch's power is called Phase mist powers. Her hands become cloaked in a mist of sorts allowing her to reach through pretty much anything. She can then alter the insides of things quickly creating distortions and weaknesses in the object. As Arch pushes forward she comes upon two guards standing by a door. Unic guard "Did you hear from Intel there might be vampires helping the joint attack on the Garnet gates." Unic guard huffs "So I heard all you need is a fucking sunlight right? Shit all our guys need to do is to point our shoulder lamps at them and they'll run."

Unic guard chuckles "Well did you forget that the Macko guy hurt two of King Finn's wives. Because of what he did the vampire queen was dethroned. I'll let you guess they're out for revenge." Unic guard "Let them it'll make us winning all the better. Fuck that pussy and his cunt wives." With the guards distracted Arch uses her hands to carve a hole into the metal walls. But not before sending a not to Gallant about not letting any Unic run after those two's comment about their teacher. With her hands weaving through the walls metal. Arch's hands almost make the edges of the hole she's creating turn liquid. Pulling the piece of wall loss Arch ducks into the other side. Making a quick patch to keep the piece in place. Following along the new hall Arch jumps to the ceiling and holds on as three Unics come from through another door.

Unic "Why do we have to feed the prisoners?" Unic "Cause asshole we need info and it's a tactic. We give them something small here and there. And they might let a few pieces of info slip to us." Unic "That's stupid we should just keep beating them until the tell us. And eat in their faces until they crack. I'd burp in one of their faces after I finish eating just to fuck with them." Arch growls in her throat as the Unic walks away laughing at his idea. Arch looking to the room drops down without a sound. Crouched and read she pulls a curved long dagger keeping it flushed against her forearm. Getting into the room Arch sees the various pits and one guard keeping somewhat watch. While the other is looking at a monitor. Unic guard "Which ones did that Glenn chick say she wanted to torture next?" Unic guard "The fat guy and the chick with the big tits." Arch glares at the two and moves to them fast. Phasing her hand Arch stabs her wrist knife into hearts. Hearing the convulsing and coughing of her partner the other Unic turns. As the other turns Arch twirls around slashing across the Unics throat. Gargling her blood the Unic drops forward dying as she tries to stop the bleeding. Getting to the cells Arch looks down the first seeing a very bruised Medic. Medic "Good to see you fraulein mind giving us a hand or two?" Arch nods lowering the rope ladders for the Mercs to climb up.

Engineer "Hooo damn I feel like a mule kicked me then walked over my back." Arch "Well the good news is we can get you out." Demo grumbles as he sits on a folding chair "And the bad news sweetheart?" Arch "That only me and Gallant are here to get you out. The invasion of the Garnet gates aren't for another hour. And they only plan to take the gates then the immediate area for coverage. It'll be another two days before they push back the Unics lines to here. Let alone all the way to where the Shifter and the Unics leader are hold up." Spy "And word from the boss what's his plan? What did he tell you to do?" Arch "This isn't master Finn's plan it's Mr. Wolfwood. I'll explain later for now I believe these all belong to you." The Mercs smile as Arch hands them their stuff from within a collapsing magic pouch. Dressing as fast as they could the Mercs do a shell count.

With only under half their ammo they'll be pushing to make every shot count. Especially Scout seeing as her lever action buckshot doesn't have that much range. Spy "We also have to see to it that we destroy as much of this place as we can. They're housing one of the remain portions of their comms net here." Arch "Don't worry Gallant has that part he's in position to make the most noise and the most damage." Using her Share sight Arch gives Gallant the go a head. Gallant smirks slipping on his helmet the large knight flips and primes the detonators in his hands. Gallant smiles "Let the games begin..." Pressing the plungers for the switches the whole building begins to shake and rock from the several support beams suffering damage along the cliffs ledge. Even some of the mountains roads detonate causing patrols and even wandering personnel to duck or die in the blasts. The base sirens blare as Gallant emerges from his large box laughing like a twisted jack in the box. In either hand he's holding his twin axes at the ready. Gallant "Come on you liverless sods come and taste Luster and Duster!"

The first few Unics were caught completely off guard as the large man easily takes them down. But that doesn't last long as four squads converged onto Gallant and begins to open fire. As the energy rifles bolts make contact with Gallant's armor he holds his axes forward and crosses his arms. As the Unics stop to reload Gallant laughs "Victory I claim now lads!" To the Unics shock the energy that Gallant was shower with transfers to his axe heads. Spilling Luster Gallant slams it down onto the floor creating a shockwave that not only knocks the Unics off their feet. It kicks up chunks of the metal floor to act as scattering shrapnel. Wounding and maiming anyone unlucky enough to be hit. Gallant laughs as he presses forward happy once more to have his axes taste battle. Spinning his axe Gallant disarms one Unic to then kick him in the chest sending him flying through a glass window. Gallant spinning his weapons with ease sweeps the legs of three Unics. Cleaving them clean off by the knees. Gallant laughs as he hard charges forward allowing his armor to absorb the energy weapons bolt. Allowing him then to redirect that energy into his weapons.

Several floors up Arch and the Mercs were moving to capture the bases antenna and the vehicle depot. Splitting off at a junction Arch headed to the depot with Heavy, Sniper, and Pyro. The other Mercs heading to destroy the antenna. Glenn was freaking out no one told her that she would be facing Meta beings that weren't on her side. She thought either they were under the Unics pay or the Seeker's were brainwashing them. And Glenn for sure wasn't about to sit around and let her sister catch her. Glenn _'Another day then sister but today I will live with my revenge to nest somewhere else_.' Getting into a hover chopper Glenn orders the pilot and the squad inside to escort her back to the main base. As they were leaving Glenn took a quick look to see Arch and three of the Mercs begin to fight the Unics at the loading landing for the depot.

Glenn "Another day for revenge sister. Pilot tell all hover copters close by to kill anyone not heading back to main base. We can't let the prisoners tell anyone what they know." The pilot nods as she relays the message across the air traffic. With the cool air once more reminding her of where she is Pyro wishes she had a jacket. Not just her skintight leather suite that would normally insulate her from her flamer. Changing her canister Pyro switched the type of flames she is using. Now lobbing balls of flames down onto the remaining enemies Pyro laughs as the Unics scream in pain from the balls exploding on impact.

Clearing the area the Mercs find three trucks. Heavy pulls two dead Unics from the back of one truck as the other Mercs come rushing to them. Arch "Oh good Gallant has made it topside and disabled their power and main guided defense system. But now he's saying that we have three heavily armed choppers heading our way. With orders to kill not capture." Scout "What else is new let's get why the gettin's good!" With all three trucks full the Mercs floor the gas pedals putting as much distance as they can with the Unic outpost as they can. Only stopping briefly for Gallant to jump on. As they kick up the small amount of dirt and ice they hear the whining of the hover copters. Pyro sitting next to Demo starts to mess with the radio. Demo "Lass please stop we don't have time to enjoy music right now." Pyro simply slaps his hand away going back to looking for something to listen too. In time she stops as one of Finn's song start to fill the air. Tapping her hands Pyro hums along to Finn and the Elder Gods We will Rock you.

 **Fox's View**

I exhale as Connor just sits their looking off into the open sea. Hearing the radio message from my earpiece I tap Connor. "Another hour until they get here and from the looks of it they'll have to work against a tropical storm that's moving in." Connor "Well that just means us disabling their ships heavy and sinking them that easier. We can use the rain distortion of the water to our advantage. But also we've confirmed from our spying Meta being that some vampires will be helping in the assault. Do you want to slow them down before we go after the ships?" Connor "After for right now lets disable them enough to keep them from landing more troops. And with them out and trying to get their ships working again. Our forces can move in and take them out." I exhale the smoke from my lips "You sound as cold as your mother when she threatened that girl from trying to sleep with you when she was drunk."

Connor "My mother wanted my first time to be special like she and my mom's did with my father. But I still don't understand their eyes how they looked at me as the weaker child." Exhaling I look at him then to Dree. "I don't fully get it C. Your dad was like you younger he worked to be the badass he became. Plus he did say that sometimes his powers made he feel weaker." Connor "My bad couldn't find the balance in his powers. He has the power to move large masses of land but poor flow control. Doing tasks that require him to focus for extended times maxes out his control and drains him faster. It's the whole reason why he can't use his powers to grow back his arm. It's primarily why he prefers to use his powers in battles. Or when he's making something he can be fast and pure instinctual."

I shrug "Whatever you say so did Deadmau say what we should do if we see him?" Connor "He simply said that we are to wait for his call after my dad arrives. The rest of the time we stick to the plans the Unics and our Lady has given to us." Exhaling again I spit the used smoke from my lips. "Lady Sunic still hasn't said what that weird sword she has is for. Nor why Deadmau needed all the son's of Death. Doesn't it worry you a little about what they plan to do to make sure they win?"

Connor "War isn't for politics, not for bleeding hearts, or hand outs. Its to crush our enemies see them driven before us and hearing the lamentation of a partner we claim. But not for the soft or politically favorite. We as warriors and soldiers who have one job... kill anyone who stands in our leaders way. Lady Sunic guided us when our families refused to look at us equally and loving. The words of the old world speak of loyalty and faith showed us our path to the High guard and its ways of control over the chaos of free will. My father knows the weakness of mortality... and now you will to Fox. Mortality is freedom itself. We can choose to be anything but some know that control a ruling iron force is what's best for people. Some do it small while others large. But when the world has too much life it uses its influence to cause chaos and weed out those unneeded lives. My father wanted harmony for all. And so did yours but look where we are. Those of the Republic are in shambles because of their own stupidity thinking that it was the fault of their leaders. When the people were asking too much not know the limits of themselves. Now they are no longer a problem. And soon the Empire will fold at our Lady's grasps."

"You do know that your dad won't let UOK or Colony fall so easily?" Connor "Lady Sunic and Deadmau knows. That's why they worked so hard to hurt my dad using my moms. I wish the only just kidnapped them and used doppelgangers to make him angrier. But I understand their need even though I dislike it. As for Colony technology will be its own downfall. And with UOK on its own and my father emotionally exhausted they will fold too. Then our Lady will reshape the world under a principality government. Where order will overrule freedom and kindness. Where you must earn every thing, from food to the love and respect of all. Then the chains of mortality will be fixed and we will have true peace in the world. Just as Lady Sunic trained and taught us." Nodding I light another smoke to sit and wait for the ships to make for the gates.

 **Smiles; Well shit someone's going to get a serious grounding after this.**

 **Jester; Yeah Connor's off the deep end with Fox tagging along. So yeah hope you all liked it share, comment, and favorite if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Well I updated my solo fic ready to update this one?**

 **Jester; You know it partner. Ok everyone we got news to tell you all before we go into the reviews and the story. So don't skip ahead this is stuff about how we'll be updating.**

 **Smiles; Like I said in my solo fic Jester and I agreed on updating once a month. So this month we're updating Eternal, Blazing, and All Ghosts. So yea next month will be our two Fairly oddparents. Then our two newest fics which are Star Vs. and Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Then we rotate back to the start and see which will get updates or be on hold until next rotation. An yea it's a whole month waiting for a certain story. But would you rather us be tired and less idea filled if we constantly update randomly.**

 **Jester; Really not a good idea to do that when you want to be consistent and fun. Again thank you all for understanding so lets get into the reviews. He23t oh the pain of betrayal has a lot of friends with things to come. Attackme damn I feel as if we're letting people down if people forget about our fic. So again sorry everyone and we do hope some still like our fic.**

 **Smiles; Well that made me feel down. So yea just go ahead...**

 **Grim's View**

Sitting across from Mandy is Marceline. Still don't like dhe undead makes me job harder when it shouldn't. But some woman is with her I've heard a few souls talk about a thief with large horns like hers before. Me Pa was already here after he told me dhat me brother's were all awake. Pa says, "I can't believe this! I thought at least Dave would remain asleep after what became of him so long ago. But now that bastard has almost all your brothers. And also has been sniffing around for an Old One." Marceline asks "A what?" Mandy answers, "And Old is one of the few lasting species that predate humans. Think of them like the Spirits of OOO or the four elements that make up the world. They're really old and few of them remain. If the asshole that has my son is also looking for an Old One. Then something has him spooked." Pa asks, "What makes you say that dear girl?"

Mandy glares at him to say " Watch your tone with me you old bag of bones. And think carefully about what you just said. This Time Shifter has already given your last two sons hosts. He needs Finn and Grim to unlock the last seal and plunge the mortal plain into Armageddon. Which in turn will force the Under Worlds into the mortal plain. And ask yourself why does he need to wake up an Old One before he opens the seals? Simple answer he scared that he might lose his grasp on how things will shape with Finn. Finn has proven time and again that not being conventional has worked well for him. So now that he's calmer and not running around like a raging jackass. The Time Shifter is trying to force Finn to attack again with a bigger threat. Allowing him to capture Finn then unseal the locks of Armageddon."

Marceline asks "What happens what will cause Armageddon if the seals open?" I reply, "When dhe seals open Orgalorg dhe breaker of worlds will be brought forth. And destroy dhe world until no life is left and nothing will grow or breath on dhe planet." Marceline says, "Ok so we stop the seals from opening by keeping Finn back and kick the Shifters ass. Mandy what do you plan on doing to help get your son back?" Mandy takes a sip from her wine answering, "Nothing knowing my sons luck he'll get out one way or the other." I say "Woman you be cold as ice for not wanting to help our boy." Marceline simply glares at Mandy to say, "You really are a cold hearted bitch. You're not even going to help your son from his kidnappers? Or suggest anyone to go get him?"

Mandy answers, "It's a good lesson plus he might grow a spine compared to his father. And how goes your attempts to get your son and his cousin back. If from what I heard your attempts to mommy your son hasn't been going well either." Marceline clinches her fists looking ready to charge Mandy. I say, "Dhat hurts woman to both me and me boy." Mandy says "Get over it bone head last I checked we got married because you were after my soul. Not after my heart." Shaking me head I say, "I married you because I cared. But it seems being down here has turned dhat cold heart much darker. Dhen when you were a child." Pa says "Marriage counseling aside Marceline Grim can't go solid reason as you can guess. I'll see if I can at least send you a few bodies willing to do some damage for some cash. I'll also see if Aki is willing to talk about a deal if the worse happens."

Marceline says "Don't worry knowing the vampires they'll be itching for a fight after me being forcing down from the throne. I at least worry about the path my son is on even though I didn't pay close attention. I'll make up for it now and it'll show my son that I care for him. You should hope your son doesn't want to wring your neck when he gets back." Mandy says "It'll only force your son to think you think of him as his father. Always needing someone to guide him in the right direction. Think hard Marceline. Finn was tricked numerous times before. Like his memoir says 'he didn't have anyone holding his hand through his more fucked up moments.' He got over his flaws with a great deal of mental struggling. And a forced intervention from his teachers." I ask, "Woman you of all people have read Finn's memoir?"

Mandy answers "While you were talking with the old man there about going to Finn's anniversary party. I found a coffee shop that was selling a few copies. So I read it reminded me of how no hero is truly a saint. He's killed people in war, he's been addicted to drugs, allowed people to lock away his emotions cause he couldn't handle himself. And he's more then once questioned why and whom he was fighting for when he left for that long ass journey of his. Not to mention he couldn't come to grips with whom he was or wanted to be. Think what would have happened if Finn stayed away? OOO would be gone and he'd have been off nailing someone else after he killed that demon douche. Everyone in OOO at the time got really lucky he tested his powers like he did Marceline. Cause if he didn't OOO would just be another wasteland." Marceline stands then turns sharply growling the whole while as her friend goes after her. I ask, "Woman why must you be a bitch to everyone we know?" Mandy answers "The truth hurts she knows that better then anyone. Tell Charles to fetch Mini I want to talk to her now."

 **Scout's View**

Why do we always get the short end of the stick? As Demo drives I look out from the side to see a group of hover choppers coming from over the tree line. I say "Ah gang I don't think we're in the all clear yet." Pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the choppers Pyro is the only one not paying attention. Demo trying to get her to stop messing with the radio. She stops when one of the bosses songs starts to play. Cranking the sound to max Gallant starts to laugh. Gallant laughs saying "I always wanted to fight with a theme song!" Soon the choppers get close enough for them to start shooting at us. Demo swirls with Medic doing the same in the other truck. Arch shouts over our earpieces "We can't let them cut us off. It's plenty dark but we can't stop." Medic says "But my dear if we stop and hid we can sneak past them." Arch says, "Not an option we need to meet up with the Specialist Elves. Gallant and I released them and others before we came for you. If we stop we'll miss them and the person sent to extract us."

Engineer asks "And how in Sam hill do they plan to do that? We're too far from the coast for pickup. And we'll get shot down by their air forces if we fly." Gallant says, "It's thanks to a new friend we made. He's a nervous lad but he's the best at moving without anyone catching him. Took us a while but with the help of Princess Brenda we tracked him down." I duck as a bolt passes through the door on my side. The bolt grazed my skirt fast enough to start a small fire near my leg. Making me franticly have to pat it out. I sight as I stop the fire to say, "Ok so now does anyone have any ideas on how to stop those assholes. And Pyro turn off the music!" She just ignores me and continues to drum her fingers in the air humming along to the song. Demo says, "I don't think she's listening lass." Spy asks, "Demo dear do you have any explosives left?" Demo answers "No lass I used the last ones blasting that antenna. Soldier do you have anymore rockets and remember to check all your pockets!" Another energy explosive hits the ground kicking up pieces of tree root and mud.

Soldier says, "I have checked all of them and can't find one. Oh wait here's one." Medic says to Sniper, "Remind me to give him a cat scan we get back to base. But for right now shoot one of them already dummkopf!" Soldier nods saying "Right on it right right." Soldier lines up the shot taking care to take into account for the jeeps swerving. Soldier shouts "Maggot!" As the rocket leaves his launchers barrel I smirks seeing the rocket split into three small ones in midflight. As the choppers take evasive actions one rocket misses completely while the other two lands solid hits. The chopper behind the lead one takes the hits causing the chopper to swerve and spin violently in the air. Spy shouts "Sorry to say dears but we still have four choppers after us!" As the music continues it soon stops flat making Pyro screams completely pissed. Demo and I look down seeing Pyro trying to get the music to work. But an energy bolt has gone through both the dashboard and the radio. Pyro growls clinches both her hands to turn and kick open her door. Demo shouts "LASS!" Both of us reach out grabbing onto Pyro's arm. But Pyro slaps away our hands as the jeep swerves to avoid a tree.

Pyro with one foot still in the truck and the other resting onto the open door. Pyro starts to mess with her flamethrowers valve gauges. Pyro did the one thing she normally left for extreme measures. Overclocking her weapon pressure gauges causing the flamethrower to launch a thirty-foot stream of super molten slag. The Unics flying the lead took the hit to soon find in horror that the flames are melting into the chopper causing wire damage. And making them lose control. Forced to land hard the pilot warns the others pilots of Pyro's molten flames over the radio we stole. Spy says "Good now they know to stay back." The choppers back off and start to bombard us from a distance. Pyro gets back into the cabin of the truck in a huff. She looks back at the destroyed radio to cross her arms annoyed that she lost out on listening the boss's song. I pat her arm to say, "Don't worry Pyro I'm sure the elves have a radio." As I chuckled Demo swerves again making me brush into heavy. I ask, "Hey big guy you got any ammo left?" Heavy answers "Nope." Rubbing I chin I ask, "You got anything heavy to throw?"

Heavy answers "Nope." Groaning I rub my eyes to ask "Do you have a sandwich left?" Heavy laughs to say "Yes... oh wait nope." I groan to say "Ugh just great I get to die on a empty stomach too." As the assholes behind us continue to shoot at us with rockets. I grab onto Heavy's arm screaming as I see a cliff up a head. Arch shouts, "Speed up everyone!" I stammer "Buuubbb But we'll die!" Gallant chuckles to say "Don't worry love we'll be fine." As Demo and Medic speeds up I gulp to think ' _We're seriously going to fucking die!'_ But to my shock several glowing arrows scream into the air from the cliff. As the cliff vanishes into a large mist more arrows hit the choppers. Arch says "Ok slow down now." As our speed slows down the choppers get hit with more arrows and to my shock the mist is just an illusion created by the Elves. After the choppers start to back off or crash we pull alongside the Elves illusion. They were using snow covered rocks and fallen trees to pull off the trick.

With the Jeeps stopping I get out and kiss the ground. The specialists start to chuckle as I get up sighing in relief. And wiping snow from my chin. I say, "Holy crap boys are we glad to see you. We kind of ran out of ammo and well thanks for saving our butts." Specialist Cole says, "Not to worry but Gallant Arch how are we to..." Arch raises a finger to press a button on her wristwatch. In a boom like rippling flash a guy with some off blue hair and a suit that makes him look like a waiter appears. The snow around his feet flutters to settles back onto the ground. Guy shakes a little to ask, "Is this everyone Arch?" Arch nods answering "Lets get out of here Johnny before we get noticed." Johnny says "Every hold on and don't breath until we reach because you might get very sick." The guy wasn't lying because once he started moving us to a clear spot I wanted to puke as we finally stop. Demo shouts, "Uuugh someone get me something to drink I need to get the puke taste out of my mouth!"

 **Third person's View**

Finn is all but completely bored he could feel it however. The faint hidden flame inside of his son calling to him. While all his other kids were all hidden away at his father's manor he could still feel them all too. Finn still wanted to confront his son over the lies he's been feed. As well as how Lady Sunic has been keeping a grasp over his sons mind. Milly had called Finn an hour ago telling him that Wolf wasn't there with her and Meryl. Finn's best guess as of where he was at this point was trying to figure out the deal with his son too. Fox was always a sharp one when it came to hitting anything with anything from what the family has told them. But as of yet Fox's motive against Wolf wasn't as foreword as Connor. Cracking his neck Finn inhales and exhales rubbing his hand across the body of Yoru. Finn's skill with the dark blades still not on pair with the former wielder of the blade. In the training grounds Finn was able to split several feet of the ground. But Yoru's former wielder was said to split mountains with one smooth swing.

Wolf upgraded the two old guns he got from the graveyard of weapons. Finn still has of yet to see what they can do either. The graveyard of the heavens is still an endless domed off area of weapons belonging to fallen warriors. Warriors who accomplished great feats yet time hardly remembers them. Will that happen to him too? Will Finn's great descendent or so forth even know of his full story? Or will they too only now his name and fragments of his achievements? Will they know him as a kind hero or a hardened warrior that couldn't help his family even after returning from the dead? Finn exhales to say "Is that it really... we live, love, and die. What do we really pass on to those we love and cherish..." Finn feels sad both for his own thoughts, those weapons, and what else the future has for them all. But still those weapons sing softly their own sad tales. Never getting to rest with their owners. And now waste their lives in a limbo like state. Finns hand wandered up to his crown or halo as he's been told to call it. Finn taking his pipe from within his jacket adds both weed and nightroot. Snapping his fingers he lights the opening and begins to drag a few puffs from the pipe.

To Finn's mild surprise the flames from his pipe ignite into a large plum of fire. Soon Dane manifests from the fire. Dane asks with slight aggravation "What are you doing? Do you know how worried you've made my wife and Francine when they stopped by to talk to you?" Finn exhales a mouthful of smoke to start wiping the smudges off his pipe. Finn answers "Sorry needed to see how my final nail in Sunic and Deadmau's coffin was coming. Plus I needed to think so I walked here." Dane asks "What are you planning Finn?" Finn still wearing a blank face answers "Deadmau needs me so he wants me to come. It's why he has Connor and Fox so close to fighting in the front. But I also need to figure out how to severe their control over our kids and the Meta beings." Dane says, "I was wondering about that as well. From how slowly Connor went from an out going and excited child like Joey is. To a hardened and almost cold person to everyone wasn't an overnight event. But I noticed it one day when I offered to spare with him. He ignored me and walked off his eyes were hard and on edge."

Finn says "The book Brook told me he was often reading has a Locktrap spell on it. Often they give a person casting it mild control over a weak minded person. But the spell doesn't explain the change." Dane says "Maybe its what led him to Sunic like she whispered to him a command? Using it as a conduit to slowly drag out Connor's insecurities about well not being like you. Or not living up to the rest of our family he's the only one that is full human Finn." Finn sighed looking at his swords. Finn says, "I didn't want them to grow up to be like me, their moms, or their grandparents... I wanted them to be them to grow into who they wanted to be. Plus I wanted to be the relaxed dad. So when they had a problem I could just smile when they got embarrassed about talking to me."

Dane sighs to say, "We can't all be there for our kids. I've made my mistakes and you couldn't really help your mistake. You were the hero the world needed to stop another catastrophe. I was an ass of a king whose lucky anyone of my servants will talk to me. Let alone not want to kick me in the leg every time I walk past them. But Finn you've made friends and you know that all the leaders of UOK, Colony, and the Empire are aware of your plight. And know that by the end of this war that you won't want to take up fighting for a while." Finn exhales a puff his freshly packed pipe to say "I'm tired Dane... I've fought till I was killed, I've fought to return to life, and now I'm fighting to keep my family and the world from falling apart again. When this is over I'm going to sleep for a week. Tell everyone I'm ok and I'm just... thinking..." Dane nods using Finn's pipe once more to leave. Much to Finn's annoyance at having to clean and change the pipes contains again.

In the nights moist air the only cool thing about being in the armored body of the assault troop carrier boats. The Garnet Gates had been captured and the controls now secured to stay open for the troops landing. But now as the salt water air slips in through the slit windows on the sides of the carrier boats. The water elementals, one moving and one controlling the boat, continue to check and monitor the waters. The joint troops wait as the water elementals push the boat forward from their control seats. Water elementals shouts "All troops check ammo slides make sure your locking actions are shut before you exit. The seawater will short out the inner workings for your guns if they are open and venting. Be quick and clear the beach so the armor can land and help push the enemy back. Good luck everyone I'll see you back on the ships with drinks waiting." Some of the troops give nervous nods. All had never guessed that war would have come. But when President Merten told the world news about the situation they were facing.

Reserve troops were quickly told to report for action from both Colony and UOK to aid the Elves. In retaking their home and stopping chaos from spilling into the world. Some who signed up without having more then basic knowledge of weapons practice simply because Finn was fighting. But with the whispers from some of Finn's kids working with the enemy it made the troops scared. Hearing the first pings and energized pops going off against the boats armor. A private grips her rifle gulping nervously as more pops go off. The once moist air now stinging the troops nostrils as the energy bolts heat and cool the boats armor plates rapidly. As the landing boats make their approach close behind them are the armor carrier boats. Each one of these boats carrying a tank, APC, combat jeep, or jumper jacket bike. The bikes are for the messengers and fast flankers. From the cliff side overlooking the gates Connor and Wolf wait. Connor turns to a Unic to say, "Wait five minutes for the destroyers to get closer. Then send me a Meta being along with five squads to receive my direct orders. Wolf and myself will strike at the command ship with the main eight squads when the moment is right."

The Unics laying in wait pass the message on to the Meta beings. In all the twelve Meta being present wanted to be with the rest of their kind inland. But as they have seen violence is the only form of work they can get and the pay is pretty good too. But now officially part of war this wasn't what they wanted when they agreed to protection and work opportunities. Onboard a silenced hover copter Vadale and her allies make progress to their missions. The copter has to stay only for stories off the ground as they flank around. As the teams feel the turn of the choppers Vadale shakes her head as one team member offer hers seaweed to chew. Vadale checks her heavy blaster vents to look over her team. Sure they've been in mock battles. But it's never been as tense as this or this real.

CO looks over his team to say "Three minutes stay quiet and be ready we have enemies in the area." With confirming nods the teams wait for landing. Stix looks at the trooper with the chew to say "Hey man you know that stuff will get stuck between your teeth for a week right?" Corporal chuckles to say, "Yeah I know but the stuff will make you a sexual monster just like me." As the teams laugh one of the vampires shake her head. Vampire says "You want to be a sexual beast in bed last one night with a vampire hungry for blood. King Finn does it all the time from what Lady Lupro and Lady Liliana would gossip about. If King Finn could live through that kind of pleasure with our dear queen you'd be able to live through anything sexually." And began their final push to the touch down point.

Pilot says "ETA one minute. Beach landing teams have been meet with counter forces. We need the skies to be available for the Fireflies and gun birds." CO of thirteen five says, "All signs sound off we're going dark last radio bleep before touch down." As the three teams do mic and speaker checks Stix is told his radio is giving off a mild feed back. Bashing the side of his helmet to the choppers bulkhead the CO says its all green now. To Vadale and her teams eye the two vampire troopers as they became really quiet. Vadale signals one of the troopers to ask "Hey I heard Marceline the vampire queen was dethroned... What happened?" The female trooper growls while the male places a hand on her shoulder. Male vampire answers, "Our dear queen was robed of her title because of one of the bastards this Shifter freed. Our former queens father told us he is an old being that is twisted and insane... He will pay and we will avenge our queens pain and our queens fallen mother." Vadale nods seeing the anger even behind his still face. Stix smirks to ask, "Hey anyone got any gum?"

Copilot says "Ten seconds to touch down we got movement to the direction you need to be Sergeant. Be advised too the landing teams need support and some of the armor is being held back by their batteries." Vadale's CO says "All signs once we land move to your targets fast. Shore teams are being hammered and we need to do our jobs fast. Explosives be ready on those timers I don't need any duds on this op. Rifles at the ready I want everyone of you aiming to kill." Pilot shouts, "Hovering go, go, go!" With that all three teams reach their points and drop down from their choppers by rope line. As each one lands they check their flanks and move to positions of cover. With the CO's landing last they wave off the choppers and they move back to the ships. Fourteen twenty CO says, "All signs last radio contact set beepers to show friendlies. Be advised enemies will be prepared for counter offensive." Vadale CO says "Advised Fourteen twenty good hunting all."

Vadale CO turns to the vampires asks "Troopers can you check our forward and tell us what to expect?" The two vampires nod dawning their sleek black goggled masks. Both with their light battle armor moving as if they were floating over the gravel hills. To with ease sink into the shadows as they continue to move. You could faintly make them out from the shadows two large black blobs. Ten fifteen stops on the signal from their CO. Signaling them with his hands each breaks off into pairs but staying close to see further orders. After several hard seconds the vampires return both of their faces hidden behind the airtight masks. Female trooper says "We've got a problem they've entrenched the forward area with claymores. We'll be able to move forward from here. But for you to make it to the targets you'll need to circle along the cliff's edge. But you'll be in the open and anyone watching there will see you." CO groans to ask "What about the others anything they should worry about?" Male trooper answers, "They've already pushed into the small caves. That are under the outer streets of the town going to their targets. With any luck they'll be arriving as expected."

Stix asks, "Sir what if we're spotted?" Female trooper replies "Then we will be ready don't worry we vampires are faster in the dark." Another private says, "I like this plan and I'm excited to be apart of it." CO nods to say "Alright we've got ten minutes to hit those targets before they do too much damage on our landing troops. And from those explosions our boys and girls needed their air support the minute we touch these hills. Move forward squad and if spotted down stop shooting." As the troopers fade back into the darkness Vadale and the others continue onward. On the landing the main force were in full march. The Unics knew that the combined force wasn't going to be pushovers. They didn't know that the combined force had some serious protection with them. Given to them courtesy of the GG Institute Engineering division the forward troops are carrying specialized riot shields. The shield are made from a five layer wire weaved plastic and plexy blend. So even though one layer shatters another is still ready for more punishment. As the heavy turrets take potshots at the shields they reveal their positions clearly for the teams to mark for heavy armor strikes.

But with little armor getting forward and into cover the Unics artillery is punching a lot of holes in the advancing forces. Overlooking the battle is Connor and Fox both are waiting for the last of the landing boats to hit the beaches. Fox says "Last ten boats making their approached. Should we hit them now?" Connor looks to the large Meta being with the gas mask and gray as ash skin. Connor orders, "Aim for the left gate column make it land on the main destroyer. Then with your remaining energy force the other ships to back off." The large Meta being nods as he begins to groan and cough. Slowly his body morphs and twists and his torso and arms grow. Expanding his already ripped shirt as veins and muscle show through. His hands becoming tube like as his energy emanates from inside his arms. The Meta being starts to cough then aims his hands as his coughing continues. Both his palms slowly split open into a five sections. With a loud cough a long vapor like pulse launches from the Meta's palms hitting the gate left column. Firing more of the vapor the column melts as the gas eats away at the gates materials. Soon the gate column gives and the destroy can't move fast enough for the impact.

As the column hits crew and approaching pilots and crewmembers of other ships are in shock. As the water settles from the impact the lead destroy is now dead in the water. And to the Joint forces horror the Unics are attacking from the sea too. Smaller boats are hitting their returning boats. Along with boarding teams trying to force their way onto the light carriers. Connor says, "The fire of war dad, you said so yourself 'No one has escaped a war in peace.'" Connor turns to Fox ordering "Send a few of the Meta's down to help retake the beach. The rest will go to deal with the destroys and its crews." Fox turns to the Meta's to ask "Alright anyone volunteering to get a little wet?" As Fox sorts things out the destroy is sending a distress call back to Colony and UOK about the situation. President Merten's shakes his head and looks to the Reapers and the commanding staff for options. One commander says "Sir we need to send in the Brotherhood. Their Power armor can keep the ships from being taken and the Rangers can help preform an offensive along the beach flanks to support the troops." President Merten nods still worried out of his mind about what his son has planned. Finn deep in mediating feels the conflict from his sons mind. One part telling him if his choices will end him or if he has already lost everything...

 **Smiles; Family drama it's always a pain in the ass.**

 **Jester; Well yes that is true but family always has close ties. And everyone thank you for continuing to follow our fic. So like always like, share, and comment if you can.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
